Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: My version of the storyline of Pokémon Black and White. New teams, new events, and much more. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 1 – How it all began:

**This story is my version of the games of Pokémon Black and White. I hope you give this fanfiction a chance. I hope you enjoy this story.**

At Nuevema Town:

"Yawn…" I woke up at my room. I sat up and looked around: the room was completely cleaned. Must have been mom's doing, since I came late and tired yesterday. As usual, my bed was in the corner, and my desk was right in front of it. My work desk was in the opposite corner, with a pc on it. On the other side of the room were (from right to left) the stairs, the trunk, the TV connected to a Wii, and a shelf full of books. "Mom must have cleaned the whole room while I was asleep… What the…?" I found a black string near the bed. I pulled it, finding my alarm clock on one of the ends, while the other end wasn't connected to the electricity. "Uh? Mom must have disconnected it the clock by mistake. What time it is?" I connected the clock back to the electricity, and when it showed me the time, my foggy eyes became wide and clear. "CRAP, I'M LATE!"

"BLACK! Hurry up!" the screaming voice that drilled through my ears caused me a headache. In clenched my teeth and fists and walked to the window.

"Shut up, White! Yelling won't solve anything!" I yelled, pissed off at one of my best friends: White. She has always been impatient. She was glaring at me. At her right, was Bianca, another one of my best friends. By White's left side was Cheren, reading a small book, another one of my best friends (Cheren, not the book).

"Hurry up for once!"

"Sheesh. Shut up for once." I murmured, closing the window. I quickly put on my usual clothes: blue jacket, red cap, black trousers, red sneakers, and a blue and black shoulder bag. In the way to the stairs, I stopped, finding a photo on the desk. I stopped to watch the photo of me, White, Bianca and Cheren. It was from yesterday: White's birthday. She became 14 years old, and that's the age to get our very first Pokémon. We all agreed that we should only receive our first Pokémon when we were all 14 years old. Poor Bianca. She had to wait the longest, since she's the eldest of us all (strangely enough, she's also the shortest). The photo had the image of me, Bianca and Cheren all next to White, who was in front of a white-creamed cake.

"Hurry up, Black!"

"Grr… I swear, one of these days, if she continues to do that…" I climbed downstairs, to the living room, so I could eat breakfast… as quickly as possible. I ate the two loafs of bread with Oran Berry jam and drank the juice. I kissed my mom's cheek, said goodbye, and walked out of the door as quickly as possible.

"Black!" Bianca jumped and hugged me before I could say anything.

"Calm down, Bianca." Cheren said, closing his little book and saving it in his back pocket.

"Hey, where's White?" I asked, noticing that White wasn't there anymore.

"She said she didn't want to wait anymore, so, she went ahead to the lab." Bianca explained, pointing to the lab.

"She's always like that…" I said, sweatdropping a bit. "Then? What are we waiting for? Let's g-!"

"Delivery." A guy with green clothes and silly hat almost appeared out of nowhere, startling me and Bianca a bit. "Delivery for a boy named Black."

"That's me."

"Here you go. Sign here." He handed me a big present box, with a big bow on top of it. I handed it to Cheren and signed the paper the delivery guy gave me. "Thank you."

"I wonder what it is…" I said, curious about the box. Cheren and Bianca couldn't help but stare at the box, just like me. I picked the box from Cheren's hands and took out the bow. Under the bow was a birthday card. I read it out loud, so Bianca and Cheren could know what it was written.

"Dear Black,

Consider this a delayed birthday gift. This is a present for you and your friends. Please choose politely.

-From: Professor Juniper"

"Wait. If it's a birthday gift for Black, why does it says that it is also for his friends?" Bianca asked, confused, with a puzzled expression.

"Black, what are you waiting for? Open the box."

"Ok, Cheren." I nodded and opened the box, and we all smiled widely (Cheren just smirked) by seeing that inside were 3 Poké Balls, each one with a different name on it: Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott.

"Since it was delivered to Black, he should pick first." Bianca said, with an enthusiastic tone of voice, anxious to get her Pokémon

"Agreed."

"Ok… Then… I'll pick Tepig." I said, taking the Poké Ball in the middle. I wasn't really sure which one I really wanted, but I took a risk.

"Ok, I'll take this one. Cheren, you get the last one."

"How come you get to pick my Pokémon?" Cheren asked, with an injustice tone in his voice. "Oh, never mind. I wanted Oshawott from the start, anyway." He took out the last Poké Ball of the box and I put the box next to the front door.

"Well, might as well say hello to our new friends." I said, taking out the sticker out of the Poké Ball. Then, I threw the Poké Ball to the air, making it open, letting the Fire Pig Pokémon out of it.

"Tepig! Tepig-Tepig-Tepig!" he seemed to be very enthusiastic to see me, his new Trainer. He was smiling widely, with his eyes closed. Bianca was starting to feel regrets in not choosing Tepig, but it had already been taken.

"Well, let's see mine." Bianca opened the Poké Ball, letting her Grass Snake Pokémon out of it too.

"Sni?" Snivy looked at Bianca, who was at her knees, so she could look at him closely.

"My name is Bianca. Nice to meet you."

"Sni." Snivy nodded and smirked, while crossing his arms.

"He's so cute!" Bianca held him in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Sni…! Sni…!" Snivy was turning blue, running out of air.

"Bianca, stop it. You'll end up killing your Pokémon." Cheren said, picking up his Poké Ball. He then opened it, letting his Sea Otter Pokémon out of it.

"Osha! Osha-Osha-Oshawott!" the female Oshawott said, quite enthusiastically.

"Hello, guys!" said White, running towards us, holding a Snivy in her arms. Unlike Bianca's, White's Snivy was a female. "I see you also got Pokémons."

"Good thing you went ahead to the lab, otherwise, you wouldn't get a Pokémon." I said, recalling that the box only had 3 Poké Balls, and they were 4 in total.

"Well, we still have to go to Professor Juniper's Lab." Cheren said, making us dash to the lab.

At the Lab:

"I've seen that you received the package I gave you." Professor Juniper said, looking at my Tepig.

"Tepig-Te!"

"Why did you call us here, anyway?" Bianca asked, curious.

"Well, my name is…"

"Professor Juniper. Everyone knows that." Cheren interrupted, making a sweatdrop form on our heads.

"Come, come, Cheren! This is not the time to take things lightly." Professor Juniper continued. Everyone, except for Cheren, noticed that Professor Juniper seemed to be angry at him. "This is a day to remember, so behave with formality, even if you know my name. As I was saying, I gave you all a Pokémon because of…"

"The Pokédex, right?" Cheren asked, interrupting Professor Juniper again.

"*giggle* Pokédex?" Bianca asked, not really knowing about what a Pokédex was.

"I am astonished. Nice Work, Cheren." This time, she wasn't angry. "You've already studied Pokémons extensively, haven't you?"

"Of course he has." White answered for him. "He always has a book somewhere with him."

"He can become a teacher someday." Bianca added, thinking that what was happening was quite funny.

"C'mon guys, let the professor talk." I said, stopping the argument.

"Thank you Black. As I was saying, the Pokédex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémons you encounter. So, I would like to request you all to go through Unova to complete the Pokédex. Will you accept it?"

"Of course." All of us said in unison, while nodding.

"Thank you. You've given the best answer possible." Professor Juniper turned around and picked 4 objects from the table. They were all equal, though they had different colors. They were all rectangular, with a black screen and a Poké Ball-like symbol. Professor Juniper gave the red and orange one to Bianca, the pink and white to White, the black and dark blue to me, and the yellow and brown one to Cheren. "You want to test them out?"

"I want!" I said, quite enthusiastically. I pressed the Pokédex's button and a second screen came out of it. I pointed the Pokédex to Tepig, making him do a puzzled expression.

"Te?"

"Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. It blows fire through its nose, when it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead. It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs. It loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp.

Height: 1'08"/0.5m

Weight: 21.8lbs/9.9kg

Gender ratio: 87.5% male – 12.5% female"

"Whoa… it really tells everything." I said, quite surprised by the wide information.

"True that. Let me try it." White said, putting her Snivy onto the ground. She then pointed her Pokédex to Snivy.

"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter. They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight, and when not feeling well, their tails droop. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands.

Height: 2'00"/0.6m

Weight: 17.9lbs/8.1kg

Gender ratio: 87.5% male – 12.5% female"

"Hmm... I didn't knew that about Snivys." Bianca admitted, looking at her Snivy, who was being held in her arms.

"Let's see about Oshawott." Cheren said, pointing his Pokédex to Oshawott.

"Osha!"

"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing the foe with it. The scalchop is made from the same element as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade. The scalchop isn't just used for battle-it can be used to break open hard berries as well.

Height: 1'08"/0.5m

Weight: 13lbs/5.9kg

Gender ratio: 87.5% male – 12.5% female"

"Hm… a 1 in 7 chance. Not bad." Cheren admitted, knowing that a female Oshawott is hard to find.

"This thing is amazing!" Bianca said, scanning her Snivy, my Tepig, and Cheren's Oshawott.

"And it also tells your Pokémons attacks and abilities, to help you out in battles." Professor Juniper added, making us even more curious about the Pokédex. "Well, it's time for you to go home and pack the essential to start your adventure right away." She gave each one of us 5 Poké Balls before we could reply.

"Absolutely." We said in unison, while leaving the lab.

At my house:

"Hey mom, I have to pack!" I said, dashing to my room to get something's. "See ya later, bye!"

"Wait young man!"

"Uh?"

"Don't forget this." My mom approached me and gave me a strange wristband. "It's an Xtransceiver. With this, you can call me, the professor, or your friends at any time. Now, have a safe trip."

"Ok. Thanks mom." I quickly kissed her cheek and dashed out of the front door to meet up with the others. At the meeting point, only Cheren and White were there. "Where's Bianca?"

"She hasn't returned yet." Cheren answered, still reading his little book.

"Go check on her." White requested. I simply nodded and went to Bianca's house. I opened the door just a bit, because I was a bit afraid about what was happening inside the house.

"No, no, a thousand times no!"

"But I'm… I'm a good Trainer who got a Pokémon and everything! I can totally go on an adventure!" Bianca dashed towards the door, running from her father. I moved away, because I didn't want to be caught eavesdropping. Bianca slammed the door and leaned against it dropping a couple of tears from her eyes. She cleaned them and made a grin again, her usual one. I sighed in relieve and sneaked out of there before Bianca noticed me. I ran to White and Cheren and told them to be silent. They made a puzzled expression at first, but they nodded after. Bianca appeared soon after that.

"Sorry for the delay guys. I… had trouble finding my running shoes." Bianca said, sweatdrpping a bit, making a fake smile.

"Ok, then, are we all ready?" White asked, to be clear.

"Tepig-Te!" Tepig came out of my Poké Ball and smilled at White, nodding.

"Little dude, you can't randomly come out of the Poké Ball."

"Tepig?"

"Black's right, Tepig." White said, lowering to Tepig's height level. Then, she caressed the top of his head, making him feel happy.

"How about a battle?" Bianca suggested, out of the blue.

"Yeah. Why not?" I answered, thinking that was a good idea to start our adventure.

First match: Black vs Bianca!

Cheren and White backed off, so they could watch the battle.

"Let's do this, Tepig!"

"Te!" Tepig nodded.

"Are you ready, Snivy?"

"Sni!" Snivy nodded, just like Tepig.

"Begin!" White yelled, acting like a referee.

"Tepig, let's start with Tackle!"

"Tepig-Tepig-Tepig!" Tepig repeatedly said, dashing towards Snivy.

"Stop him with Vine Whip!" Bianca commanded, waving her arm to the right.

"Sniiiii-vy!" Snivy said, as two small pale yellow lights flashed where the yellow collar and Snivy's green skin meet, and a pair of green vines the same color as Snivy's skin came out from between them. The vines wrapped around Tepig's body, lifting him a couple of inches to the air. Tepig continued to act like if he was running in the middle of the air, until he realized Snivy stopped him.

"Now, slam him against thje ground!"

"Snivy!" Snivy yelled, slamming Tepig against the ground. Tepig was sent against my feet, but he quickly recovered.

"Tepig, try Tackle again." Tepig followed my command, and he dashed towards Snivy again.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip again!" Bianca said, as Snivy used his vines again.

"Jump!" Tepig jumped over the vines and landed on them, right in front of Snivy, making Snivy unable to use them.

"Sni?"

"Te!" Tepig had a confident look on his face, ready to win this.

"Smog!"

"Te!" Tepig nodded and released a thick, gray smoke from his nostrils against Snivy. He jumped out of the smoke and landed next to my feet. Then, Snivy fell out of the smoke, holding his nose. He then fainted when he hit his head.

"Snivy, you ok?" Bianca asked worriedly, running towards her fallen Pokémon. She hold him in her arms again and stood up.

"Sni…" Snivy nodded, becoming conscious again.

"I believe that now it's my turn to battle Black." Cheren said, approaching Bianca. Bianca nodded and Cheren took his Poké Ball out of his belt. "Oshawott, I call upon you!"

"Osha! Osha-Osha-Osha!"

"She seems excited. Tepig, you ready to continue?"

"Tepig-Te!" Tepig nodded, entering the battlefield again.

"Begin!"

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Cheren said, as Oshawott released a stream of water from her mouth towards Tepig.

"Te?" Tepig asked, as he got hit by the stream of water. "Teeee!"

"Tepig, use Tackle to counter attack!" I commanded, as Tepig shook the water from his fur and dashed towards Oshawott.

"Oshawott, use Tail Whip!"

"Oshaaaa!" oshawott said, as she jumped into the air. Then, she flipped frontwards, so her tail would be able to slam Tepig.

"Tepig, jump to the right!"

"Te!" Tepig quickly jumped away, and Oshawott landed on her tail.

"What?"

"Osha?"

"Now, Ember!" I said, as the orb at the end of Tepig's tail glowed orange and released a spiraling stream of red-orange embers from his nose against Oshawott, pushing her back a bit. The embers began to tickle Oshawott a lot, making her fell over, but still with energy. "Finish this with Tackle!"

"Oh no…"

"Tepig!" Tepig charged towards Oshawott and tackled her, sending her against the wall, making her faint.

"It seems you won." Cheren said, withdrawing Oshawott.

"Yeah. Good job, Tepig." I smilled at Tepig, and he smiled me back.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's start our adventure!" White said, making us start walking. We withdrew our Pokémons, and started the beginning of our journey.

Pokémons of the day:

Tepig - It can blow fire from its snout. Tepigs are very nimble, so can dodge attacks with ease. Tepig and its evolutionary relatives are the only Pokémon that can learn "Heat Crash".

Snivy - It absorbs energy in the sunlight via photosynthesis through the leaf on its tail to grow more powerful, which also sharpens its movements and agility. Also, Snivy its one of the few Pokémons able to learn "Leaf Tornado", the others being its evolutionary relatives and the following: Victreebel, Shiftry, Tropius and Carnivine.

Oshawott - It can fight skillfully by detaching the scalchop on its belly. The scalchop can be used for a variety of different purposes, such as a sword, shield, and boomerang. It also uses it to break open hard berries. The scalchop grows from its bellybutton. It's one of the few Pokémons able to learn "Razor Shell", the others being its evolutionary relatives and Shellder.

**Well, I hope you like how the fanfic will be like, and I hope you keep reading it ^_^ Well…**

**Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 2 – The Team of Fire and Lightning:

**The malefic team will appear in this chapter. Of course, the tittle is more or less a giveaway, but still, you know what I mean.**

At Route 1 (Normal POV):

"Here we go! Catching Pokémons!"

"Stay silent, Bianca." Bianca immediately shut up after Cheren saying that.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited!"

"I understand what you mean." Black said, also feeling excitement running through his spine.

"Look!" White said, calling the attention of the group. She was pointing towards a little Pokémon, feeding from bread crumbs that were on the ground.

"Let me see…" Bianca took her Pokédex from her green bag and opened it, to analyze the little Pokémon.

"Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. Each follows its Trainer's orders as best it can, but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands. These Pokémons live in cities, ergo, they're accustomed to people. Flocks often gather in parks and plazas.

Height: 1'00"/ 0.3m

Weight: 4.6lbs/ 2.1kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male – 50% female"

"I want it!" Bianca said, trying to contain the excitement through catching a Pokémon.

"Go ahead. Pidoves may be useful." Cheren said, stepping back, along with Black and White.

"Thanks guys. Now, Snivy, leeeeet's go!" Bianca said, throwing her Poké Ball, letting her Snivy out of it.

"Sni."

"Pi?"

"Snivy, use Vine Whip!" Bianca commanded, as a pair of green vines of the same color as Snivy's skin came out from between the yellow collar and green skin.

"Pidove!" Pidove chirped, afraid from the vines, but didn't wait to counterattack. The little guy flew towards Snivy at a fast speed, dodging the vines, and leaving a white trail of energy with silver streaks inside it behind. He then slammed against Snivy, pushing him back a bit.

"Snivy, power up with Growth!"

"Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii …" Snivy murmured, surrounded by a thin green aura, with his eyes glowing brightly green. Then his body increased in size a bit, becoming 1.25x bigger (in other words, not that big).

"Vine Whip!"

"Snivy!" Snivy yelled, using the vines which came out from between the collar and the skin and quickly whipped Pidove against the ground. Pidove closed his eyes in pain, trying to stand up. Snivy then returned to his normal size and stood by his Trainer.

"Now, let's go, Poké Ball!" Bianca said, throwing one of the empty Poké Balls she got from Prof. Juniper. The Poké Ball hit Pidove and opened, absorbing Pidove into it. The Poké Ball began to shake, as if something was struggling inside it. Then, the Poké Ball made a *click* sound, and Bianca jumped in happiness, knowing that she caught her very first Pokémon. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Calm down, Bianca." White said, putting her hand onto Bianca's shoulder, making her stop jumping.

"Lilli!"

"What was that?" Black asked, looking around, trying to spot the origin of the sound.

"Uh?" Cheren asked, feeling something poking his leg. He looked down and saw a Pokémon with big huge cute eyes and little red adorable nose, trying to get his attention.

"So cute! Who is this little buddy?" White asked, kneeing down, taking the Pokédex out of her bag, opening it, so she could analyze the tiny Pokémon.

"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. This Pokémon faces strong opponents with great courage, but when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees. Also, the long hair around its face provides an amazing radar that lets it sense subtle changes in its surroundings.

Height: 1'04"/ 0.4m

Weight: 9lbs/4.1kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"Lilli! Lillipup!" Lillipup barked, smiling at Cheren.

"It seems he likes you." Bianca said, while withdrawing Snivy, noticing that Lillipup was staring at Cheren, with the big cute eyes.

"Umm… I don't really know how to react." Cheren said, picking up the Lillipup.

"Lilli!" Lillipup barked, licking Cheren's cheek.

"It tickles, stop that!" Cheren said, smirking a bit.

"Wait, you're ticklish?" Bianca asked, quite surprised to hear something she didn't know about Cheren, since he was her childhood friend since pretty much ever.

"N-No… Anyway, Lillipup, you want to come with me?" Cheren asked, putting the Lillipup back on the ground.

"Pup!" Lillipup barked, nodding.

"Ok then. You might become handy." Cheren said, picking an empty Poké Ball and hitting Lillipup with it, making him enter the Poké Ball. Just like Bianca's Pidove, Lillipup was completely caught.

"We have another friend!" Bianca said, stealing Cheren's Poké Ball. She opened it, letting his Lillipup come out of it.

"Lilli?"

"SO CUTE!" Bianca said, hugging Lillipup tightly. Lillipup became wide-eyed, and started barking for help, since he was running out of air.

"Bianca, stop trying to suffocate Pokémon." Cheren said, picking up his Poké Ball and withdrawing his Lillipup, making him vanish from Bianca's arms.

"Aww… Well, no time to lose!" Bianca said, dashing towards the next city, disappearing out of sight of the others.

"Bianca, wait up." Cheren said, walking at a fast rate, following Bianca, also getting out of sight of Black and White.

"Well, let's try catching Pokémons." White said, in excitement. We both started looking around the area. Black found a Patrat, but with Tepig tired, he couldn't weaken it, so Patrat always dodged the throws of Poké Balls.

White had basically the same problem, but even with the help of her Snivy, the tricky Purrloin always dodged.

"I give up!" White said, dropping herself to the floor, bottom first. Black looked at upset White, and smiled at her, but she didn't notice. He approached her and extended his hand.

"Giving up? You? What is this? The Twilight Zone?" Black asked, joking. She giggled and took his hand. He helped her getting up and she then withdrew Snivy.

"You're right. Let's go! The next Town is not so far."

"W-Wait up!"

At Accumula Town:

"This is a…?"

"It's a Poké Center." Black answered, pulling White with him into the Poké Center. Black approached the nurse and handed her his Poké Ball. After a short minute, he got the Poké Ball back, with his Tepig fully healed.

"That was quick. It felt like 12 seconds*." White said, getting out of the Poké Center with Black. (*- average time a Player takes in the Poké Center).

"Uh? What's happening?" Black asked, noticing the big crowd in front of the park. Black and White passed through the people of the Town, until they reached the first row. "Cheren? Where's Bianca?"

"She went ahead to the next city. This crowd called my attention." Cheren explained, still looking at the park with the people in black and white, the uniforms based on Knights, with a coat of arms on their chests, and an X on their hoods. The one at the front, who seemed to be the leader had long, pale green hair, two locks of it stick out by his eyes and one above them. He was wearing a red eyepeice over his right eye for, what it seemed to be for unknown means. His clothing was a white robe with an elaborately designed brown piece above it, holding a two-toned cloak with eye patterns above his robe: the left side of his cloak was purple while the right was yellow. He also wore brown loafers. The strange crest everyone had lied right below the collar of his cloak.

"My name is Ghetsis." The man said, calling the attention of the whole crowd (not that anyone was distracted). "I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

"Liberation?" the crowd repeated that question, in various tones.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémons are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

"What does he mean?" White asked to Cheren and Black, with an astonished tone. Some people of the crowd also made the same question.

"Pokémons are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" Everyone began to wonder what the man was trying to say. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémons are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"What could it be?"

"Liberation?"

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." The men made a formation, so Ghetesis would be surrounded and protected by everything at all. After they left, most of the people in the crowd began staring at the Pokémons by their side, or the Poké Balls in their possession, all with puzzled expressions.

"What was all that about?" White asked, not understanding mostly anything that Ghetesis just said.

"He was trying to convince everyone to release the Pokémons from their possession." Black explained.

"I would never release Snivy."

"The same for Tepig."

"I must say, the same goes for Oshawott and Lillipup. Even if I only met Lillipup some minutes ago." Cheren checked his watch. "Have to go guys. See you later, guys. Bye." Cheren turned his back to Black and White, and walked towards the path to the next city. Black and White glanced at each, other, wondering what they should do next. Suddenly, one of the people of the crowd looked at them and confusing them. The guy was a little bit taller than them, looking at both Black and White with his grey eyes, while the wind waved his long pale green ponytail. We was wearing what it seemed to be a simple, but still complex outfit: plain brown trousers, green trainers, a black t-shirt, underneath the white shirt, a black cap, a blue pendent, a dark metallic bracelet, and a strange "puzzle" on his belt.

"Yes…?" Black asked, wondering why the hell the guy

"Your Pokémon..." he said.

"Uh?" White asked.

"Just now, it was saying..."

"Pokémon talking?" Black asked. _"That's an odd thing to say."_

"Yes, they're talking. Oh! Then, you two can't hear it, either... How sad. My name is N."

"My name is Black, and this is White. Nice to meet you."

"We're on a journey with our other friends to complete the Pokédex." White explained, taking her Pokédex out of her pocket. Black followed her lead and showed his Pokédex too.

"The Pokédex, eh? So... You're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Poké Balls for that, then. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?" N's question made both Black and White think about the speech Ghetesis gave before. They looked at their Poké Balls that had Tepig and Snivy confined in them. "Well, Black, White, let me hear your Pokémons' voice again, in a battle!" N requested, picking two Poké Balls from his belt. He threw them towards the air, making them open, letting two Pokémons out of them. The right one let an Oshawott out (a male one, unlike Cheren's, which is female), but the left one showed a Pokémon that neither Black nor White had never seen before. It was little and dark, with cute glaring eyes, triangle ears, and a bushy tail.

"What's that Pokémon?" White asked, picking up her Poké Ball. "Go, Snivy!"

"Go, Tepig!" Black and White sent their Pokémons, so they could battle against N. "Let me check about that Pokémon." Black said, picking up his Pokédex. He scanned the Pokémon, obtaining its data.

"Zorua-Zo!"

"Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. To protect themselves from danger or to surprise others, they often transform into people and/or other Pokémons. Apparently, they often transform into a silent child, but they still love surprising everyone.

Height: 2'04"/0.7m

Weight: 27.6lbs/12.5kg

Gender Ratio: 87.5% male - 12.5% female"

"Snivy!" Snivy said, glaring at the male Zorua and Oshawott, along with her partner for the battle, Tepig.

"You ready, guys?" Black asked, saving his Pokédex in his pocket.

"Te!"

"Let the battle begin. Oshawott, use Aqua Jet. Zorua, Faint Attack." N commanded, with his eyes closed.

"Osha!" Oshawott said, as his body briefly became surrounded in blue energy. When the blue glow faded, his body became surrounded in water and shot himself like a rocket towards Tepig. Zorua, on the other side, began to jump in a zigzag pattern, and when he touched Snivy, he suddenly disappeared.

"Tepig, quick, dodge!" Black requested, as Tepig jumped over Oshawott, safely dodging the attack.

"Snivy, stay alert!" White said, as her Snivy began to look around, in search for Zorua. Before she knew, Zorua tackled Snivy from behind. Snivy fell splat on the ground. "You ok?"

"Sni…" Snivy said, still on the ground, but raising one of her arms and raising a thumb.

"Tepig, use Tackle on Zorua!"

"Zorua, use Faint Attack."

Tepig dashed towards the grinning Zorua, head first. Then, Zorua jumped against him and suddenly vanished. "Spin!" Black said, making Tepig turn around, spotting Zorua coming from behind. Tepig tried to strike him with his tail, but Zorua vanished again. Tepig was astonished and began to look around, in search for the tricky Pokémon. Then, Zorua appeared from his right side and tackled Tepig.

"Vine Whip, now!" White said, hoping her plan would work. Snivy nodded, and used the two green vines which came out from between her yellow collar and green skin to trap Zorua in a tight wrap.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun to help Zorua."

"Osha!" Oshawott said, releasing a strong stream of water from his mouth towards Snivy. Snivy became wide-eyed, by seeing the stream of water in her direction.

"Snivy, jump!" Black commanded, surprising White a bit. Snivy didn't refuse and jumped over it. "Tepig, there's your chance! Use Ember!"

"Tepiiiig!" Tepig yelled, as the orb at the end of his tail glowed orange and released two streams of red-orange embers from each of nostril. The attacks collided, making a power clash.

"It's useless. Water Gun is a Wter-type attack, so it can wipe Ember out easily.

"Te…"

"Tepig!" Tepig's ears twitched by hearing his Trainer calling for him. "Don't give up!" Black's words made Tepig's eyes glare at Oshawott, and making a more powerful strem of embers come out from his nose, making the water slowly steam.

"What's this?" N asked, quite astonished by seeing Ember defeating Water Gun. Oshawott tried to give his best too, but the Ember attack ended up defeating the Water Gun attack, and making him fall into the ground.

"Osha…"

"Sni!" Snivy said, landing onto the ground safely. She glanced at Tepig, and gave him a "thumbs up".

"Te!" tepig nodded, with a confident look.

"Now, Snivy, throw Zorua against Oshawott!" White commanded, as her Snivy threw the wraped Zorua against Oshawott. Oshawott was standing up, but suddenly received a hit from his partner, Zorua, by accident. Both started to stand up again, slowly, but still with energy.

"Tackle, now!" Black and White said, in unison. Both Tepig and Snivy dashed towards Zorua and Oshawott, head first, slamming against them.

"Zorua. Oshawott." N said, with a hint of worry in his voice. When both of his Pokémons fell, they couldn't stand up anymore, and fainted. "Return." He said, while withdrawing the defeated Pokémon.

"We did it!" White said, running towards Snivy, as Black dashed towards Tepig.

"Great job, champ!" Black said, making Tepig, who was on his right arm, blush a bit.

"You were amazing, Snivy!" White said, hugging Snivy tightly.

"I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things..." This called Black and White's attention. It also made Tepig and Snivy pay attention. "As long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends." He turned away, and disappeared from Black and White's sight.

"He's kinda strange, but a good battler." Black admitted, feeling that N could be someone strong.

"I agree. In both parts. Hey, let's not stay behind! Cheren and Bianca won't wait forever!" White said, smiling, dashing off towards the next destination.

"Wait for me! I'm not a fan of being alone!" Black yelled, following White as fast as he could.

"_They both are worthy of my attention… This could lead to something greater."_

Pokémon of the day:

Zorua - Zorua are capable of changing their physical appearance. Unlike the transformations that are caused by the move Transform, this transformation is merely an illusion, allowing Zorua to keep its own type and moves. Whenever a Zorua takes on a human form, its tail still remains, but when its tail is touched or grabbed, the Zorua reverts back to its true form instantly. Zorua, along with its evolution, are the only Pokémon capable of learning Night Daze.

**Team Plasma? Ghetesis? N? What else has to be revealed? Wait for the next chapter to see what Team Plasma is up to…**

**Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 3 – Triple Trouble:

**You can see it already.**

At Route 2 (Normal POV):

"I said wait up!" Black yelled, following White. White turned around to face him.

"We don't have any time to lose. It's already the sunset and we have to catch up with Cheren and Bianca."

"I prefer mustard." Black laughed. White giggled a bit at the joke, but suddenly, Black's Xtransceiver rang. Black pressed the button and turned it on.

"Hello?"

"Hi Black. It's mom." Black's mom said, appearing on the screen on the little device on his wrist. "How are things?"

"Everything's good up until now."

"Are you and your Pokémons getting along and enjoying your journey so far?"

"We are. It was nice talking to you mom, but I have to follow White before she disappears. Bye!" Black said, and hung up. He then dashed towards White, trying to keep her rhythm.

At Striaton City:

"Wow… This is a big city." White admitted, since compared to her hometown, it was huge.

"Tell something we don't know." Black said, also quite amazed by the city.

"Heeeeeyyy! Black! White!" Bianca was running towards them, waving at them. "*breath… breath…* Nice to see you."

"Whoa, you seem excited." White said, and Black nodded, agreeing with her.

"You'll never guess what happened. Look at this!" Bianca picked up a Poké Ball and threw it, making it open, letting a Pokémon out of it.

"Ser-vine!"

"A Servine?" Black asked, lowering to Servine's level of height, while White took her Pokédex out of her pocket.

"Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snivy. It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and it then attacks with a vine whip. They avoid attacks by sinking into the shadows of thick foliage and retaliate with masterful whipping techniques.

Height: 2'07"/ 0.8m

Weight: 35.3lbs/ 16kg

Gender Ratio: 87.5% male - 12.5% female"

"Your Snivy evolved?" White asked, saving her Pokédex in her pocket.

"Yup. It was…" Bianca took from her bag a case and opened it. "…when I won this Badge. The Trio Badge."

"You already got a Badge?!" White asked, quite astonished.

"Yup. And all thanks to Servine and Pidove." Bianca said, opening other Poké Ball, letting her Pidove out.

"Piiii, Piii." Pidove chirped, landing on Black's head.

"It seems that he likes you." Bianca smiled, as White laughed a bit, seeing how ridiculous Black looked with Pidove on top of his head. Bianca giggled a bit and Black sweatdropped. "Well, I have to go to the PokéCentre for a while. Buh-bye!" Bianca said, withdrawing both her Pokémons and heading towards the PokéCentre.

"See ya later." Black said, taking the dust Pidove left on his cap off it.

"Let's go see the gym!" White requested, pulling Black along with her towards the Gym. Unluckily for them, a man was blocking the entrance.

"I'm sorry, but the Gym Leaders aren't here at the moment. Check the Pokémon Academy. They're probably there."

Black and White went to the Pokémon Academy, the building right next to the PokéCentre. They searched the building, but couldn't find anyone who claimed to be the gym Leader, though they did found Cheren, concentrated on studying, as usually.

"Burn and Poison are the most dangerous status…"

"Guess who!" White said, covering Cheren's eyes.

"What the-? Stop it!" Cheren said, taking White's hands from his eyes. "Oh. I thought you were Bianca. Why are you here?"

"We were trying to found the Gym Leaders. Have you seen them?" Black asked.

"They were here a moment ago. I'll stay here studying a bit." Chreren said, getting back to the study. Black and White shrugged and got out of the Academy and went to the Gym again. This time, instead of the man, three waiters were blocking the entrance. The one on the right, with his hands on the back of his head, had red eyes, confident grin, and a spiky hairstyle, which actually resembled a flame. The middle one had green eyes and relaxed look, with green hair and a spurt of hair at the front. As for the one on the right, he had blue eyes, blue wavy hair, covering one of the eyes, and was writing something down on a note with a pen.

"Umm… Are you the Gym Leaders?" White asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes indeed, young lady." The one with green hair said, bowing at her.

"*blush* M-My name is White and this is Black."

"What are your names?" Black asked, recalling that they haven't intruced themselves yet.

"My name is Cilan."

"Mine is Cress."

"And I'm Chili."

"And we're the Gym Leaders of this Gym!" They said in unison, showing some enthusiasm.

"We're Trainers, and we would like to challenge you, to win the Badge." Black explained.

"In that case…" Cilan started.

"We will battle you according to your first Pokémon." Chili continued.

"In other words, if you choose Tepig, I'll be your opponent. Otherwise, if yours was Snivy, your opponent will be Cilan, and if Oshawott, Cilan is the opponent." Cress explained, waving his hair a bit.

"We advise you to train so the type won't be a problem." Cilan suggested.

"For example, in the Dreamyard." Chili added. Black and White thought that it would be a good idea and nodded. Cilan, Chili and Cress then entered the Gym, and Black and White went to the Dreamyard.

At the Dreamyard:

"Tepig, use Tackle!" Tepig tackled against a wild Purrloin, defeating it. The wild Pokémon ran away, scared of Tepig.

"Tepig!" Tepig said, running back to Black and White, next to Snivy.

"Tepig sure is strong." White said, tapping Tepig's back. Tepig smiled at White.

"Umm… excuse me." A girl with black hair and school uniform said, calling Black and White's attention. "Are you Trainers?"

"Yes. Why?" White asked.

"Is this Tepig yours?"

"It's mine, yes."

"Then, please accept this." The girl gave Black a Poké Ball to Black. White was curious and approached her face to the Poké Ball. "This Poké Ball contains a Pansage. Since Tepig is a Fire-type, it's against Water-type attacks. Pansage, on the other hand, is a Grass-type, so it's very useful."

"Thanks." Black said, smiling, picking the Poké Ball up.

"As for you, this Poké Ball contains Panpour, a Water-type. So it's handy for Fire-type Pokémons."

"Thanks." White said, accepting the Poké Ball.

"We have to go for the Gym. Thank you for the Pokémons…. What's your name, by the way?"

"Arlene."

"Well, thanks Arlene." Black and White dashed away to the Poké Centre, still thinking that the whole thing was out of the ordinary.

"Wait! Ohh… Then what will I do with this Pansear?" Arlene asked herself, looking at the last Poké Ball she had on her right hand. Suddenly, a hand laid onto the Poké Ball.

"I can accept it." Arlene looked up, looking the tall teen with a cap and green hair, taking the Poké Ball from her hand. "It will be handy in the future. A new friend."

At Striaton City again, at the Gym:

"Look! Cheren's battling Cilan." Black said, noticing the lightly damaged Oshawott and the heavily damaged Pansagein the battlefield.

"This must be interesting." White said, sitting down on the bench with Black.

"Osha!"

"A Pansage? Black, didn't Arlene give you one?" White asked, as Black took his Pokédex out of his pocket.

"Yeah. Let's see what the Pokédex says."

"Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. This Pokémon dwells deep in the forest. Eating a leaf from its head whisks weariness away as if by magic. It also shares the leaf on its head with weary-looking Pokémons, and relieving them from stress.

Height: 2'00"/ 0.6m

Weight: 23.1lbs/ 10.5kg

Gender Ratio: 87.5% male - 12.5% female"

"Let the battle begin!" Chili said, acting as the referee of the battle.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Cheren commanded, as Oshawott released a stream of water from her mouth towards Pansage.

"Pansage, escape with Dig!" Cilan commanded, as Pansage jumped into the ground, hands first, disappearing into a hole, escaping from Water Gun. "Now, Bullet Seed!"

"Pan!" Pansage came out of the ground, right in front of Oshawott. Oshawott backed off, quite scared. "Paaaaan-sage-sage-sage-sage!" Pansage released multiple gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from his mouth towards Oshawott.

"Use the scalchop!" Oshawott didn't hesitate in the command. She took the scalchop from her belly and used it as a shield, deflecting all the bullets.

"Hm. Great use of the scalchop. Now, use Acrobatics!" Cilan said, as Pansage jumped towards Oshawott, leaving two after-images of himself.

"Razor Shell!" Cheren said, seeing future in his victory. A light blue aura appeared around the scalchop and Oshawott swung the scalchop once. When it did, the aura around the scalchop stretched and hardened behind it, forming into an energy blade. Oshawott then slashed Pansage with it. The strong impact sent Pansage against the ground, making him faint.

"Pansage can't battle anymore. The winner is Oshawott." Chili said, as his brother, Cilan, withdrew Pansage.

"Here you go, the Trio Badge." Cress said, giving the Badge to Cheren.

"Thank you." Cheren said, turning around to leave the Gym. But instead, he sat down on the bench, next to White. "Which one of you is next?"

"Umm…" White said, looking at Black. Black smiled, lowering his head.

"Go first. I can wait." Black said, making White smile. She went to the battlefield, and took a Poké Ball from her belt.

"Chili, it's your turn." Cilan said, going to the storage where they save the badges, Cress went to the referee stand, and Chili nodded, going to the battlefield.

"Sure thing bro. This time, I'll use Pansear, instead of Lillipup. That blond girl got lucky." Chili said, making Cheren and Black's minds work.

"_That explains a lot…!"_

"Let's do this! Snivy!" White said, sending in her Snivy.

"Sni!"

"Go, Pansear!" Chili sent in his ace Pokémon into the battlefield.

"Pan!"

"Pansear?" Black asked, as Cheren took his own Pokédex from his pocket.

"Let me check."

"Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. This Pokémon lives in caves in volcanoes. When it is angered, the fire within the tuft on its head can reach 600º F. It uses its tuft to roast berries.

Height: 2'00"/ 0.6m

Weight: 24.3lbs/ 11.0kg

Gender Ratio: 87.5% male - 12.5% female"

"Begin!" Cress said, giving a start to the battle.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip!"

"Sniii-vy!" Snivy said, as two green vines came from between her collar and skin. Then, the whitps went towards Pansear.

"Pansear, use Incinerate!" Chili said, counterattacking. Pansear his right hand over his mouth, and when it took it out, there was a red flaming orb on it. Then, Pansear pulled back his right arm and then pushed itforward, releasing a thin stream of flames from the orb. When the vines touched the stream, they immediately returned to Snivy. Then, Snivy, before being able to escape, was hit by the stream. "Lwt's continue with a Dig!"

"Pan-sear!" Pansear roared, jumping into the ground, using his arms to dig a hole.

"Snivy, stay alert!"

"Sni!" Snivy nodded, as she started looking around, awaiting for Pansear to emerge from the ground. She looked down, as the ground around her feet began to shake.

"Fire Punch!" Chili commanded, as Pansear came out of the ground and uppercut Snivy with his left hand, covered in a red-orange flame. Then, Pansear made a back-flip and continued to dig.

"Snii…" Snivy murmured, trying to recover from the attack.

"Snivy…" White said, holding her hand against her chest. Then, she saw the leaf on Snivy's tail glow faintly. First, she thought it was just her imagination, but then realized that it wasn't.

"Snivy is learning an attack." Cheren said, calling Black's attention, crossing his arms.

"She is?" Black asked, confirming.

"Yes, but the question is… Which attack is she learning?" Cheren added, still trying to figure out what was the attack White's Snivy was learning.

"_I think I've seen this attack somewhere…"_ White thought, trying to search in her memory where she saw that attack. She then remembered: it was from a live battle she saw with Black when she was 8 years old. "That's it! Snivy, be patient."

"Pan!" Pansear roared, coming from the ground below Snivy again.

"Jump!" White yelled, and Snivy didn't wait half a second to follow the command. Snivy jumped, dodging Pansear's attack, and the glow on her tail became more intense. "Now! Leaf Blade!"

"Snivy!" Snivy said, as the glow on her tail turned into a bright green aura and flipped backwards, slashing Pansear with it.

"Pansear!" Chili said, fearing his Pokémon was injured. Pansear landed on his feet, but then fell to his knees.

"Now Snivy, use Leaf Blade again!" White said, as Snivy dashed towards Pansear, with the leaf on her tail surrounded by a green bright aura, and slashed Pansear with it again, sending him against one of the rocks on the field, making him faint.

"Pansear can't battle anymore. The winner is Snivy!" Cress said, as Chili withdrew Pansear and Cilan approached White.

"Here you go. The Trio Badge." Cilan said, handing the Badge to White.

"Thanks." White said, accepting the Badge. Then, she ran towards Snivy and picked her up, in a hug. "Good job, Snivy!"

"Sni!"

"Your turn, Black." Cheren said, as White sat down on the bench and Black went to the battlefield. Cilan went to the referee stand and Cress was already standing on the battlefield, awaiting for Black.

"Let's do this. Go, Tepig!" Black said, sending in his Tepig to the battlefield.

"Tepig!"

"Let's go, Panpour!" Cress said, throwing the Poké Ball, letting his Panpour out.

"Panpour!"

"A Panpour?" White asked, as Cheren took his Pokédex from the pocket to analyze Panpour.

"Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients, and the plants that receive its water grow large. It does not thrive in dry environments by keeping itself damp by shooting the water stored in its head tuft from its tail.

Height: 2'00"/ 0.6m

Weight: 29.8lbs/ 13.5kg

Gender Ratio: 87.5% male - 12.5% female"

"Begin!"

"Panpour, use Brine!"

"Pan…" Panpour said, leaning forward, putting his hands on the ground. "Pour!" a powerful stream of water spurt out of his tuft towards Tepig.

"Tepig, jump!" Black commanded, but Tepig was hit by the stream, sending him against the rock.

"Te…"

"Panpour, use Work Up!" Cress commanded, as Panpour raised his arms and flexed them, making the muscles more noticeable.

"Tepig, can you fight?"

"Te!" Tepig stood up and nodded.

"Well then, use Smog!" Black commanded, as a thick grey smoke came out of Tepig's nostrils, covering the entire battlefield.

"Panpour, use Water Gun upwards!" Cress commanded, as Panpour released a stream of water from the middle of the smoke, trying to clear it up.

"Tepig, use Odor Sleuth to find Panpour, and use Tackle!" Black commanded, and in response, he heard a confident sound from his Pokémon. About seven seconds after, Panpour was sent out of the cloud of smoke, and the cloud then cleared up, revealing Tepig, with a confident look on his face.

Panpour stood up, but then "PAN!" he yelled in pain, as the his body became purple, and then returned to normal.

"Oh no. My strong Panpour is poisoned." Cress said, still with a tone of voice that suggests that he would win. "Brine!"

"Panpour!" Panpour said, putting his hands on the ground, pointing his head towards Tepig. His body became purple for a second, but then returned to normal.

"Tepig, dodge!" Panpour released the stream of water, but unlike the previous time, Tepig dodged it easily. "Now, Tack-! Uh?"

"Te…" Tepig murmured, as Tepig's body became outlined in red and red circles of energy came off the front of his body. Tepig then charged towards Panpour through the red circles and his body became surrounded by an orb of red-yellow flames. "PIIIG!" He then jumped and flew through the air, and slammed against Panpour. Panpour was sent towards a rock, and fainted after the collision.

"That was a…" White started.

"Flame Charge. Black's Tepig just learned Flame Charge." Cheren continued, as Black ran to Tepig and picked him up, hugging him.

"Te-Te-Te-Te!" Tepig laughed, happy. Chili approached Black, with the Trio Badge in his hands.

"Here you go. The Trio Badge." Chili handed the badge to Black.

"Yes! Tepig, this is our first badge!" Black said, quite enthusiastic, lifting Tepig up. Tepig laughed in happiness too, proud of himself. White giggled and Cheren smirked, both happy for Black.

Pokémon of the day:

Servine - Servine is incredibly fast. When it runs, it appears to be sliding across the ground. It uses its speed to its advantage to confuse opponents. It can hide in the shadows of thick foliage to dodge attacks, then retaliate with a powerful whipping attack.

**First Badge acquired. What will happen in the next chapter? Well, most of you probably know…**

**Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 4 – Nightmare:

**Don't beat Pokémons up.**

At Striaton Town (Normal POV):

"That was a good fight." White said, getting out of the gym, along with Black and Cheren.

"Well, have to get going." Cheren said, adjusting his glasses.

"What? Why?" Black asked.

"Well, I have to train Oshawott and Lillipup to a higher level." Cheren answered, walking away, waving goodbye.

"See ya." Black said, waving back. Then, a scientist, not so far away, noticed Black and White. She had long dark hair, glasses, and was wearing a white cloak. She began to observe Black and White a bit carefully.

"Well, let's say hello to our new Pokémons." White said, picking up the Poké Ball Arlene had given her. Black made the same, and both threw them into the air, opening them, and letting their Pokémons out.

"Pan!" Black's Pansage and White's Panpour said in unison, both smiling at their new Trainers. They then jumped to their Trainers shoulders.

"They seem to like us." White said, caressing Panpour's chin. Black began to caress Pansage's cheek.

"Hey there! I'm Fennel." She almost came out of nowhere, and scared Black, White, Pansage and Panpour. "Sorry about that. Professor Juniper asked me to give you something. Please follow me!"

"Professor Juniper?" Black asked, following Fennel who was going towards a house, along with White.

"Professor Juniper is my friend from college. She asked me to help you guys." Fennel explained, opening the door and making the way into the house, which inside was a laboratory with a lot of wacky machines, which made both Black and White drop their jaws.

"This is all yours?" White asked, as Panpour and Pansage jumped off their respective Trainers' shoulder, looking around, amazed by the machines.

"Yup. So like I said, I'm Fennel, and as you can see, I'm a scientist. In fact, the subject I'm researching is Trainers!"

"Really?" Both asked in unison.

"Yup. Show me your other Pokémons." Black and White nodded and let their Tepig and Snivy out.

"Oh! A Tepig. Good choice. In fact…." Fennel threw one of her own Poké Balls into the air, making it open, revealing a Pokémon which made every other Pokémon back off in fear.

"Pig-Nite!"

"A Pignite?" Black asked, taking his Pokédex out of his pocket.

"Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig. When in trouble, it emits smoke. When it is angered, the intensity of the flame increases, making its movements grow sharper and faster. Whatever it eats becomes fuel for the flame in its stomach.

Height: 3'03"/1m

Weight: 122.4lbs/55.5kg

Gender Ratio: 87.5% male - 12.5% female"

The great size of Fennel's Pignite scared Black's Tepig a lot, but he remained his cool. Fennel's Pignite then winked at Black's Tepig, making him feel more relieved.

"Tepig show that Trainers are reckless, and Snivy shows that Trainers are calm. As for Oshawott, it shows wisdom. But either way, Professor Juniper asked me to help you guys."

"Why?" White asked, as her Snivy and Panpour began to know each other.

"You're going to meet all of the Pokémon in the Unova region. Am I right? You might need help. For starters, I'd like to ask you a favor: there is a place called the Dreamyard on the outskirts of Striaton City. I'd like some of the Dream Mist that a Pokémon there called Munna gives off."

"With what objective?" Black asked, curious.

"I guarantee you, it will be something that you will thank Arceus for ever meeting me." Fennel winked, making Black and White accept the request.

At Dreamyard:

"Damn tree!" Black yelled, pushing the tree which was blocking the path to the abandoned building construction site. White, Tepig, Pansage, Snivy and Panpour were all pushing it, but there wasn't a single sign of success.

"Grrr…" White growled, getting red with anger. Lack and the all their Pokémons hid, just in case.

"Servine, use Cut!"

"Ser-vine!" White saw the tree to cut into half, and a Servine on the other side, with his right arm glowing light blue.

"Bianca?" White asked, already calmed down, happy for seeing Bianca.

"Yup! Missed me?"

"Well, you sure helped us." Black said, coming out of the hideout, followed by Tepig and the others. "Thanks, Bianca."

"You're welcome. Why are you here anyway?"

"We're helping Professor Juniper's friend, Professor Fennel." White explained, after calming down. Panpour then climbed onto her shoulder, and Snivy stayed by her feet. "What are you doiung here?"

"I'm searching for the mysterious Pokémon, what else?" Bianca answered, winking at them. Pansage then climbed onto Black's shoulder. They passed through the cut down tree and began searching. "Did you hear a sound coming from the other side of that wall?"

"Yeah." Black answered.

"Let's go!" White saidm, dashing towards the origin of the sound. They then stopped when they found a strange floating being, mostly pink.

"Is that a…?" White askd, as Bianca took her Pokédex from her pocket.

"Munna, the Dream Eater Pokémon. Munna always float in the air. It eats the dreams of people and Pokémon. People whose dreams are eaten by them forget what the dreams had been about. When it eats a pleasant dream, it expels pink-colored mist.

Height: 2'00"/0.6m

Weight: 51.3lbs/23.3kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"Muuuuun…" the Munna said, quite scared from the three Trainers. He then turned around and started floating away.

"Oh! Wait!" White said.

"We won't hurt you!" Black added. The three Trainers began to follow Munna, but then…

"Hold it!" a mysterious voice yelled, making everyone stop moving. "This Munna won't go anywhere." The guy came out from behind a wall, followed by two Team Plasma Grunts. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a more "informal" uniform, with pieces of the armor missing. "My name is Apollo." He said, in his British accent. "Now, grunts, kick that Munna. Is time to play soccer."

"K, chief." One of the grunts said, while they approached the scared Munna.

"Mun?" Munna asked, scared by the creepy people in the uniforms. They then started kicking the innocent Pokémon. "Mun!"

"Come on! Come on! Make some Dream Mist!" the one of the right yelled, starting to stomp Munna.

"Stop it!" Black yelled, making Apollo and the other two drive their attention away from Munna.

"What are you doing!? Who are you?!" Bianca asked, holding her hands up to her chest, feeling sorry about Munna.

"Pan…!" Pansage and Panpour murmured, glaring at the Team Plasma members. Tepig, Snivy and Servine also glared at them.

"Mu…" Munna said, trying to get away, but one of the grunts stepped onto her, making it impossible to escape.

"You're talking to us?" asked the female grunt.

"We're part of Team Plasma!" Apollo answered. "We want to liberate Pokémons. Munna and Musharna emit a mysterious vapor Dream Mist, which is able to show people's dreams. Our plan is to use that in order to make them release and liberate their Pokémons. We'll show them dreams to manipulate their hearts!" he explained, as the female grunt kicked Munna again, as the male held her still.

"Come on, make some Dream Mist!" the female grunt demanded, switching places with the male grunt. He then kicked Munna harder, making Munna feel even more pain.

"Mu… nna…"

"You're kicking off a Pokémon to make her give off dream mist?!" White asked, furious.

"That's mean! Why are you making it? You're Trainers too, right?" Bianca asked, also furious at them.

Apollo shook his head up and down. "That is correct. We're also Trainers, but, we're fighting for a different reason."

"Which is?" Black asked, almost burning in fury.

"Unlike you, we're fighting for the freedom of Pokémons!" the female grunt answered, still stepping onto Munna.

"And setting Pokémons free means that we win Pokémon battles and take Pokémons by force!" the male grunt said, kicking Munna again.

"So, on that note, we are going to rescue your Pokémon from you!" Apollo added, picking up one Poké Ball on his belt. The grunts also took a Poké Ball and approached the little group of Trainers, since Munna was already too damaged and exhausted to even try to run away.

"Tepig, Pansage, you ready?"

"Tep!/Pan!" Both nodded.

"Snivy, Panpour, what about you two?"

"Sni!/Pour!" they also nodded.

"Ok, Servine, don't back off. Go, Pidove!" Bianca said, sending in her other Pokémon.

"Pi! Pi!"

"Go, Patrat!" the male grunt said, sending in his Patrat.

"Purrloin, go!" the female one said, sending in her Purrloin.

"Tirtouga, let's go!" Apollo sent in his Tirtouga.

"Tir!"

"Better know what we're going to fight against." Black said, taking his Pokédex out of his pocket and pointed it at Tirtouga. White pointed hers to Purrloin and Bianca pointed hers to Patrat.

"Tirtouga, the Prototurtle Pokémon. These Pokémons are capable to dive to depths beyond half a mile. It is thought that about 100 million years ago, when these Pokémons were common and swam in the vast Ocean, they also went on land to attack prey.

Height: 2'04"/0.7m

Weight: 36.4lbs/16.5kg

Gender Ratio: 87.5% male - 12.5% female"

"Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. Their cute act is a ruse. They trick people and steal their valuables just to see the looks on their faces, but their victims can't help but forgive them. It attacks with sharp claws.

Height: 1'04"/0.4m

Weight: 22.3lbs/10.1kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"Patrat, the Scout Pokémon. Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others. Extremely cautious, one of them will always be on the lookout, but it won't notice a foe coming from behind.

Height: 1'08"/0.5m

Weight: 25.6lbs/11.6kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"Pansage, use Seed Bomb!"

"Tep?"

"Tepig, you're still weak from the Gym Battle. Let Pansage take over." Black requested. Tepig was against the idea at first, but then nodded and backed off.

"Pansage!" Pansage said, as a green light forms in Pansage's hands, transforming into a seed. He then threw the seed towards Tirtouga.

"Tirtouga, Rock Slide!" Apollo commanded.

"Tir-tooouuugaaa!" Tirtouga roared, as multiple white rings of energy appeared above Tirtouga's body high in the sky and large grey boulders came out of the ripples of energy. The boulders then fell down and surrounded him, protecting him from the Seed Bomb.

"Snivy, stay back. Panpour, use Scald!" White said, as Snivy stood back, and Panpour released a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from her mouth towards Purrloin.

"Purr!" Purrloin immediately jumped to the side, escaping the boiling water.

"Purrloin, use Night Slash!" the female grunt commanded, as Purrloin's claws turned whitish purple and dashed towards Panpour.

"Fury Swipes!" White said, as the tips of Panpour's hands began to glow white and dashed towards towards Purrloin. Then, the female Pokémons started scratching each other furiously, clashing claw to hand.

"Servine, use Leaf Tornado against Patrat!" Bianca commanded, starting her own battle.

"Ser… VINE!" Servine roared, as he jumped and spun on his head with his tail straight up in the air. Servine then started spinning his body and a large light green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it appeared around the end of Servine's tail and spun around with it. Servine then spun around on his side and caught Patrat inside of the tornado easily. The tornado then separated from the air, moving back into an upward position and floating up into the air. The tornado then crashed down onto the ground, crushing Patrat against the floor.

"Pa…" Patrat murmured.

"Patrat, use Hyper Fang!" the male grunt commanded, as Patrat started standing up, slowly. Patrat then recovered from the shock and jumped towards Servine, with the front teeth glowing yellow, outlined in red.

"Aerial Ace, Pidove!" Patrat became wide-eyed by hearing Bianca's command. The helf second after that, Pidove passed right past him and he felt great pain in his abdomen, sending him to the feet of his Trainer, fainted.

"Useless Pokémon…" the male grunt murmured, withdrawing Patrat.

"Panpour, use Scald again!" White commanded, as Panpour released another stream of boiling water with steam coming out from it towards Purrloin.

"Dodge!" the female grunt ordered.

"Purr!" Purrloin jumped over the stream and dashed towards Panpour.

"Scald again!" this time, there was no escape. Purrloin received a direct hit from the boiling water, pushing her back.

"Get up, now!" the female grunt demanded, as Purrloin tried to recover from the intense heat. Purrloin's body was getting faintly red, as she stood up.

Suddenly, Purrloin's body became covered by an intense red-yellow flame around her body. "Purrr!" Purrloin fainted when the flame disappeared, and so, lost the battle.

"Stupid thief… doesn't even win against a simple Panpour." The female grunt murmured, withdrawing Purrloin.

"Tirtouga, use Ancient Power!"

"Seed Bomb, Pansage!"

Tirtouga's body glows white and it created a see through after image of himself. The after image then spun quickly and created a silver ball with a green core in front of his body. Meanwhile, a green light forms in Pansage's hands, transforming into a seed. They then threw the attacks at each other, which collided in contact with each other.

Black and Apollo traded glances at each other, both grinning in confidence.

"We need to obtain the dream mist, no matter what." The male grunt said, walking towards moon, followed by the female grunt. The male grunt then kicked the Munna again, as hard as he could.

"Come on! Make with the Dream Mist!" the female grunt demanded, stepping onto Munna, not letting her escape.

"Muu…" Munna whispered weakly, full of bruises. Bianca walked towards the grunts, furious by what they were doing.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" she yelled, clenching her hands into fists. Suddenly, an image appeared from the shadows.

"What are you three doing goofing off?"

"Gh-Ghetesis?" Apollo asked, withdrawing Tirtouga in fear. Suddenly, another image of Ghetesis appeared on the opposite shadow.

"We, Team Plasma, shall separate the Pokémons from foolish people!" the images then disappeared, and another image of Ghetesis appeared in front of the Munna. "If you cannot fulfill your duties…"

"This isn't Ghetesis when he is gathering flowers or when he's trying to trick people with speeches." The female grunt said to the male one, sweatdropping in fear.

"This is Ghetesis when a plan failed and wants to issue a punishment." The male added.

"I knew I should have gone with the other mission." Apollo said, walking away.

"W-Wait! Commander Apollo!" the female grunt called by his name, worried that Ghetesis would punish him even more, but that wasn't the case. "Well…"

"At any rate, let's hurry and say sorry so he forgives us." The male said, running away from the scene, followed by the female grunt. Then, the image of Ghetesis disappeared once again.

Black, Bianca and White were simply trying to figure out what just happened.

"What the hell?" White asked, breaking the silence. Black laughed by her reaction.

"Mu…" another Pokémon approached Munna, with what it seemed to be a worried look. "Shaar!"

"I still don't understand. That mister Ghetesis appeared all over the place and… it wasn't real, right?" Bianca asked, recalling that there were multiple Ghetesis in the previous events.

"Maybe…" White started, calling their attention. "Maybe it was all a dream."

"Not to mention," Black added. "That Pokémon… seems related to Munna."

"Oh!" The three teenagers turned around. "I couldn't wait anymore, so I decided to come here." Fennel explained, in a radiating mood. "Wait… IS THAT A MUSHARNA?!" she asked, astonished by finding the floating Pokémon.

"Musha-Musha?" Musharna asked, talking to the damaged Munna.

"Munna…" she answered. Bianca couldn't help but to tear up a bit. Bianca walked towards Munna, surprising Musharna, Black, white and Fennel a bit.

"I won't hurt you." Bianca said, lowering to Munna's size. "My name is Bianca. Listen, I know how to treat those injuries. Can I take you to the Poké Center?" Munna began wondering if she should accept or not. Musharna didn't really know what to do, since this matter was directly to Munna. "You just have to trust me."

"Mu? Mu… Munna!" munna accepted the offer, and Bianca smiled. She picked up Munna and dashed to the Poké Center as fast as she could.

"Did something happen?" Fennel asked, without a single clue of what just happened. Black and White started explaining the whole story… amazingly detailed, and short after that, Bianca returned, with Munna in her arms.

"Here you go, Musharna." Bianca said, letting Munna go. Suddenly, Munna and Musharna started expelling some sort of pink mist from their bodies.

"Th-That's the Dream Mist! Quick! The jars!" Fennel gave Black, White and Bianca some jars, and started catching the mist into them. Munna laughed by their looks, mainly when Black dropped a jar and White yelled at him.

"Well, I think we got all we needed. Time to leave." White said, walking away with the others.

"Buh-Bye, Munna." Bianca said, also walking away. Suddenly, she felt a soft slam on her back. She turned around and Munna jumped onto her head. "You want to come with me?"

"Mu!" she nodded.

"But, what about…" Bianca looked at Musharna, but Musharna nodded in return, saying that she trusted Bianca to take care of Munna.

Later, at Fennel's office:

Fennel was working with a machine and the Dream Mist, deep in thought. Munna was still on Bianca's head, making it hard to keep her balance.

"Finished!" Fennel said, making everyone stand up. "I present you the C-Gear." She took out some strange computer-chips from a case on the machine, a total of four chips.

"What does that do?" Black asked, taking one of the chips.

"Slide that into this opening of your Xtransceiver." Fennel explained. Black nodded and slid the chip into the Xtransceiver. Bianca and White made the same to theirs, and the screens begin flashing blue for a second, but then showed the normal menu, but with an extra option; the C-Gear option. "That option will let you analyze the attacks and abilities of your and your opponent's Pokémons. It also let's see the dreams of them."

"Cool." Black said, thankful about the present. It would be handy in the future. Bianca took the extra chip to give it to Cheren, as Fennel requested. They then left Striaton City, proceeding their adventure.

**Sorry for the delay, but I participated in a two-day workshop XD, well…**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 5 – They don't stop:

**I'm deeply sorry for not updating sooner. Another anime captivated me and I have to watch the whole thing before school begins ^_^U**

At Route 3 (Normal POV):

"I'm staying here in Striaton for a little longer. I think Cheren might be in the café. You two go ahead to the next city." Bianca suggested, holding Munna in her arms, responsible for giving Cheren the C-Gear function.

"You sure? I mean, it would be better if we stuck together." White explained. She never liked the feeling of being alone; she always enjoyed being in a group. (I don't know why, that sounded strange).

"C'mon. Black's with you. Isn't that company enough?" Bianca asked, with a silly face. Black sweatdropped and chuckled silently. "Well, see you later. Buh-bey." She went back into the city. Black and White glanced at each other, and took the way on the road again.

A little further in the road:

"White, don't you think we should let our Pokémons breath for a little while?" Black asked, picking up two Poké Balls from his belt.

"Now that you mention…" White also picked up two Poké Balls. Both of them threw them into the air and let their Pokémons out for a while.

"Tepig! Pansage! Calm down!" They jumped against Black, happy. All of them laughed in unison when Black fell.

"*giggle* Funny." Snivy climbed onto her right shoulder, as Panpour climbed onto her left shoulder. Snivy and Panpour noticed White staring at Black, who was sitting up, but Tepig and Pansage knocked him over again. White blushed slightly, and sighed happily, for an unknown reason. Snivy and Panpour looked at each other and started laughing. "Uh? What's the matter?"

"Sni-vy-SniSni-sni-vy-y~" she chanted, suggesting a familiar song into White's head.

"Pan-pan-pan-pan-pan-pan-pour~" the melody went into place with the rest of the song, and White's face became completely red.

"Why you-!"

"Uh?" Black, Tepig and Pansage looked at White, who was completely red, with a puzzled expression. Black grinned and laughed shortly. "Ahahah. What's the matter?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"It looks like Panpour use Scald against your face. Why are you all red?"

"No reason." She looked away, and the red faded. Black, Tepig and Pansage simply made a puzzled expression.

GROOOOWL!

After the loud stomach growl, silent filled the area.

"Sorry." Black started. "I didn't eat since the short breakfast, and it's already half past two."

"I didn't eat that much either, and you don't listen my stomach."

GROOOOOOOOOOWWWWLLL…!

"Uhh… I stand corrected." White said, blushing red due to embarrassment.

"Not your fault." Black said, standing up. "My mom gave me some things before I left. What do you want?"

"Depends. What do you have in that bag?"

"Six apples, a couple of Berries, some bread, and four bottles of water." Black said, taking the food he had in his bag out, so White could decide.

"Only that?"

"What about you?"

"Let me see… My mom gave me some bread, peanut butter and jelly." White said, taking the food her mom gave her out.

"Why didn't you show it before?" Black asked, grabbing the bread he and White had, along with the small jars of peanut butter and jelly.

"I didn't know my mother put me those in there. I already had the bag ready for the journey this morning." White said, sitting down. Black followed the lead and sat down too. Tepig and the others began to eat the apples and berries Black brought, while Black and White started preparing the bread with the peanut butter and jelly.

"Tepig!" pepig continued happily eating his apple… until Pansage stole it. "Te? Tep!"

"Pan! Panpanpanpan…" Pansage laughed, prepared to bite the rest of the apple, but suddenly…

-HIT!-

Pansage dropped the apple, which rolled towards Tepig again, and held his head in pain. He looked up and saw his Trainer with a clenched fist and quite a serious face.

"Bad Pansage. Don't eat Tepig's food."

"Pan-sage…." Pansage agreed, understanding why Black did what he did.

"Now that I think off…" White called Black's attention. White pointed her Xtranciever towards Pansage, calling his attention. She pressed the C-Gear option, and it started scanning Pansage. "Pansage's ability is "Gluttony", which makes the Pokémon eat the berry it holds earlier during the battle. Outside battles, makes the Pokémon eat a lot more than usual, to restore completely from the previous battles."

"In other words…" Black and White both looked at Pansage with glaring dumbfounded looks.

"He has more eyes than stomach." The comment Black and White made in unison made Pansage fall to the side, in shock.

"Pan…?" Pansage made shiny eyes, trying to make them change their minds.

"Tep-Tepo-Tep!" Tepig laughed, eating the rest of his apple.

"Snivy-Sni." Snivy said, nodding, eating a third of her apple. Pansage drooled by seeing the other two thirds on the side.

"Pansage?"

"Sni!" Snivy didn't want to offer the last two pieces.

"Panpour." Panpour called Pansage's attention, offering him a big of the apple she didn't finish eating. Pansage thanked and shoved the piece Panpour offered almost down his throat.

"You should save the food as much you can." Black suggested, shoving the last piece of bread down his throat.

"Look who's talking." White laughed, noticing a certain similarity between Black and Pansage.

"Out of the way!" two grunts of Team Plasma passed through Black and White, almost running over them. Pansage clenched his fist, showing a bit of anger.

"What was all that about?" Black asked, standing up. He helped White standing up, and then, both turned around and saw Cheren and Bianca, followed by a little girl, running, probably following the Team Plasma Grunts.

"Black, did you see where they went?" Cheren asked, stopping to catch his breath.

"Whoa, what happen?" Black asked, not really understanding the situation.

"Miss… Will they…" the little girl asked Bianca, almost crying.

"Don't cry, everything will be okay."

"What's happening? Tell us at once." White said impatiently.

"Those guys stole this little girl's Pokémons." Cheren answered at once.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" White asked, making Black, Bianca and Cheren sweatdrop.

"Black, come with me. Bianca, White, wait here." Cheren said, leading the way, following the Team Plasma Grunts. Black was a bit stunned at the beginning, but he then began following Cheren. Tepig and Pansage also ran after them.

After a bit of chasing, inside Wellspring Cave:

"Damn! Dead End!" the grunt of the left said, looking at the river.

"Just like you said, it's a dead end. Now, give us the Pokémons of the little girl!" Cheren demanded.

"You wish!"

"Pansage, Tepig, you both ready? Uh…" he noticed that neither Tepig and Pansage were with him yet. He looked behind and spotted them, breathing heavily, near the cave enterance.

"You should've withdrawn them. Go, Oshawott, Lillipup!" Cheren said, sending in his two Pokémons.

"You haven't evolved any of them yet?"

"I've met them today. What Bianca had was a miracle." Cheren explained, sweatdropping.

"True. Bianca always had a lot of luck." Black said, putting his hands on the back of his head, as Tepig and Pansage finally reached him.

"Shut up and battle! Go, Woobat!"

"Let's go! Sandile!"

"Woobat!"

"Sandile-san…"

"Better check." Black said, as he and Cheren took their respective Pokédex out of their pockets. Black pointed at Sandile, as Cheren pointed at Woobat.

"Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. They live buried in the sands of the desert and move along below the sand's surface, except for its nose and eyes. A dark membrane shields its eyes from the sun. The sun-warmed sands prevent their body temperature from dropping.

Height: 2'04"/0.7m

Weight: 33.5lbs/15.2kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"Woobat, the Bat Pokémon. Its habitat is dark forests and caves. Suction from its nostrils enables it to stick to cave walls during sleep leaving a heart-shaped mark behind. It emits ultrasonic waves from its nose to learn about its surroundings.

Height: 1'04"/0.4m

Weight: 4.6lbs/2.1kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"I take Sandile, and you take Woobat." Cheren said, astonishing Black a little bit.

"Why are you telling me what to do?"

"Oi, Oshawott has a clear advantage against Sandile."

"But Pansage has a big disadvantage against Woobat!"

"Then use Tepig."

"But still…" Black sweatdropped.

"Sandile!" The grunt yelled. "Use Sand Tomb!"

"Tep?"

"Osha?"

A huge hole of sand formed beneath their feet, sucking them in.

"San…"

"Damn it…" Black murmured, watching Tepig and Oshawot trapped in the hole.

"Hey," Cheren called. "It's all part of the plan."

"What do you-?"

"Woobat, use Uproar!"

"Woooooooobaaaaaaat!" Woobat began to roar loudly, making Tepig and Oshawott cover their ears in pain.

"Black, now!"

"But, I don't…" "_What's Cheren planning?"_

"Lillipup, use Take Down!" Cheren commanded, as Lillipup crouched down and a golden force field surrounded his body.

"Lilliiii-pup!" his body became surrounded in a light bronze energy and dashed towards the sand pit.

"_What the-? Why is he dashing towards the pit?"_

"If you're trying to hit Sandile to stop the sand pit, it won't work. Sandile, prepare Protect."

"San…" Sandile said, as he began to shine green, charging his protective attack.

"Attack Woobat!" Cheren's command astonished everyone. Lillipup nodded and jumped, slamming his body against Woobat. Sandile's charging stopped, due to his astonishment, and Woobat hit him, stopping the sand pit. "Now, Black!"

"Wh-What?"

"Use Pansage's Seed Bomb to knock them out!"

"R-Right! Pansage, use Seed Bomb!" Black requested, as Pansage stepped in the battlefield. Then, a green light formed in Pansage's hands, becoming a seed. He then threw the seed at Woobat and Sandile, exploding on impact. The Pokémons were revealed to be fainted when the smoke cleared up.

"Damn…" the grunt murmured, as both of them withdrawn their respective Pokémon.

"We don't need these anyway." The other grunt said, throwing three Poké Balls against the ground. Both of them then dashed through Black and Cheren, escaping successfully.

Outside:

"Here you go, little girl." Black and Cheren said in unison, handing her Poké Balls.

"Thank you very much!" she said, saving the Poké Balls in her little bag.

"Be more careful in the future, ok?" White asked, smiling at the little girl.

"Sure!" she said, nodding. She then departed back to Striaton City, happy as ever.

"What's up with Team Plasma anyway?" Bianca asked, walking towards the sunset with the others. "They say they want to help Pokémons, but I think Pokémons should be the ones to choose."

"Talking about that, Cheren. How the hell did you came up with that plan all of a sudden?" Black asked, calling Cheren.

"Uh? You mean back in the cave? Easy. You see, I wanted to mislead them in thinking my target was Sandile, when it really was Woobat."

"How so?"

"I knew your first choice would be Tepig. I followed your lead and chose Oshawott. They then deduced our targets due to types. Since Oshawott is a Water-type, the target would be Sandile. That's why I switched targets when I used Lillipup. As for you, Pansage had advantage over Sandile, that's another reason for me to change targets." Cheren explained.

"Hmm…" Bianca made a sound, calling everyone's attention. "I guess… Cheren would be a good Gym Leader. Or even Champion."

"Cheren? Champion?" White tried to picture Cheren as so, but she laughed when so.

"What's so funny?" Cheren asked, sweatdropping.

"You know Champion Alder's outfit?" White asked. Everyone nodded as answer. "Imagine Cheren in it."

Black and Bianca began to form a thought bubble, imagining Cheren in the strange outfit the Champion wears. They also laughed.

"Baka. If I become Champion, I don't have to use that stupid outfit." Cheren said, sweatdropping, with a dumbfounded look.

**Again, sorry for the delay, and please, don't forget to review. I haven't got many review lately…**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 6 – Tales of the Past:

**Sorry about not posting the Pokémons of the Day, but, to compensate, I'm going to put the ones I forgot to put, and some extra in the next chapter. **

At Route 3 (Normal POV):

It was getting late, and the sun was about to set. Black, White, Cheren and Bianca were on the way to Nacrene City.

"It's getting dark… any of you have a flashlight?" Cheren asked, noticing the orange sky turning dark.

"Umm…" Black, white and Bianca checked their bags in search for a flashlight, but no results.

"Damn it. It's turning dark, and we're still quite far from the next city." Cheren said, looking into the road, spotting some faint lights at the end of it.

"If we had something to help us out at this moment." Bianca said out loud, like if she was dumb, talking to the sky.

"What the…?" White asked, not really understanding what Bianca just made.

"Normally, when someone says this, something good happens. Isn't it?" Bianca asked, making the others sweatdrop.

"Roggen!"

"What was that?" Black asked, not recognizing the close sound.

"Rola! Rola!" the sound came from below them, and they looked down, finding a little Pokémon, jumping, trying to get their attention.

"What is that Pokémon?" Black asked, as Cheren took his Pokédex out.

"Roggenrola, the Mantle Pokémon. Its ear is hexagonal in shape. Compressed underground, its body is as hard as steel. They were discovered a hundred years ago in an earthquake fissure. Inside each one is an energy core.

Height: 1'04"/0.4m

Weight: 39.7lbs/18kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"I told you." Bianca said, with a convinced look. They sweatdropped again.

"How will a Roggenrolla help us anyway?" Black asked, pointing at the small Pokémon. Roggenrola got mad by his comment.

"Roggen!" Roggenrola jumped and tackled Black, making him fall.

"Hey! What's your deal?" Black asked, sitting back up.

"Roggen! Roggen!" Roggenrola began jumping, looking happy for seeing Cheren.

"Uh?" Cheren asked, not understanding what Roggenrola was trying to say. Then, Roggenrola began dashing off through the road.

"I think Roggenrola is showing us the way to the city." Bianca said, as she began following Roggenrola. Cheren, Black and White also began to run after Bianca, already knowing she would get lost. Amazingly, they were wrong. Roggenrola showed them the way to the wide Nacrene City.

"Roggen! Roggen!" Roggenrola said, jumping onto Cheren's head.

"Umm… Hi." Cheren said, trying not to lose his balance.

"I think he might be from Wellspring Cave. He must've liked you." Black deduced, as Cheren picked up Roggenrolla.

"Umm… You want to come with me?" Cheren asked, and Roggenrola nodded, meaning yes. "Ok then." Cheren said, preparing a Poké Ball. He then hit Roggenrola with it, making it open, and absorb Roggenrola into it. "Well, let's go sleep. It's getting late."

"Let's go sleep at the Poké Center." Bianca suggested, making them walk towards the large building with a red roof.

"Is it a good idea? What about the "Man with an Axe under the bed"?" Black asked in a chuckle. Cheren also chuckled, but Bianca and White didn't understand what Black meant.

"Um, Black. What is that about a man under the bed with an axe?" White asked, curious. Bianca nodded, signing she also wanted to know.

"You want to tell, Cheren?"

"No thanks. I'm not good with telling stories. You take this one Black."

"Ok. Well, it is a story about… well, what the tittle suggests. There once were two girls who went to college. They were very close, almost like sisters, and one day, Girl A went study with her friend. Girl B invited Girl A to stay, since it was late, but she refused, since she didn't want to bother her. When Girl A was halfway home, she remembered she forgot her key at her friend's house. When she came back, she didn't want to wake her friend up, so she used the hidden key Girl B had and entered her bedroom. Since she already knew the area, she didn't have to turn on the lights. She got the key and got out. In the next day…" At this point White and Bianca were sweating bullets from the suspense of the story… and Black's gestures. "…she began feeling bad for turning down the invitation, and decided to invite her for lunch. But when she arrived to Girl B's house, two police cars were parked in front of it. She began to worry. The policemen let her in the crime scene, since she had proved that they were friends. When she entered the room…" Bianca and White were holding hands in fear, with scared looks, and gulped. "…she found her friend with her throat slit with the mark of an axe!" White and Bianca were really scared at this point, mainly because of Black's mad eyes, which he made to tell the story. "And, on the wall of the bedroom, it was written in her friend's blood "Aren't you glad that you didn't turn on the lights?"."

"AHHHH!" White and Bianca screamed in unison, almost tearing up.

"The guy hid under the bed when Girl A went there, and if she had turned on the lights, she would've also get killed." Cheren continued, making Bianca and White hug each other in fear. "They say that his spirit hides under the beds of girls, wait until they fall asleep, and then murders them with a sharp axe."

"I-I-Is that story real?" Bianca asked, hesitating.

"Some details might be wrong, but the main idea is there." Black said, quite relaxed.

At the Poké Center:

"There are only 2 free rooms." The nurse joy of the Poké Center informed, making them sweatdrop.

"Ok, me and Bianca go to one room, and you guys stay in the other." White explained. Bianca then approached her ear and started whispering.

"Oi, White. What about the man with an axe?"

"Bianca, you believe in that story?" white asked, with a dumbfounded look.

"You don't?" Bianca asked, making White sweatdrop and think for a bit.

"…How do you do that?" White asked, sweatdropping, believing in the story. "Change of plans! Bianca stays with Cheren, and I stay with Black."

"Ok, why?" Black asked, not understanding the sudden change of plans.

"No reason!" both girls yelled sweatdropping.

At Black and White's room:

"The room looks nice." White said, while Black looked around the medium-sized look, with two beds, a small nightstand between beds, and a small TV.

"True that." He said, lying down on bed. He put the Poké Balls on the night stand, and tried to get some rest. White decided to make the same, so she would get enough energy for the next day.

A little bit later, in the middle of the night:

White couldn't fall asleep, for how hard she tried. Black was sleeping soundly like a baby. White was simply afraid from the story.

"Hey, White."

"Ahh!" she jumped off bed, falling bottom-first to the floor.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you for making me not sleep for the rest of my life." She said sarcastically, while standing up.

"Oi, Oi, You're dramatizing, aren't you?" Black asked, sweatdropping.

"Black, shut up." White said, tired as hell, but too afraid to fall asleep.

"Hmm… Well, I caused this, I'll make it up." Black said, feeling guilty.

"How?" White asked, but she didn't get a response. He began moving the beds, and put them together.

"You'll feel safer next to someone. Ain't that right?" Black asked, with a smirk. It was dark, so he didn't saw White blush.

"Y-Yeah… Thanks." She said, lying on her bed. Black laid on his, and they closed their eyes, to fall asleep. White wondered why she fell asleep so quickly and soundly, but she simply smiled and dozed off.

At Cheren and Bianca's room:

"Cheren. You sleeping?"

"…"

"Cheren, are you sleeping?"

"…"

"Cheren, wake up." Bianca requested. When Cheren opened one of his eyes, he saw Bianca holding the side of his bed, with a teary-chibi face.

"What's the matter?" Cheren asked, putting his glasses back on.

"I can't sleep. I'm too scared."

"How exactly do you want me to help?"

"I want to sleep next to you."

"WHAT?!" Cheren asked, jumping off the bed by surprise.

"You ok?" Bianca asked, looking to the other side of the bed.

"Yes, I am." He answered, sarcastically. "Why do you want to sleep next to me?"

"It makes me feel more comfortable, when I sleep next to somebody. Like when I was little, when I was afraid from the monsters in the closet. I would go sleep next to mom and dad." Bianca explained.

"But the bed is too small." Cheren said, trying to deny Bianca's request, lying down on the bed. He saved his glasses, but suddenly, Bianca lay down too. "What the-?"

"Please…!" she begged, smiling with that wide smile.

"*sigh* I guess…" Cheren said, wanting to end the discussion, due to being too tired to stay awake. Bianca immediately fell asleep, but Cheren stayed awake. _"So Oshawott evolves through training. This City's Gym type is Normal so Roggenrola will be useful, due to his defense. As for Oshawott, she's a strong Pokémon, so… so…"_ by accident, Cheren had glanced to Bianca, whose face was facing him. He dozed off when looking at her: eyes closed, peaceful looking, wet lips... _"Where was I? Where was… I can't concentrate! *Sigh…* At least I'll try to get some sleep." _He looked to the roof and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

The next day:

"CRAP, I'M LATE! AGAIN!" Black yelled, finding out he woke up quite later than he should. White was already out, but left a note saying: "Couldn't wake you up. Sorry."

Right in front of Nacrene Gym:

"*pant, pant* Is someone here?" Black asked, rushing towards the Gym, but stopped for breathing.

"Bianca and Cheren were already here and won." White answered, smiling, coming behind Black.

"White? Why are you so smiley?"

"Because of this." White took her Badge Case from her bag and showed the inside of it, showing two badges.

"So you also didn't wait…" Black said, sweatdropping.

"Sorry." She said, sticking her tongue out.

"Let's go. I want to go battle the Gym Leader and earn my rightful badge." Black said, feeling a bit out of the picture. He went towards the Gym, but suddenly hit someone and fell into the ground.

"Black! You ok?" White asked, helping him get up.

"Yeah… Oh, S-S-Sorry!"Black said, bowing towards the person he bumped into.

"Hello again."

"That voice..." Black said, recognizing the voice. He looked up and immediately recognized the person.

White also looked towards the person and her eyes widened out. "N?!" She asked, quite astonished for seeing him.

"I... want to see things no one can see. The truths of the Pokémons inside Poké Balls. The ideals of how Trainers should be. And a future where Pokémon have become perfect... Do any of you feel the same?"

Black and White didn't really understand what N meant. But they did start thinking about it… Was there, in any sort of way, Pokémons that didn't like living with Trainers how they are now? There seemed to be one or two Trainers which way of raising Pokémons was wrong. Like the bully they knew in their childhood.

"Umm… I would say yes." White said, still not really sure if the answer was the right one.

"I think the same…" Black answered, also not really sure.

"That so? I think my new friend and I should test you to see if you can see this future, too."

"Black." White called his attention. "Snivy and Panpour are still tired from the Gym Battle this morning. Can you handle this?"

"Sure. Let's go, Pansage!"

"Pansage, Pan!" Pansage said, entering the battlefield.

"Pansear, come forth!" N sent in his new Pokémon to the battlefield, not having showed it to them yet.

"Pansear!"

"Begin!" White said, starting the battle.

"Bullet Seed, go!" Black started, as Pansage released multiple gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from his mouth towards Pansear.

"Flamethrower!" N replied, as his Pansear released a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth against the seeds. Due to clear advantage, the fire destroyed the seeds on contact, approaching Pansage quickly.

"Pan?!"

"Pansage, use Dig to escape the attack!" Black commanded, as Pansage began to dig into the ground with his arms, escaping the strem of fire.

"Sear?" Pansear asked, looking around, in search for his opponent.

"Fire Punch!" N replied again. Pansear looked down, and pulled back his right arm. Then, it became surrounded by a red-flame and pointed down. Pansage then emerged from the ground below Pansear, but Pansear punched Pasage's face with Fire Punch, creating a strong explosion, pushing Pansage towards Black.

"You okay, Pansage?"

"Pan!" Pansage nodded, saying yes.

"Bullet Seed!" Pansage repeated the attack, sending seeds towards Pansear again.

"Flamethrower!"

"Pansear!" Pansear roared, releasing another stream of fire from his mouth.

"Now, jump!" Black commanded, as Pansage jumped over the stream of fire. "Seed Bomb!"

"Pan…!" Pansage raised his arms and a green light formed in his hands, becoming a seed. He then slammed the seed against Pansear's face, pushing him back to N.

"Sear…" Pansear murmured, quite damaged from the impact.

"Fire Punch, don't stop!" N commanded, once more. Pansear dashed towards Pansage with his right fist clenched and covered by a red-orange flame. When he was about to hit Pansage, Pansage suddenly disappeared and appeared on the other side of the field, making Pansear miss the attack.

"What the-?" Black asked, not knowing what just happened.

"Black, I think Pansage just learned Acrobatics!" White deduced, recognizing the attack. "Since Pansage is a Grass-type, Acrobatics can turn this around!"

"You're right! Pansage, use Acrobatics!" Black commanded, as Pansage disappeared and reappeared right in front of Pansear. Pansear quickly drew his arms to block the punch Pansage was about to use, but he suddenly disappeared. Then, Pansage reappeared behind Pansear and slammed his arms against Pansear's back, making him faint.

"Come back, Pansear." N said, while withdrawing his fallen Pokémon. "Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world. So, I need power... Power enough to make anyone agree with me. Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world. So, I need power... Power enough to make anyone agree with me." After that, he took a thinking look, suggesting he was in deep-thought about something. "Now I know what power I need. Zekrom! The legendary Pokémon that, along with the hero, created the Unova region. It's my turn to become that hero." He informed, with great ambition in his voice. "And then, we can all be friends!" he said, leaving the area walking. Black and White looked at each other, both in the same state of mind: confused. N was a strange character for both of them. They began wondering about what N mentioned: Zekrom. The legendary Pokémon that… created Unova?

"Can anyone help me?" a Pokémon Ranger asked, with an Egg in his hands. "I'm looking for a Trainer capable of taking a great responsibility."

"Maybe me?" Black said, sweatdropping.

"Here." The Pokémon Ranger simply gave the Egg to Black. "An almost-extinct Pokémon will hatch from that Egg. A Larvesta. I wanted to give it to someone who would accept it. See ya." He then simply walked away. Black and White looked at the Egg, with a wondering expression. They never heard about "Larvesta", and with good reason. Suddenly, the Egg began to glow in Black's hands, and hatched into a small Pokémon.

"Larv!"

"Is that a… Larvesta?" White asked, as Black took out his Pokédex.

"Larvesta, the Torch Pokémon. This Pokémon was believed to be born from the sun, and when it evolves, it's engulfed in flames. They make their homes in the base of volcanos, and shoot fire from their five horns to repel attacking enemies.

Height: 3'7''/1.09m

Weight: 63.5lbs/28.8kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male – 50% female"

"Lar! Lar!" she said, with a happy face, climbing onto Black's head.

"*giggle* she seems to like you."

"Seems so." Black agreed, as Larvesta began to expel flames happily from her five horns.

**Don't miss the next chapter. A Legendary Gym Battle and a bizarre event…**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 7 – I'm WATCHIN' you:

**Second Gym. Ready? **

At Nacrene City, in front of the Gym (Normal POV):

"Larvesta, calm down!" Black said to his new Pokémon, because Larvesta was so excited that began expelling flame from her horns.

"Lar! Lar!"

"She's so cute!" White yelped, picking Larvesta up from Black's head and hugging her. Larvesta seemed happy and began expelling embers instead of flames.

"Well, better put her on a Poké Ball. Before she starts a fire." Black said, sweatdropping, while picking a Poké Ball. He lightly hit Lavesta with the Poké Ball, successfully catching her. "Now that that's out of the list, let's go. I don't want to stay behind on the race." Black smirked, as he and White entered the Gym.

In the Gym:

"Wow! Whenever I look at this skeleton, I'm fascinated." Black didn't know that the second Gym had also a museum on the inside. The first thing he was saw a male scientist with dark blue short hair and glasses, looking at a giant skeleton, which was… Dragon-like. He turned around, spotting Black and White. "Oh! Welcome! I'm Hawes, the assistant director."

"Hi. I'm Black."

"And I'm White."

"Nice interesting names… Well, since you two were kind enough to visit, I'll give you a tour through the museum. Please, this way."

"But I-!"

"Shh!" White silenced Black, before he could continue protesting. "It will be fun. The Gym can wait."

"Uhh… Ok." Black agreed. They then began following Hawes, who was standing by the skeleton.

"This skeleton is of a Dragon-type Pokémon. There's a theory that it had an accident while it was flying around the world, and so it became a fossil."

"Poor Dragon…" White said, feeling a bit sorry for the fossil.

"Oi, Oi, White. Stay serious, will ya?" Black asked, with a "are you kidding me?" look.

"This way please." Hawes guided them to the next item. They stopped in front of a brown-dark rock with multiple craters on it. "This rock is amazing! It's a meteorite!"

"So it came from the space." Black said, holding his hand by his chin, with a thinking look.

"It contains some sort of energy from space too. Moving on!" Hawes then guided them to the next exhibit. Though, White noticed they passed through one item without being explained what it was.

"Sorry, sir, what's this rock?" She asked, pointing to what it seemed to be two-linked rocks. One black and one white.

"Oh, this? It's an ordinary old stone. It was found near the desert, but other than the fact that it's old, it doesn't seem to have any value… We only display it because it's rather pretty to look at." Hawes explained, making Black and White stare at it. He continued blabbing about the other items, like the Armaldo fossil, but no matter what, Black and White couldn't get their eyes off those rocks. Black was staring at the white one, while White couldn't take her eyes off the black one. It was almost like the rocks were calling for them. Their eyes became empty, and they touched the rocks with their hands… but something then happened. The rock fell onto the ground… separating into two rocks, which had the same shape, yet, a different color. Their eyes returned to normal, and began wondering what the hell happened. The looked to the ground and sweatdropped, panicking.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Black whispered, picking up the white stone.

"What are we going to do?!"White asked, whispering, quite alarmed, picking up the black rock. Black quickly put his rock on the stand, but no matter how much White tried, her rock kept rolling away. Black thought of a plan quickly, and took advantage of everyone being distracted to put the black stone into the skull of the Dragon skeleton. "How is that going to help?!"

"You have another plan?! Cuz I'm all ears!" Black replied, not wanting to touch the matter again.

"And that ends our visit." Hawes said, smiling, never noticing that Black and White stopped a while ago. He wondered why Black and White were standing in front of the rock, but didn't touch the subject. "The Pokémon Gym is just beyond here. At the end of the Gym, a very strong and kind Gym Leader is waiting. By the way, the Gym Leader Lenora happens to be my wife!"

"Your wife? The Gym leader? Intriguing…" Black said, one step closer to get the second Badge. Both him and White climbed the stairs up and entered the gym. They saw a wide plain field, with the Gym Leader on the other side: a dark-skinned woman with light teal eyes, messy large teal hair, wearing teal large pants and a white t-shirt with a ribbon and a belt.

"Welcome! The director of the Nacrene Museum and the Nacrene Gym's Leader is me! Lenora! Well then, challenger, I'm going to research how you battle with the Pokémon you've so lovingly raised!"

"She always does this?" Black asked White.

"Yup. Well, good luck." White said, sitting down on the bench. She opened her Poké Balls, letting Snivy and Panpour see the battle.

"I came here to win the second badge. My name is Black."

"Here is how the battle will work. We both choose two Pokémons to battle. Once both Pokémons are unable to battle, the other Trainer wins. Understood?"

"Seems simple, yes. Since Tepig is the stronger and Pansage is the faster, I'll go with those two. Larvesta shouldn't battle yet." Black said to himself, planning a strategy. "I understand the rules. This is my first Pokémon! Go, Tepig!"

"Tepig!" Tepig entered the battlefield, coming out from Black's Poké Ball.

"Then let's go, Herdier!" Lenora said, throwing a Poké Ball to the field, sending in her Herdier.

"Begin!" White said, anxious to see the battle, though she already had experienced it.

"Tepig, use Smog!" Black started off quite fast, with Tepig releasing a thick, gray smoke from his nostrils, covering the field.

"Herdier, reply with Shadow Ball!" Lenora commanded, as Herdier opened her mouth and four small black and purple balls of energy appeared in front of her in a diamond shape form, one after the other.

"Her-Dier!" Herdier roared, as she fired the balls into the air. As they sped up towards Tepig, the balls grew larger and then rained down towards Tepig, one after the other.

"Tepig, dodge!" Black commanded, as Tepig nodded. He quickly jumped back a couple of times, dodging all the spheres. "Now, Ember!"

"Teeeee-Pig!" Tepig roared, as the orb at the end of Tepig's tail glowed orange and released a spiraling stream of red-orange embers from his nose towards Herdier.

"Herdier, Double Team!" Lenora commanded, as Herdier quickly jumped and separated into two equal copies, dashing from different directions, dodging the flaming embers. "Now, Roar, go!"

"HERDIER!" the copies fused into one Herdier right in front of Tepig, and then, her body became outlined in red energy and howled loudly, releasing invisible circles (sound waves) from her mouth that expanded outwards. The howl had enough force to almost blow away Tepig. Tepig then suddenly went into his Poké Ball.

"What the-?" Black asked, as his third Poké Ball opened on his belt, sending in his Larvesta into the field.

"Lar!"

"Oh no…" Black said, sweatdropping.

"Oh no…" White said, knowing the problem of Larvesta battling.

"What's the matter, boy?" Lenora asked, waving her hair a bit.

"Umm… One moment please." Black said, sweating bullets, pointing his Xtransceiver towards Larvesta, to know which attacks she was able to perform.

"Herdier, return." Lenora took advantage of the moment and withdrew her Herdier. "Go, Watchog!"

"Watchog-Watch!"

"Mean Look!"

"Oh no…" Black repeated, knowing what was going to happen.

"Waaaaatchoooog!" Watchog closed his eyes and his body became surrounded in a dark purple aura. He then opened his eyes and they started to glow bright red. The purple aura then rose into the air and formed together into an oval shape. The aura then solidified and formed into a black oval. The top part of the oval then opened, forming itself into an eye with a pure black pupil. The eye itself and the pupil then became surrounded in a magenta aura and multiple smaller eyes, each with a magenta aura around it, formed and appeared around it and spread throughout the battlefield. The Larvesta's body then became surrounded in a magenta colored aura. Once it did, the eyes disappeared.

"Lar?" Larvesta asked, not knowing the meaning of the eyes.

"Better switch you out." Black said, feeling it as a better plan. He reached for his Poké Ball and tried to call out Larvesta. Suddenly, a black aura surrounded Larvesta, cancelling the black beam. "Oh boy…"

"Watchog, use Hyper Fang!" Leonor commanded, swinging her arm. Watchog nodded and jumped towards Larvesta. His single incisor began glowing red, and grew to the double of its size.

"Larvesta, counter it with Zen Headbutt!" Black commanded, in an act of panic. Larvesta's eyes began glowing deep blue and her horns began glowing bright blue, outlined in purple. Larvesta then jumped against Watchog, head-first against his tooth, creating a strong power-match. Suddenly, they separated due to a wave caused by the clash.

"Now, Super Fang!" Lenora replied, as Watchog jumped towards Larvesta again. His fang began glowing light blue, and grew to the double of its size, surrounded by light blue sparks.

"Larvesta, Zen Heabutt again!" Black countered, as Larvesta's eyes and horns began glowing again. She jumped against Watchog's tooth, but the result was different. Larvesta closed her eyes in pain, and Watchog managed to send her against the ground.

"Super Fang automatically takes out half of the energy a Pokémon possesses. In other words, yourLarvesta is only half the trouble now."

"Larvesta, don't give up. Use String Shot to get some time!" Black commanded. Larvesta opened her eyes and released a white stream of sticky string from her mouth in Watchog's direction. When the string hit him, it wrapped itself around his body in a second. Watchog tried to get rid of the string, but it was too sticky to do anything at all.

"Wa… tchog…"

"Lar… Lar…" Larvesta was breathing heavily, still suffering from the great energy loss, still with the string on her mouth.

"Leech Life!" Black commanded, as Larvesta closed her eyes and became outlined in bright gold. Suddenly, the string also began to glow, and Watchog began feeling pain.

"But Leech Life consists on biting down the opponent and absorbing life energy… How come Larvesta is making that all the way there?" White asked herself, not understanding.

"Pretty simple, sweetie." Lenora said, from overhearing the question. "The string is inking the Pokémons. If using Leech Life, the string will canalize the energy absorption. In other words, certain hit, far away trick."

"Larvesta, use Flamethrower!" Black commanded, as Larvesta released a stream of fire, not as powerful as expected though. The flames reached Watchog and burned the string, making the fire bigger, surrounding Watchog in it. The flame extinguished, and Watchog fainted. "Good job, Larvest!"

"Lar! Lar!"

"Watchog, return." Lenora said, while withdrawing her Pokémon. "My, my… Watchog is hard to beat up. I must admit, you're strong. But remember that my little Herdier is strong enough to take out your Larvesta and Tepig." Lenora said, picking up her other Poké Ball.

"Larvesta, return. You already did a great job." Black said, while withdrawing his new fighter. "Go, Tepig!"

"Tepig!" Tepig said, happy to be back to battle.

"I'm counting on you, Herdier!" Lenora said, sending in her Herdier again.

"Tepig, use Flame Charge!" Black commanded, as Tepig's body became outlined in red and red circles of energy came off the front of his body. Tepig then charged towards Herdier through the red circles and his body became surrounded by an orb of red-yellow flames.

"Giga Impact!" Lenora replied, as Herdier jumped high into the air while facing towards the sky. As she did, her body became surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of her face and faced towards Tepig. She then shot herself towards Tepig and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appeared around Herdier's body and dashed towards Tepig with great force. The Pokémons clashed, but Tepig was sent towards the air after a power tie of seven seconds, and fell towards the ground, heavily damaged.

"You ok, Tepig?"

"Te… Te…" Tepig made his best to stad up, but always ended up falling. Then, he finally stood up and roared with all his might. "TEPIIIIIIIIIIG!" His body became surrounded in light blue flames and it shot like a missile against the recharging Herdier, slamming against her. The impact was so strong that blew Herdier away. Herdier even clashed against the ceiling, astonishing Lenora, Black and White quite radically.

"Was that…?" White, asked, in shock.

"It seemed like…" Lenora added.

"Tepig learned Flare Blitz? That's impossible. He learned it under-leveled?!" Black asked, very surprised about it. Tepig ran up to him and jumped to his arms in happiness.

"Tepig!"

"Well, you did a great job, boy. Here you go, the Basic Badge. You deserved it." Lenora said, handing the badge to him.

"Thank you." Black said, holding Tepig on his arms. Suddenly, Larvesta came out of her Poké Ball on her own, and jumped into his arms too.

"You did it, Black!" White jumped and hugged Black from the side. They laughed at first, but suddenly snapped and looked at each other, with puzzled looks. Tepig and larvesta looked at Black and White and then looked at each other, blinking twice. Snivy and Panpour laughed loudly, non-stop, not making much sense for Tepig and Larvesta. Lenora noticed it and laughed a bit herself.

"DEEEAAAR!" Hawes yelled, on the entrance, panting a bit tired. "Dear! Come quickly! Team plasma is threatening to steal some bones!"

"What? What's going on?! Black, White, stop hugging like lovebirds and come with me!"

Black and White decided to ignore the comment and quickly withdrew their Pokémons. They followed Lenora and Hawes to the museum, in a rush.

"Now, you wait! Enough fooling around! What's going on?" Lenora asked to the multiple grunts, who were surrounding the exhibits.

"So, you've come, Gym Leader. We, Team Plasma, claim this museum's Dragon Skull in the name of Pokémon Liberation!" The grunt in the leading of the mission informed, pointing towards the skeleton. "To show you we're serious, we'll still it right before your eyes!"

Another Grunt approached the leader and showed a dark sphere. "Well, then, here's our smokescreen!"

"PLAAAASMA!" many grunts yelled the name of the Team, and the man with the sphere threw it against the ground, making a gigantic cloud of smoke. Black and White quickly took their Poké Balls so they could react, but when the smoke cleared up, they froze when they found the grunts out of the sight, including the Dragon-skull.

Pokémons of the day:

Herdier: Its thick fur acts much like battle armor and will cushion most of the shock given from attacks. Also, it's one of the only Pokémons capable of learning Giga Impact and be not in its fina stage of evolution.

Watchog: Its cheeks can hold a large amounts of seeds, which it collects. Watchog possess night vision and can view its surroundings in the darkness. If that fails, then some Watchog can light up their stripes to see their surroundings.

Larvesta: Larvesta can spit fire from its five horns as a defensive tactic or for hovering.

Munna: Munna is able to project the dreams it has eaten by turning them into Dream Mist. When Munna eats a dream, the person or Pokémon that had the dream will forget the dream's contents.

Roggenrola: Its body houses an energy core. Due to being compressed underground, its body is harder than iron. Roggenrola have sensitive hearing and can pick up sounds that are inaudible to humans.

**What will happen to the skull? How will it turn out? Hope you read the next chapter ;)…**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 8 – Chasing the Bad Guys:

**Why are the tittles always so direct? **

At the Gym (Normal POV):

"What's going on?!" Lenora asked, seeing that the grunts and the skull of the dragon were missing.

"They stole the skull!" Black said, stating the obvious.

"After them!" White commanded, dashing off the Gym, followed by Black and Lenora.

Outside the Gym, Lenora was searching for the grunts, looking around. Black and White approached her, and they noticed a man approaching them. He had curly-wavy hair, reaching the end of his neck, shiny green eyes, and was wearing a long sleeved green T-shirt (though the sleeves only reached his forearm), a red long scarf, red pants with black and green vertical stripes, a belt with a butterfly-shaped belt-buckle, and red and green shoes.

"Good day, Lenora. Find any good Fossils lately?"

"This is a surprise visit! Are you suffering from artist's block again?" Lenora then recalled about Black and White, staring at the guy with outstanding clothes. "Black, White, this is Burgh. He may not look like, but he's Castelia City's Gym Leader!"

"Uh? Then why is the Gym Leader out of his city?" White asked, quite astonished.

"…Eh? Just looking for a change of pace. Seems hectic or something around here. What's up?" Burgh's question made the others remember about their objective.

"What's up?! Someone just walked away with an exhibit, that's what's up!" Lenora was getting madder and madder by the second and Black and White sweatdropped from seeing her raging aura. Suddenly, Bianca approached them, returning to be near her friends.

"Oh, hi guys! What's everybody doing here?"

Cheren was following her, and approached Black and White too. "Is there any sort of problem, guys?"

"I remember you two. You're the boy with the Roggenrola and you're the girl with that Pidove that beat my Herdier with a lot of luck." Bianca rubbed the back of her head, sweatdropping. "Ok then. Let's split up and search for them. I'll head this way." Lenora indicated. "Cheren and Bianca, I want you to stay here at the museum. Black, White and Burgh, you go search Pinwheel Forest. Burgh, you lead the way, ok? I'm counting on you, everybody!" Lenora dashed off, in search for the members of Team Plasma.

"Uh-hu. You two are… Black and White, is it? Are you raring to round up our robbers?" asked Burgh, extending his hand for a handshake.

"You can count on us!" White said, as Black shook Burgh's hand.

"By the way, guys." Cheren called, making them turned around. Both Cheren and Bianca were searching for something in their belt and bag respectively. "Take my Lillipup with you. Might be good to detect the surroundings. Pinwheel Forest has a lot of Bugs, so a radar to know where your target really is."

"My Pidove can help you in aerial surroundings." Bianca and Cheren opened their Poké Balls, letting their Pidove and Lillipup go for a walk.

"Pidove!"

"Pup!"

"For now, we'll take care of the museum." Cheren added, as he opened his Poké Ball, letting his Roggenrola out. Bianca did the same to her Munna.

"Be careful." Bianca wished, waving.

"Sure will." Black replied, ready to go, with Lillipup next to his feet.

"Pidove, do everything White or Black say, ok?"

"Pidove!" Pidove nodded.

"The same goes for you, Lillipup."

"Let's go!" White yelled out, making the group follow her.

They entered Pinwheel Forest. The place was kindly darker than the rest of the outside. The trees were tall and large, making the shadows wider and bigger. Of course, the forest was completely full of Bug-type Pokémons and many more. Sewadles on the trees, Venipedes in the bushes, Timburrs training…

"Hm…" Burgh stopped running, making both Black and White also stop running. "There are only two ways out of the Pinwheel Forest. The path straight through, and the path that goes through the forest. If we head down both, we should catch up to them. Even if they're not there, we'll make sure to shut up the exits so they can't run. Would you search this route to see if there are any Plasma grunts hiding?"

"Of course." White affirmed, answering for both of them.

"It's a straight path in essence, so you won't get lost. Well, then! Shall we do this, for Miss Lenora?"

"Absolutely!" Black replied, starting walking through the path, followed by White, Lillipup and Pidove. Burgh went through the other way, in an attempt of closing the exit of the first path.

Lillipup took care of finding the wild Pokémons on the way and Pidove took them out quickly. It came handy to save work for Black and White. Pidove's Aerial Ace was flawless and Lillipup's Odor Sleight was amazing. Either way…

"I hate this mission. Why the hell does Master N wants a Skull that is a lot heavier than it looks like?!" the grunt couldn't stop complaining, but who could blame him? "What the-? A ROCK?!" He took the pitch-dark rock out of the skull and threw it against the ground in fury. He then began swearing under his breath, whispering.

"Hmm…"

"AHH! Master N?! What are you doing here?!"

"That rock…"

"Uh?" the grunt didn't understand why in the name of heavens, hell and Plasma did Master N wanted the rock. N crouched and picked up the rock.

"This is it… My search seems to have ended earlier than expected."

"Search?"

"You've been more useful than you think. I must thank you."

"R-Really?!"

"Yes. Now, if you excuse me…" N took a Poké Ball out of his belt and opened it, letting his Avianoid Pokémon out.

"A Sigilyth? When did you obtain it?" the grunt asked, curious, as N pet his Sigilyth.

"A little while ago. A migratory flock called my attention and I grabbed the opportunity. Now, Sigilyth, we must get on our way." N hopped onto her back and commanded her to fly up high. After some seconds, they were already out of sight.

"Hold it right there!" White yelled, as Bianca's Pidove pecked the Grunt's head.

"Hey, get out of here, you stupid bird!" the grunt yelled, waving his arm, so he could get away from Pidove.

"Go, Tepig!" Black said, sending in his Tepig.

"Let's do this, Snivy!" White threw the Poké Ball and sent in her Snivy.

"You want a fight? Let's see what you are capable of! Tympole, Timburr, follow my commands!" the grunt threw two Poké Balls. They opened, revealing the Tadpole Pokémon and the Muscular Pokémon. Black took his Pokédex and pointed it at Timburr, as White pointed hers at Tympole.

"Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon. These Pokémon appear at building sites and help out with construction. They always carry squared logs, which they use for fights, by swinging the piece of lumber around. It is close to evolving when it can handle the lumber without difficulty.

Height: 2'00"/ 0.6m

Weight: 27.6lbs/12.5kg

Gender Ratio: 75% male - 25% female"

"Tympole, the Tadpole Pokémon. By vibrating its cheeks, it emits sound waves imperceptible to humans and warns others of danger. It uses the rhythm of these sounds to talk.

Height: 1'08"/0.5m

Weight: 9.9lbs/4.5kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"Tympole, use Uproar!" the grunt commanded, as Tympole yelled out and released blue soundwaves coming out from her mouth towards Snivy and Tepig.

"Tepig, use Flare Blitz!"

"Tep-Tepo-Tep-Tep-Tep-Tep!" Tepig was dashing towards the waves, but nothing happened around his body. He collided against the soudwaves, sending him back, next to Snivy. "Tepig?"

"Why didn't it work?" Black asked, not understanding why Tepig couldn't use the attack that granted him victory in the Second Gym.

"Maybe…"

"Uh?"

"Maybe Tepig just used it under pressure. Maybe he hasn't dominated it yet." White explained. "Well, let me take over for the time being. Snivy, use Leaf Blade!"

"Sni-vy!" The leaf at the end of Snivy's tail became surrounded by a wavy light green aura and she then slashed Tympole with her tail, leaving behind a light green trail of energy.

"Timburr, use Chip Away!" Timburr ran up to Snivy and started striking her with the large log, making her back off and leaving minor injuries over her body.

"Tepig, use Flame Charge!"

Tepig's body became outlined in red and red circles of energy came off the front of his body. Tepig then charged towards Timburr through the red circles and his body became surrounded by an orb of red-yellow flames. "PIIIG!" He yelled, as he tackled Timburr, protecting Snivy. Timburr was sent against Tympole, hitting her by accident.

"Snivy, Leaf Tornado!"

"Tepig, Ember!"

Snivy started spinning her body around and flipped around so she was spinning on her head with her tail straight up in the air. Then, a large tornado of wind with circles of light green energy spinning around it appeared at the tip of Snivy's tail. The tornado stuck to Snivy's tail where ever it went. She then swung on her side and caught Timburr and Tympole in the tornado. As it caught them, the light green energy circles separated into light green glowing leaves that spun around inside the tornado with the opponents. The wind then starts glowing green. The orb at the end of Tepig's tail then started glowing orange and it released a spiraling stream of red-orange embers from its nose at the tornado and Snivy swung around, slamming the tornado against the ground, defeating both Timburr and Tympole.

"Grr… Here, take your stupid skull!" he threw the skull and withdrew both of his Pokémons. Black luckily caught the skull without a crack. "So the dream of our king had… the dream we had… won't come true…"

Suddenly, an old man wearing a dark-green vest approached the grunt from behind.

"How are you holding up, fellow subject of our king?"

"Gorm of the Seven Sages!" the grunt said surprised. "I got the skull this far, but then it was stolen before my eyes!"

"No worries. The skull is no longer of our concern. After all, it had nothing to do with the legendary Pokémon Team Plasma is searching for in the first place." Gorm then turned to Black and White. "But we will not overlook your meddling. Don't get in our way again, or we'll make you pay."

Burgh then appeared behind Black and White. "Oh, Sweet! The bug Pokémons were getting all worked up, so I got here to check it out. Did you come to help the guys we just beat?" Burgh asked, as his Sewaddle and Venipede climbed up to his shoulders. Then, Lenora caught up with them.

"Black! White! Bugh! The others didn't had anything… And who are you supposed to be? Is this guy the big boss?" Lenora asked, quite worked up.

"According to what he said, he's one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma." Black answered, as White nodded.

"Ghetesis, one of the other sages, will liberate Pokémons with words alone! The rest of us Sages order Team Plasma to take all the Pokémons with full force! But this is only a minor and necessary evil. After all, knowing yourself and your enemy, there is no need to worry of the result of a hundred battles. The bug-user Burgh, and the normal-user Lenora... I know you two would fight a hundred battles... We will obediently pull back for now. But we shall take Pokémon from Trainers to liberate them! Not even from gym leaders shall we allow any meddling! When might this matter be resolved? Regardless, I look forward to it..." the Sage and the Grunt took off and left the dark forest.

"They're a speedy bunch." Lenora admitted.

"True." White added.

"Well, Burgh, you gonna chase after them?" Black asked, trying to get friendly with Burgh.

"No... We cornered them and got back your stolen skull. I don't know what else they're guilty of. Well, Miss Lenora, I've got to be going... And also... I'll be waiting for you two to challenge me at the Castelia City Pokémon gym." Burgh said, shaking hands with both Black and White. "Yep! Ooh, really looking forward to that..." he then left the forest too, in direction of his city.

"Well, Black, I think this is mine. Thanks to you two, the exhibition is saved." Lenora said, as Black handed the skull to her.

"You're welcome." White smiled, and Black nodded.

"I'm truly grateful! Trainers as kind as you two are sure to make any Pokémon around you happy. This is a token of my thanks. Treasure it!" Lenora said, handing a dark gray stone to White and Black.

"You keep it, White. I think you deserve it the most." Black said, giving the stone to White. White blushed slightly and saved the stone in her bag.

"Thanks… But, Lenora, what is this?" White asked, curious.

"That's a Moon Stone! There are Pokémon out there that'll evolve if you use that on them. Well, I've got to get the Dragon Skull back to the museum. Alright, watch yourself!" Lenora said, waving goodbye, as she walked back to the gym. Black and white also left the forest, but in the other direction, walking towards Castelia City, but they then remembered…

"Cheren and Bianca!" Black and White forgot completely about giving their Pokémons back.

"We're right here." Cheren said, also leaving the forest, followed by Bianca.

"Pidove!" Bianca yelped, as she jumped and hugged Pidove tightly, making him lose his breath.

"Umm… Bianca, stop that." Black, White and Cheren said in symphony.

"Pup!"

"Lillipup, good to see you." Cheren said, holding up his Lillipup.

"Well, now, let's go to Castelia City!" Black said, leading the way. The four Trainers withdrew their Pokémons and entered the Skyarrow Bridge.

The view was amazing, mainly with the sun setting. They at least got the chance of eating in a cheap restaurant at the entrance of the bridge. But it was getting late, and the winds were chilling everyone, including White.

"Brr…" she murmured.

"Uh? You cold?" Black asked, a bit curious by seeing White with her arms wrapped around herself to warm up.

"A bit."

"Then, here." Before she knows, Black had put his jacket around her body.

"Thanks… But won't you get cold?"

"I don't get cold that easily." He chuckled, but only wearing a black T-shirt on his upper body gave him the chills too. But nonetheless, they were arriving at the city of the third Gym.

Pokémons of the day:

Timburr - Timburr are easily able to lift blocks of wood and other heavy materials.

Tympole - Tympole's cheeks are able to vibrate high-pitched melodic sounds inaudible to humans. It communicates using these sound-waves and even notifies its friends of danger using them.

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 9 – They're really Buggy:

**Why are the tittles always so direct? Really, tell me, cause I don't know.**

At Castelia City, at night:

"Munna…" Bianca's Munna kept making that sound, and wouldn't get off White's head. White had a bored look, while Bianca was trying to get her Munna off White's head, and Black couldn't stop laughing. Cheren had already gone somewhere.

"Munna, be polite! Leave White alone!"

"She isn't really bothering me, I just want to know why she's doing it. And Black, stop laughing!"

"It's just too funny to stop!" Black was almost falling from all the aches in his abdomen.

"You useless Pokémon!" They heard a man yell at the long hallway of the street. They went there to see what was happening. They weren't looking for trouble, so they simply watched the scene in the corner. "I don't even know why I got you in the first place! You can't even beat an Audino! That's it!" They heard the sound of something shattering and the man walked away. They then approached the place near the trash, and found a beaten up Mienfoo, and multiple red and white pieces at his feet.

"Oh my…" White said, as Bianca brought her hands to her face, covering her mouth, due to the scene.

"Mien…" then Pokémon said weakly.

"He's majorly injured. Let's take him to the Poké Center." Black suggested. White picked the little Pokémon, and walked towards the Poké Center.

After treatmentr:

"Mien! Mienfoo!" the little Mienfoo was all better now, and White was happy about him.

"Well, it seems you're all better now." White said, smiling. Mienfoo then jumped and hugged her, astonishing them a bit. "You don't have a home now, isn't it?" White felt Meinfoo nodding at her shoulder. "It's ok. You can come with me in my adventure. No need to be sad." Mienfoo quickly jumped out and stared at White, smiling and dropping a couple of tears. White smiled back and picked a Poké Ball. She threw it against his head, and Mienfoo was absorbed into it.

"Congrats. A new Pokémon." Black said, happy for White.

Then, they decided to separate ways to explore the wide city. Black decided to explore the alleys, Bianca was interested in the museum, and White wanted to make Mienfoo feel a bit happier, to forget the recent event.

"Mienfoo, these are Snivy and Panpour." White presented her Pokémons to one another. Mienfoo shook hands to Snivy and Panpour at the same time, and hoped that they would all get along.

"Sni." Snivy said, making Mienfoo smile.

"Yo, yo, yo!" three voices in unison approached White and her Pokémons, calling their attention. She turned to the origin of the voices to find three break dancers.

"Me and my brothers are looking for a challenge."

"And we noticed your preens in the zone."

"Wanna battle?"

Each one of them picked a Great Ball from their belts.

"What do you guys think?" White asked to her Pokémons. They all nodded, though Mienfoo hesitated a bit. "Let's battle."

"It's your time to dance!" they said in unison, throwing their Great Balls, letting out their Pansage, Pansear and Panpour.

"Let's start! Snivy, Vine Whip! Panpour, Scald! Menfoo, Swift!"

"Panpour, Scald!"

"Pansage, Bullet Seed!"

"Pansear, Flamethrower!"

With Black:

Black was exploring the dark alleys, followed by Tepig, Pansage and Larvesta. He ended up finding a hidden café, and decided to enter for a quick drink.

"One Lemonade and three fresh waters, please."

"Here, on the house." The waiter replied, handing over the containers with the drinks.

"Thank you." He began drinking the Lemonade, as the Pokémons drank the water. The guitarist next to him was playing a very beautiful melody, which caught his attention. "Excuse me, sir? Could you tell me the name of that music?"

The guitarist stopped playing. "Uh? This melody doesn't have a name."

"What do you mean?"

"It is based on a melody of a Sacred Pokémon. Its voice and melodies are so beautiful that the dream of any musician is to find it."

"Does it have a name?" Black asked, very curious. Tepig and the others were also curious about it.

"It is called by many names and epithets. The voice of the moonlight, or the melody of the beauty, but I've found it once. It is called Meloetta."

"Meloetta…? Hmm…" Black took out his Pokédex and scrolled the list, in search for Meloetta. He found a Fragment of data.

"Meloetta, the Melody Pokémon. Its melodies are sung with a special vocalization method that can control the feelings of those who hear it. Many famous songs have been inspired by the melodies that Meloetta plays.

Height: 2'00"/0.6 m

Weight: 14.3 lbs./ 6.5 kg

Genderless"

"Then I guess I can't get any sort of record. I would like to show it to White. She likes music a lot." He looked up to the ceiling with a sad grin.

"White? Your gal?"

"Nah. Just my friend. We've known each other since ever."

"But it seems you like her a bit more than just friendship." The guitarist's comment made Black's Pokémons laugh silently. Black blushed slightly and changed his expression to surprise and fury.

"Oi, Oi!"

"Calm down dude, forget what I said." The guitarist said with a grin, making Black stop steaming. "But if you want the music that much…" He smiled and took out a CD case.

"Is that…?"

"Yup. A CD of the melodies."

"I would like to buy two. How much it is?" Black asked, putting his hand in his bag, in search for his wallet.

"9000¥." Black dropped his jaw by hearing the price. (it's the equivalent to 90 $)

"9000¥?! THAT'S 4500¥ PER CD!"

"Calm down, I was kidding. 900¥."

"That's better." Black said, handing over a couple of coins and bills. "Well, nice meeting you. Have to go."

"Hey, if you want to find me again, I'll stick around."

"Ok. The name's Black, by the way. See you around, Mr. Guitarist!" Black said, walking away of the café, followed by Tepig and the others.

With Bianca:

"These paintings are amazing…"

With Black (wow, that was short 0.0):

"Hmm…" Black was walking through the streets, staring at one of the CDs cases, followed by Tepig, Pansage and Larvesta. They were staring at their Trainer, not understanding what he was thinking about. He suddenly turned around, astonishing them a bit. He lowered to their level of height, bringing his chest to his knees. "Hey, guys." The Pokémons looked at his grin. "Do you think White would like this CD?" they sweatdropped. They continued walking, leaving their Trainer a bit behind. "Hey! Guys! C'mon!" he caught up with his Pokémons. "What was that for?"

"Tep."

"Pan."

"Lar."

They all pointed to the CD case.

"Ok, ok, I got it." He turn around and crashed against someone, making him and the other person fall to the ground. "Sorry!"

"Black?" it was White. "What's that?" she pointed to the CD case in his hand while they stood up, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"N-Nothing!" he answered, hiding the case behind his back.

"C'mon Black." White murmured, approaching him, trying to reach the case with her hand. Mienfoo went ahead, followed by Snivy and Panpour, to talk to Black's Pokémons, but they then stopped to watch their Trainers fight playfully for the case. Black and White started laughing with the little play, until White finally caught the case.

"Is this a CD?"

"Maybe…"

"Why were you hiding it?"

"Because I was thinking about offering it to you…" he admitted, making her blush. Black also blushed a bit. White hid the lower half of her face with the case, shaking her left leg a bit, dragging her foot through the ground, as Black began scratching the back of his head. Their Pokémons started laughing silently.

"Umm…" White didn't know what to reply, and black didn't have anything else in mind to say. Suddenly, astonishing everyone, White hugged Black. Black was too surprised at first to move, but then he hugged back. White then pulled away a bit, so she could see his face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied with a grin. They then broke the hug and separated, walking down the street again. Their Pokémons obviously followed them, and they ended up in front of the Gym. But when they tried to enter it, Cheren came out of the door.

"Hey, Black! White!" he said, quite astonished.

"Cheren? What were you up to?" Black asked, in curiosity.

"I just challenged the gym leader Burgh."

"And how was it?" White asked with a smile.

"He's definitely quite the gym leader... I got the badge, but it was honestly pretty tricky." Cheren admitted, as his Roggenrola, Lillipup and a Dewott approached him.

"It seems your Oshawott evolved into a Dewott." Black said, lowering to Dewott's level of height, as White used her Pokédex.

"Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. As a result of strict training, each Dewott learns different forms for using the double-scalchop technique.

Height: 2'07"/0.8 m

Weight: 54 lbs./24.5 kg

Gender Ratio: 87.5% male - 12.5% female"

"Dewott evolving sure helped me a lot. Well, not like I was going to have any problems with Bug-types, anyway." Cheren said, in a convinced tone, making both Black and White sweatdrop.

"_He never changes…"_ they thought.

"I'm going to keep beating all the gym leaders in Unova. Then I'll head for the Pokémon League and beat the Champion! Once I do that, everyone'll recognize me as a powerful Trainer..." he was carried away in his tale. Cheren always had that dream, and he was proud of it. Black grinned and White smiled at him. "I really feel that's what I'm living for..."

"Well, I hope you can do that. But you have to pass through me first!" Black replied, creating a challenging spark between them.

"I didn't expect less from you." Cheren admitted. "I'll go ahead to the desert to train Roggenrola. Sayōnara." Cheren said, waving goodbye, walking towards the north. Black and White looked at each other and both made a kiddy grin, anxious to enter the Gym. But again, when Black was about to open the door, the door opened out, letting the Gym leader Burgh out.

"Oho?" he recognized them. "You... Yes, you two fought Team Plasma in Pinwheel Forest... And I believe your name was..." He began thinking really hard to recall their names. "Black and White!"

"Bingo." White answered, making Burgh grin.

"Perhaps you're here to challenge my gym?"

"You know it!" Black answered, confident.

"Aww... er, I know it's awful of me, but could you wait a little longer?" he asked, sweaatdropping a bit.

"Why?" Black and White asked in unison.

"I've heard word that Team Plasma is in town! You need to come too! Head to Prime Pier!"

By the news, they didn't waste time and started following Burgh. They went to the harbor near the Poké Center, and found Bianca in tears, next to a girl who was trying to make her feel better.

"Here, this way!" Burgh called them. He had already reached the spot in advance. "Team Plasma... stole this girl's Pokémons."

"What?!" Black and White asked, astonished.

"...What do we do, White? Black? My Munna... Team Plasma took it!" Bianca explained, clearing up her tears and making an angry face.

"I heard this missy here screamin' and came here running! ...But this town is just massive. I lost the thieves in the crowds." The girl with the strange large hair explained.

"Iris... You did what you could." Burgh said, trying to calm the girl down.

"...But it isn't right! You just CAN'T take somebody's Pokémons! Pokémon and people coexisting is just so... amazing! Having each other there for support is THE BEST!" she explained, raising a fist in the air, showing a bit of determination.

"...Iris..." Bianca mumbled, thankful to what her new friend was doing.

"Right! Which is why we'll get the Pokémon back! Right, Black, White?" Burgh asked, in determination of helping Bianca too, surprising her a bit.

"You sure can count on us!" Black replied, also raising a fist like Iris.

"...Of course, searching for a person or a Pokémon in Castelia City is like searching for a needle in a haystack..." Burgh commented, making everyone else's hopes go down and sweatdrop.

Suddenly, a female Team Plasma Grunt approaches them, but stops by seeing Burgh and Iris.

"Uh? Why're gym leaders here?!" she asked, surprised by encountering them. "I mean sure, after coming all this way, it sucks we could only snatch one lousy Pokémon... but, um, I think I gotta run now...!" her legs were already shaking, and she quickly ran away, almost falling once, but she quickly recovered and continued with the running.

"Black, White, let's go! Iris! You stay with this girl." Burgh requested. Before he could get any reply, he ran away after the Grunt.

"I'll serve as Bianca's bodyguard! Don't worry, missy, I'll chase off anybody who just LOOKS at you funny!" Iris said, trying to make Bianca feel secure, but Bianca ended up crying a bit again.

"...I'm sorry, Munna... I'm a Trainer who can't even protect her own Pokémon... I..." she began crying silently, giving a sad look to everyone else. Iris looked towards Black and White, who were walking casually towards the alley.

"What kind of friends are they?! They're walking away when their friend is crying?" Iris asked herself, mad at Black and White. Their expressions weren't visible, but their faces showed a serious glare and an angry grin. But then, they suddenly stopped walking.

"Hey, Bianca." Black called, not turning around. Bianca looked towards them and cleared her tears a bit. Suddenly, both Black and White took a Poké Ball from their belts and threw them at Bianca. Bianca quickly caught them, but she didn't know what they meant with that.

"Snivy is a bit injured from a battle she had today."

"Larvesta is still too newbie for this kind of battles."

"What? What do you mean?" nor Bianca nor Iris were understanding what they meant.

"We're counting on you to watch for them." White explained, still not facing Bianca.

"And you can count on us to get your Munna back!" Black yelled, making him and White run into the city. Bianca looked at them running and then took another look at the Poké Balls.

"Thanks…" she said, clearing her tears again. Iris smiled at her, happy.

Meanwhile, with Black and White:

"Burgh!" they spotted him at the end of the street.

"That way! Hm, wait, isn't that the way to my gym?! Were they going there all along?!" he asked himself, dashing through the upper road. Black and White both quickly followed up. They passed through the gym, but found a nearby building, which its entrance was being blocked by a trio of Grunts.

"...There's no doubt, this is the place." Burgh was only stating the obvious when Black and White arrived.

"Nope, sorry! There's no Plasma members or Sages in here!"

"Liar." White said, bluntly.

"You think I'm lying? Wanna fight about it?" the grunt asked, taking out a Poké Ball.

"Oh, you can bet on it!" Black said, in White's place. "My Tepig's Flare Blitz will knock you all out!"

White approached Black and whispered "But isn't he still trying to control it?"

"That's for later." He replied. When he put his hand into his bag to get Tepig's Poké Ball, Burgh put his arm up, blocking Black from moving, calling their attention.

"This one is for me." Burgh said, taking one of his Poké Balls out.

"You'll never pass through us! Go, Sewaddle!" the trio said in unison, sending three Sewaddles out to the street.

White took her Pokédex for an analysis.

"Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. This Pokémon makes clothes for itself. It chews up leaves and sews them with sticky thread extruded from its mouth. It hides its head in its hood while it is sleeping. Since this Pokémon makes its own clothes out of leaves, it is a popular mascot for fashion designers.

Height: 1'00"/0.3 m

Weight: 5.5 lbs./2.5 kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"It is your time to shine! Swadloon!" Burgh said, sending in his Swadloon.

"Swad…"

"My time to check." Black said, taking out his Pokédex.

"Swadloon, the Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon and the evolved form of Sewaddle. Forests where Swadloon live have superb foliage because the nutrients they make from fallen leaves nourish the plant life. It protects itself from the cold by wrapping up in leaves. It stays on the move, eating leaves in forests. Preferring dark, damp places, it spends the entire day eating fallen leaves that lie around it.

Height: 1'08"/0.5 m

Weight: 16.1 lbs./7.3 kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"You will never get pass through us!"

"Seewa!"

"Swadloon, use String Shot!" Swadloon opened his mouth and fired three white sticky strings from his mouth towards the Sewaddles. When the strings reached them, they wrapped themselves around their bodies, trapping them. "Now, Triple Energy Ball!"

"Swaaaa…" the two leaves on the top of his head began to glow light green and became surrounded by light green sparkles. Three light green orbs of energy then formed in front of his mouth and Swadloon fired them through the strings, making certain hits against them. The orbs created explosions, making the Sewaddles faint.

"This was too fast." Black said. He and White were so astonished that their bags were staring to fall off their shoulders. Burgh withdrew his Swadloon and the Grunts simply entered the building in fear, after withdrawing their Sewaddles.

"Seriously, just for taking somebody's Pokémon?!" one of the grunts asked out loud.

"So? What are you waiting for?" Burgh asked, opening the door. White and Black recovered from the surprising event and decided to enter. Burgh followed them into the building.

"Wait!" the female voice of Iris made them go back outside. She was being followed by Bianca. "I got lost. I even tried to work out directions through the Xtransceiver, but it's all foreigner for me!"

"Team Plasma is in this building. So maybe the Pokémon they stole will be too! Okay, I'll go ahead!" he entered the building, fearless of anything that could happen.

"Alright! I'm fighting too this time! Hey, and Bianca too!" Iris declared, astonishing Bianca a bit.

"H-Hold up... Black, White, you need to come too!" Bianca said, following Iris. Both girls entered the building, and the last two didn't waste a second to do the same.

They entered the building, finding the grunts hiding behind two elderly men and Ghetesis, the man of the previous day.

"So this is the famous Gym Leader Burgh..." Ghetesis said, in a low tone of voice.

"Team Plasma..." Burgh began. "You're you the ones stealing what you want from people, aren't you? Is your guiding principle "Take from others what you need."?"

One of the elderly men turned to Ghetesis. "Hiding out in plain sight near his Gym seemed like an interesting idea, but it sure let him find us out quickly..."

"Quite so, Bronius... Well, we've already established a magnificent hideout." Ghetesis said, showing off the room. "Now, are you familiar with the legend of Unova's formation?"

"Yeah, I know that!" Iris answered, making everyone look at her. "The one with the black dragon Pokémon, right?!"

"Correct... How can a world with so many countries arguing be put to order...? There was a hero who pondered over that idea. And a black dragon Pokémon who turned its fangs on those who defied it... The hero and the Pokémon used their power to bring order to the hearts of all by creating Unova. And once more! The hero and the Pokémon shall be revived here in Unova to capture people's hearts!" Black and White suddenly remembered what N said to them before. About Zekrom, a legendary dragon. "A remarkably simple desire of mine... rather, of Team Plasma's!"

Burgh took the word. "There are many people here in Castelia City... Their lifestyles and ways of thinking are all incredibly diverse. Yet, I think you're missing something." The grunts started whispering, asking to each other what it could be. "Everyone shares a similarity in one very simple amazing aspect: their love of Pokémons. We communicate with even our closest friends through Pokémons too! Through battling or trading... Oh, and remember your speech at Accumula? I'm thankful that you gave me a chance to reconsider what it meant to be with Pokémons. And so I swore...! I would cherish Pokémons more than ever! But I presume your objective isn't strengthening the bonds between people and Pokémon, now is it?"

"Wahahaha!" Ghetesis's laugh was terrifying. "Don't think of it as seizing, but more like dividing. I have plenty of good sense. And I love humans, really. After all, our king has brought together, we, the Seven Sages, to be an assembly of wisdom from all nations. But very well! For now, I'll leave you with your opinion..." he then looked at Bianca, with a malicious grin, making her scared. "That girl over there... Give her back her Pokémon."

The grunts didn't protest about it. One of them threw the Munna, and Bianca caught it.

"Th-Thank you! Munna...! Welcome baaack!" she said, hugging her Munna… suffocating her a bit.

"Bianca!" Iris yelled, scaring her a bit. Bianca was hoping that it was only a warning about suffocating her Pokémons. "Don't you see how villainous these guys are for taking people's beloved Pokémon?!"

"Y-Yeah... But I'm just so happy Munna is safe..."

"Iris has a point there." White said, making Bianca feel a bit depressed. But she looked at Munna and smiled.

"What a beautiful sight! Fellowship between man and Pokémon! But we must still liberate all Pokémons from the foolish humans. And for that purpose, we must re-enact the legend to change people's hearts... Well then, take care..."

One of the elderly men took a Poké Ball and threw it, revealing his Elgyem. "Teleport." He said lowly, as Elgyem's body began to glow multicolored and also became surrounded in light blue vertical lines. Elgyem then disappeared, along with all the present members of Team Plasma.

"They ran away!" Black said, astonished.

"Hmm… turns out my plan weren't of any help at all. Isn't that right, Venipede?" Burgh asked, as his Venipede came down from the ceiling, only a String Shot holding him.

"You were trying to get one step ahead?" Iris asked, as Bianca took her Pokédex out to analyze Venipede.

"Venipede, the Centipede Pokémon. It is brutally aggressive. Its bite injects a potent poison, enough to paralyze large bird Pokémons that try to prey on it. It discovers what is going on around it by using the feelers on its head and tail.

Height: 1'04"/0.4 m

Weight: 11.7 lbs./5.3 kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"I can't believe you let them run away!" Iris yelled at Burgh, making everyone sweatdrop.

"It's all right! Thank you, Iris! Nobody got hurt or anything. More than anything, I got my precious Munna back!" Bianca said, trying to calm Iris down.

"Alright... I guess it's fine, then..."

"So, what will you all do now?" Burgh asked, curious, mainly towards Iris.

"I kinda want to look around Castelia City, but, uh..." Bianca was still a bit in shock.

"You're in luck!" Iris yelled out to Bianca, smiling. "Don't worry, I'll keep my state as your bodyguard, Bianca!"

"Iris..." Bianca was thankful to what Iris just said.

"Hm, alright. Iris is an extraordinary Pokémon Trainer, although she doesn't care much for this city." Iris smiled bluntly while Burgh sweatdropped. "But anyway, people and Pokémons need to help each other! Cooperation and all that stuff!"

Black and White were the ones to sweatdrop now.

"Well, it's getting late, so I'll go to the Poké Center to catch some sleep. I can't participate in two Gym Battles in the same day unlike Cheren." Black admitted, while White yawned.

"I'll be expecting for both of you tomorrow." Burgh said, leaving the building.

Pokémon of the day:

Sewaddle – These Pokémons produce a thread-like substance from their mouth, which they use to sew together gnawed up leaves to put together leafy clothes. This is the reason they're called the "Sewing Pokémon". Using its sensory knobs, Sewaddle is able to distinguish creatures and objects.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be the battle of the third gym! Stay tuned for more.**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 10 – Power of the Bugs:

**The third Gym Today! I can't wait! ^_^**

At Castelia City, as the sun filled the city with light:

"CRAP, I OVERSLEPT AGAIN!" the yelling could be heard from outside the Poké Center. Next thing the street people know, a boy dashed out of the Poké Center, ran through the streets in high speed, and almost crashed against a building, but he quickly turned to the right.

He entered the Gym, not wasting a single more second. For once, he wasn't too late.

"Mienfoo, use Drain Punch!" White commanded, as Mienfoo's fist became surrounded in a green orb of energy. He then punched the Dwebble, making him faint.

"Congratulations! You deserve this Badge." Burgh said, giving the Insect Badge to White. Iris and Bianca congratulated her, but they then noticed Black's presence.

"I'm late again." Black answered, before any question could've been made.

Some minutes later, after Burgh healed his Pokémons:

"So, ready to hear the rules?" Burgh asked. Black nodded in response. White, Bianca and Iris were sitting on a nearby bench to watch the match. "It's a three-on-three match. When all the Pokémons of one side of the field faint, the battle ends. Understood?"

"Certainly."

"Now, your turn to shine! Dwebble!" Burgh threw a Poké Ball, sending in his first Pokémon.

"Dwebble! Dwebble!"

White finally had the chance to check Dweeble's information on the Pokédex.

"Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokémon. When it finds a stone of a suitable size, it secretes a liquid from its mouth, which easily melts holes, in hard rocks, to open up a hole to crawl into.

Height: 1'00"/0.3 m

Weight: 32 lbs./14.5 kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"So… Dwebble is a Bug and Rock-type. Larvesta and Twpig should be saved for later to battle Venipede and Swadloon. Then… Pansage, go!" Black said, sending in his Pansage to the battlefield.

"Begin!" Iris yelled out, scaring Bianca and White.

"Pansage, use Bullet Seed!"

"Pansage-Pan!" Pansage released multiple gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from his mouth towards Dwebble.

"Withdraw!" Burugh replied, as his Dwebble withdrew himself into the shell. The seeds hit the shell, but didn't made a single scratch, which surprised both Black and Pansage. "Now, X-Scissor if you please."

"Dweb!" Dwebble got his head and front feet out of his shell again. He then jumped into the air and both of his claws began glowing light blue. He then crossed his claws in front of his body and fell towards Pansage, making a purple 'X' like energy appear in front of his claws, and slammed against Pansage, causing great damage.

"Pansage, are you ok?!"

"Pan…" he nodded.

"Don't let him rest, and use Rock Slide!"

Dwebble jumped high into the air and raised both of his claws, straight up into the air. Multiple white rings of energy then appeared above and around Dwebble's body and large grey boulders came out of the ripples of energy. The boulders then fell down toward Pansage.

"Escape with Acrobatics!" Black thought that it could work. Pansage stood up and began running at a high speed, leaving two after-images of himself behind. He dashed and jumped towards Dwebble, jumping from rock to rock, until reaching his opponent. Pansage suddenly appeared in front of Dwebble, surpising him. Then, he spun frontwards, hitting Dwebble with his tail, sending him against the ground. "Seed Bomb!"

"Pan… Sage!" A green light formed in Pansage's hands, becoming a seed. He then threw the seed against Dwebble, exploding on impact.

"Dwebble, counter with Smack Down!" Burgh commanded, as Dwebble opened his mouth and a metallic gold orb of energy surrounded in orange energy appeared in front of it. Dwebble then fired the orb towards Pansage.

"Seed Bomb!" Pansage repeated the attack, sending one orb against the other, creating a powerful explosion. When the smoke cleared up, it was revealed that Dwebble had fainted.

"Come back, Dwebble. Your time to shine! Whirlipede!" Burgh switched out Pokémons, but it was surprising to Black.

"What the-?!" Black took his Pokédex out.

"Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokémon and the evolved form of Venipede. It is usually motionless, but when attacked, it rotates at high speed and then crashes into its opponent, protected by a hard shell. When predators approach, it moves to stab them with poison spikes.

Height:3'11"/1.2 m

Weight:129 lbs./58.5 kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"Venipede evolved. Sudden, but true." Burgh confirmed.

"But that won't change anything! Pansage, Acrobatics!" Black commanded, as Pansage dashed towards Whirlipede, leaving two after-images of himself behind.

"Steamroller."

That command made both Black and Pansage wide-eyed. Whirlipede jumped into the air and spun his body rapidly. Then, the tips of his antennae started to glow white and he slams his body against Pansage, making him automatically faint.

"Come back, Pansage. Well, let's try this one… Go, Larvesta!"

Larvesta entered the battlefield, and happily expelled soft flames from her horns.

"Whirlipede, use Steamroller!"

"Zen Headbutt!"

Whirlipede used the same attack he used to defeat Pansage, but Larvesta was ready to counter. Larvesta's eyes began glowing deep blue and her horns began glowing bright blue, outlined in purple. Larvesta then charged towards Whirlipede. The two collided, trying to overcome the other, but due to the spinning, Larvesta was sent upwards into the air, spinning at a high speed.

"Larvesta!" Black yelled out, worried. "Flamethrower!" Black tried it out. Larvesta was a bit dizzy, and began expelling flames from her horns, into various directions. Suddenly, the flames covered her body into an orb of fire, and multiple flares from it. Whirlipede became astonished when was hit by one of the strips of fire. "What the-?"

"A Technique." Iris answered, calling Bianca and White's attention. "A Technique is an attack created out of basic attacks and certain situations to create a brand new attack."

"Then… I will name this Technique "Angry Fire"!" Black declared, making White and Bianca sweatdrop.

"That's very impressive. But that won't help you. Whirlipede, Rollout!" Burgh command, as Whirlipede started rolling at a high speed, dashing through the field and dodging the flares of fire. Whirlipede then jumped, causing the orb to explode. Whirlipede landed safely, with only one of his antennae burning a bit, while Larvesta, on the other hand, was heavily damaged.

"Larvesta, can you keep up the fight?" Black asked, worried. Larvesta stood up in response, determined to win.

"Rollout!"

"Flame Charge!"

Whirlipede rolled towards Larvesta at a high speed, as Larvesta dashed towards Whirlipede, covered in red flames. When they clashed against each other, Larvesta was sent upwards again, rolling uncontrollably.

"Angry Sun!" Black commanded, as Larvesta opened her eyes and expelled multiple flames from her horns, forming an orb around her and exploding flares spurting out of the orb. Suddenly, the multiple strips of fire hit Whirlipede, making him burn up. Then, the flames disappeared, making him faint.

"Come back." Burgh said, withdrawing Whirlipede from the field. "Well, my last Pokémon. Go, Leavanny!" Burgh commanded, sending in his last Pokémon.

"Lea…!"

"Swadloon evolved too?!" Black asked, surprised. He took out his Pokédex to check out information about Leavanny.

"Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokémon and Sewaddle's final evolutionary form. Upon finding a small Pokémon, it weaves clothing for it from leaves, using the cutters on its arms and sticky silk secreted from its mouth.

Height: 3'11"/1.2 m

Weight:45.2 lbs./20.5 kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"Well, since Leavanny is a Bug and Grass-type, Fire will be the perfect weapon." Bianca commented from the bench.

"Good thing Larvesta is part Fire. Grass and Bug type attacks won't make almost any effect. And even without Larvesta, Black still has Tepig up his sleeve." White replied, happy for Black.

"But don't use the Fireworks before the party ends. Burgh has trained his Leavanny to be especially good at dodging and resisting Fire attacks." Iris commented.

"Larvesta, Flame Charge!"

"Lar!" Larvesta dashed towards Leavanny, not backing off one bit.

"Leavanny, stop her with X-Scissor!" Burgh commanded, as his Leavanny suddenly disappeared. Black was astonished to see an 'X' froming in midair, right in front of Larvesta, making her faint. Leavanny then reappeared at the place he originally was standing.

"What happened? Larvesta!" Black said, running towards his fainted Larvesta. He then withdrew her, in order to precede the battle. "Tepig, I'm counting on you!" Black sent into the battlefield his last Pokémaon.

"Tepig!" embers came out of his nostrils.

"Leavanny!"

"Leavanny, String Shot and Leaf Blade!"

Leavanny released from his mouth a white sticky, strong string from his mouth, which wrapped around his paws, body and nose, notletting him expel embers from it.

"Tepig! Tepig! Tepig!"

"Leava…" Leavanny raised his arms upwards, and the sharp leaves became surrounded in a green aura. Then, they began glowing bright green and grew. "Ny!" he dashed towards Tepig and slashed him multiple times, sending him up to the air, and freeing him from the strings.

"Tepig, Flame Charge!"

Tepig quickly recovered and fell towards Leavanny, covered by red flames. He hit Leavanny, strongly, making him back off a bit. Tepig then landed on his side of the field.

"Tepig isn't going to faint that easily."

"Tep!"

"Leavanny, you want to use a Technique?" Burgh asked, and Leavanny nodded in response. Black, Bianca and White were surprised by that. "After all, the term "Technique" was created by the Gym Leaders. X-Blade!"

"Leavanny!" Leavanny used Leaf Blade and dashed towards Tepig. Then, he crossed his arms above his head, and the leaves became surrounded in a purplish-blue flame.

"Tepig, Ember!" Black commanded, as Tepig released a spiral of embers from his nostrils. Leavanny didn't back off, and crossed his arms frontwards in an 'X' manner, slashing Tepig. Tepig was sent against Black's feet.

"Tepp..."

"Tepig, are you ok?" Black asked, worried, as Tepig stood up. "Seems so." Black smiled. Tepig smiled back. "Ready?"

"Tep!"

"Tepig, use Rollout and Flame Charge simultaneously!" Black commanded, as Tepig jumped and curled up and rolled through the ground. Suddenly, his body became surrounded by red-strong flames. "This is Tepig's very first Technique! This is the "Flaming Wheel"!" Black yelled out, as Tepig hit Leavanny, making some serious damage.

"Energy Ball!" Burgh commanded, as Leavanny formed a green orb in front of his mouth. "Let's make something new. Shoot it upwards." Burgh requested, as Leavanny tilted up his head and shot the orb. Then, he jumped up and spun, hitting the orb downwards with his ankle, sending the orb against the ground. The orb hit the ground and separated into three different orbs, which spun around Leavanny, who then landed. Then, he jumped again and kicked the spinning orbs, one to the right, one to the left, and one upwards. The orbs turned and united into one. Then, Leavanny kicked it, sending a spiraling orb releasing multiple strong sparks from the deep core towards Tepig. "This is the "Ultimate Energy Ball". Hope you enjoy it."

"Tepig, use Ember!" Black commanded, as Tepig released a spiral of embers against the powered up orb, but it was useless. The orb hit Tepig with great strength. Tepig landed in front of Black's feet again.

"Leaf Storm!" Leavanny raised both his arms into the air and his body became outlined in a turquoise energy. A large number of glowing green leaves then appeared around Leavanny's feet and floated around him, floating up until they reached his arms. The turquoise glow then faded and Leavanny pointed his arms towards Tepig, firing the leaves at him.

"Flame Charge!" Black acted desperate. Tepig's body became outlined in red and red circles of energy came off the front of his body. Tepig then charged towards Leavanny's attack through the red circles and his body became surrounded by an orb of red-yellow flames. He then jumped and flew into the air, and slams into the leaves, creating a strong explosion. Tepig was sent back, heavily damaged. "Tepig!"

"Tep…"

Suddenly, two of Black's Poké Balls opened, letting out his Pansage and Larvesta for a little while.

"Pansage!"

"Larvesta!"

"Guys… They're right! Tepig, you can do it! We believe in you to win this!"

Tepig stood up, a bit astonished by Black's words. Suddenly, he opened his eye to the widest point he could and roared. "TEEEEPIIIIIIG!"

His body began to glow bright blue, releasing multiple strings of energy from it. Everyone stared at him, surprised by the event.

"Is that…?" Black asked, but he then realized the event. "Is Tepig evolving?!"

Tepig's eyes and glowed red. Suddenly, his body began expanding at a slow rate, making his body transform. Suddenly, the glow faded, revealing a brand new Pignite.

"Pig-nite!" Pignite clenched his fists ready to figt. He turned to Black, Pansage and Larvesta, smiling confidently.

"Let's do this! Pignite, use Arm Trust!"

Pignite dashed towards Leavanny, preparing the attack.

"X-Blade!" Burgh commanded, as Leavanny also dashed towards Pignite, but he was overcome in speed. Pignite began punching Leavanny with both arms, one at a time, causing some damage for once. "Impossible! Was Leavanny attacked that easily?!"

"Now, Flamethrower!" Black commanded, as Pignite released a strem of flames from his nostrils against Leavanny, causing great damage.

"Ultimate Energy Ball!" Burgh commanded, as Leavanny formed a green orb in front of his mouth. Leavanny tilted up his head and shot the orb. Then, he jumped up and spun, hitting the orb downwards with his ankle, sending the orb against the ground. The orb hit the ground and separated into three different orbs, which spun around Leavanny, who then landed. Then, he jumped again and kicked the spinning orbs, one to the right, one to the left, and one upwards. The orbs turned and united into one. Then, Leavanny kicked it, sending a spiraling orb releasing multiple strong sparks from the deep core towards Pignite.

"Pig!" Pignite said, dodging the orb by jumping into the air. "PIIIIIGNIIIITE!" he roared, falling down towards Leavanny. Suddenly, his body became surrounded in light blue flames and leaving a stream of light blue fire behind.

"Flare Blitz?!" Black asked, surprised by seeing that attack again.

"Leaf Storm!" burgh was the one in a tight spot now. Suddenly, Leavanny repeated the attack. The gigantic tornado of leaves hit Pignite, but Pignite passed through the eye of the hurricane, dodging every possibility of getting damaged. Suddenly, Pignite crashed against Leavanny, causing a great explosion, making Leavanny faint. Pignite raised his arms and began singing in sense of victory. Black, Pansage and Larvesta smiled, hugging Pignite for granting them the victory.

"Congratulations." Burgh clapped, withdrawing his Leavanny. "You truly deserve the Insect Badge." Burgh said, handing him the badge. Black smiled at him and thanked. Suddenly, White hugged Black, making both laugh. Then, Pignite and the others began laughing silently. Black and White looked at them, not understanding. Then, they looked at each other, understanding why Black's Pokémons were laughing. They then broke the hug, making Iris and Bianca laugh.

Outside, after a while:

"Too bad Cheren wasn't there to watch the battle…" Bianca sighed out, catching Iris's attention.

"Cheren?"

"Oh! Is a friend of mine. Also of Black and White's. The four of us grew up together." Bianca explained. "Cheren was always the smartest and the bravest... And still is."

"Hmm… This Cheren guys seems to be quite the guy." Iris said, looking up to the sky. "Maybe I'll try my luck with him."

"WHAT?!" Bianca asked, yelling, blushing crimson.

"You don't mind, right? There's no need to be mad… unless you like him." Iris was now trying to provoke Bianca. Bianca, of course, started steaming.

"Grr…" Bianca glared at Iris, who was arms crossed, looking at her with a provocative look.

"Seems that we are rivals now."

"You can bet your hair on it!" Bianca yelled in a bit of fury, making Iris grin.

At Desert Resort:

"A… A… ATCHOO!" Cheren sneezed. Dewott, Roggenrola and Lillipup looked at him, woindering if he was sick.

"De?"

"I don't know… I don't usually get sick."

"Darmanitan!" A wild rampaging Darmanitan was rolling towards Cheren.

"Bring it on!" Cheren said, confident.

Pokémon of the day:

Leavanny – Leavanny has cutters on his arms and can spit out sticky silk. They use these abilities to create clothing made of leaves for small Pokémons, primarily Sewaddle, whose first set of clothes are made by a Leavanny before they hatch.

**Well, let's see what happens in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this battle and the Techniques ^_^**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 11 – Battles-Between-Bonds:

**The third Gym Today! I can't wait! ^_^**

At Castelia City:

"Black!" Black and White turned around, in the middle of the street. Burgh was following them in a distance.

"Burgh? What happened?" White asked, a bit confused.

"I forgot to give you something. Lenora and the Triplets also forgot to give you something." Burgh said, taking out of his pocket six discs. Four of them were green, while the other two were yellowish-green.

"What is it?" Black asked. Burgh gave three to Black and three to White.

"Those are TMs. Their discs that contain guides for teaching attacks to Pokémons. Trainers use them on the Pokédex in order to read them. The Triplets give "Work Up" and Lenora gives "Retaliate", while I give "Struggle Bug"."

"Thanks." Black said, while Whit smiled. Burgh walked away, waving goodbye. "It was nice of him."

"Are your Pokémons fully restored?" White asked, recalling the Gym Battle they Black had just half an hour ago. They did go to the Poké Center, but White was still worried.

"Those guys are fine. By the way, how is Snivy? She is the only one of the starters that hasn't evolved yet."

"About that…" White took her Poké Ball out and opened it, showing her serious and angry Snivy. "She's a bit upset."

"I can see that." Black laughed, making Snivy and White angry. Suddenly, both of them hit the back of his head, as punishment. "Ouch…"

"That's what you get for laughing." White answered.

"Sni! Sni!"

RIIIING… RIIIING…

Their Xtransciever rung. They accepted Bianca's call.

"Hi guys!"

"Bianca? Why did you call us?" Black asked.

"I've got a favor to ask you, Black. Let's have a Pokémon battle!"

"Uh? Sure, but why?" Black asked. White was a bit confused why wasn't she chosen by Bianca, but she accepted that.

"I think I've gotten a little stronger training with Iris. I mean, I should at least be able to protect my Pokémon from now on... Anyway, let's meet up at the gate leading to Route 4!" Bianca requested.

"Sure. It's a deal!" Black said, ready to train his Pignite even more.

"That's that! Okay, see you later!" she then hanged up. Black and White grinned at each other and went towards the Gate, anxious to see Bianca.

They dashed through the wide city, until they reached the gate that connected the city to Route 4.

"Heyy! Black, White!" Bianca called them and ran up to them. "Let's get started with this Pokémon battle right away!"

"Bring it on!" Black said, taking

"Oh, but first..." White quickly went talk to the clerk and then came back. "He says to make sure your Pokémon battle doesn't damage the news monitor! But I'm it'll be just fine!"

"So let's begin a brand new Pokémon battle! Go, Pignite!" Black sent in his newly evolved Pokémon.

"Pignite!"

"Leeeeet's go, Munna!" Bianca threw her Poké Ball, letting out her Munna out in the open.

"Begin!" White yelled out, acting like a referee.

"Pignite, let's start this with Flamethrower!"

Pignite smirked and pulled back his head. He then suddenly tilted his back frontwards, releasing a stream of red fire from his nostrils.

"Munna, use Psybeam!"

Munna fired a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from the gem on her forehead. The streams collided against each other, and a battle of power began. Munna still wasn't at the same level as Pignite in terms of power, so the Flamethrower took over and extinguished the beam, hitting Munna.

"Pignite, take your chance now and use Rollout!"

"_I knew it!"_ Bianca smirked by seeing Pignite jump and curl up, rolling towards Munna at a high speed. "Munna, use Gyro Ball!"

"Muuu…" Munna began to spin frontwards at a high speed, creating a ring of blue energy around her body. She then rolled towards Pignite. When the Pokémons collided, Pignite was sent back very easily, surprising Black and White. Pignite then fell near Black, but wasn't very damaged.

"Hehe… What do you think of the attack Munna learned during the Training I had with Iris?"

"It sure is strong to take down Pignite easily." White admitted, making Pignite smirk and expel flames from his nostrils.

"Flame Charge, let's go!" Black commanded, starting to enjoy the battle even more. Pignite stomped on the ground over and over again, one foot after the other, until a cloud of dust kicked up and covered his body. His body then became surrounded in an orb of red-yellow flames and jumped towards Munna, flying through the air, leaving a stream of red-yellow fire behind.

"Munna, use Psybeam!" Munna fired a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from the gem on her forehead again. The beam hit Pignite. Pignite was smiling at first, thinking that he was protected by the flames, but the beam began spreading around his body, extinguishing the flames and damaging Pignite heavily, stopping his flight.

"Grr… Uh?" Black looked at Pignite, and noticed some red sparks surrounding his feet. Black then grinned.

"Okay Munna, let's defeat him at once with our own Technique! Psyro Sphere!" Black and White were both astonished by seeing that Bianca actually had created a Technique.

Munna floated up to the air, and her gem began glowing magenta. She began spinning at a high speed, creating a light blue ring around her body. Then, the ring became thicker and glowing magenta, with multi-colored particles. She then floated towards Pignite at high speed.

"Pignite, are you willing to take a risk?"

"Pig!" he nodded.

"Then stop Munna with Arm Trust!"

Pignite didn't waste a second. Pignite repeatedly hits Munna with his hands, one after the other.

"You can do it, Munna!"

"Pig! Pig! Pig! Pig! Pig! Pig! Pig! Pig! Pig! Pig!" Pignite's rhythm began increasing. Black knew that his speed increased after Flame Charge by seeing the red sparks. Munna began decreasing in speed. "Piiiiig…" Pignite pulled back both of his arms. "Nite!" He used both arms to punch and stop Munna from spinning. Munna had her eyes closed, but then opened them and saw Pignite grinning.

"Now, Flamethrower!" Black commanded, as Pignite released strong flames from his nostrils against Munna, making her faint.

"Come back, Munna." Bianca said, in a sad tone. She was sure that her Munna would be the best Pokémon to take Pignite down. But she still had a backup plan. "Let's go, Pidove!"

"Pidove-Pi!"

"Pignite, use Flame Charge!"

"Aerial Ace!"

Pidove was faster than Pignite. Pidove dove down towards Pignite and flapped his wings once. After flapping his wings, he began moving so fast he became a blur and slammed against Pignite twice, defeating him.

"Pignite, return. Now I'm in trouble… Both Pansage and Larvesta are weak against Flying attacks… But I know her last Pokémon is Servine, so I should save Larvesta. Go, Pansage!"

"Pansage, Pan!" Pansage got out of the Poké Ball and entered the field.

"Pidove, Aerial Ace again!"

"Pansage, Acrobatics!"

Pidove flew towards Pansage at a high speed, but when he slammed against Pansage, he disappeared, confusing Pidove. Then, when he flew back up, Pansage landed on his back, holding a golden green-glowing seed between his hands. Pidove snapped and Pansage slammed the seed against Pidove, creating an explosion, sending Pidove to the ground.

"Hmm… This gave me an idea for a Technique." Black said to himself.

"Pidove, can you stand up?" Bianca asked, worried. Pidove got up after the question. "Ok… Use Work Up!" Pidove spread his wings and chirped, making a red aura surround his body.

"Pansage, use Bullet Seed!" Black commanded, as Pansage fired multiple golden seeds covered by a green aura.

"Air Cutter, quick!" Pidove crossed his wings in front of his body and opened them up quickly, releasing multiple light blue 'X' shaped energy from his wings towards the seeds. The attacks collided, creating a small explosion. "Aerial Ace! Go, go, go, go, go!" Bianca said, seeing an opening in the defense. Pidove flew into the cloud of smoke, but when he crossed to the other side, instead of hitting Pansage, he hit a Seed Bomb, which exploded against his beak, making Pidove fall onto the ground. "What happened?!"

"Hehe! My brand new Technique." Black answered, as Pansage landed in front of him. "Combining Seed Bomb and Acrobatics, makes the perfect counter attack. This is the Technique "Exploding Stunt"!"

"Pansage!"

"Pidove, come back." Pidove had fainted after that blow. "I'm counting on you, Servine!" Bianca sent in her last Pokémon to the field.

"Servine!"

"Ok, let's do this Pansage! Acrobatics!" Pansage dashed towards Servine, leaving two afterimages of himself behind.

"Servine, Protect!" Bianca commanded, as her Servine slammed his tail against the ground, making a green barrier form around his body. Pansage ended up hitting the barrier, and was thrown back. "Now, Coil!" Servine began dashing around, like if he was chasing his own tail. He then put his tail on the ground and raised his whole body up, spinning through his tail. His body began glowing brightly green, but it faded when he put his feet on the ground. "Aerial Ace!" Bianca wasn't giving a chance for Black to counter. Servine suddenly dashed towards Pansage at a high speed, and slammed his body against Pansage twice, making him faint.

"Pansage, return." Black said, withdrawing his Pokémon. "Let's do this, Larvesta!"

"Lar!"

"Servine, use Leaf Tornado!"

Servine jumped and spun on his head with his tail straight up in the air. Servine then started spinning his body and a large light green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it appeared around the end of Servine's tail and spun around with it. Servine then spun around on his side and caught Larvesta inside of the tornado. Servine thought he already had the battle won, by seeing Larvesta spin uncontrollably.

"Angry Sun!" Black yelled out, astonishing Servine. Suddenly, an orb of flames surrounded Larvesta, releasing multiple streams of fire from it. The orb crashed against Servine, extinguishing the tornado, creating a strong explosion. Larvesta then jumped out of the thick smoke. The smoke faded, revealing that Servine had passed out.

"I guess that means you won, Black." Bianca said, while withdrawing Servine. "Even though I trained with Iris, I couldn't win after all..."

"But you did beat Pignite. He is my most powerful Pokémon, and it isn't easy to take him out."

"Black does have a point, Bianca. You are really strong."

"I'm not really trying to be as strong a Trainer as you two... or Cheren, or even Iris, but... Since I set out from Nuvema Town, I've met so many people... And I've been thinking about what I want to do with my life!" Bianca was starting a speech. Black and White grinned at her, willing to hear it. "I mean, Pokémons have shown me so many things for the first time! ...I was uneasy and clueless on what to do when my Munna was stolen... But I'm still so glad I could go on this journey! Plus, I've learned how very valuable it is to be friends with Pokémons!"

"Good for you, Bianca." White said, happy for her friend. Black grinned, and they walked through the gate, in direction to Route 4.

As soon as they crossed the door, winds filled with sand flew through them. They were in desert. Of course, after walking through the pavement, they found Cheren, not so far.

"Cheren!" Bianca yelled out, calling her friend.

"Hi Bianca. White, Black. I've been waiting for you to come."

Black took the turn to speak. "Let me guess: you want to battle."

"Yes."

"Then bring it on!"

"Umm… Actually, I want to battle White." Everyone became surprised, mainly White. No one of the group ever asked her to battle. "I need information about your style of battling. I haven't seen you battle yet. So let's start."

"Ok… I guess… Go, Panpour!"

"Pan!"

"Let's do this, Dewott!" Cheren sent in his Pokémon.

"You can do it White!"

"C'mon Cheren, defeat her!"

Black and White looked to one another and laughed for an unknown reason.

"Panpour, use Fury Swipes!" the tips of Panpour's hands began to glow white and dashed towards Dewott.

"Razor Shell!" Cheren replied, as Dewott picked up her shells and began slashing Panpour. The first on to slow down would lose the scratching challenge. "Aqua Jet, now!" Dewott quickly clashed her shells against Panpour's hands crossing her arms upwards, making the shells spin in midair. Then, her body became surrounded by water and she shot herself like a rocket against Panpour in a curved trajectory upwards, making her catch the shells.

"Panpour, Scald, quick!" white commanded, as Panpour got back on her feet and released a stream of boiling water towards Dewott from her mouth.

"Water Gun, go!" Cheren replied, and his Dewott released a spiral of water from her mouth. The streams collided, making a water match. Suddenly, Panpour's Scald overcame Dewott's Water Gun and hit her, making her fall into the ground. Suddenly, a flame enveloped Dewott's body. "Chikushō! She caught a burn!"

"Now, Panpour, Rock Tomb!" White commanded, as a final spurt by seeing the opening. Panpour put her hands together in front of herself and silver sparkles form in between her hands. She then raised her hands up in the air and the sparkles expanded, forming into a silver orb of energy. The orb then grew larger until it became much bigger than Panpour's body. Finally, the glow faded out the orb, forming into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow. The orb rested in Panpour's arms, and she threw the boulder against Dewott. The rock broke apart, and Dewott fainted.

"Dewott knocked out? Well, there's one time for everything. Let's go, Roggenrola!" Cheren yelled out, changing from his fainted Dewott to his enthusiastic Roggenrola. Everybody sweatdropped.

"Umm… You're kidding, right? You're basically giving me the victory."

"That's what you think. I already have a plan in mind."

"Ok… Panpour, Scald!"

"Pan-Poooouuur!" She released anpother stream of boiling water from her mouth towards Roggenrola.

"Rock Blast!" The yellow part of Roggenrola's body began to glow brightly orange, and then glowed silver. He then fired multiple silver energy waves in the shape of the hexagonal figure on the front of his body against the stream of boiling water, one after the other. The waves were powerful enough to extinguish the stream and reach Panpour.

"Pan!" Panpour jumped back when received the hit, but didn't take long to get back on her feet.

"It's not over yet. Roggenrola, prepared to use the Technique we've been preparing?"

"Roggen! Roggen!"

Roggenrola began concentrating energy on the center of his body, forning it in the shape of a silver orb.

"Is that Flash Cannon?" Black asked, curious.

"Yeah. But it doesn't end here. Now, please continue, Roggenrola." Cheren requested, as Roggenrola began using Rock Blast again. He tilted up to the sky and started shooting multiple waves through the orb towards the sky. "This is our Technique! Titanium Meteorites!" The fragments of mixing Rock Blast and Flash Cannon fell from the sky against Panpour, creating multiple explosions and craters, making her faint.

"Come back. Even though she has resistance against both Metal and Rock, it was powerful enough to knock her out. Let's go, Snivy!" White sent in her second Pokémon.

"Sni!"

"Titanium Meteor!"

"Snivy, you want to show what you learned?" White asked, confident. Snivy nodded and jumped into the air. Multiple green leaves the same color as Snivy's body with a glowing green outline appeared behind Snivy. Snivy then fired the leaves against Roggenrola. He automatically fainted when the leaves slammed against him.

"Was that… Leaf Storm?!" Bianca asked, surprised by seeing one of the most powerful Grass-type attacks.

"Yup. Since I saw Black's Pignite use Flare Blitz as a Tepig, I started training Snivy to learn and dominate Leaf Storm."

"Snivy, Sni!" Snivy said, in a happy tone, crossing her arms, as suddenly, her body began to glow light blue and her body began to change, astonishing everyone. Suddenly, the glow faded, revealing the new Servine. "Ser?"

"You evolved!" White said, in a happy tone. Servine walked around a bit, examining her new body.

"Come back, Roggenrola. Well, I'm counting on you, Lillipup!" Cheren threw the Poké Ball, sending in his last Pokémon.

"Servine, let's go, Leaf Storm again!" White commanded, and Servine flipped around and started spinning her body on her tail while facing her nose to the sky. She then spun her body rapidly and multiple green leaves the same color as Servine's body with a glowing green outline appeared around her body and started spinning around Servine's body in the form of a pillar. Servine then jumped into the air and the storm of leaves floated behind Servine's body. Servine then fired the leaves towards Lillipup.

"Protect!" Cheren commanded, as his Lillipup roared. A turquoise force field then came out and surrounded his body, protecting it from the multiple leaves. "Now, Retaliate!"

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Lillipup roared, as his body began glowing crimson red. Suddenly, he dashed towards Servine at a high speed, leaving behind a trail of red steam.

"SER!" Lillipup collided against Servine's body, making her fall onto the ground.

"Servine, Vine Whip!"

"Lillipup, quick, Retaliate again!"

Lillipup's body glowed red again, and before Servine could use her vines, Lillipup had already slammed his body against hers. She fainted from such powerful attack.

"Come back. It's your turn! Mienfoo!"

"Mien!" Mienfoo landed on only one foot.

"Lillipup, let's start off with Take Down!"

"Lilli!" Lillipup crouched down and a golden force field surrounded his body. His body then became surrounded in a light bronze energy and dashed towards Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo, block it!" White commanded, as her Mienfoo put his arms in front of his body. Lillipup slammed his body against his arms, making both jump back. Suddenly, some golden sparks surrounded Lillipup's body. "As fast as you can, Drain Punch, Mienfoo!" White yelled out.

"Mien!" Mienfoo nodded and pulled back his right arm, with his fist clenched. Suddenly, a green orb formed around his fist and punched Lillipup. Lillipup was sent towards Cheren's feet, and fainted.

"Well done, White. You too, Lillipup." Cheren said, while withdrawing his Lillipup.

"Well, I'm going up ahead. Buh-bye, guys!" Bianca said, waving goodbye. She suddenly ran through the sandy winds, making them lose sight of her.

"Mienfoo, come back." White said, withdrawing her happy Mienfoo. Suddenly, all their Xtranceivers began ringing. They all accepted Professor Juniper's call.

"Hiiiii there!"

"Hello, Professor." Cheren greeted, smiling for seeing the professor.

"Do you need something, Professor Juniper?" White asked.

"Bianca hasn't noticed I called, has she... Wonder what she got distracted by now? I'll just have to talk to her later! Well! The three of you! I'm waiting at the gate in front of Nimbasa City!" She suddenly hanged up, making Cheren, Black and White sweatdrop.

"U-Um?! I think we better get going." Black suggested. White and Cheren nodded saying yes, and the three of them walked through the Route 4.

Pokémons of the day:

Pignite – It can flare up the fire inside its body to make itself stronger and faster. When it is angered, its fire heats up.

Dewott - Dewott can detach the two scalchops from its hips and use them as bladed weapons. Scalchop-wielding attacks differ between Dewott.

**The next chapter will include the Desert Resort and Nimbasa City, where a certain event will take.**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 12 – Nimbasa City, the City of Beauty and Music:

**They finally arrive to the famous Nimbasa City!**

The trio of friends spent quite a long time in the Desert Resort. The sun was close of its setting. They entered the gate to the famous Nimbasa City. They got rid of the sand in their hair, and they glanced at the familiar person who was waiting for them.

"Hiiiii there!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Juniper." Cheren greeted, happy for seeing the professor again, just like Black and White.

"Why are you here?" White asked, curious.

"Elesa called me over to ask me all about electric-type Pokémon, and I was reminded of you. So, this is "why I'm here"!" she took out of her pocket 3 folders of CDs. "At your service!"

"Are those TMs?" Black guessed.

"Yup! I have a wide collection of them. Each one of you gets to pick one."

"I would like Toxic." Cheren said, paging the folder, taking out a purplish disk from the sleeve.

"Hmm…" White and Black paged out through the folder.

"Of course, I won't give anything too powerful, like Earthquake or Blizzard. I'll let you have what you deserve."

"How can you tell?" White asked.

"I'll read your Pokédex. Depending on what you have accomplished, I'll say if you're authorized to take the TM."

"Then I'll take Attract." White chose. It was a good move and it was fair enough to take.

Black was still undecided. He took a while to choose a TM. But then, he found something that called his attention. "Hidden Power? Seems cool. May I?"

"Hmm… You may. Go ahead." Black took that grey disk and then returned the folder to the Professor.

"An advice: if you ever run into a Pokémon you want to keep, don't be frugal, make sure you use a good Poké Ball!"

"There are many types of Poké Balls, aren't there? Like Great and Ultra Balls." White recalled, picturing the blue and yellow balls.

"Yup. You never know if it'll be both the first and last time you see that Pokémon! Well, of course I'd say that, having asked you to complete the Pokédex and all, even though you just need to find them to register. It might sound a little weird, but I really do want you to enjoy your journey! But that doesn't mean that it's fine to completely ignore the Pokédex, of course. Now then, I've got to meet up with Bianca. See you guys around."

"Goodbye, Professor." The three of them said in unison, as she left the gate towards the Desert Resort.

"She gave us Pokémon and Pokédexes so we could go on a journey... It's what my mother told me." Cheren said out loud, calling Black and Whit's attention.

"Really?" White asked, not really understanding where Cheren was going with this.

"They wanted us to see the world, so my mom, both of your moms, and Bianca's mom all asked Professor Juniper to help. So we could see the world." Cheren explained, surprising the other two a bit. "So, what will you two do now? I think I'll go catch some of the Pokémons I haven't caught on Route 4, if anything calls my attention." Cheren went back to the desert, even though the sun was about to set. White and Black decided to enter the Nimbasa City. But as soon as they entered, they took sight of two Team Plasma Grunts talking to an old man. They made a serious face, and walked towards the Grunts.

"Hey, gramps! You're the Day Care guy, right?! And yeah, we take people's Pokémons! You could say we're taking Pokémons into our custody to raise them! So hand them over in this instant!" one of the grunts demanded.

"What nonsense!" the elderly replied. He turned to the right and noticed the presence of Black and White. He ran over to them. "You two youngsters, you look strong! Could you offer me some assistance?"

"Absolutely!" White answered, in the name of both.

"Get in the way, and we'll take your Pokémons without mercy too!"

"Oi, White, our Pokémons are still tired from before. I mean, your Mienfoo can still battle, but none of mine can."

"Kishi kaisei."

"_Wake from death and return to life?"_

"If you're wondering what that proverb means, it means to come out of a desperate situation and make a complete return in one sudden burst."

"I'm still not understanding."

White snapped a bit. "I have a couple of Super Potions I bought on Castelia City! Here!" She threw the orange item to Black and he caught it.

"_The proverb means taking a risk, but she is reassuring the probabilities of winning."_ Black always knew White liked to seem smart, but she never got the handle of proverbs.

Black took Pignite's Poké Ball, as White took Servine's. They attached the center of the ball and pointed the item into it. The pressed the trigger, healing their Pokémons enough for a battle.

"Go, Blitzle!"

"Drilbur, let's go!"

The little Pokémons came out of the Poké Balls, with malicious looks. Black pointed his Pokédex to Blitzle, while White pointed hers at Drilbur.

"Drilbur, the Mole Pokémon. It makes its way swiftly through the soil by putting both claws together and rotating at high speed. It can dig through the ground at a speed of 30 mph. It could give a car running aboveground a good race.

Height: 1'00"/0.3 m

Weight: 18.7 lbs./8.5 kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"Blitzle, the Electrified Pokémon. When thunderclouds cover the sky, it will appear. It can catch lightning with its mane and store the electricity. Their manes shine when they discharge electricity. They use the frequency and rhythm of these flashes to communicate.

Height: 2'07"/0.8 m

Weight: 65.7 lbs./29.8 kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"Let's do this, Pignite!"

"Servine, come on out!"

Black and White didn't waste a second to send in their main Pokémons.

"Pig!"

"Ser!"

"Black, remember that the Super Potion isn't enough to fully recover our Pokémons."

"Then let's finish this with a single move."

"What about a Tactic? Basically a Technique but between two diferen Trainer's Pokémons."

"Ok. Your idea, your command."

"Do you think Pignite can use Flare Blitz?"

"More or less."

"Perfect. Servine, Leaf Storm!"

White's grin made Black feel secure with the plan. Though still a bit uneasy. Servine of course didn't back off, and she waved her right arm and a barrage of green leaves the same color as her body outlined in glowing light green appeared and fired them towards the opponents.

"Drilbur, Protect!"

"Blitzle, hide behind Drilbur."

Blitzle hid behind Drilbur's body, and a green barrier formed around their bodies.

"Pignite, Flare Blitz!" Black commanded, full of guts. Pignite dashed towards the swirling leaves and his body became surrounded in light blue flames. He then jumped into them. The tornado mixed with the flames and the power frightened the grunts and their Pokémons.

"_Baku-netsu Furea Sutōmu!_" Black and White yelled out, as the tornado of flames slammed against the shield, but it was too powerful, and the barrier shattered, and the burning leaves defeatedthem in less than a second. Both fainted. Of course, Pignite landed spinning a bit, and damaged from all the crazy power, but he didn't take long to recover. (the tactic's name literally translates to "Explosive-Heat Flare Storm").

"Grr…" they both withdrew Blitlze and Drilbur. "What in the name of the creators ARE you two?! I think we better run for now!"

"Let's head to the park!" Both of them ran away. The sun now was completely set, and the street lights were turned on.

"Thank you! Thank you! Take these as an expression of my gratitude!" he took out of a nearby bad two foldable bikes. He gave one for black and one for White, surprising them a bit.

"Thanks, but, isn't it a bother to you, mister?" Black asked, worried about the reward being too much.

"I was planning on riding this bike to and from Nimbasa City with my wife, but... Well, I don't think I'll be doing that after all, with all these gangs trying to steal Pokémons and all. Ow that I think of, you never gave me your names."

"I'm Black Tōya and this is White Tōko."

"Very well, you youngsters are always welcome to my Day Care in Route 3. I shall now go. My wife is waiting for me." The old man walked away through the gate. Black and White saved their vehicles in their bags and grinned at each other.

"Great use of our Pokémons powerful attacks." Black admitted, withdrawing Pignite .

"Thank you." White thanked, withdrawing Servine too.

"Yoo-hoo! Black! White!" they turned around, already recognizing the voice and the silly running of their friend Bianca.

"What's up, Bianca?" White asked, while Bianca caught her breath.

"I heard from the Professor that Nimbasa City is filled with amazing attractions! There's an amusement park! The Big Stadium, the Little Court, the Battle Subway!" That last name caught White's attention. "I'm gonna go check out the Musical Hall! Wanna come?"

"Absolutely!" White yelped, with shining eyes. She enjoyed watching musicals since little.

"I pass." Black answered, closing his eyes. The silence was quick to surround him. He opened his eyes in doubt, and he was scared by seeing Bianca and White glaring at him. Suddenly, each one of them caught one of his arms and dragged him towards the Music Hall. "Nani? Nani?!"

About half an hour later:

"It wasn't so bad, now was it?" White asked Black, walking out of the Hall with Bianca and Black.

"Not that it is bad, but it is boring." Black answered.

Bianca then stopped by seeing the adult that was standing in front of the Hall. Black and White also recognized him. "Dad?! Why are you here?"

"I came to take you back home no matter what it takes! I heard from your mother that you'd come this far... Isn't this enough for you?"

"No way! I'm still on a journey with Black, White, Cheren, and with my Pokémons!" Bianca protested. Black and White nodded, trying to help her in the argument.

"It's pointless trying to protest! Seeing new places is one thing, but home is home!"

Bianca was now getting mad. "Yeah? Well maybe I'm just me! And you're just dad!" Ok, that argument simply seemed like if she was 5 years old. It made Black and White sweatdrop a bit, more by surprise.

"Young lady... continue your journey." They all turned to the origin of the sound. They all saw a woman with blond hair, an eccentric outfit and slender body.

"Excuse me?! And who are you? This is a family matter! Please stay out of this!" Bianca's dad yelled.

"Call me Elesa. I'm a model, and this city's gym leader. Naturally, the world is filled with all kinds of people. And with people who don't think like you at all, there may be some times when you feel hurt... Right?"

"That's right! Of course there are! That's why I'm so worried..." Bianca's dad admitted, being truthful to Elesa.

"However..." Elese continued. "And so, as such things occur, the difference between you and all the others is simply natural, and you learn to value them. And though you worry a lot, remember that there will always be Pokémons to stand at a Trainer's side." Elesa then looked at Bianca. Bianca knew what she meant, and opened the Poké Balls, letting out her Servine, Munna and Pidove. "They may appear merely cute, but if you call for them, Pokémons are extremely dependable..."

"It is true!" Black added.

"Pokémons are always there for us!" White continued.

"Dad, I'm begging you! I know there are things out there that you're right to worry about... I know that! But, there are also really nice people, too! And by being with Pokémon, I'll even get a little stronger!" Bianca was full of determination with those words. Her Pokémons made the same face, trying to support her in the matter.

"Hmm...Well. I'd say it is selfish of you to want to continue on your journey, but of course it is much more selfish of me to force you to stop. Any way you slice it, I'm the one being childish..." If it wasn't for such a nice moment and lesson, Black and White would've bursted in laughs with the irony of those words. "The gym leader has helped me realize something. Yes, Bianca... you may do what you please, definitely. I'll be praying that your journey leads you to many worthwhile events. And you two there," Ok, they laughed silently. "Look after Bianca for me. Please."

"Absolutely." Black answered.

"We wouldn't think otherwise." White affirmed. Bianca's dad nodded and left the reunion, in order to get back to his home.

"Dad... When I find what it is I want to do, I'll be sure to come home!" Bianca said to herself.

"He must have adventured as a Trainer long ago too... But it is tough being a parent." Elesa told Bianca. "Was I too nosy, by the way? I was a little bothered when I saw the argument, so I sort of just stuck my head in... like always." Black and White laughed again a bit.

"But thank you." Bianca thanked. She couldn't have got what she got if it weren't for Elesa.

"If you're Trainers, then you're welcome at the Pokémon Gym. I'll show you how intense your journey can be." Elesa left and walked towards the Gym. Bianca kept staring at her, and it started worrying her Pokémons and Black and White.

"Earth to Bianca." White said, trying to call her.

"She's SO cool! I wish I could be as cool as Miss Elesa! I wonder what I could do? Well, before that, I've gotta find what it is I WANNA do!"

With that, the trio left the place and went towards the Poké Center, so they could get some rest.

Pokémons of the day:

Blitzle – Its mane can catch lightning and store the electricity from it. The mane lights up when Blitzle discharges electricity.

Drilbur - Drilbur are very skilled diggers, said to travel around 30 mph underground. They can tunnel through soil by putting both claws together and rotating at high speed.

**Happy Christmas, for every and each one of my usual or not usual readers ^_^**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 13 – Electric-Dazling Gym:

**Another Gym! But it will be two short challenges.**

The sunlight passing through White's window. It was enough to unlock her shut eyes. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms. She looked to the right and saw her sleeping Pokémons. She smiled and then stood up. She went to the bathroom and quickly brushed her hair and teeth. She put on her cap, and withdrew her Pokémons after waking them up. She left the room, and walked towards Black's room.

"Oi, Black." She knocked, but didn't get an answer. She knocked again, and deduced what was happening. She opened the unlocked door. She giggled a bit when she saw Black wearing only a black t-shirt and underwear, with his Pokémons sharing the bed with him. She approached Black and took a deep breathe.

"MEWOSAMASU!"

"Agghhhh!" Black jumped out of the bed, and his Pokémons woke up. "What the-? White?!"

"Time to wake up."

"You didn't need to yell." Black said, standing up and putting on his cap.

"If I didn't, you wouldn't wake up. And I didn't want to leave you behind like in Nacrene City and Castelia City." White replied, petting Black's Pignite.

"Pignite-Pig!"

"Oi, Oi, I could wake up on my own." Black said, putting toothpaste on his brush.

"AHAHAHAHA!" White couldn't stop laughing. Pignite and the others also started laughing, making Black's angry vein emerge. He was fast at getting dressed, and before they knew, they had already left the Poké Center. They walked through the small City towards the Gym.

"This is the gym?" White asked, both sweatdroping, looking at the ridiculously illuminated Gym. They entered the Gym, and found Elesa, but she did look a bit busy.

"Uh? Oh! You're the kids from yesterday, aren't you?" Elesa asked, turning off her cellphone. She walked towards them.

"Yup. We're here for the Badge. And it's Black and White." Black introduced both of them. "White, you want to be the one to battle first?"

"No, you can go ahead."

"If I may intervene." Elesa was butting in the conversation again. "How about a double-battle? I have an appointment in an hour, and I can't afford to get late for that modeling job. What do you two say?"

Black and White stared at Elesa and then looked at each other, blinking twice in unison.

After a short period of time, Black and White were standing side by side, with Elesa on the other side of the field.

"Emolga, Zebstrika, time to shine!" Elesa sent in her two Pokémons.

"Emo-Emo!"

"Zebstirka!"

White used her Pokédex to analyze Emolga, while Black used his to analyze Zebstrika.

"Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. They live on treetops and glide using the inside of a cape-like membrane while shocking foes with the electricity stored in the pouches on its cheeks.

Height: 1'04"/0.4 m

Weight: 11 lbs./5 kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokémon and the evolved form of Blitzle. They have lightning-like movements. When Zebstrika run at full speed, the sound of thunder reverberates. This ill-tempered Pokémon is dangerous because when it's angry, it shoots lightning from its mane in all directions.

Height: 5'03"/1.6 m

Weight: 175.3 lbs./79.5 kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"Choose your Pokémons."

"Go, Pignite!" Black sent in his main Pokémon. "I'll treat about Zebstrika."

"Then… Let's go, Servine!" White also sent in her main Pokémon to the field.

"Pig!"

"Ser!"

"the rules are pretty basic. One round double-battle, first side to faint, loses. I think it's about time to begin so. Zebstrika, Wild Charge!"

"Servine, Leaf Tornado!"

Zebstrika charged towards his opponents. As he did, he pulled up his legs so he was flying through the air towards Pignite and Servine. His body then became surrounded in bright gold electricity with white static around it, making his body seem gold and brown, leaving a stream of gold electricity behind.

"Seeeeer-viiiiiine!" Servine jumped and spun on her head with her tail straight up in the air. Servine then started spinning her body and a large light green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it appeared around the end of Servine's tail and spun around with it. Servine then spun around on its side and threw it against Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika!" he slammed into the tornado, and when he hit it, the electricity around him disappeared and gathered where Zebstrika collided with the tornado, forming into a white orb of sparkling energy. The orb of energy then exploded, extinguishing the tornado.

"Aerial Ace!" Elesa commanded, and Servine became wide-eyed. Suddenly, Zebstrika jumped over Servine and Emolga glided towards her, moving so fast that it seemed like a blur.

"Rollout!" Black yelled out, as Pignite jumped and curled up, rolling at a high speed. "Against Zebstrika!"

"Zeb?!" Zebstrika was still in midair, and suddenly, the orange curl that was rolling through the ground jumped and slammed against his abdomen. Suddenly, Servine jumped back, and Zebstrika landed on the ground, right in front of her. Emolga was astonished, and opened up her wings, making her rise into the air, not hitting anyone at all.

"Servine, Leaf Blade!" The leaf at the end of Servine's tail began to glow light green and she twisted her body, on order to hit the Zebstrika, who was laying down on the ground on his side.

"Discharge, quick!" Zebstirka's body became surrounded in yellow electricity and released multiple bolts of yellow electricity from his body into multiple directions, half-panicking.

"Zebs!" one of the bolts hit Servine, sending her back towards Pignite. He then stopped releasing electricity and stood up, shaking his mane, signing that he was ready to continue. Emolga then landed on his head, crossing her arms with a confident grin.

"Flame Charge, go!" Black commanded. Pignite stomped on the ground over and over again, one foot after the other, until a cloud of dust kicked up and covered his body. His body then became surrounded in an orb of red-yellow flames and he jumped towards the opponents, flying through the air, with a stream of red-yellow fire being left behind.

"Zebstrika, counter with Flame Charge!" Elesa replied. Zebstrika stomped on the ground with his two front hooves over and over again, one after the other, until a cloud of dust covered his entire body. His body then became surrounded in an orb of red and yellow flames and jumped forward, flying towards Pignite. Both then collided and a strong explosion burst from between them, creating a thick dark smoke.

"Piiiiig!" Pignite was sent out of the cloud, flying. Servine looked at him, worried.

"Emo-Emo-Emo-Emo!"

"Zebs-Zebs-Zebs-Zebs!" both Pokémons laughed when the smoke cleared up and revealed that Zebstrika was fine.

"Black, let's try using some Techniques. Servine, _Burēdo Torunēdo_!" White yelled out, as Servine jumped and spun on her head with her tail straight up in the air. Servine then started spinning her body and a large light green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it appeared around the end of Servine's tail and spun around with it. Suddenly, the winds started making a vacuum effect and started attracting both Emolga and Zebstrika into it. Zebstrika managed to maintain on the ground, but Emolga was pushed into the tornado. She began spinning according to the winds, and suddenly, Servine twitched her tail, sending the tornado into the air. She then jumped into the tornado, with her tail glowing brightly green. Suddenly, Emolga received a great amount of slashes from Servine's tail. Then, Servine slashed Emolga downwards, making the tornado explode, sending Emolga against the ground, next to Zebstrika's feet.

"Pignite! _Fureimingu Hoīru_!" Pignite jumped and curled, rolling in midair. Then, flames surrounded him and he dashed through the ground, rolling.

"Three can play at that game. Zebstrika, Wild Stomp!"

"Zeeebs!" Zebstrika dashed towards the upcoming Pignite, who had jumped. Suddenly, Zebstrika quickly turned his body around, so his hind hooves were facing Pignite. Then, he stood only on his front hooves and kicked against the rolling ball of flames. He continuously stomped Pignite, until suddenly, his hooves began shining white. Suddenly, the hooves emitted a strong white electrical wave, sending Pignite towards Servine.

"Ser?"

"Pig…" he slowly stood up.

"Pignite, are you ok?" Black asked. He's answer was a thumbs up and a wink from his Pignite. "Ok. White, any ideas?"

"Hmm… Servine should take care of Emolga, due to the speed, and Pignite should handle Zebstrika, due to the power and strength. The problem is that Elesa keeps using Zebstrika against Servine and Emolga against Pignite, giving her an advantage."

"I have an idea." Black said, as he started whispering into White's ear. She smiled, knowing the idea would work. "Ready?"

"Ready! Servine, Leaf Blade against Emolga!" White commanded, as her Servine dashed towards Emolga, and the leave at the end of her tail began to glow light green.

"Zebstrika, Flame Charge!" Zebstrika didn't waste a single second and obeyed Elesa, stomping on the ground with his two front hooves over and over again, one after the other, until a cloud of dust covered his entire body. His body then became surrounded in an orb of red and yellow flames and jumped forward, flying towards Servine.

"Jump!" White commanded, as Servine used her tail to slash the ground, creating a shock strong enough to send Servine through the air, dodging Zebstrika.

"Let's go Pignite, Flare Blitz!"

"Servine, Leaf Storm!"

"Piiiiiiig-niiiiiteeeee!" Pignite roared, dashing at a high speed towards Zebstrika, who couldn't stop his track. Suddenly, Pignite's body became surrounded in a strong blue orb of searing flames.

"Seeeerviiineee!" Servine yelled, as she flipped around and started spinning her body while facing her nose to the sky. She then spun her body rapidly and multiple green leaves the same color as Servine's body with a glowing green outline appeared around her body and started spinning around Servine's body in the form of a pillar. Servine then fires the leaves against Emolga.

Meanwhile, Pignite and Zebstrike had collided in a powerful fire match.

"GOOOOOOOOO!" both Black and White yelled in unison.

Pignite opened his eyes and put his fright foot on the ground and jumped forwards, making him clash against Zebstrika's abdomen, making the orb of flames surrounding Zebstrika's body disappear.

Servine also opened her eyes bruscally and the leaves began storming around Emolga, hitting her multiple times.

Then, both Servine and Pignite landed side by side on their side of the field, as Zebstrika and Emolga both fainted, too tired and damaged to continue.

"We did it!" Black yelled out, making White jump a couple of times in happiness. Then, both Trainers ran up to their Pokémons and hugged them, making the four of them laugh. Elesa smiled and picked up her Emolga and pet her Zebstrika. Then, she withdrew both of them and walked up to the teenagers.

"It seems you two are stronger than I expected. Here are your rewards for defeating me." Elesa said, handing out two copies of the Bolt Badge and two copies of the TM Volt Switch.

"Thank you, Miss Elesa." Black and White said in unison, accepting the reward.

They left the gym, along with Pignite and Servine, both happy for having won another badge.

Pokémons of the day:

Zebstrika – Zebstrika is full of explosive power comparable to a flash of lightning. A thunderous roar can be heard when it runs at full speed.

Emolga - Emolga can create electricity on its electric sacs located on its cheeks, which is stored inside its membranes. It can glide from tree to tree using its cape-like membrane, discharging its electricity while gliding.

**Happy Christmas, for every and each one of my usual or not usual readers ^_^**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 14 – Shocking Truth – Electrifying Moments:

**I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Here's another chapter!**

White was sitting on a bench, nearby the theme park. Next to her were Servine, Panpour and Black's Larvesta. She and Black made a deal of staying on Nimbasa for a few days, so they could take a break. The first thing they visited was the theme park. It was just after lunch.

"Here you go, girls." Black said, followed by Pignite, Pansage and White's Mienfoo. They each held two large cookies in their hands. Black offered the extra one he had to White, Pignite offered to Servine, Pansage to Panpour, and Mienfoo to Larvesta.

"Thanks, Black. So, what's next on the list of rides?"

"Roller Coaster!" Black said, pointing to the fast ride. White stared at it for a while but then smiled and nodded. They withdrew their Pokémons and dashed to the short line.

It didn't take long for them to take a seat, side-by-side, on the front portion of the coaster. They cart soon started taking its course through the rails and increasing speed while so. White and Black closed their eyes for some seconds, due to the sudden change of speed. They held onto their caps, fearing they would fly off.

"That was awesome!" Black yelled out, after leaving the cart.

"I agree with you. It was amazing!" White affirmed. They began exploring the various and multiple rides there were: tea-cups, merry-go-round (more for the Pokémons), bumper cars, and they were going to the last one on the list, right when the sun was setting, the Ferris Wheel.

"Let's go. I want to see the whole Unova Region from the top." Said White, happy for the entire day she spent with Black.

"Me too, let's go!" Black suddenly bumped into something. "Whhhaaaaa!" he fell, bottom first.

"Simi…" a Simisear turned around, with a furious expression. Black and White were scared, until a familiar shade appeared.

"Calm down, Simisear. There is no need to go on a rampage."

"N?!" they both asked in unison.

"Oh! If it isn't my dear friends Black and White." He answered with a smile.

"Since when exactly did we become friends with him?" Black asked, whispering into White's ear. White had the same exact question in her mind.

"I see you've bumped into my Simisear, which you last met as a Pansear." N revealed. Simisear glared at Black, recognizing the Trainer of the Pansage that defeated him last time.

"Simi…"

"C-Calm down…" Black said, as he dropped his Poké Balls by mistake. They had become loosen in his belt after the fall, so they fell with ease. They opened and let out his Pokémons.

"Pansage?!"

"Simisear!" Simisear had a malicious smile, and Pansage was scared about the fact that Pansear had become way taller than him. White couldn't resist to take a quick analysis to Simisear.

"Simisear, the Ember Pokémon and the evolved form of Pansear. It loves sweets because they become energy for the fire burning inside its body. It scatters embers from its head and tail to sear its opponents, from the flame which burns inside its body.

Height: 3'03"/1.0 m

Weight: 61.7 lbs./28.0 kg

Gender Ratio: 87.5% male - 12.5% female"

"Simisear, return." N withdrew his Pokémon into the Poké Ball. Black did the same. "I see that your Tepig evolved into a Pignite."

"It happened during the Castelia City's Gym Battle."

"I see... Anyway, are you looking for Team Plasma by any chance?" that questioned surprised both Black and White. They hadn't seen the Grunts since the previous day.

"Not really." White answered.

"Well, they ran off to the center of the park. You two, come with me." He made them follow him towards the Ferris wheel, which confused them a bit.

"Are you saying that they're hiding in there?" Black asked, confused.

"Not here." He chuckled. "Let's ride the Ferris wheel and look for them there." It did seem a brilliant plan. "I love Ferris wheels, you know. Their circular motion... the dynamics... a beautiful combination of formulas and physics..."

They entered the Ferris wheel cabin and it didn't take long for it to start spinning. It was a slow yet firm rate. Black and White even let out their Pokémons for breathing. N looked at them and smiled, letting out his Dewott and Zorua. It appears his Oshawott evolved too.

"Black, White, I must confess something to you two. I am the king of Team Plasma." They were quite shocked by hearing the end of this phrase. They stood up, wide-eyed staring at N, who was enjoying the view through the glass.

"You?!" Black asked.

"I'm afraid so. Ghetsis requested as so, and we aim to save Pokémons together." He answered, making Black, White and their Pokémons glare. "Though…" this made them calm down a little. "I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this entire world...?" They remained silent during the rest of the ride. They withdrew their Pokémons and they left the ride. N was the first to leave the cabin, and Black and White couldn't stop glaring at him.

"You can stop throwing knives at me." N said, knowing the fact that Black and White were glaring at him.

"You just revealed that you're the King of the Team we've been fighting and has been spreading evil, and yet you expect us to accept that with the biggest of calms." White protested, feeling angry.

"Lord N!"

"Are you alright?!"

The grunts from the previous day had finally come out of their hideout.

"I'm fine. My followers, who collaborate to save Pokémons... I must protect them, too." He said to Black and White. "While I fight, you two escape from this place." N requested. The grunts responded with a nod and then fled. "...So… does any of you understand my thoughts?"

"Well, it is wrong what you're doing, but it seems that you have honor enough to defend those who follow your way of thought." Black explained, taking out a Poké Ball.

"I see... I'm happy to hear that. You comprehend, yet, you are against. Now then... This is the future I have seen... Even if I cannot win against you here, I shall fight you for the sake of Team Plasma! Sigilyph!" he threw two Poké Balls towards the air, letting out two Sigilyphs. Black used his Pokédex to get some information.

"Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokémon. The guardians of an ancient city, they always fly the same route while keeping watch for invaders.

Height: 4'07"/1.4 m

Weight: 30.9 lbs./14 kg

Gender Ratio: 50% male - 50% female"

"Let's do this, Larvesta!" Black sent in his Larvesta for the battle.

"This is odd… It isn't sommon two have two Pokémons of the same species… unless! Go, Mienfoo!"

"Mien!"

"Larvesta, _Okotte Faia_!" Black yelled out as Larvesta jumped and began rolling, making fires expel from her horns. Suddenly, the flames covered her in an orb. Suddenly, the silhouette of two triangular red fires appeared, and multiple streams of fire burst out of the orb.

"Dodge." N commanded, as his two Sigilyphs began flying around, dodging the flames. White paid attention and noticed a slight difference between the two Sigilyphs way of flying.

"There! Mienfoo, Jump Kick against the Sigilyth of the right!" White commanded, as her Mienfoo jumped, with his leg bent. He made a successful hit, and the Sigilyph began glowing pinkish-purple, revealing that it was Zorua in disguise. The other Sigilyph became astonished, and due to the sudden change of focus, multiple stripes of Larveta's attack hit her.

Larvesta then returned to normal and landed on the ground.

"Flame Charge!"

"Jump Kick!"

Larvesta dashed towards Sigilyph, covered in red-yellow flames, as Mienfoo jumped towards Zorua again, with his leg bent. Both hits landed, making both Zorua and Sigilyph faint.

"I'm not surprised. You two are powerful, and my Pokémons trained a lot today. They weren't in their best state of potential, I guarantee that. Let's end the battle here. Both Dewott and Simisear are tired, and my Scraggy is still too weak for battles." N explained, revealing that he had obtained a Scraggy. Black and White agreed to the proposal and they withdrew Larvesta and Mienfoo respectively. "You two are strong. But there is a future I must change. And so, I shall surpass the Champion. I will be known as an undefeatable opponent and liberate Pokémons from all Trainers!"

"You're still not understanding Pokémons and Trainers are to be together?!" white asked, yelling.

"If that is your desire, then collect all the gym badges and come to the Pokémon League. Once there, try to stop me! If none of you becomes as strongly as I'm going to... you won't be able stop me." N explained, walking away. Black and White looked at each, knowing exactly each other thoughts.

It didn't took long for the sun to set, and the moon rose up to the sky. White and Black were on the way to the Poké Center, to get some sleep, but…

"Hey, Black, I'm taking another ride at the Ferris Wheel."

"I'm too tired. Good night, see you tomorrow." Black answered, waving goodbye. White giggled a bit and dashed back to the Amusement Park. She was able to get a cabin just in time before it closed. "That was a close one."

"It sure was." She recognized the voice immediately, and she became wide-eyed. She turned around and found N, sitting on the bench of the cabin. "Calm down, I'm just enjoying the Ferris Wheel's ride. There's no need to fear me in this moment." She still wasn't sure, but he had no motive at that moment.

They ride was quite, and the cabin was already reaching the ground. Suddenly, N poked White's shoulder. She turned around, but she couldn't talk… Before she could react, N had pressed his lips against her violently, pushing her against the glass. She was wide-eyed, and a couple of tears escaped from the corner of her eyes. He shoved his tongue down her throat, and she was petrified, due to the shock. The cabin arrived its destination, and N left it, like if nothing had happened. White grasped her hands around the strip of her bag, crying slowly. She then dashed off towards the Poké Center, dropping tears through the streets of the night, speechless.

Pokémons of the day:

Sigilyph – Sigilyph possesses psychic powers, which it uses to defend its territory from intruders.

Simisear - It can burn opponents by scattering the fire inside its body from its head and tail.

**Whoa! 0.0 That was messed up! I wonder what will happen next time. If you two, don't miss the next chapter!**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 15 – The Big Day:

**What? Did you really think I would end the year with a strange and weird ending?**

White dashed through the city, until she finally arrived to the Poké Center. She sat on a bench, and her Pokémons got out of the Poké Balls. They noticed her long face, and the tears she slowly dropped. She clunched her hands into fists against her legs.

"Ser…?"

"It's nothing Servine… It's just…"

"Pan…"

"Mien…"

Her Pokémons were sad too, but it was because they were seeing their Trainer sad and not being able to do anything to help.

"White?" White quickly cleared her tears, and looked up to see her friend Bianca, who had a puzzled expression. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing…" she answered, looking away.

"White, we've been friends for years and I know that you only cry because of something serious. C'mon, tell me."

"… N took something from me…"

"WHAT?! What did he took? I'll be sure to bring it back!" Bianca was steaming with anger.

"Bianca… it's something I can't get back…"

"Uh? What do you mean…?" Bianca now was less angry, because of the mystery.

"He… He took my first kiss…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"He kissed me on the Ferris Wheel… and…" White began to cry again, but this time she held her forearm against her eyes, not wanting to Bianca and her Pokémons see her cry.

"Servine…"

"Pan…."

"Foo…"

"You must be really shocked…" Bianca guessed, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, but… When you imagine the first kiss, you want it to be perfect, don't you? It was… against everything that was in my mind…"

"I can't really say I understand…"

"But the worst part is…"

"Uh?"

"Is… Is that I love Black." Bianca was half shocked, but she already had that feeling in her head. "If I wanted my first kiss to go to someone else, I would give it to Black…"

"White… Don't worry."

"Uh?"

"You're strong and brave. You'll overcome that in no time!" Bianca said with a smile, trying to cheer White up. White was a bit surprised at first, but then cleaned her tears, and gave Bianca a half smile. Her Pokémons started smiling.

"Servine! Servine-Ser!"

"Foo-Mien!"

"Panpour."

Her Pokémons started to cheer her up, and she started to feel better. But not completely.

Bianca and White went up to the White's room.

"See you tomorrow, White."

"Goodbye, Bianca." White said, closing the door behind her. Bianca's smile faded and her angry grin showed up. She walked furiously towards Black's room. She knocked and waited for an answer.

Black opened the door, still half asleep, only with a black t-shirt and underwear. "Uh? Bianca? Why the angry face?"

"Grrr…" she lifted her hand up and suddenly slapped Black, not only fully waking him up, but also sending him against the floor.

"What the-?! What was that for?!"

"Baka! You should have stayed with White!"

"Uh? What? Why? Did something happen to her?"

"She's fine." Bianca answered, as Black stood up, rubbing his cheek, due to the slap. "But I have two favors to ask you."

"Uh?"

"Number 1: a couple of friends of my parents paid for a thing here in Nimbasa City, but they can't go because something came up and I would like that you and White go instead of them tomorrow. They aren't going to waste money for nothing."

"Ok… I think… What's the second one?"

"For motives I will not explain, tomorrow, please do everything White requests you to do."

This one was odd. Black didn't really understood what Bianca meant, but it didn't seem too difficult. "Ok. Now, can I go back to sleep?"

"Yes."

On the next day, Black woke up early, because Bianca helped him. He knocked on White's door, but no response. That was weird. Black thought that he could open the door, so he didn't hesitate. He opened the door silently, and he approached White, who was covered by the sheets. Black approached her and noticed that she seemed to be having a nightmare.

"Oi, White." He said, loud enough to break her from the dream. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Black, staring at her. Of course, she became wide-eyed and startled.

"AHHH!" She sat up really quick throwing the sheets out of the bed, one ending up on Black's head. He took it off real quick, also a bit startled.

"Whoa! What's all the commotion about?"

"Black!" White yelled, still recovering from the shock. Then, something finally caught Black's attention, and his eyes changed their aim: he noticed that White was only wearing a white t-shirt, white socks and white panties. He began to blush, and White also began to blush. She then realized that he was drooling a bit and her anger emerged. "PERVERT!"

Black ended up sitting against the bed, with his cap turned around and with White's cap on his face, blocking his vision.

"Why the hell do I have to be like this?"

"Gosh, I wonder why?"

"It was an accident, and you've seen me with only t-shirt, boxers and socks before! Why do I get slapped and grounded when the opposite happens?"

White took the cap off his face and put it on her head. He stood up and turned his cap back to the right position. "You perfectly know the answer for that. Now, why are you here besides trying to take a good picture of my…"

"Let's not recall that, and Bianca asked me to go with you to this thing that I still don't know what it is. Some friends of her parents can't go and she didn't want to waste money for nothing."

"Then why doesn't she go with Cheren?"

"I don't know."

They soon got the answer. After walking through Nimbasa City:

"B-B-BRIDAL FAIR?!" Black and White asked in unison, sweatdropping.

"Uso." White said, not wanting to believe.

"Why did Bianca asked us to come here?!"

White then realized Bianca's motive. "Hey, Black, it might be fun. Let's go."

"Uh? O-Ok…" Black answered. White smiled and picked his hand. She pulled him towards the building, which resembled a church.

They entered into the fancy room, and began blushing a bit. They were the youngest people there. Of course, it isn't very common to youngsters to go to a place which is basically a rehearsal of a wedding.

"Subarashī." White let that word escape from her mouth. (It means "wonderful").

"I don't want to ruin your mood, but maybe we should leave. This isn't exactly for people like us."

"Hmm…" White began thinking about what Black said, when suddenly…

"Nonsense." An assistant said, breaking White's line of thought. "This is for any couple that has decided to get married."

"W-W-Wait a second just there!" Black said, blushing madly, making White giggle a bit. "We're only here because a friend of ours asked us to come here in the place of some acquaintances of hers." Black explained. "We're just friends."

"Oh! I see… Well, this is also a demonstration for the future. It is useful to know how wedding is like at a young age."

"She has a point." White added. Black ended up accepting the offer.

"Great! I'll be your guide from now on, if anything is necessary just ask. The first part is the food tasting."

Black and white went to the room with the sign that said Food Tasting. They entered and saw multiple tables and couples, with fancy and expensive-looking food (though it was paid). They sat on a corner, trying not to be seen. They were still half embarrassed to be there, but that didn't stop them. They started eating the food.

"Subarashī!" White let out, enjoying the taste of the food.

"I have to agree with you! And this drink is amazing too." Black said, taking a sip of his glass. They continued eating the small portions of food, with the flavors dancing in their mouths. The soon became a bit more relaxed and started acting like any other couple, offering food to one another.

"What's next?" White asked, as they walked through a corridor.

"Let me see… This door here is…" he opened the door and the room was filled with men reading papers and the women half mad, while the assistants handed off papers.

"These are Pre-nups, right?" White asked, but Black wasn't next to her. She looked into the room and found Black reading one of the papers. She made the same half mad expression as the other women in the room and dragged Black out of there.

"Gomen, gomen. Let's try this one here." Black said, opening the door. The room was dark, but it seemed that they were showing a video. Black suddenly closed the door, blushing and steaming.

"Uh? What's in there?"

"Trust me, you don't want to see." White managed to push Black aside and she peeped into the room. Her reaction was the same.

"Was… Was that woman…?"

"And was that man…?"

A chill ran through their spines and they shook their heads, trying to forget what they saw. They didn't saw the sign saying "Sex in Marriage".

"This time, let me take a pick. All you've selected so far was unlucky." White said, making Black chuckle and sweatdrop. She opened a door and they entered a room with a lot of flyers and commercials about traveling.

"Is this room about the Honey Moons?" Black asked, as White took a flyer and opened it.

"Wow! A trip to France!"

"Look at the price."

"Ouch…" she put the flyer back in place.

They left the room again. They went to see some more rooms, like the one for Wedding Rings, but they then entered "the" room.

"Dressing Room?" they asked in unison, as three assistants nodded in response.

"Yes. So, young lady, please go to the next room to take the measurements. Young man, please stand there."

White went to the next room, followed by two assistants, while Black stayed on the room with one. He stood still in a circular small platform, and the assistant began using measurement tape.

"Please lift your arms sideways." Black did as so.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why did two assistants go with White instead of only one?"

"The bride's dress takes a lot more of work than the groom's suit. Anyway… which color do you pretend it to be?"

"A black suit. White never really suited me."

"Ok! I have a suit there that will fit you perfectly."

Black went into the changing room and began changing into the suit. It took a while, due to being unfamiliar with that type of clothing.

"Mister, do you need any help? The bow might be tricky to tie."

"N-N-No, I'm fine." Black answered, coming out of the dresser, wearing the suit, with his Pokémons holding his clothes. He was still giving the final touches to the bow. He stood in front of a mirror, as the assistant adjust his suit a bit more.

"You look stunning." Black blushed a bit, not really agreeing with the compliment.

"The bride is ready." The two assistants said, making Black turn around. He first saw White's Pokémons carrying her clothes, but he then blushed a lot and gazed to White's long white dress, the veil and the bouquet she held. She was blushing a lot herself, smiling, while Black was more in surprise.

"You look beautiful, White." The words slipped out of his mouth by mistake. White was astonished, but then smiled at him.

"Thanks. You look great too." She replied, making him scratch his temple a bit.

"Say cheese!" they took a photo as a memory of the day. They received a copy each.

"Now it's the Ceremony Rehearsal."

"Oi, oi, aren't we going a bit too far?" Black asked. He then looked at White, who was still staring at the photo. He then recalled what Bianca said to him and he thought it would be better not to protest. "But since we've come this far. Why not? It's just practice after all." Black asked, smiling at White. She smiled widely and nodded.

After a bit:

Black and White's Pokémons were sitting on the church benches waiting for the whole thing to start. Black was waiting, blushing a lot, not really knowing why. Then, White entered the room, walking slowly towards Black. The organ music started playing slowly in the background, and White stopped when she reached Black's side. Both were blushing madly.

"White Touko, do you take Black Toya to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do…" she answered, lowly, but loud enough to be heard.

"And Black Toya, do you take White Touko to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I-I-I do…" he answered, hesitating a bit.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They took each other's hands and began approaching each other. Then, they began approaching each other's face, eyes closed.

"_This is bad. I'm about to kiss White! I can't kiss er. She's my best friend! I shouldn't kiss her, no matter how much I want- Wait, what?! I want to kiss her?! No, no, no, I shouldn't… Gahh! What do I do?!"_ Black's thoughts only came up with one answer. He leaned to the right, enough to make a kiss on the lips to turn into a kiss on the cheek.

After that, they received the suit and dress as a gift, not to mention some extra copies of the photo they took together. They were walking back to the Poké Center, in order to get some rest. The sun was already setting.

"You angry?"

"Uh? For what?"

"For me making that turn around all of a sudden." Black explained. He was feeling a bit guilty, not really knowing why.

"It's ok. I had a great day." White admits, blushing a bit.

"Who would guess a Bridal Fair was kinda fun?"

"Maybe Bianca."

"Then why didn't she go there with Cheren?" Black asked, making White laugh uncontrollably.

At Cheren's room:

Bianca had spent the day with Cheren. He was studying about Pokémons and all, but she didn't had a lot to do, so she just went there for company.

"How's the tea I made?" asked Bianca, curious for Cheren's opinion, after he took a sip.

He became wide eyed and then stared at the cup. "Wow! It's great!"

"Thanks." She replied, blushing quite a bit. She was preparing to take a sip, when.

"Anyone here?" Black and White asked loudly, scaring Bianca. She dropped her cup of tea over Cheren's hand, soaking him in tea.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she apologized, as Cheren sighed.

**Well, not exactly the type of chapter you would expect in this fanfic, but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did ^_^**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 16 – The Tournament on the Rails:

**Big Tournament! Hope you're all ready to a lot of battling today ^_^**

White has been always thinking on visiting the Battle Subway ever since she heard about it from Bianca. She had convinced everyone there, mainly because there was a Special Tournament that day.

"Hear it is. The Gear Station." Cheren indicated to White and the others. Black and Bianca were a bit amazed by the size of the building. They went ahead and entered the building. There were many people inside it, but they managed to register to the Tournament Registration board, in the center pillar of the building.

After waiting about fifteen minutes, the electric board showed the Tournament's schematics:

Beauty

VS

Black

Ace

VS

Maxx

Tony

VS

White

Buggy

VS

Nate

Simon

VS

Casey

Kenny

VS

Cheren

Waldo

VS

Bianca

Martin

VS

Marisa

"It seems that you're the first one, Black." White said, staring at the board, trying to pay attention to the Trainers, just like Cheren. Black nodded and quickly ran to the Train and entered it. White and the others entered different trains, but had to wait to their turn to battle. The battles broadcasted to the other Trains.

"You must be Black." The girl with the black hair and the white dress, holding a small white parasol said, calling his attention. Black blushed a bit by seeing the black hair being waved by the motion of the train and her deep blue eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"T-T-The pleasure is all mine!" Black said, laughing a bit. White's angry vein appeared by seeing that scene through the broadcast board.

"Alright, this is Referee Ingo talking here, via broadcast." The in the black strange suit declared. "This is the match between Black and Beauty. Please stand in your positions and prepare to battle. The rules are simple: one-on-one battles, using only one Pokémon from the three you registered with."

"Then let's start. Come forth, Audino!" Beauty sent in her Pokémon to the battlefield.

"Audino."

Black used his Xtransciever to use the C-Gear app to discover Audino's type.

"So… Go, Pignite!" Black said, sending in his Pignite.

"Pig!"

"Begin!"

"Audino, Secret Power!" Beauty commanded, as Audino began glowing gold. Audino then dashed towards Pignite.

"Pignite, block it!" Black commanded. Pignite quickly put his arms in front of his body and blocked the Audino's slam. "Now, Arm Trust!"

"Pig! Pig! Pig! Pig! Pig!" Pignite repeatedly hit Audino with his hands, one after the other, making Audino quickly faint.

"The winner is Black!" Ingo declared. Black and Pignite made a high-five as sign of happiness and confidence.

"In the next train, we are watching the battle between Ace and Maxx!" Ingo declared, making everybody turn to the second screen to assist the battle.

"Gurdurr, Stone Edge!" Maxx, the guy with fighting clothing and triangular mean eyes and the messy ponytail commanded.

"Woobat, Protect!" Ace replied, the boy with the casual clothing a the green spiky hair.

Maxx's Gurdurr placed his steel beam in one hand and crossed his arms across his chest. His body then became surrounded in white energy for a moment and the energy came off his body in the form of two rings of jagged white energy orbs that floated around him. The white energy then faded, forming the orbs into gray jagged stones. Gurdurr then opened his arms and fired the stones towards Woobat, but the green sphere around her protected her from any harm.

"Psychic, now!" A light purple aura appeared around Gurdurr and he began to float. Woobat waved her wings and Gurdurr was sent against the wall, automatically fainting.

"Ace wins the round!"

Battle number 3:

"Palpitoad, Mud Shot!" Tony, a nerd-looking guy with a white cloak and buggy glasses commanded.

"Palpi!" Palpitoad yelled out, as she stuck out her long tongue and it started to glow yellow. Palpitoad then swung her tongue from left to the right and the glow on her tongue disappeared. As it does, multiple balls of brown mud formed on the side of her tongue and fired them towards Servine.

"Servine, Leaf Storm!" White commanded, as Servine waved her right arm and a barrage of green leaves the same color as Servine's body outlined in glowing light green appeared and she fired them against Palpitoad, destroying the mud and automatically knocking her out.

"White won the round! Let's see what the other Trainers are up to!"

"Durant! Guillotine!" Buggy, the girl with a bug-catcher look, as her Durant opened his mandibles wide as they began to glow light blue and grow in size. He then crunched Nate's Axew, automatically knocking him out.

"Ok, the first half of the tournament of part A is over!" Emmet, the second referee communicated. "Let's see part B!"

"Cubchoo, Blizzard!" Simon commanded, as his Cubchoo released a powerful blizzard from his mouth against Casey's Gollet, automatically knocking him out.

"Dewott, Razor Shell!" Cheren yelled out, as his Dewott picked up her two shells and continuously slashed Kenny's Darumaka, taking Kenny out of the tournament.

"Munna, Psybeam!" Bianca commanded, as her Munna released a magenta beam with multi-colored particles from her forehead gem, knocking out Waldo's Stunfisk.

"Alomomola, Surf!" Marisa, the female swimmer commanded, knocking out Martin's Tynamo.

2nd round:

Black:

"Go, Ducklet!" Ace said, sending in his Ducklet. "All your Pokémons have weakness to Flying and two of them have weakness to water. I already won this!"

"You underestimate me! Go, Pansage!" Black said, sending in his Pansage.

"Pansage, Pan!"

"Acrobatics and Bullet Seed!" Black commanded, as his Pansage began jumping into multiple directions and firing multiple golden seeds with a green aura from his mouth. The impacts created a thick cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared and Ducklet fainted. Turns out Ace did underestimate Black.

White:

"Panpour, Scald!" White's Panpour released a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from her mouth against Buggy's Dwebble, making him faint, and taking Buggy out of the Tournament.

Cheren:

"Klink, Gear Grind!"

"Mud Slap." Cheren commanded, as his Roggenrola jumped and threw two balls of brown mud at the upcoming Klink, knocking it out.

Bianca:

"Servine, Leaf Tornado!" Bianca commanded. Servine jumped and spun on his head with his tail straight up in the air. Servine then started spinning his body and a large light green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it appeared around the end of Servine's tail and spun around with it. Servine then spun around on his side and caught Marisa's female Frillish inside of the tornado. He then separated from the air, moved back into an upward position and floated up into the air. The tornado then crashed down onto the ground, crushing Frillish against the floor, making her faint.

"Ok! Semi-finals people! The matches will be between Black and White, and Cheren and Bianca."

Black vs White:

"I had a feeling this would happen, White."

"Assuming that both of us would battle each other? That's quite the accurate premonition."

"Well… Go, Larvesta!"

"Panpour, c'mon out!"

"Begin!" Ingo yelled through the broadcast.

"Lar!"

"Larvesta, let's start with our technique! _Okotte Faia_!" Black commanded, as his Larvesta jumped and began rolling, making fires expel from her horns. Suddenly, the flames covered her in an orb. Suddenly, the silhouette of two triangular red eyes appeared, and multiple streams of fire burst out of the orb.

"Panpour, let's present our technique! Start off with preparing Aqua Tail!" White requested, as her Panpour formed a water orb at the end of her tail. "Now, jump and spin on the ground on your back!" White requested, as Panpour jumped and landed tail first on the ground and then spinning like a break-dancer, making the orb turn into a water tornado, extending further in the shape of water whips. "This is our Technique! _Mizu Pātī_!"

The whips began slamming against each other. It was a null result, and the whips of Larvesta's Technique faded. Suddenly, the orb of fire, containing Larvesta, fell towards Panpour. Panpour quickly put her hand on the ground, making her spin over it. She then slammed her hail against Larvesta, making her collide against the water and making the flame orb explode. When the smoke faded, it had been revealed that Larvesta had fainted from the hit.

"Come back." Black said, withdrawing his Larvesta. He sighed. "I wasn't expecting the battle to end so soon. Good luck in the finals. But of course, you won't be needing it."

That last phrase made White blush. "Thank you…" she answered smiling, as Black left the train.

With Bianca and Cheren.

"Air Slash!" Bianca commanded, as her Pidove waved his wings in an 'X' like motion and a light blue 'X' shaped energy was released from the tip of his wings towards Cheren's Lillipup.

"Lillipup, Take Down!" Cheren replied, and Lillipup crouched down, as a golden force field surrounded his body. His body then became surrounded in a light bronze energy and he dashed against the wave, destroying it.

"Pidove, Peck!"

"Lillipup, Tackle!"

Pidove flapped his wings twice and then dove towards Lillipup, pointing his beak towards Lillipup's body. Lillipup dashed towards Pidove and jumped, tackling each other. They were then sent back. Lillipup was dragged through the ground a bit, but Pidove used the recoil to gain speed.

"Pidove, _Kuikkukattā_!" Bianca yelled out, as her Pidove became surrounded in a white outline. Suddenly, he began flapping his wings over and over again at a high speed, releasing multiple light blue 'X' shaped energy waves towards Lillipup. A combination of Quick Attack and Air Cutter.

"Lillipup, Protect!" Cheren commanded, as his Lillipup barked. Then, a green force field surrounded his body, protecting him from the waves. When the Technique stopped, the force field disappeared. Lillipup and Pidove then started glaring at each other with fury reflected in their eyes.

"LIIIIILLIIIIII!"

"PIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Suddenly, both became surrounded in a light blue energy, and their bodies began increasing in size. The event astonished both Cheren and Bianca, and the energy then disappeared, revealing Bianca's Tranquill and Cheren's Herdier.

"They've evolved… Yes!" Bianca said, happily. Cheren chuckled a bit, happy for his Lillipup o have evolved.

"Let's solve this for once and for all!" Cheren yelled, calling Bianca's attention.

"Quick Attack!"

"Tackle!"

Both Tranquill and Herdier dashed towards each other, and slammed against each other's head. Suddenly, Tranquill fell to the ground, and fainted.

"What the-? How is this possible…?"

"My Herdier is more powerful than your Tranquill in physical power." Cheren explained while withdrawing Herdier. Bianca withdrew her Tranquill. Cheren approached her and extended his hand. Bianca was half confused, but she shook his hand, making both smile. Bianca left the train, and the final was decided.

After a while:

"It's time for the finals between White and Cheren!" Ingo and Emmet yelled in unison, making everyone cheer and look at the broadcasting board, showing Cheren and White looking at each other.

"Hmm… You won against me last time. But it was a three-on-three battle. And now that Lillipup has evolved, there's no need to worry. Go, Herdier!" Cheren said, throwing the Poké Ball, letting out his Herdier.

"True, but of course I still have advantage on this battle! Go, Mienfoo!" White said, also throwing the Poké Ball, letting out her Mienfoo to battle.

"Begiiiiiiiiin!"

"Herdier, Crunch!"

"Mienfoo, Jump Kick!"

Herdier dashed towards Mienfoo, with his fangs glowing golden-white. Mienfoo jumped and bent his like, aiming towards Herdier, buyt suddenly.

"Herdier, dodge!" Cheren said, making his Herdier jump to the right, making Mienfoo hit the ground with his knee, injuring himself.

"Mienfoo!" White yelled out, worried about her Pokémon.

"Take Down!" Cheren commanded, as Herdier crouched down and a golden force field surrounded his body. His body then became surrounded in a light bronze energy and he dashed against Mienfoo, tackling him with great force.

"Mienfoo, counter with Jump Kick!" White risked, as Mienfoo kicked one of the benches to gain altitude. He then aimed towards Herdier with his leg bent and fell towards him.

"Dodge again!" Cheren requested, as Herdier jumped back, making Mienfoo slam his knee against the floor, causing even more pain.

"Ok… Swift!" White didn't want to risk another Jump Kick. Mienfoo's entire left leg began to glow gold and he waved it, firing multiple gold-colored stars from his leg towards Herdier. Herdier tried to dodge, but the stars followed him and the hit landed.

"Herdier, Take Down again!" Cheren commanded as a counter, as Herdier made the same attack again.

"Mienfoo, Jump Kick and Swift! _Sutākikku_!" White commanded, with a plan in mind. Mienfoo jumped, bent his leg, and it started to glow yellow. Herdier clashed against Meinfoo's leg, but Mienfoo then spun upwards, getting out of Herdier's way. Then, the multiple stars left behind hit Herdier. There were hundreds of stars, and it was enough to knock him out of the tournament. Cheren had lost, and Mienfoo barely won. White took a while to process the whole thing, but she then smiled and hugged Mienfoo tightly.

After a while, White went up to Ingo and Emmet, followed by Servine, Panpour and Mienfoo.

"We, Ingo and Emmet, the Heads of the Battle Subway, declare White Touko as the Subway Queen!" they handed a trophy to White, and she smiled by seeing it close in her hands. Her Pokémons then jumped onto her shoulders, also watching the trophy closely.

Outside, when the sun already was close of setting:

"I can't wait to go to the next city with you guys." Black said, walking with his hands behind his head.

"Black, about that…" Cheren said, calling his attention.

"Uh?"

"I would like us to separate our ways."

"What? Why?!"

"Because this journey is to prove ourselves as warriors, but we can't get stronger if we keep together, we won't be able to do that. I'm sorry Black, but that is my perspective on the case. Just today, White defeated you and me, but answer me this: how will you become stronger than White?" Black began thinking that Cheren was right. "You go your way. I'll go to Black City for the time being."

"White, Bianca…" Black looked at them. They had the same as his: half sad, half decided.

"I'm going to White Forest…" Bianca answered, grasping her bag a bit.

"And I'm staying here for the Battle Subway, so I can battle Ingo and Emmet." White affirmed. Black was a bit confused on what he was feeling exactly. But he was going to do something he was good at.

"Hmm… Pignite! Pansage! Larvesta!" Black said, letting his Pokémons out. "See you when our paths cross again!" Black said, grinning, with his eyes covered by the shadow of his cap. He dashed through the road, followed with his Pokémons. When he was already off sight, his grin turned into an emotionless state, and a small tear fell down his face. It was confusing, but he simply knew that it was good and bad at the same time.

Pokémons of the day:

Herdier – Its thick fur acts much like battle armor and will cushion most of the shock given from attacks.

Tranquill – No matter how far a Tranquill travels, it is always able to return to its Trainer.

**Well, not exactly the type of chapter you would expect in this fanfic, but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did ^_^**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 17 – The Gothic Quest:

**It seems the guys separated their ways to become stronger individually. Of course, Black isn't pretty much happy with that though…**

Black had spent the night in a blank mood, camping near some trees at Route 5, sleeping next to his Pokémons, Pignite, Pansage and Larvesta.

"Guys, are you awake?"

"Pig?" Pignite asked, wondering why his Trainer was still awake at that time of the night.

"Can't catch any sleep."

"Pan?" Pansage knew he's Trainer liked to stay up late, but it was already very, very late.

"Lar…" Larvesta said, crawling onto Black's chest, with a worried look.

"I'm a bit sad, nothing much…"´

"Pig?"

"Pansage?" Pansage offered Black an apple, thinking it could work.

"Thanks, but that won't help." Black answered, giving Pansage a sad face.

"Pan…" Pansage decided to eat the apple.

The next morning:

Black yawned, finally opening his eyes again. Though, he was surprised to see a little Pokémon next to his feet.

"Gothita!" she yelped, as she took the apples she found in Black's bag into her hands.

"What the-?!" Black yelled out, startling every Pokémon near him. Pignite, Pansage and Larvesta fell to the side, and Gothita was caught by surprise, making her drop the apples. "Thieve!" Black yelled, standing up.

"Go!" Gothita got scared and began running away.

"After her!" Black yelled, making his Pansage use Acrobatics to jump and land in front of Gothita. Gothita turned to the right, but Pignite blocked her way, making her hit his belly, sending her back. She tried the opposite direction, but Larvesta blocked her way out too. She turned back, but she hit Black's legs, making her land on her bottom. She looked up and saw Black glaring at her. She sweatdropped as she saw Black bent his knees in order to approach her height.

"Gothi…?"

"How much food did you steal?" Black asked, glaring at her. Gothita was astonished at first, but then sighed, somehow saying sorry.

"Pansage!" being a glutton as he is, he was the most affected by the situation. Gothita was scared, and her eyes began to water up.

"Pansage, she must have been hungry. Don't be like that." Black requested. Pansage still wasn't really okay with Gothita, but he crossed his arms and looked away. "Well, Gothita, you ate our food, but you can compensate us by making one simple thing."

"Go?"

"Coming with me and joining in our journey." Black revealed, surprising the Pokémons, mostly Pansage. Gothita thought for a little while, but then agreed to Black, with a nervous nod. Black smiled in return. "Ok. So we just have to…" he took a Poké Ball of his bag and lightly, making it open and absorbing Gothita into it. Pignite and the others were still a bit surprised, but nevertheless, they wouldn't expect anything else coming from Black. Black opened the Poké Ball out again, letting out Gothita.

"Gothi!"

"Well, I'm Black. And these are Pignite, Pansage and Larvesta."

Gothita turned around and bowed to the others, apologizing for eating most of the food they had. Though, Pansage was still mad at her. Black didn't want to waste any time and withdrew them all, and started walking through Route 5. But then…

"Oh look! If it isn't Black." Just when people started appearing around Black, Elesa appeared.

"Elesa? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing special. Taking a walk. This week's was a though week for Zebstrika and Emolga. First you and that girl White, then that Cheren boy, and then that girl Bianca."

"Bianca and Cheren got your badge?!" it was already expected, but he wasn't sure of that. After all, Elesa was a tough opponent while battling alongside with White. Cheren had Dewott as main fighter and Bianca had a Pidove.

"They do." Elesa affirmed. "I thought I just said you that."

"Oh! If it isn't Elesa." The male voice said in a distance. Then, Black became wide-eyed by seeing the approaching human.

"A-A-A-A-Alder?!" Black asked out loud, amazed to see the Champion of Unova.

"It seems I have here a fan."

"Don't let that rise up to your head." Elesa said, making Alder scratch the back of his head and grin.

"Well, well, it's always good to feel appreciated, don't you think?"

"Wait, you know Elesa?!" Black asked, still half in shock.

"Of course, young man. As Champion of the Unova League, I must approve all Gym Leaders as so, in order to turn them official. Otherwise, they're simply Trainers." Alder explained.

"Though I still think I was only approved by my looks."

"Don't be ridiculous! You're an amazing Trainer!" Black said, smiling, making Alder laugh.

"Now that's what I call Spirit! You look like a fine kid."

"Oi, oi, I'm fourteen, I'm no longer a kid." Black laughed, sweatdropping, not really liking the word "kid". "Anyway, what's the Champion doing here?!"

"You could say… questioning."

"Questioning?"

"It's a long story." Elesa baffled out, making Black even more confused. Then, Black glanced at Alder again and chuckled.

"Where's the fun, kid?"

"Nothing, is just that I just remembered a joke about a friend of mine that wants to become Champion too." Black answered.

"Then I'm assuming you're also aiming for that goal." Alder deduced.

"You could say that, yes. But first I have to become stronger."

"Hmm, getting stronger... stronger, huh...? Wonder if that's really such a good goal to have?" Black then became half surprised. "Well, I won't be the one to shoot down your ideas, of course. Different strokes for different folks, so I let people live with Pokémons how they see fit. I'm always putting that first in my thoughts. But maybe if you tried playing with the kids here, you'd understand a little better." Alder said, pointing towards two little kindergarten kids, a boy and a girl. "Would you have a Pokémon battle with these two kids?"

"I guess so." Black agreed. He wasn't really understanding Alder's objective, but it wouldn't hurt battling a bit.

"Hey, kids, would you like to be in a Pokémon Battle with that boy over there?" Alder asked.

"Of course, gramps!"

"Oi, oi, I'm only 52." Alder sweatdropped. Then, the kids ran up to Black, taking out their Poké Balls for the battle.

"We'll be the referee." Elesa declared, talking about herself and Alder.

"Let's go, Trubbish!"

"Eelektrik!"

The little boy sent in the Trubbish, as the girl sent in the Eelektrike. Black used his Pokédex in order to get some information.

"Trubbish, the Trash Bag Pokémon. The combination of garbage bags and industrial waste caused the chemical reaction that created this Pokémon. Wanting more garbage, they follow people who litter. Inhaling the gas they belch will make you sleep for a week. They prefer unsanitary places.

Eelektrik, EleFish Pokémon, and the evolved form of Tynamo. These Pokémons have a big appetite. When they spot their prey, they attack it and paralyze it with electricity. They coil around foes and shock them with electricity-generating organs that seem simply to be circular patterns."

"Well… I may have exactly what I need! Let's go! Pansage, Gothita!" Black threw the two Poké Balls, letting out his choices.

"Gothi!"

"Pan…!" Pansage was still mad at Gothita.

"Black seems to have advantage, since Gothita is a Psychic type, which easily defeats Poison types like Trubbish, and Pansage has enough speed to dodge Trubbish's attacks and defeat Eelektrik." Elesa admitted.

"But there's something…" Alder said, calling Elesa's attention to him. "It seems that there's something between those two."

"Begin!" Elesa said, giving a start to the match.

"Trubbish, Sludge Bomb!" the kid commanded, as his Trubbish fired a brown ball of sludge from his mouth towards Pansage.

"Pansage, dodge!" Black commanded, making his Pokémon jump into the air into a high distance in midair. "Bullet Seed! And Gothita, use Confusion to control their direction!"

"Pan… sage-sage-sage-sage-sage!" Pansage fired multiple golden seeds with a green aura from his mouth towards the ground.

"Go!" gothita was still a bit nervous for being in a battle. But nevertheless, she made what Black had requested. Gothita's eyes began glowing light blue and the seeds became outlined in blue too. Then, the seeds were controlled and sent towards Eelektrik.

"Eelektrik, Discharge!" the girl commanded, as an orb of yellow electricity formed in front of her Eelektrik's mouth. Eelektrik then roared, firing a beam of yellow electricity from the orb towards Gothita.

"Pan?!" Pansage said, looking everything from above. He turned to the sky and used Bullet Seed, making him go towards the ground. He then landed right in front of Gothita, standing perfectly still, and the hit landed on him. "PAAAAAAN!"

"Pansage!" Black yelled in worry. The beam then extinguished, and yellow sparks covered Pansage's body.

"Go?" Gothita was bit a confused, and so were Black, Alder and Elesa. But Black soon realized it.

He chuckled. "Before friends or enemies, they're battle partners, and they should protect each other no matter what!" Black declared, and his Pansage nodded in agreement. "Pansage knew perfectly that it would hurt him a lot less than to Gothita. And so, that's why we're going to win this!" Black yelled out, making both Pansage and Gothita nod. "Confusion!"

"Goooooooo." Gothita's eyes began glowing light blue and both Trubbish and Eelektrik became outlined in light blue. They then began to float in midair.

"Let's Pansage! Our new Technique: _Kamigami no Ikari_!" (translates to "Fury of the Gods") Pansage began dashing towards his opponents, leaving behind two afterimages of himself, and he began to jump all around them, firing multiple golden seeds covered by a green aura. The multiple hits caused great explosions in the surrounding area, making both Trubbish and Eelektrik faint, but it was also strong enough to make one objective of the little boy's bag fly away.

"Oh no!" the boy yelled, thinking he would never see his possession again.

"Pansage, quick, Acrobatics!" Black requested, as his Pansage dashed and jumped onto sometrees, safely catching the object in midair. He then landed in the middle of the battlefield, showing the rock with a leave on the surface to everyone, showing that it was indeed fine. "What is that?"

"It's a Leaf Stone." Alder answered, as Pansage became covered in light blue energy. Suddenly, astonishing everyone, his body began to change, giving him a new form.

"Simisage!" he yelled out, showing to everyone that he had evolved

Black was a bit shocked at first, but he then showed a big wide smile and hugged Simisage.

"Pansage! You evolved!"

"Simi!"

"Well, it will be a little hard to call you Simisage from now on." Black admitted, as he backed off a bit. Gothita couldn't stop staring at Simisage, due to his big size intimidating her. Black took out his other two Poké Balls and opened them, letting out Pignite and Larvesta.

"Pig?"

"Lar?"

Both of them were astonished to see Simisage. Simisage then approached Pignite and knuckled his head, making Pignite furious and Simisage laugh.

"Sorry about your Leaf Stone, kid. But I really thank you." Black said to the little kid. They said goodbye and went back to playing at the sand box.

"I was mistaken." Alder said, calling Elesa's attention. "He sisn't like any other kid who seeks power and strength. He enjoys just being with his Pokémons."

"Simisage, stop that! Pignite, don't fight him!" the fight cloud was getting wider and wider, and both Gothita and Larvesta sweatdropped.

"He has something most Trainers don't have."

"That being…?" Elesa asked, curious.

"A true smile." Alder answered, seeing Black smile and laugh, even if between a fight between Simisage and Pignite.

A bit later, Black managed to stop the fight. Pignite, carrying othita on his head, and Simisage, carrying Larvesta on his shoulder, followed Black, all five of them smiling, walking towards the Drawbridge. Elesa helped them on requesting the Drawbridge to make contact with the next city, but she had to return to make a TV show on Nimbasa City.

Meanwhile, at the far away Black City, where it seems to always be dark:

"Dude, you beat all my three Pokémons in a flash!" a guy said, running away, talking to Cheren. Cheren had been training Dewott and the others in a City with powerful opponents, but no one was a serious challenge. He thought he was just wasting time and oxygen. But then…

"If it isn't Cheren boy." A voice behind him said. It was familiar, and he turned around, to find out that it was Lenora.

"Miss Lenora? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Nacrene City?"

"One question at the time. I'm here because of the rampaging Pokémon."

"What?"

"I got the news that there was a Pokémon here that was in a rampage, but they managed to keep it in a safe place. Though, he would have wrecked the entire City if not."

Cheren got curious about that. He followed Lenora to a Warehouse of the City. The opened the door, and saw the Pokémon sleeping, but it didn't took long to the light to wake him up.

"So…? A rampaging Pokémon capable of wrecking a building on its own." Cheren said, taking out his Pokédex for info.

"Bouffalant, the Bash Buffalo Pokémon. Their fluffy fur absorbs damage, even if they strike foes with a fierce headbutt. They charge wildly and headbutt everything. Their headbutts have enough destructive force to derail a train."

"Bouffaaaaa!" the Pokémon roared, awake from his nap.

"Go, Roggenrola!" Cheren said, sending in his Roggenrola.

"Roggen!"

"Bouffa!" Bouffalant lowered his head and dashed towards Roggenrola at a high speed.

"Roggenrola, Protect!" Cheren commanded, as a green shield formed around Roggenrola's body. Bouffalant slammed his head against the shield, making it break and sending Roggenrola towards Cheren, but he recovered quickly. "He sure is strong… Roggenrola, Toxic!"

"Roggen!"Roggenrola released a stream of thick purple liquid from the hole at the center of his body against Boufallant, making purple sparks appear around Boufallant's body, and a purple shade appeared underneat Bouffalant's eyes.

"Tiring him to be sure to defeat him. It's a nice strategy." Lenora admitted, liking Cheren's style of battling.

"Thank you. Now, Roggenrola, Rock Blast!"

Bouffalant dashed towards Roggenrola again. The yellow part of Roggenrola's body began to glow brightly orange, and then glowed silver. He then fired multiple silver energy waves in the shape of the hexagonal figure on the front of his body against the upcoming Boufallant, one after the other. Bouffalant began to slow down, closing his eyes, and purple sparks appeared all over his body again.

"Flash Cannon!" Roggenrola began concentrating energy on the center of his body, forming it in the shape of a silver orb. Then, a massive beam was blasted out of the sphere, sending Bouffalant against the wall. Bouffalant was already damaged enough. "Let's see if this works." Cheren said, taking out an empty Poké Ball. He then threw it and Bouffalant was absorbed into it. The Poké Ball began to shake, and then, it stopped. Ouffalant had been caught.

"Amazing." Lenora admitted, surprised by Cheren's power. Cheren approached the Poké Ball and picked it up, saving it.

"Good job Roggenrola."

"Roggen! Roggen!" Suddenly, Roggenrola began glowing light blue, and his body began to change its shape. The light faded out, revealing his new form. "Boldore!"

"You evolved?" cheren asked, smiling. "I guess it was about time anyway, wasn't it, Boldore?"

"Boldore, Bol!"

Pokémons of the day:

Gothita – Using its ribbonlike antennae, Gothita amplifies its psychic powers.

Boldore – Its orange crystal is the hardened form of its endlessly leaking energy. The crystal shines brightly when its power rises.

Boufallant – Even if it is dealt with a violent headbutt, its tufty afro-like fur absorbs the damage. With its destructive power, it is said to derail a running train. It is the only Pokémon that can learn Head Charge.

**Well, not exactly the type of chapter you would expect in this fanfic, but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did ^_^**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 18 – Train Adventure:

**One last chapter before the year ends ^_^ HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

White had spent the last day battling in the Battle Subway, bringing her Pokémons to the limit, yet always caring for them. She had already battled dozens of Trainers, and she was one step closer of battling Ingo and Emmet, the Heads of the Battle Subway.

"Take a good rest. Tomorrow's a big day." White requested, trying to fall asleep in the bed of the train cabin. Mienfoo, Servineand Panpour had to buckle I together to share the bed.

The next day:

"Oh look! If it isn't White!" Ingo said, as he noticed White approaching them.

"She has won the right to battle us." Emmet affirmed.

"And that's why I'm here."

"Ok then. A double Battle between only 4 Pokémons." Ingo explained.

"Agreed?" Emmet asked."

"Agreed!"

"Then let's go, Darmanitan!" Ingo said, throwing a Great Ball, making it open, letting out his Darmanitan.

"Come on out, Crustle!" Emmet threw his Great Ball, letting out his Crustle.

"Darma!"

"Crus…!"

White took out her Pokédex for information:

"Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokémon, and the evolved form of Darumaka. Its internal fire burns at 2,500º F, making enough power that it can destroy a dump truck with one punch. When weakened in battle, it transforms into a stone statue. Then it sharpens its mind and fights on mentally.

Crustle, the Stone Home Pokémon and the evolved form of Dwebble. Competing for territory, Crustle fight viciously. The one whose boulder is broken is the loser of the battle. It possesses legs of enormous strength, enabling it to carry heavy slabs for many days, even when crossing arid land."

"Well, then the choice is pretty simple. Panpour, Mienfoo!" White said, sending in her Pokémons.

"Miuen!"

"Pan!"

"Then shall we begin?"

"Of course! Darmanitan, Rollout!" Ingo started. Darmanitan jumped and curled up into a ball. He then rolled out towards Mienfoo and Panpour.

"Mienfoo, Panpour, Drain Punch and Ice Punch!" White replied. Mienfoo's left fist became surrounded in a green orb of energy, and Panpour pulled her right fist back and it became surrounded in a light blue icy glow. "_Daburupanchi_!" White said, as Mienfoo and Panpour punched Darmanitan simultaneously, sending him towards Crustle.

"Quick, Crustle, catch Damanitan!" Emmet requested, as Crustle moved and raised his claws, blocking Darmanitan's bounce. Darmanitan stopped rolling and was back to business.

"Darmanita, Fire Punch!"

"Crustle, Slash!"

Darmanitan and Crustle charged towards Mienfoo and Panpour, with Darmaniatan's right fist covered by red flames and Crustles claws outlined in purple.

"Panour, Scald!" White commanded. Panpour jumped to the front and released a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from her mouth towards both of her opponents.

"Protect!" Emmet replied. Darminatan jumped back and hid behind Crustle, as a green shining barrier formed around them, blocking the boiling stream of water.

"Darmanitan, now!" Ingo commanded, as Darmanitan jumped onto Crustle and then jumped towards Panpour and Mienfoo, punching both of them with fire covered fists, powerful enough to make them both fall.

"You guys ok?" Mienfoo and Panpour nodded. "Well then, Panpour, _Mizu Pātī_!" Panpour formed a water orb at the end of her tail. She then jumped and landed tail first on the ground, spinning like a break-dancer, making the orb turn into a water tornado, extending further in the shape of water whips.

"Crustle, X-Scissor!" requested Emmet, and Crustle jumped into the air, with both of his claws glowing light blue. He then put his claws together in front of him and a light blue 'X' like energy with a magenta outline appeared in front of his claws and he fell forward, slamming against the tornado, extinguishing it easily and sending Panpour roll towards Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo, Jump Kick!" White requested, as Mienfoo jumped, pointing towards Darmanitan with his knee bent.

"Darmanitan, Hammer Arm!"

"Darma!" Darmanitan's right forearm began to glow white and he slammed it against Mienfoo's leg. Both stayed in confrontation of power for a while, but Darmanitan then pushed down his arm, sending Mienfoo against the floor.

"Mien…"

"Swift!" Mienfoo stood up and jumped, pulling back his right leg. His leg began to glow and he swung it sidely, releasing multiple star-shaped energy with golden sparkles around them from it.

"Crustle, Protect!" Crustle formed a green shield around his body and Darmanitan hid behind him again, protecting both from the hit.

"Panpour, Ice Beam!" White commanded, revealing her Panpour's new attack A light blue orb formed in front of Panpour's mouth and multiple light blue beams came out of it, freezing both Crustle and Darmanitan, since the shield had already disappeared.

Ingo and Emmet began to chuckle, and both Crustle and Darmanitan broke the ice from the inside, revealing their malicious grins.

"This is tough… no wonder they're the heads of the Battle Subway."

"Mien!"

"Pan!"

Both of her Pokémons turned around and showed confident grins. She smiled at them, with a confident grin too, and she was ready to attack again.

"Crustle, Shell Smash!"

"Cruuuuuuus…!" Crustle jumped out of his shell and his entire body began to glow white. Crimson cracks then formed all around his body, and the white energy broke apart and came off Crustle's body like pieces of a shell. When the energy cracked and broke apart, Crustle's body began to glow crimson red.

"Darmanitan, Belly Drum!"

"Darma! Ma! Ma! Ma!" Darmanitan waved his body back and forth and tapped his stomach with his open palms six times, three times with each hand. His body then became outlined in red, raising his attack power

"Rock Wrecker!"

"Flare Blitz!"

Crustle put his claws together in front of him and a small gray stone with a red aura around it formed between them. The rock then grew larger until it became as large as Crustle himself (with the shell on). Then, the white energy particles floating around Crustle's body morphed with the attack, giving it more attack power. Crustle then fired the giant rock towards the opponents.

Darmanitan's red aura disappeared and was replaced by the surrounding light blue flames and he shot himself like a missile towards the opponents, leaving a stream of light blue fire behind him.

"Quick Guard!" White yelled in panic. Mienfoo jumped into the air and put his hands together in front of himself with his palms touching. His body then became outlined in a red outline and put his arms forward. A pulsating bright red energy shield appeared in front of Mienfoo's hands and it went around himself and Panpour, protecting them from the powerful attacks. Surprising White, Panpour jumped onto Mienfoo's hands. Mienfoo threw her to the air, making her stay in midair for a little while. She glared at both Darmanitan and Crustle and she suddenly released a powerful blast of water from her mouth against them, making both of them faint. "What the… Hydro Pump?"

"Pan!" Panpour nodded after landing.

"We did it?"

"Mien!"

"We did it!" White said, as Panpour and Mienfoo jumped towards her and she tightly hugged them simultaneously.

It didn't took long until they arrived Anvile Town. White let out Servine, Panpour and Mienfoo, and they walked around the little Town.

"Oh! If it isn't White?" The voice was familiar. She turned around and became astonished by seeing Burgh.

"Burgh? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to paint. This place has ana amazing view to the sunset." Burgh answered.

Meanwhile, at White Forest:

"A culinary contest?" Bianca asked, coming across a small area on where a contest was going to take place. She approached it and noticed the familiar presences. "Chili? Cress? Cilan?"

"Yes?" the three of them asked in unison. They recognized Bianca in return.

"Why are you all here?"

"As owners of a famous café, we wouldn't miss this opportunity." Cilan answered.

"Umm… does your recipe include a Pokémon?" The three of them automatically turned around, to see the little grey Pokémon eating the dough of the bowl.

"What the-?!" Chili asked, furious at the Pokémon. Bianca took out her Pokédex for info.

"Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokémon. These Pokémons prefer a tidy habitat. They are always sweeping and dusting using their tails as brooms. They greet one another by rubbing each other with their tails, which are always kept well groomed and cleaned."

"She ate all the dough?!" Cilan asked, grabbing onto his head. Bianca approached Minccino and glared at her.

"Minccino?" she asked, not understanding Bianca's intentions.

"You shouldn't eat what it isn't yours!"

"Miiiiinn!" she simply stuck her tongue out.

"Grrr…." Bianca opened a Poké Ball, letting her Servine out. "Leaf Blade!"

"Servine!" Servine jumped and flipped, striking Minccino with his glowing green tail.

"Min!" Minccino landed on the ground, injured.

"Let's go!" she threw one of her empty Poké Balls and it absorbed Minccino into it, successfully catching her.

Pokémons of the day:

Darmanitan – Under normal circumstances, Darmanitans are immensely strong physically; a single punch can destroy a dump truck. Darmanitans with the ability Zen Mode have access to a second form when they have less than half of their health left. In this form, they turn blue and become more like a Daruma doll that's hard as a rock. They also gain Psychic as a secondary type. They experience an exchange in their Special Attack and Attack stats, their Defense and Special Defense almost double, and their Speed sharply drops. In "Zen Mode" they fight using their spiritual and emotional strength, but they're completely physical immobile. However, they can still use physical moves.

Crustle – It is very strong, to the point that they can carry heavy rocks for a long time.

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did ^_^**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 19 – Cold Feeling:

**Very first chapter of the year 2013! Hope you enjoy it as usual (^_^)**

White quickly came back to Nimbasa City. She used the high-speed train to save time. She dashed through Route 5, meaning to reach Driftveil City. But something came across her way.

"Solo!"

"Wha-?!" she hit by mistake the floating jello-like being, making White fall to the ground, bottom first, while the little being began spinning while floating all around. "What was that?!"

"Solo!"

"Uh? A Solosis?" White asked herself, using the Pokédex for some info.

"Solosis, the Cell Pokémon. Because their bodies are enveloped in a special liquid, they can survive in any environment, no matter how severe. They drive away attackers by unleashing psychic powers, and they can use telepathy to talk with others."

"Solo!" Solosis yelled. He seemed a bit mad at White.

"I'm sorry Solosis, I didn't mean to bump against you. Gomen, Gomen." She apologized.

"Solo!"

"You're a brave little guy, aren't you?" White asked, making Solosis blush a bit in surprise.

"Solo!"

"Hey, a Pokémon like you would be a perfect match for my team. Would you like to join us?" White asked, in curiosity. Solosis always wanted action. Maybe a Trainer was the solution. He nodded. "Ok! Then…" White took an empty Poké Ball and lightly hit Solosis with it, making it open and absorbing him into it. She then returned to the running towards Driftviel City.

At the Drawbridge:

"This view is amazing." Black said, looking towards the sea, and the sun turning the sky orange. It was still pretty far away of setting, but the colors had already begun to change.

"Go?" Gothita asked something to Pignite. Pignite laughed silently, but black heard them. He didn't know what they were saying, but he sweatdropped anyway. Suddenly, something passed quickly by them, making a lightly strong breeze run through them. Then, they turned towards the trail of sand dust, and then White approached them.

"White?" Black asked, half confused.

"Black!" she yelped, hugging him, making both of them blush lightly. Simisage and the others backed off a bit, not really knowing what to do, but then she let go. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, but why are you here? I thought we settled we wouldn't travel with each other."

"Well, Cheren had his point, but then again, travelling together makes us also eager to surpass each other, don't you think?"

"I see…" White did had a point.

Though, what Black didn't had knowing of, was that White returned mainly to see him again.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, I managed to defeat Ingo and Emmet, Panpour learned Hydro Pump and I caught a Solosis that crossed my path some time ago… And I see Pansage evolved into Simisage!" White said, hugging Simisage. "And you caught a Gothita?"

"Yeah. This morning, she tried to steal my food… and ate most of it. I decided to catch her." Black explained, finally reaching the end of the Bridge… just to catch another surprise.

"So, yer the Trainers Elesa was talkin' about? I'm Clay, gym leader of this city! Guess I gotta welcome ya. Any rate, thanks ta lowerin' the bridge, some Team Plasma grunts we'd caught fled into the city!"

"WHAT?!" Black and White asked in astonishment.

"But we did need to cross the bridge." Black affirmed, feeling half guilty. He withdrew Pignite and the others.

"But how is it our fault?" White asked, confused.

"However it was, ya two showed up, and they ran away. Maybe too much for ya, but ya should be lookin' for Team Plasma too. Yer strong Trainers, right?" He began to walk away, yet he turned once more. "But once ya find Team Plasma, come challenge me at the gym! Life's a give and take!" and then he walked away again.

"Well, he didn't need to ask us. We would have done that anyway." Black said to White, making her giggle a bit.

"I suppose… in a way, they're making us stranger, aren't they?" White asked, making Black realize it. Since they first met N and the Team Plasma, they've become stronger and stronger.

They started to walk around, in search for the Team Plasama, all through the City, but they only had one place left to check: the Cold Storage.

"Do we really have to enter there?" White asked, holding her arms, like if she had the chills.

"I know, you never liked cold places, but it's just for a little while, don't worry." Black assured. They entered the place, and Black had to go back to get White again, because she fled.

After searching for a while, they found a big opened crate.

"You think someone is in there?"

"Don't know, White. But if you had to hide, wouldn't you pick this place?"

"Of course not."

Black facepalmed.

"Let's go in."

They entered the crate, and found multiple grunts surrounding an elderly man, who was wearing a long vest.

"All of you - huddle all around me, I don't get along with the cold..."

"If cold is such a problem, why won't you let us show you how to leave this place?" White asked, acting all confident, making Black sweatdrop.

"_Oi, Oi, weren't you the one who was all bothered with the cold just a few moments ago?"_

"Pokémons are friends of our king. You shall not bring harm to them here! You grunts, give those brats a beating!"

"Understood, Sage Zinzolin!" one of the grunts said, taking out his Poké Balls. "I'll be your opponent! Go, Garbodor! Archen! Foongus!"

"Garbo…!"

"Ar! Ar!"

"Foon!"

"Solosis!"

"Larvesta!"

Black and White didn't wait to also send in some of their Pokémons.

"Archen, DragonBreath!" Archen opened his mouth and formed a clear orb of spiraling energy inside it. He then released a transparent beam of energy with white rings of energy and white sparkles around it from the orb towards Solosis and Larvesta.

"Solosis, Rollout!" White commanded. Solosis began spinning at a high speed and collided against the winds of the attack.

"Larvesta, Flame Charge!" Black commanded, as Larvesta ran up towards Garbodor and the others, covered by red-yellow flames.

"Foongus, Stun Spore!" Foongus released a sparkling orange powder from his mouth against Larvesta, making her stop and flinch. Then, yellow sparks surrounded her body, making her unable to move. "Garbodor, Toxic for that pesky Solosis!"

"Garbo!"Garbodor roared, releasing a stream of thick purple liquid against Solosis, covering him with that strange substance. But Solosis simply shook the venom away, not affected at all. "Gar?!"

"Solo! Solo! Solo!"

"Solosis has the ability Wonder Guard, which cancels out any type of damage that isn't evolved with physical damage. In other words, poisoning or burning won't affect him at all."

"Ggg… Archen, Crunch!"

Archen jumped and his teeth began to glow white, aiming towards Solosis.

"Rollout!" White yelled out, making her Solosis spin at a high speed and colliding against Archen's body.

"Garbodor, Gunk Shot!"

"Larvesta, come back! Go, Gothita!" Black quickly chanced his Pokémons. Garbodor put his hands together, and a silver light started sparkling between them. The light then turned into a black bag of garbage outlined in purple, which Garbodor hurled towards them.

"Gothita, Confusion!" Black requested. Gothita's eyes became ourlined in blue and the trash bag became outlined in the same color. Gothita started showing that she was making a lot of effort to control the bag. Gothita closed her eyes and suddenly opened them, showing they were completely blue, making the Gunk Shot attack hurl back and hit both Archen and Foongus, making them faint in an instance.

"That was amazing!" White said, happy for Gothita.

"That didn't seem like a simple Confusion…" Black said to himself, wondering what was happening. Then, Garbodor became outlined in blue and started floating. Suddenly, he was slammed against the walls and the floor multiple times, ending up in fainting.

"Grrr…" the grunt withdrew his Pokémons.

"Whoa there! So you were hidin' out in this freezin' place, eh?" Clay appeared and entered the crate, followed by some of his crewmates. "Take these Pokémon thieves away, boys!"

"Roger!" The workers managed to take the Grunts and the Sage away easily. The only ones left there were Black, White and Clay.

"Not bad, you two. Well, a deal's a deal! C'mon and challenge me at my gym!"

"Probably tomorrow." Black said, and White nodded in agreement.

They left the place, and the approached the sea to look at it. White blushed a bit, thinking she could try some sort of move, but Black…

"Hey, what's that?" he pointed at a blue rock in the sand, which had a deeper color than the sea.

"Panpour." White said, opening her Poké Ball, letting out her Panpour. "Can you fetch that over there?" Panpour nodded and quickly swam and picked the wrong. She then came back to Black and White, showing the rock more closely.

"Is that a…?" Black didn't finish the question, because Panpour began glowing light blue and her body began to change. White began smiling widely as soon as she saw the final stage of evolution of her Pokémon: Simipour.

"Simi!"

"Simipour, gimme a hug!" White said, very happy to have seen Panpour evolving.

Pokémon of the day:

Garbodor – Garbodor is able to spray poisonous gas and filth from its fingertips, but only from its right hand. It also finishes off opponents by subduing them with its left arm and spewing an awful-smelling toxic gas from its mouth.

**I'm back to the school schedule, but I'll make my best to keep my writing up! ^_^**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 20 – Mega-Quake:

**I hope I can keep this up.**

It had been a day since Black and White arrived to Driftveil City. And they were ready for the challenge of the Gym. Though, they still needed to know which one of them was going first. Black offered the kindness of letting White be first.

"Ok, ya two there are the only Trainers of today, right?" Clay asked, in the subterranean gym. White and Black had some trouble finding the guy.

"Right. First is White here." Black confirmed.

White opened one of her Poké Balls, letting out her Solosis.

"Solo?"

"Solosis, you stay with Black and watch the battle, ok?"

Solosis nodded and began floating around Black. They sat in a nearby bench, and both White and Clay were ready to start.

"3-on-3! Let's do this! Go, Krokorok!" Clay yelled in excitement for the battle, sending in his Krokorok to the rocky field.

"Kro!"

Black took out his Pokédex.

"Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sandile. Protected by thin membranes, their eyes can see even in the dead of night. They live in groups of a few individuals."

"Go, Simipour!" White said, sending in her Simipour to the field.

"Simi!"

"Begin! Krokorok, Stone Edge!" Clay yelled out.

"Kroko… rok!" Krokorok's body became surrounded in white. The white energy then came off Krokorok's body and formed into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbited around his body. The white light then faded around the orbs and they formed into multiple gray rocks. Krokorok then fired the rocks towards Simipour.

"Simipour, Hydro Pump!"

"Simiiiii!" Smipour released a powerful jet of water from her mouth towards Krokorok, destroying the sharp stones.

"Dig!" Clay warranted. Krokorok jumped into the air and dove into the ground, face first, while spinning his body, in a drill effect, avoiding the stream of water.

"Ice Punch, on the ground!" White requested. Simipour raised her right hand and closed her fist, making an icy glow appear around it. She then punched the ground, freezing it, covering the floor with ice. Suddenly, an iceberg rose up from the ground, with Krokorok in it. "Now, _Mizu Pātī_!"

"Simii!" Simipour jumped, as a water orb formed at the end of her tail and she landed on her back, spinning like a break-dancer, creating a tornado of water whips. She spun towards the iceberg and hit it with the multiple whips, breaking the ice and defeating Krokorok.

"Return! Let's go, Palpitoad!" Clay quickly switched Pokémons.

"Palpi!"

Black checked his Pokédex again.

"Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon, and the evolved form of Tympole. When they vibrate the bumps on their heads, they can make waves in water or earthquake-like vibrations on land. It lives in the water and on land. It uses its long, sticky tongue to capture prey."

"Simipour, come back! Go, Servine!" White said, switching up Pokémons.

"Ser!"

"Palpitoad, Mud Shot!"

"Palpiiiiiii!" Palpitoad roared, sticking out his long tongue, glowing yellow. Palpitoad then swung his tongue from right to left and the glow on his tongue disappeared. As he did, multiple balls of brown mud formed on the side of his tongue and fired them against Servine.

"Servine, destroy them with Leaf Tornado!"

"Servine!" Servine jumped and spun on her head with her tail straight up in the air. Servine then started spinning her body and a large light green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it appeared around the end of Servine's tail and spun around with it. Servine then spun around on her side and, not only caught Palpitoad inside of the tornado, but also destroyed the mud boulders. When the tornado captured Palpitoad, she separated from the air, moving back into an upward position and floats up into the air. The tornado then crashed down onto the ground, crushing Palpitoad against the floor.

"Sludge Wave, now!" Clay ordered, as he Palpitoad recovered quickly. A big wave of dark purple sludge formed around Palpitoad. The sludge was then hurled towards Servine.

"Servine, Vine Whip against the ground to jump!" White requested, as two green vines the same color as Servine's collar came out from between her collar and her neck and hit the ground, giving her jump power, making her avoid the wave and dodge poisoning. "Attract!"

"Ser-Vine!" Servine winked at Palpitoad and multiple light pink outlines of hearts with pink sparkles around them came out of her eye. The hearts then circled around the opponent's body and spun quickly. As they spun, the hearts grew larger and then shrunk into the Palpitoad's body. Palpitoad's body then started to glow light pink, his eyes turned into pink hearts and one large heart surrounded his head, causing him to fall in love with Servine.

"What in the name of dust?! You must be kiddin' me!"

"Now, Servine, finish this with Leaf Storm!"

"Serviiiiiinnnneeee!" Servine yelled, as she waved her right arm and a barrage of green leaves the same color as her body outlined in glowing light green appeared and fired them at Palpitoad, making him faint immediately.

"Grrr… Go, Excadrill!" Clay switched Pokémons.

"Exca!"

Once again, Black used the Pokédex.

"Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokémon, and the evolved form of Drilbur. More than 300 feet below the surface, they build mazelike nests. Their activity can be destructive to subway tunnels. They can help in tunnel construction. Their drill has evolved into steel strong enough to bore through iron plates."

"Servine, Attract!" White requested the same attack. Servine winked at Excadrill and multiple light pink outlines of hearts with pink sparkles around them came out of her eye. The hearts then circled around the opponent's body and spun quickly. As they spun, the hearts grew larger and then shrunk into the Excadrill's body. Excadrill's body then started to glow light pink, his eyes turned into pink hearts and one large heart surrounded his head, causing him to fall in love with Servine.

"No way!"

"Yes way! Servine, Leaf Blade!"

"Servine!" she yelped, as the leaf of her tail began to glow green and she struck Excadrill sideways with it, making him hit a rock of the field.

"Excadrill, Horn Drill!" Clay yelled in fury, but Excadrill was still making googoo eyes at Servine.

"Servine, _Burēdo Torunēdo_!" White yelled out, as Servine jumped and spun on her head with her tail straight up in the air. Servine then started spinning her body and a large light green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it appeared around the end of Servine's tail and spun around with it. Suddenly, the winds started making a vacuum effect and started attracting Excadrill into it. Excadrill was pushed into the tornado. She began spinning according to the winds, and suddenly, Servine twitched her tail, sending the tornado into the air. She then jumped into the tornado, with her tail glowing brightly green. Suddenly, Excadrill received a great amount of slashes from Servine's tail. Then, Servine slashed Excadrill downwards, making the tornado explode, sending Excadrill against the ground, making him faint.

Clay was defeated. But Black still had to win the Badge. Clay went up to the Poké Center to get his army ready for more battles.

"You defeated Clay very easily." Black admitted.

"Well, as long as you have strategy, nothing can go wrong."

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"This morning, I managed to teach Servine Attract via the TM Professor Juniper had given me. Then, since this was a Ground type gym, my best choices were Servine and Simipour, and using Attract and type advantages, it becomes easy defeating him.

"The problem is neither of my Pokémon knows Attract or has clear advantage, besides Simisage."

"Don't worry Black. " White continued. "I know you'll defeat him." She smiled, making Black surer about the battle.

Clay returned only a few minutes after the conversation. Black and Clay were ready to battle.

"Go, Black!"

"Thanks White."

"Let's go, Krokorok!"

"Krok!"

"Come on out, Gothita!" Black sent in Gothita to field.

"Gothi!"

"Begin! Krokorok, Crunch!" Clay started the battle. Krokorok opened his jaw, making his teeth glow white, and dashed towards Gothita.

"Gothita, Confusion on the rocks!" Black called and the little Pokémon's eyes became outlined light blue, making some rocks of the surrounding area also gain a blue outline and launch them against Krokorok, taking him out of the way.

"Krokorok, Bulldoze!" Clay bellowed, as Krkorok became surrounded in a yellow brownish aura.

"Krooooo!" Krkorok began stomping on the ground, one feet after the other, and then dashed towards Gothita, with each step he made creating a small quake.

"Gothita, Hidden Power!" replied Black, and the tuft of hair on Gothita's head began to glow light green and it reached up into the air. Her body became surrounded in light green, and a large green-yellow orb of energy formed above Gothita's hands. Gothita then tossed the orb towards Krkorok, stopping his attack again.

"Dig!" Clay didn't waste a single second for a plan B. Krokorok jumped and dove into the ground, head first, spinning like a drill.

"Gothita, as we planned!"

"Gothi!" Gothita nodded. Then, Krokorok came out of the ground below her and struck her.

"Kro!"

"Go…" Gothita whimpered, as tears came to her eyes. Krkorok felt sorry for her and approached her to see if she was alright. Clay thought it was a bit strange, but he then understood what it was.

"Krkorok, it's a trap!"

"Kro?"

Gothita quickly turned to Krokorok and slammed a green-yellow orb she had in her hands against his torso, sending him flying.

"Confusion on the rocks!" said Black, sure of his victory. Gothita nodded and her eyes became outlined in blue, making multiple rocks flot up to the air, and slamming them against Krokorok, making him faint.

"Grr… Krokorok, return." Clay withdrew his Pokémon. "Go, Palpitoad!"

"Palpi!"

"Gothita, Confusion!"

"Bulldoze!"

Gothita's eyes became outlined, but a yellow-brownish aura surrounded Palpitoad, and he dashed towards Gothita, making small quakes on the way. Gothita closed her eyes, since Bulldoze was too powerful for her attack to kick in. Palpitoad slammed against her and sent her to midair.

"What?!"

"Palpitoad, Rock Smash!"

Palpitoad jumped and his tail started to glow white. The white glow then faded, leaving his tail glowing red-orange. Palpitoad then flipped around vertically and slammed his tail against Gothita, sending her straight to the floor.

"Gothita, no!" she had fainted. "Don't worry, you deserve to rest. Go, Simisage!" Black said, sending in his Simisage to the field.

"Sludge Wave!" Clay didn't want to waste time.

"Palpi!" A big wave of dark purple sludge formed around Palpitoad. The sludge was then hurled towards Simisage.

"Simisage, Acrobatics to dodge!" Simisage nodded, confirming Black's command, and he began running, leaving behind two afterimages of himself, dodging the sludge swiftly.

"Palpitoad, Rock Smash!" Clay commanded. Palpitoad's tail began to glow white and he jumped towards Simisage. The glow faded, leaving the tail glowing red-orange, and he flipped around vertically, falling towards Simisage.

"Simi!" Simisage roared, dodging swiftly to the attack, jumping to the side. Palpitoad was a bit astonished.

"Simisage, let's use our new and best Technique!" White didn't know what Black meant. Simisage nodded and used Acrobatics, dashing towards Palpitoad and then circling around him, leaving him half-confused. "_Kamigami no Ikari Kai_!" (means "Wrath of the Gods Remastered") Simisage began jumping from one side to the other, leaving Palpitoad confused. Suddenly, Simisage jumped to the other side and ran towards Black, leaving Palpitoad even more confused.

"Palpitoad, get out of there!" Palpitoad didn't really understand what Clay meant with that. He looked up and saw multiple Seed Bombs floating in the air. He panicked and the bombs fell on him, making him faint. "Come back. Go, Exacdrill!"

"Exca!"

"Ok, Simisage, _Kamigami no Ikari Kai_!" Simisage dashed towards Excadrill, hoping the Technique would work again.

"Excadrill, Horn Drill!" The silver protrusion on the top of Excadrill's head began to glow silver and extended. It then began to spin like a drill. Excadrill then stabbed Simisage with it, automatically making him faint.

"Simisage!" Black yelled in worry. He withdrew him, in order to proceed with the battle. "Well, I'm counting on you for this… Go, Pignite!"

"Pig!" Pignite said, entering the field.

"Excadrill, Drill Run!"

"Pignite, block it with Arm Thrust!"

Excadrill put his arms up to his head and formed his body into a drill. He then jumped into the air and rotated his body while charging towards Pignite. Pignite put his fists against each other and then pulled back his arms. He began punching Excadrill with enough force to make him go a back an inch, one arm after the other.

"Exca!" Excadrill roared, jumping out and escaping Pignite's next punch, which made him lose his balance.

"Excadrill, Rock Smash!" Excadrill's right claws began to glow red-orange and stabbed Pignite's back with it.

"PIIIIIIG!" Pignite yelled in pain, falling against the ground.

"Pignite! Are you ok?"

"Excadrill, Horn Drill!" The silver protrusion on the top of Excadrill's head began to glow silver and extended. It then began to spin like a drill. Excadrill grinned, knowing he would win for sure, as Pignite turned around to see his face.

"Pignite, Flamethrower!" Black yelled out, as Pignite released a stream of flames from his nostrils, surprising Excadrill. Excadrill took a direct hit, stopping the protrusion from spinning.

"Pig!"

"Now, Pignite, Flare Blitz!" Black commanded, as Pignite jumped back and then dashed towards Excadrikll. But what was odd was that the ble flames didn't appear around his body. Excadrill stepped to the side and made Pignite trip on a rock. "Don't tell you haven't dominated yet. What we need the most right now is that move."

"Pig." Pignite stood up, and suddenly, fury filled his body when he saw Excadrill's grin. "PIIIIIIGNIIIIIITEEEEE!" he roared loudly, making his echo fill the tunnel. Suddenly, his body began to glow light blue, his eyes glowing red. Everyone was amazed to see Pignite evolving again. His body began changing, gaining a bigger size. "Emboooaaar!"

"An Emboar?" White asked herself, checking the Pokédex.

"Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pignite. A flaring beard of fire is proof that it is fired up. It is adept at using many different moves. It has mastered fast and powerful fighting moves. It grows a beard of fire. It can throw a fire punch by setting its fists on fire with its fiery chin. It cares deeply about its friends."

"Emboar!" Emboar roared, grinning at Black. Black grinned back, happy for Pignite having evolve to his final stage of evolution.

"Emboar, let's finish this?"

"Emb!"

"Then Flare Blitz!"

"Drill Run!"

Excadrill put his arms up to his head and formed his body into a drill. He then jumped into the air and rotated his body while charging towards Emboar. Emboar crossed his arms in front of his face and his body suddenly became engulfed in red flames. Emboar then put his arms down and soared straight towards Excadrill like a missile. While flying towards Excadrill, only his head could be seen, and his body became covered in spiraling red-yellow fire while he became surrounded in red-orange fire. Emboar then flew against Excadrill, easily sending him flying. Excadrill crashed against the ground and fainted.

"Well, congratulations. Ya won the Quake Badge. Here ya go." He handed a badge to White and one to Black. Emboar then hugged Black, making everyone laugh.

Pokémons of the day:

Emboar – Using the wreath of flames on its neck and shoulders, Emboar will set its hands on fire to launch Fire Punches. It uses its power and speed to master Fighting-type moves. It can also unleash powerful blasts of fire using only its nose.

Krkorok – A special membrane covers Krokorok's eyes that protects them from sandstorms and can detect heat, allowing it to see in the dark.

Palpitoad – The lumps on its head can vibrate to cause waves and earthquakes. It possesses a long, sticky tongue that it uses to eat its prey.

Excadrill – It has the ability to combine its "shovels" into a drill shape to dig through the earth. Its drills are powerful enough to drill through iron plates.

**I'm back to the school schedule, but I'll make my best to keep my writing up! ^_^**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 21 – Charging Darkness:

**Well, it has already been 5 gyms. More than half.**

Black and White healed their Pokémons and went off to the journey again. They proceeded to Route 6.

"I hope I can catch another Pokémon." Black admitted

"You're not the only one. I really want to catch a Pokémon. Maybe… strong and fast."

"I need some defense for my team."

As if someone above had listened their conversation, they crossed by a pair of Pokémons that seemed to be in a fight. Furious sparks appeared between their eyes. Black used his Pokédex to get info on the one with the shell.

"Shelmet, the Snail Pokémon. When attacked, it defends itself by closing the lid of its shell. It can spit a sticky, poisonous liquid. It evolves when bathed in an electric-like energy along with Karrablast. The reason is still unknown."

White then used hers to get info of the one with the big horn.

"Karrablast, the Clamping Pokémon. When they feel threatened, they spit an acidic liquid to drive attackers away. This Pokémon targets Shelmet. These mysterious Pokémons evolve when they receive electrical stimulation while they are in the same place as Shelmet."

"They seem to be fighting." Black suggested, as Karrablast and Shelmet began tackling each other.

"Shel!"

"Karra!"

"Should we interrupt?"

"Don't know, White."

"Karra!"

"Shel!"

They continued tackling each other.

"Why are you two fighting?" Black didn't even notice that White had go next to them and lowered to their height, in order to talk to them.

"Karra-Karra!"

"Shelmet!"

They started pointing at each other, not making so much sense. White smiled and sweatdropped.

"Umm… I'm White and that boy over there is Black. Would you like to join us in our journey? You could continue fighting if you want to." White said, having her eyes glued to Karrablast. Black was looking at Shelmet. They had found exactly what they wanted for their teams.

"Karra…" Karrablast was more interested in Black and Shelmet also preferred White for some reason. But they didn't say a thing. Black used a Poké Ball and hit Shelmet with it, and White used hers on Karrablast.

"It seems someone broke the deal." Cheren said, surprising them a bit. He was being followed by Bianca.

"Cheren? Bianca?" Black asked, happy to see his friends.

"I thought we agreed on not traveling together."

"I could say the same." White said, pointing towards Bianca and Cheren.

"She has a point, Cheren." Bianca affirmed, making Cheren sweatdrop.

"Ok, ok… So, Black, you got a Shelmet?"

"Yup. Right now. White, wanna test Karrablast out?" Black asked, curious.

"Sure!"

After they found a large area, they prepared their Pokémons. Cheren and Bianca stayed back to watch the battle.

"Karrablast, Peck!" White commanded, as the horn on the top of Karrablast's head began to glow white and dashed towards Shelmet with it.

"Shelmet, block it!" Black requested, but Shelmet dodged instead.

"Karrablast, Fury Cutter!"

"Karra!" Karrablast didn't obey White and kept chasing Shelmet.

"Whaaaa!? Karrablast, why are you still using Peck?"

"Shel!" Shelmet's eyes began to glow yellow and her lips began glowing yellow with red particles.

"Oi, Shelmet, I didn't command you to use Life Leech!" said Black, and both of them sweatdropped by seeing their Pokémons disobeying them and chasing each other.

"If I may intervene." Cheren said, calling everyone's attention. "I would suggest that you two make a trade."

"Uh? What do you mean?" asked Black.

"Well, Shelmet and Karrablast don't obey neither one of you, so if you switch, you may control them. Of course, you need to make an official trade. You can't simply swap Poké Balls."

"Well… Why not?" White asked. "I will still see Karrablast with Black, so it won't be hard."

They went back to Dreiftveil City's Poké Center and they went to the top floor, in order to go to the Trading Room. They found a machine which wasn't very familiar to them. But that didn't stop them. They put a Poké Ball on each side and the machine did the rest. Black got a Karrablast and White got a Shelmet. But, since it was already getting late, almost 3 in the afternoon, and they went back to the Route. But when their path was blocked by a strange net they found in front of the entrance of the cave.

"I can't push it away." Black said, after trying pulling it away with the strength of his arms. "Maybe I should use Emboar to clear the way with Flamethrower."

"Don't bother." Cheren said, making his way towards the net. He then took two of his Poké Balls and opened them, letting out his two Pokémons.

"Boufa!"

"Boldore!"

"A Bouffalant?! And Roggenrola evolved?!" Bianca asked, very astonished.

"Bouffa!" Bouffalant grinned and approached Bianca.

"It seems he likes you." Cheren commented. "Anyway. Both of you, Bulldoze!" Cheren requested, as both his Pokémons became surrounded in a yellow-brownish aura and they stomped the ground continuasly, making the net fall off and crush down.

"Time to enter." Black said, leading the way, like if he was the leader of the group. Cheren withdrew his Pokémons.

At Driftveil City:

Clay was looking at the clouded sky, smiling. Today he had fought some amazing Trainers, and the battles were amazing, even though he had lost. He still had Zinzolin and the Grunts with him to be taken care of. He was going to return into the Gym, until…

"Hello, Mr. Clay." He turned around and saw multiple Team Plasma Grunts and Ghetsis.

"Who are ya?"

"I am Ghetsis of Team Plasma. I see you've taken care of some of my own followers."

"Oh, no need to thank me. Yer members were stealin' Pokémon, after all."

"Oh? I think there's been a misunderstanding. We are merely freeing Pokémon from evil people." Ghetsis replied.

"You really goin' with that nonsense? Honestly, I ain't too good with words... And on the other hand, you're pretty fancy with 'em... but they reek of a liar anyway. So what d'ya mean to say?

"Team Plasma has an interest in Driftveil City. There are many people who are only to be found here..."

"Not sure if that's a lie or truth, but it's always best ta come to a victory without havin' to fight it. Hmph! Awright. Take 'em back, fine!" Clay couldn't care less about the Grunts and Sage.

"Just as I expected from the one they call Underground Boss. A magnificent decision-maker, indeed. Now, allow me to speak with that Sage."

"Lord Ghetsis, thank you so very much..."

"Oh, it's fine. We're working for our king together... Are we not both Sages? Well then, everyone. Whatever day we might meet again..." he left the area, leaving Clay with a face of anger and mistrust.

At Chargestone Cave:

Black, White, Cheren and Bianca were restarting their journey together. They were happy to be all together. But suddenly, a mysterious man with white hair and black clothes appeared right in front of them. They were too surprised to even talk. Bianca turned around, finding another man exactly alike the first one.

"Come…." They said silently, somehow making Black and the others walk. They stopped in front of N. "Go with Lord N." and they vanished.

"What was that?!" Cheren asked, not really understanding what had just happened.

"Those men you just saw were two of the Shadow Triad. They're members of Team Plasma assembled by Ghetsis. By the way, it appears it was they who set up the Galvantula nest at the entrance to this cave." N said, turning his back to them and approaching some of the glowing rock. Black and White were glaring at him more than Bianca and Cheren. Though, White's glare was filled with hatred for what he had done to her just some days ago. "Chargestone Cave... This is a nice place. Electrical equations are put in practice, and it has connections to Pokémons. If it weren't the human visitors, it would be an ideal place for me." He turned towards Black and White. "You've been chosen... Do you find this surprising?"

Black and White looked at each other, not really knowing what N meant. They sure wasn't expecting to be chosen for something at all.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"Just what I expected. Such news should surprise anyone." N said with a smile. Cheren and Bianca weren't understanding a bit of what was happening at all. "I have spoken to Ghetsis about all of you. And through the Shadow Triad, we have investigated you. Cheren is searching out an ideal he calls strength. And Bianca believes in a truth, the truth that no one has reason to grow stronger." Cheren and Bianca were both astonished to hear that. And N was right. "And you two haven't settled a choice. Neutral, so to speak... And that would seem to be a positive quality." N informed, making Black and White a bit speechless. They weren't in search for strength or anything like that, yet they were traveling and battling: against gyms and Team Plasma. Before they noticed, N was already gone. Black and White looked at the ground, not really sure about what N had said about they being chosen. Bianca decided to interrupt their gaze.

"These floating rocks move when you push them!" Bianca said, walking towards a floating rock and pushing it, making it fly towards another rock.

"Cool." Black said, in order to continue the conversation.

"Isn't it?" This was a fifth voice. They turned around and saw Professor Juniper approaching them.

"Professor!" White said, happy to see her.

"Hi there! You all doing well?"

"I guess so." Cheren answered.

"As ever, this place seems filled to the brim with that electric-type Pokémons love!" Professor Juniper was already interested in a completely different thing. "And these stones, floating by this electric phenomenon. Of course, not all stones can be pushed."

"Why are you here, Professor?" Black asked, curious.

"My father asked me to study a gear-like Pokémon called Klink. I look into the origin of Pokémons, the era when they were born... though working the behest of others is a bit annoying." confessed Professor Juniper. "Of course, though, I enjoy investigating what I'm interested in!"

Black and the others laughed and sweatdropped.

"Professor, do you need a bodyguard for this study of yours?" Bianca asked, making everyone look at her.

"Well, I don't really need one, but you can't be too careful." Professor Juniper said, making Bianca smile. "Well, have you all been filling the Pokédex as I requested?"

"Of course!" Black answered for all of them. They showed their Pokédexes to the Professor and she checked them out.

"Great! This cave is filled with a lot of Pokémons that can't be found anywhere else. Would you like to take a look around?"

"Sure. It's a good place to train my Dewott to counter her weakness of electric attacks." Cheren said, opening his Poké Ball.

"De!"

"Oh! That's right! You guys haven't seen my new friend." Bianca said, opening her own Poké Ball, letting out her Minccino.

"Min!"

"She's so cute!" White said, from seeing such cuteness.

"I know, isn't that right?!" Bianca asked, hugging Minccino… too tightly. The poor girl was losing air and her face already had a shade of blue.

"Bianca, don't suffocate your Pokémons." Cheren suggested, sweatdropping, making Bianca stop suffocating Minccino.

"Min… Min…" she breathed slowly, recovering her breath.

They started exploring the cave, not too far apart from each other. Black decided to train both Larvesta and Gothita, in order to make them stronger. He couldn't let them stay behind Emboar and Simisage forever. White decided to train Solosis and Mienfoo. The group of five started advancing in the cave's path.

"Strange…" Professor Juniper said out loud, trying to figure out something.

"What's the matter, Professor?" asked Bianca.

"This cave has been here since long, long ago, yet... I haven't found even a single bit of evidence proving Klink even existed prior to 100 years ago."

"Wouldn't that mean that Klink abruptly originated 100 years ago?" Cheren asked out loud, making some basic deduction.

"That must be it!" Professor yelled out, cracking the case. Though, Cheren was the one who made the work. The Trainers and Pokémons sweatdropped. "Pokémons... where'd they come from? And where are they headed? If we could know those things, we could get along so much better. That is what I believe!"

The Trainers and the Pokémons smiled. After seeing the Team Plasma before, they were finally with a person who truly believed that Pokémons and humans are meant to be together. Something that some are against and that many don't even notice.

"The Pokémons here are wonderful! I'm going to catch one!" Bianca said with a smile. "The journey's all about who you meet on the way!"

She walked up the path, but she then slipped. Black and the others went to see what had happened to her, but then, a Joltik and a Ferroseed approached Bianca. They had good intentions, but they became frightened from seeing so many humans at the same place. They automatically used Flash, making a strong shining light blind them all temporarily, mainly Bianca, who was closer to them. When their vision came back, Joltik had already hid somewhere, but Ferroseed was hopping slowly, trying to run away.

"What the-?! Come back here! I don't want to hurt you!" Bianca yelled out, rubbing her eyes and standing up.

"Ferro!" Ferroseed was scared of the humans.

"Min!" Minccino jumped and her tail began glowing yellow. She swung it, releasing multiple star-shaped projectiles from it, hitting the ground in front of Ferroseed, making her turn back around. She then crashed against Minccino without even noticing.

"Ferro?"

"Come're!" Bianca automatically threw a Poké Ball and it hit Ferroseed, absorbing her into it. The Poké Ball began to shake, and it soon locked. Bianca smiled and picked up the Poké Ball from the floor. "New friend, everybody."

"You ok Bianca? Those Flashes right into your eyes."

"I'm ok, White, don't worry." Bianca said, laughing, still rubbing her right eye a bit.

They separated in two groups. Bianca, Cheren and the Professor went searching for more data, as Black and White decided to find the exit. They began searching for it, and they managed to find the small light of the remaining day… yet someone was on the way.

"N?!" White asked in surprise.

"The mixing of great values and thoughts together turn this world gray... I shall not allow that to happen!" Maybe that was the first time N had raised his voice to Black and White. "Pokémons and humans should be completely split apart. As clearly separated as black and white, as darkness and light! Two things completely distinct from each other! And only then Pokémons can be considered perfect."

"N, why do you keep talking about that?!" Black asked in a mix of rage and mystery. N had mentioned that many times before, but never showed a reason to why he mentioned it so many times.

"Because that is my dream! A dream I seek to turn into a true reality! Black and White, do you have a dream of your own?!"

"Of course we have!" they yelled in unison.

"Magnificent! But you still have to show me your dreams through the extent of a battle against my friends! My six friends that will always be by my side no matter what!" N said, picking his 6 Poké Balls from his belt and throwing them up towards the air. They all opened, each revealing one of N's friends: Zorua, Dewott, Simisear, Sigilyph, Vanillite and Scraggy. "Scraggy and Vanillite, you two go first."

"Scrag!"

"Vani…"

"Go, Larvesta!"

"Let's do this, Mienfoo!"

Black and White didn't waste time to counter attack.

"Mienfoo, Jump Kick!"

"Scraggy, Hi Jump Kick!"

Mienfoo jumped and made a roundhouse kick, as Scraggy leaped towards Mienfoo, swinging his knee around once while going towards the opponent. He then thrust his knee forward and it began to glow red-orange. They collided in midair, but Scraggy had more power than Mienfoo and sent him against the ground.

"Larvesta, Flame Charge!" Black requested, as Larvesta became covered in an orb of yellow-red flames and dashed towards Vanillite.

"Ice Beam!" N commanded, as Vanillite formed a light blue orb of energy at the top of his head. He then fired multiple light blue beams from the orb against Larvest, freezing her, though it took a while more than usual because of Flame Charge

"Whoa… That's a strong Vanillite." Black admitted, seeing how an Ice Beam overcame Larveta's Flame Charge.

"Scraggy, Focus Blast on Larvesta!"N commanded, as Scraggy put his hands together at his side and formed an orange orb of energy in between them. He then jumped into the air and raised his hands above his head, making the orb grow larger. Scraggy then tossed the orb towards the frozen Larvesta.

"Larvesta, no!" Black yelled in worry. White was also worried about Larvesta.

"Mien!" Mienfoo yelled, as he jumped into the air and stuck his leg out, kicking the orb and bouncing off it after, sending the orb back at Scraggy and Vanillite, making both of them faint.

"What the-?!" N asked in surprise, by seeing both of them faint.

"Was that Bounce?" White asked in surprise, proud for her Mienfoo. He then chopped Larvesta, making her thaw out of the ice.

"Larvesta, return."

"Mienfoo, you made a good job."

They both withdrew their Pokémons, in order to get them a rest.

"Simisear, Sigilyph, your turn." N requested, as Simisear and Sigilyph moved to the battlefield.

"Simi!"

"Simipour, let's do this!" White said, sending in her Simipour.

"Gothita, let's rock them up!" Black said, sending in his Gothita.

"Gothi!"

"Simi!"

"Simisear, Flame Burst!" N commanded, as Simipour released a stream of fire from his mouth into the air. The flames then formed a ball of fire, which then burst, sending multiple streaks of fire at Gothita and Simipour.

"Gothi!"

"Gothita, Confusion on the surrounding rocks! Smash'em up!" Black yelled, as Gothita's eyes became outlined in light blue, and the multiple boulders in the area became outlined in light blue and floated in the air.

"Psychic, Sigilyth." Requested N, in a calm tone of voice. Sigilyph's eye began to glow deep blue. The rock's outline became more intense, and they began to float down. Gothita began closing her eyes, showing she was trying to make an effort so they would stay up.

"Gothita, Hidden Power!" Black requested, as Gothita's tuft of hair began to glow light green. Suddenly, multiple green-yellow orbs of energy began floating around her body, going in and out as they floated as a circle. Then, she spread her arms open, launching the orbs towards the rocks, making them crack into small pieces, but large enough to make a bruise or two. The multiple chunks hit Sigilyph and Simisear.

"Now, Simipour, _Mizu Pātī_!" White requested, as Simipour jumped and a water orb formed at the end of her tail. She landed on her back, spinning like a break-dancer, creating a tornado of water whips. She spun towards Simisear and Sigilyph, hitting them with the water whips.

"Hidden Power!" Black continued the job. Gothita's tuft of hair began to glow light green and multiple green-yellow orbs of energy began floating around her body, going in and out as they floated as a circle. Then, she spread her arms open, launching the orbs against Simisear and Sigilyph, making both of them faint.

"Return. You know, it isn't really funny to see my friends falling down. Dewott, Zorua, it's your turn."

"Zo!"

"De!"

"White, let's test Karrablast and Shelmet out." Black suggested. White nodded in response, also curious if she could be a good Trainer for Shelmet.

"Go, Shelmet!"

"Let's do this, Karrablast!"

They threw the Poké Ball, sending in the little new allies to the field. But they weren't expecting what happened next. Their Pokémons landed and both began glowing light blue. Their eyes remained glowing red, and their body began to change drastically.

"Esca!"

"Accel!"

Black pointed his Pokédex towards his Escavalier and White pointed hers to her Accelgor. Both didn't know what had just happened.

"Escavalier, the Cavalry Pokémon and the evolved form of Karrablast. They fly around at high speed, striking with their pointed spears. Even when in trouble, they face opponents bravely. These Pokémons evolve by wearing the shell covering of a Shelmet. The steel armor protects their whole body."

"Accelgor, the Shell Out Pokémon and the evolved form of Shelmet. When its body dries out, it weakens. So, to prevent dehydration, it wraps itself in many layers of thin membrane. Having removed its heavy shell, it becomes very light and can fight with ninja-like movements."

"Esca!"

"Accelgor!"

"Two evolutions at the same time… something only these two Pokémons can show to Trainers." N said, staring at both Escavalier and Accelgor, as Black and White used the C-Gear option to get to know their options of attack. "Dewott, Razor Shell. Zorua, Faint Attack."

Dewott crossed his arms in front of his chest and touched the ends of the two scalchops on his legs using the hand from the opposite side of his body. When he touched the scalchops, they start to glow yellow. Dewott then dashed towards Escavalier with the scalchops in an 'X'-like fashion, leaving behind a light blue trail of energy from the shells. Zorua grinned and her paws began to glow dark. She then ran towards Accelgor, jumping in a zigzag fashion.

"Escavalier, Twineedle!" Black replied, as Escavalier's lances began to glow slightly scarlet, pushing his lances back and forth. He began clashing his lances against Dewott's scalchops, making a fierce battle between them. Lances vs Blades.

"Accelgor, Quick Attack!" White commanded, as Accelgor charged towards Zorua at top speed, leaving behind a white and silver energy. Zorua and Accelgior then began to make a chase after another.

"Escavalier, Megahorn!" Black yelled, as Escavalier pulled back both his lances. They began to glow olive green and he then pushed them forth, stabbing Dewott and sending his scalchops to the air, making him faint.

"Accelgor, Struggle Bug!" White bellowed, as Accelgor's body briefly became surrounded in a red aura. Accelgor then crouched her body together and a brighter red aura appeared around her. Accelgor then opened her arms and a huge dome of red energy burst out of her body, making Zorua faint on impact.

N withdrew both of his Pokémons. "My friends are wounded... This is what a Pokémon battle does!"

"You made this happen, N!" Black yelled, as Escavalier floated back to his side. Accelgor stood by White's side.

"Why is it that though I agonize over being a Trainer, no matter how much I fight, I can't win...? Is this how I am to pursue my ideals?! The legendary Pokémon... will it accept me as a Trainer...?!" N asked in fury, but his voice was silent. He clenched his fist in anger.

"Giga!" They all turned around, and saw a Gigalith approaching them, followed by Cheren, Bianca and Juniper.

"Good thing that Klang shocked Boldore. Boldore only evolve through that matter." Cheren explained, proud of Gigalith.

"I could hear them yelling anyway." Bianca said, with quite a convinced tone.

"So, Black, White, who's that Trainer there...?" Professor Juniper asked, not recognizing N.

"You see, Professor Juniper, this is…" It was a long story, and Black didn't know where to start.

"Juniper? People without doubts on the relation between Trainers and Pokémons classify Pokémons by arbitrary rules, as you know... I can't very well approve of your "Pokédex"... but what exactly are your thoughts on it?" N asked, now talking directly to Professor Juniper.

"Oh...? You sound quite opposed to it. But hey, your opinion is just one way of looking at things. And my own wishes, too, are just one of the ways. How to get along with Pokémons... that's for everyone to decide for themselves, isn't it?"

"So it's people with mistaken beliefs who torture Pokémons. I can't simply ignore such an idiotic world as that!" That final sentence made Black and White a bit angrier, mainly because he left after that.

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting him to get it right away. It's alright for him to learn bit by bit, so I hope he comes to understand how we all feel. Now then... I suppose I'll collect a bit more data here, hm? For us to better get along with Pokémon, we need to know more about them!" Professor Juniper declared, giving them all a smile.

Pokémons of the day:

Escavalier – Its tough armor protects its entire body. They fly around at high speed, jabbing foes with their pointed spears.

Accelgor – Accelgor are very fast, due to losing their shell. They can attack using ways similar to ninjas. It has membrane which it can wrap itself in to prevent dehydration.

**I'm back to the school schedule, but I'll make my best to keep my writing up! ^_^**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 22 – The Tower of the Fallen and the Sweet Memory:

**They finally enter Mistralton City.**

Cheren and Bianca stayed as Professor Juniper's bodyguards in the Chargestone Cave. Black and White decided to enter the next City, as the sun had finally set down. They were quite animated, since they've got each a brand new powerful Pokémon. They entered the wide city, seeing a girl in blue clothes and an elder man in formal out of style clothes. He turned to Black and White and suddenly approached them, surprising Black, White and the girl.

"Oh! It's you! You must be Black and White! Can I take a quick look at your Pokédexes?"

"Umm… Yeah." Black answered, as both of them searched in their pockets for their Pokédexes.

"I guess so." White added.

The man took a look through both of their Pokédexes, and he seemed somewhat impressed. "You two have found this many Pokémons!? Oh! And you've found Klink?! You two are quite the Trainers!" he gave ´the Pokédexes back to them. They sweatdropped, making the man snap. "Oops, I'm sorry! I got a little overexcited there. My name is Juniper."

"Juniper?" White asked, in wonder.

"That's right! Cedric Juniper! My daughter is the one who made your Pokédexes!"

"Wait, you're Professor Juniper's father?!" Black asked, astonished.

"Yes. She's told me all sorts of things about you two. I'm just overjoyed I could meet you here!"

The girl approached them and decided to get some answers for some of her questions. "Professor Juniper, who're these Trainers?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Skyla. These two are Black and White, acquaintances of my daughter! They're journeying through Unova, aiming to complete the Pokédex."

"I see! Then you two will probably challenge the gym here, right?"

"Yup!" Black answered in enthusiasm.

"Wow! I'm really looking forward to it!" Skyla said, also in excitement. White noticed that both Black and Skyla had a certain similarity when it came for enthusiasm.

"Well, Skyla, if anything comes up again, I'm counting on you!" the Professor said, raising a bit of a mystery in the air.

Skyla sweatdropped, half depressed. She yelled half mad, making a cute tone of voice and face. "...Professor, my plane's a cargo plane! It carries cargo, not people. Not to mention, you're talking like places such as Kanto and Sinnoh are right around the corner!"

"Now, don't be so harsh while you're making such a cute face. Humans need to help each other, just like we do with Pokémons! Well, see you all later!" the Professor replied, leaving the place, leaving just Black, White and Skyla, in the half-darkness, half-light of the day turning night, and the lights of the street turning on. The silent surrounded them, but was then broken by Skyla.

"Why!? So irresponsible and happy-go-lucky, yet he is a world-renowned Pokémon professor! I still don't believe it."

"You're not the only one." White added.

"Now, Black, White! As the gym leader, I'd be very glad if you two challenged my gym. But first, there's something I need to do."

"What is it?" asked Black, curious.

"Earlier, when I was flying my cargo plane... I saw something atop the Celestial Tower. It was a weakened Pokémon, I'm sure of it! I can't very well ignore it, now can I? So I'm going ahead and investigating! That said, I'm going to the Celestial Tower on Route 7... And if you two want, you can come too."

"We would be happy to help. Wouldn't we be, Black?"

"I don't know, it's getting late and-"

*THUD!*

White hit Black's stomach with her elbow.

"I was kidding!"

Skyla went up ahead to the tower, which could be seen in a distance. Black and White stopped by the Poké Center first. They entered the Tower and stopped by at the entrance. They weren't really expecting for the Tower to be a grave. They made the sensible thing to do and, well, prayed for the fallen Pokémons. They then proceeded for the upper floors, finding some Elgyems and a Beheeyem on the way up. They reached the top very quickly. They found Skyla there, with a wide smile on her face.

"You came! Thank you. What I saw earlier was exactly what I though it was: a wounded Pokémon. But the little guy's alright now! I gave him a Max Revive, then he got better and flew away!" Skyla explained, mking Black and White happy for the lucky Pokémon, but sad for not having meeting him. "Teehee! Great view, isn't it?!" Skyla asked, as they moved towards a nearby edge of the Tower, showing the whole unova to their eyes.

"It is." White affirmed.

"A pilot needs eyes that can see things from miles away! And since you came all this way, how about you two ring that bell?"

"Bell?" Black asked, looking at the bell.

"The Celestial Tower's bell calms the spirits of the Pokémons. And its tone is affected by the heart of the one who rings it. I already rung it once, and many Flying-type Pokémons came to hear it more closely. It reflected my passion for flying."

"Should we?" Black asked White, both deciding what to do.

"Don't be shy, ring it." Skyla said, pushing Black and White towards the bell. They almost lost their balance, but they stopped by the bell. Both of them grabbed the rope and pulled it down, making the bell ring loudly. Skyla was surprised at the tone of the ring. It made Black and White's Pokémons come out to hear the sound clearly. Suddenly, Pokémons filled the sky, surprising all of them. Not only the skies, but also the fields and lakes.

"Esca…" Black's Escavalier said, enjoying the sound, along with Simisage and Emboar. Gothita and Larvesta jumped onto Black's shoulders, appreciating the tone of the bell.

"It seems you like it." Black said, smiling, looking at Larvesta and then Gothita. White stared at the sky, with Solosis floating around them, with Mienfoo next to her. Servine, Accelgor and Simipour looked at their Trainer, wondering what she was thinking about. Black looked at White. "What are you thinking about?"

"This reminds me…"

"Of what?"

"The day we met."

"Uh? This view reminds you of the day we met?" Black asked a bit surprised. White smiled and nodded. Black then thought for a bit. The view didn't had a thing to do with the day they met, but in a certain way, it did reminded him too after a while.

_Many years ago…_

"Hey." A little boy called a little girl. He had come from a sand box, finished playing with his clumsy friend and his friend with glasses. "Why are you playing alone?"

"I'm new here… I don't know anyone…" the girl answered, blushing slightly, crouched, holding her knees and writing on the ground with a little stick.

"Don't worry about that! My name is Black."

"White… Nice to meet you…"

"I like your name a lot." Black confessed. "How old are you?"

"5… You?"

"I became 6 just last month." Black was still wondering why White was still not looking directly to him.

"Are those two over there your friends?" White asked, pointing towards the clumsy girl with the huge hat, crying because her sculpture fell down, and the little kid with glasses, trying to comfort her.

"Yes. They're Cheren and Bianca. You should meet them. They would like you." Black said, with a kiddy smile. White was a bit nervous, still scrubbing around with the little stick, not wanting to talk to others. "Oh, c'mon!" he said, pulling her arm up and pulling her with him towards the sand box.

"What?! No! I'm going to tell my mom!"

"Don't worry, they don't bite. Maybe Bianca, but she is nice." Black reassured, making her enter the sand box.

"Who is that girl? *sniffle*" Bianca asked, recovering from the crying, curious about who the new girl was.

"…" White didn't answer. Her face was completely red.

"Her name is White. She is our new friend!"

"Oi, Oi, let me be the one to talk!" White yelled at Black. Black made a kiddy smile. Cheren cleaned his glasses and Bianca put on her hat.

And then, a new friend joined Nuvema Town and the little group.

**Instead of Pokémon of the day, I out a memory. Hope you liked it ^_^**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 23 – Battles of the Skies:

**6****th**** Gym. Do I need to say more?**

Black and White spent the night at the Poké Center, resting for the next day, since they would be fighting Skyla. Bianca and Cheren arrived a little later.

Bianca woke up in the morning and decided to do some training. She went to the Celestial Tower.

"Ferroseed, Mirror Shot!" Bianca yelled out, as Ferroseed shined a light bluish gray color, as she formed a light blue orb and to launched it at a Beeheyem. "Good job!"

"Ferro!"

"Lit?" She looked to the side and saw a little Litwick, who seemed pretty scared. Bianca took her Pokédex out for information.

"Litwick, the Candle Pokémon. Its flame is usually out, but it starts shining when it absorbs life force from people or Pokémons."

"Lit…"

"Don't worry, little fella, I won't hurt you." Bianca said, lowering to Litwick's height.

"Lit!" Litwick tried to scare her off with a scary face and by lightning up her flame, but it didn't work.

"You're so cute!" Bianca picked Litwick up and hugged her, making Litwick start losing breath. At that moment, Ferroseed was glad she was the only Pokémon Bianca couldn't hug. She took a Poké Ball and caught Litwick quickly.

With Black:

Black went up to the airplane track. He took his 5 Poké Balls and threw them out in the air.

"Emboar!"

"Simi!"

"Gothi!"

"Esca!"

"Lar!"

"Ok guys, today we have a gym battle."

"Emboar!"

"Simi!"

Both of them seemed quite excited, and already expecting to battle.

"You two won't battle."

"EMBOAR?!"

"SAGE?!"

They both sweatdropped, surprised, and Larvesta started laughing a bit.

"Embo, Embo-Embo!"

"Sage, Simisage!"

"I'm sorry guys, but you two have weakness against Flying type attacks."

"Emboar!" Emboar pointed towards Larvesta, pointing out she also had weakness against Flying attacks.

"Emboar, Larvesta and Gothita are both a lot smaller than you and Simisage, making them more difficult targets from aerial attacks. Not to mention, her Technique is very useful for a counterattack." Black moved towards Larvesta, Gothita and Escavalier. "Ok, I'm counting on you three for the battle, mainly you, Escavalier."

"Es?!"

"Out of you three, you have the higher attack and defense. Larvesta has strong fire potential and Gothita has powerful psychic powers, but you have strong physical abilities." Black explained, making Escavalier a bit… nervous.

They went to the gym, and it was no surprise that they found White in there, already battling Skyla.

"Swanna, Brave Bird!" Skyla commanded, as Swanna flew into the air and flew down towards Solosis like a missile, her body bursting into flames. Then, her body became surrounded in a blue aura.

"Thunder!" White yelled, as Solosis's whole body became surrounded by yellow electricity and he fired a blast of it from his body against Swanna, creating an explosion and making her faint.

"That was an amazing battle, White!" Skyla yelled in enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Skyla." White said, feeling a bit proud of herself. Skyla handed her the Jet Badge and White smiled. She turned to the audience stand and saw Black. "Hi Black. Finally up?"

"Yeah, yeah, continue with the jokes." Black answered sarcastically. "I'm here to battle, but I guess you have to heal your Pokémons first."

"Don't worry, it won't take long." Skyla said with a smile, leaving the arena.

And as she promised, she didn't take long.

"You ready, Black?" Skyla asked, both confident for the battle. Black nodded in response. White was watching the whole thing from the stand.

"Let's do this!"

"Then I'll go first. Let's go, Swoobat!"

"Swoobat, Swoo!"

White checked her Pokédex.

"Swoobat, the Courting Pokémon and the evolved form of Woobat. It shakes its tail vigorously when it emits ultrasonic waves strong enough to reduce concrete to rubble. Anyone who comes into contact with the ultrasonic waves emitted by a courting male experiences a positive mood shift."

"Come on out, Larvesta!" Black said, sending in his little Larvesta to the battlefield.

"Lar!"

"Let's not waste a second! Swoobat, Air Cutter!" Swoobat flapped her wings and light blue crescent shaped blades were released from the tips of wings towards Larvesta.

"Larvesta, use the flame stream to hover up!" Black commanded, as Larvesta's two lower horns began expelling flames, making her hover backwards, dodging the crescent waves swiftly. "Now, Flame Charge!"

"Larves!" Larvesta roared, as she began expelling flames from all her horns. The flames engulfed her in an orb of red-yellow fire, and the lower horns began expelling flames brutally, making her hover at a high speed towards Swoobat.

"Heart Stamp, go, go, go!" Skyla yelled, as Swoobat flapped her wings twice, flying back a bit, and then dove down towards Larvesta, with her heart-shaped nose glowing light pink, and the nostril glowing reddish-pink.

Both Pokémons collided with sheer force, both at equal levels of strength. Larvesta closed her eyes, trying to do better at the attack. But Swoobat roared. "Swooooooo!" And then, she flapped her wings once again, sending Larvesta flying out, eyes closed in pain. Swoobat quickly opened her wings and rose up in the air, barely touching the ground, aiming towards Larvesta again.

"Aerial Ace, go!" Skyla didn't waste time on continuing the attack. Swoobat flapped her wings once and she became outlined in white, and flew so fast she looked like a blur.

"Larvesta, now, _Okotte Faia_!"

Larvesta suddenly opened her eyes and began spinning at a high speed. Then, she released multiple flame streams from her horns, forming into an orb of fire surrounding her body. Suddenly, a shade of strong red in form of two triangles, resembling furious eyes, as if they were being "opened" appeared on the orb, making multiple fire whips being released from it. Swoobat, surprised, was hit by the whips, sent against the ground. The fire was then extinguished, letting Larvesta land on the ground.

"Swoo…"

"Swoobat, Endeavor!"Swoobat suddenly flew up and flew towards Larvesta at a very high speed, leaving two parallel dust clouds behind. She began glowing red, yellow and blue, one color at a time.

"Jump and String Shot!" Black commanded. Larvesta nodded and jumped, while releasing a white stream of sticky string from her mouth. The string wrapped around Swoobat's tail.

"Swoobat!" She rose up towards the air, pulling Larvesta along.

"Let's go, Gust!" Skyla yelled out, as Swoobat stopped floying at a high speed and glided in midair. She looked down, towards the upcoming Larvesta, due to the string being tied to her tail and Larveta's mouth. She shook her tail, getting rid of the thread, making it fall apart. Larvesta was still coming towards Swoobat.

"Swoooo!" Swoobat yelled, as her wings began glow light blue and flapped her wings multiple times, creating a strong gust of wind. From the high distance they were from the ground and the power of the winds created by Swoobat would certainly beat Larvesta. Larvesta was pushed towards the ground.

"Laaaaaar!" she screamed in fear, with her eyes closed.

"LARVESTA!" Black yelled in worry. Larvesta quickly opened her eyes and began rolling like a wheel towards Swoobat. Then, she expelled powerful flames from her horns, making her stop in midair exactly one inch from the ground. Then, the flames covered her body likewise her wheel-like rotation, then she rose up in the air, leaving a slight trail of fire behind from beneath the wheel. She rolled towards Swoobat, surprising everyone present. She collided against Swoobat, creating an explosion. Then, both of them fainted and hit the ground.

"Swoobat, return."

"Come back, Larvesta. You did a great job." Black was proud of his unconscious Larvesta, who had just learned Flame Wheel.

"Go, Unfezant!" Skyla said, sending in her female Unfezant.

"Unfe!"

White used her Pokédex.

"Unfezant, the Proud Pokémon and the evolved form of Tranquill. Males swing their head plumage to threaten opponents. The females' flying abilities surpass those of the males. They will never let themselves feel close to anyone other than their Trainers."

"Let's do this, Gothita!" Blackl said, sending in his Gothtia to the field.

"Gothi!"

"Unfezant, let's start this with Razor Wind!"

"Unfe!" Unfezant chirped, as she flew up high. Then, her wings began glowing white and she flapped them, and multiple white crescent shaped energy beams came out of the wings.

"Gothita, Hidden Power!" Black replied. Gothita adjusted her white ribbon bow and the tuft on her head began to glow green and a yellow-green orb formed between her hands. She then tossed it against the white waves, making both energies explode.

"Gothi!" she said proud of herself, adjusting her bow again.

"Unfezant, Air Slash!" Skyla didn't waste time to start a barrage of attacks. Unfezant's wings began to glow light blue and she flapped them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from her wings.

"Let's use your newest attack! Thunderbolt!" Black said in a confident tone, as Gothita's body became surrounded in yellow electricity and she fired multiple beams of yellow electricity from her body towards the saws, making them explode. Gothita sweatdropped and started breathing heavily. "You're tired?"

"Gothi…" she nodded, saying no.

"Unfezant, Heat Wave!" Skyla requested, as Unfezant's wings began glowing red. She then released a wind of flames towards Gothtita from them.

"Gothita, Confusion!" Black replied, as Gothtita's eyes became outlined in light blue, and she stared at the winds, trying to extinguish them with her psychic powers. But they were too powerful.

"Go…" Gothita closed her eyes, like if she was in pain. The winds were coming closer and closer. She suddenly opened her eyes, glowing deep blue. The winds engulfed her and formed a tornado around her. Black stared at the tornado, worried about Gothita. Suddenly, the winds vanished, and Gothita had her arms spread. As a miracle was to happen, her body began to glow light blue, and it began to change, with her eyes glowing deep red. Then, the glow faded, showing Black, White, Skyla and all others her new form. "Gothorita!"

White checked her Pokédex for info.

"Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothita. They use hypnosis to control people and Pokémon. Tales of Gothorita leading people astray are told in every corner. Starlight is the source of their power. At night, they mark star positions by using psychic power to float stones. According to many old tales, it creates friends for itself by controlling sleeping children on starry nights."

"You evolved…? You evolved!"

"Gothorita." Gothorita answered, with a smile and a nod.

"Congratulations. But now, Razor Wind!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Unfezant's wings began glowing white and she flapped them, and multiple white crescent shaped energy beams came out of the wings. Gothorita's body became surrounded in yellow electricity and she fired multiple beams of yellow electricity from her body. The beams were more powerful than before, and overcame Unfezan't attack easily and even reaching her, electrifying her body.

"Hidden Power, let's go!" Multiple orbs formed around Gothorita's body and she spread her arms, sending the orbs against Unfezant, making her faint and hit the ground.

"You're good at this. Come back, Unfezant. Now, let's go, Swanna!" Skyla said, sending in her main Pokémon.

"Swa!"

White checked her Pokédex once again.

"Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ducklett. Swanna start to dance at dusk. The one dancing in the middle is the leader of the flock. It administers sharp, powerful pecks with its bill. It whips its long neck to deliver forceful repeated strikes. Despite their elegant appearance, they can flap their wings strongly and fly for thousands of miles."

"Gothorita, Thunderbolt!"

"Hurricane!"

"Swaaaaa!" Swanna yelled, as she opened her wings and flew up high, easily dodging the thunderbolts. Swanna's wings then began to glow light blue and she flapped them, releasing a powerful gust of wind. Gothorita was too astonished to move, and was absorbed into the hurricane. She was then sent towards the air, like if someone had thrown her, straight up.

"Now, Scald!" Skyla didn't stop yet. Swanna flew towards Gothorita, gliding right above her, and then she released a stream of boiling water a steam coming out of it. The stream hit Gothorita and sent her against the ground. The dust cloud cleared, and it was revealed that Gothorita had fainted, with her body slightly redder.

"Come back, Gothorita. You made a great job. Now, let's do this, Escavalier!"Black said, sending in his Escavalier to the field.

"Esca! Esca! Esca!" he said, pushing his lances back and forth continually, one at a time.

"Swanna, Scald!"

"Swaaa!" Swanna chirped, while releasing another stream of boiling water towards Escavalier.

"Iron Defense!" Black replied, as Escavalier raised both of his lances into the air, making his body become outlined in light blue. A white shine then went up his body and it turned into iron. The stream of water hit Escavalier, but it almost was like it didn't make a thing. "Now, Twineedle!"

"Escavalier!" he roared, as he soared through the air, with the front part of his lances glowing scarlet. He tried to jab Swanna, but he couldn't. She was too fast for him, and she kept dodging.

"Fury Cutter!"

"Esca!" Escavalier's lances started glowing crimson. He then tried to slash Swanna with them, but she was too fast. "ESCA!" Escavalier roared, as his body became outlined in white and it suddenly became made out of iron. He then lowered his head, putting back his lances, and soared through the air, falling towards Swanna.

"Swanna, Scald!" Skyla was now more motivated to win this. Swanna opened her wings and released another stream of boiling water towards Escavalier. The stream hit him, but it didn't stop him. "What the-?!"

"Swa!?" She was then hit with a powerful headbutt against her body. "Swa!"

"Escavalier, good job with Iron Head, but let's continue this with Megahorn!" Black commanded, as Escavalier's lances began glowing olive green and he soared towards Swanna.

"Swanna, Fly!" Skyla requested, as Swanna opened her eyes and quickly flew through the air upwards, barely dodging Escavalier's attack. "Scald!"

"Swaaaaa!" Swanna chirped, releasing a stream of boiling water towards Escavalier.

"Escavalier, Iron Defense!"

"Esca!" Escavalier's body suddenly turned into metal after glowing white, protecting him from the stream.

"Brave Bird!" Skyla yelled, as Swanna flew into the air and flew down towards Escavalier like a missile, her body bursting into flames. Then, her body became surrounded in a blue aura.

"Esca?!" Escavalier didn't move, and Swanna slammed her body against him, causing some great damage.

"Escavalier, Megahorn!"

"Swanna, Brave Bird!"

Escavalier soared towards Swanna, pulling back both of his lances, both glowing olive-green. Swanna flew towards Escavalier, her body bursting into flames, and then surrounded in a blue aura. Escavalier then jabbed his lances in unison against Swanna's beak, but Swanna was more powerful. Both were pushed back, but Escavalier was the one who received more damage.

"Escavalier, you ok?"

"ESCAAAAA!"

"Whoa, no need to yell."

"Escavalier!" Escavalier roared, as a purple energy surroundeded his body, with orange streaks spinning around the energy. He slammed against Swanna, making a strong hit against her.

"Swanna, Hurricane, now! Quick!" Skyla saw an opportunity and grabbed it. Swanna's wings began to glow light blue and she flapped them, creating a strong tornado. Escavalier was sucked into the tornado, but the period of recharging was over. And he was back to business.

"Escavalier, Giga Impact and Megahorn!" Black yelled, as Escavalier's eyes flashed. Then, Escavalier used a combination of both attacks and used the winds to fly towards Swanna. No matter how strong Swanna tried to flap her wings, Escavalier was riding the hurricane. He then slammed against Swanna with his lances, making her faint. Both fell to the ground, but he roared victoriously.

"ESCAAAAVAAALIER!"

"Come back, Swanna, you did a great job." Skyla said, withdrawing Swanna, as Black ran up to Escavalier and hugged him. "Here you go, you two, the Jet Badge."

"Thank you, Skyla."

"Esca!"

**Ok, people, hope you enjoyed the battle, and I'm writing a real book for once, but that won't mean I'll stop writing fanfics ;)**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 24 – Camping Trip Train:

**A little break.**

Black and White had set their journey to the next city. Bianca and Cheren stayed in Mistralton City, for training, and of course the badge. But one thing they weren't counting was that the next city was pretty far away. More than they expected. It was already getting late, so they decided to camp out on a good place they came across.

"You think it's a good idea, Black?"

"Why not? Plus, we have our Pokémons to help us out." Black said, putting his bag on the ground. He then took out his 5 Poké Balls and threw them into the air. "Come on out, guys!"

Emboar, Simisage, Escavalier, Gothorita and Larvesta came out of the Poké Balls.

"Embo!"

"Come on out, girls." White said, sending out her Pokémons: Servine, Simipour, Accelgor, Solosis and Mienfoo.

"Ser!"

"Ok, so first…"

"Wait, who put you in charge?" White asked, not understanding why Black started acting like the boss.

"Let's see… maybe because I'm a better Trainer than you?"

"What do you mean with that?!" White was now mad at Black. Like a lot.

"Let's make a quick comparison: we have 5 Pokémons each. Now, Accelgor and Escavalier are basically counterparts, so are Simipour and Simisage, but my Emboar is in his final stage of evolution, unlike Servine, and my Gothorita is already evolved, unlike Solosis."

"What exactly are you insinuating?" White asked, glaring at Black, along with Servine and Solosis. Simipour and Gothorita were between Black and white, trying to make them stop the argument. Emboar and the others simply sweatdropped and looked at each other.

"Gotho, Gotho."

"Simi-pour."

"Ok, Ok, I stop telling the truth."

"Grr…" White didn't like this side of black. But she backed off. She didn't like fighting with him. And he did have a bit of a point. Servine and Solosis still hadn't evolved like Emboar and Gothorita. "Let's just prepare the camping site. Accelgor, Escavalier, would you two mind going to the forest to get some wood?"

"Esca!"

"Accel!"

Both entered the forest and started collecting barks of wood.

"While we're at that, I would like to teach Vine Whip to Simisage." Black said, surprising Simisage a bit.

"Simi?"

"It could be useful, don't you think?"

"Simi!" he agreed with Black.

"White, could you lend me Servine for a while? So Simisage can see how it is."

"No need to ask. Servine, Vine Whip against that rock." White requested.

"Ser!" Servine said, as two green vines the same color as Servine's body came out from in between her collar and her neck and hit the rock continuously, ending up on breaking it.

"Simi…" Simisage said, quite amazed at the power of Servine.

"Ok Simisage, ready to try it out?" Black asked. Simisage made a positive answer. Simisage stared at a rock and roared.

"Simiiiii!" But it didn't do a thing.

"Solo, solo, solo!" Solosis laughed at Simisage's failed attempt.

"Don't worry Simisage. You simply don't know how to do it. You just have to figure it out." Black said, trying to comfort Simisage. "I have an idea. Gothorita, could you help us out a bit? You're a manipulator after all."

"Gotho? Gothorita." She answered with a nod. Her eye became outlined in purple and Simisage also became outlined. He was wondering what was happening, but suddenly two green vines came out of his white shoulder tufts. They extended, but Simisage still was under Gothorita's manipulation.

White decided to check on Accelgor and Escavalier. She should've already guessed those two would be fighting, but they got wood enough for weeks. Escavalier carried out the logs of wood back to the camping site. By then, Simisage was almost getting the hang of the whips, but still couldn't control them completely.

"So, how's the training going?" White asked Black.

"It's going good so far. Simisage can already take out the vines alone, but he still can't really control them and aim." Black explained, as Simisage withdrew the vines. Gothorita was dancing around with Solosis, Accelgor and Escavalier glared at each other, Simipor trying to make them stop, and Servine was just hanging out with Emboar.

White noticed something near the rocks and decided to check it out.

"Simisage, Vine Whip!" Black yelled, as Simisage's white shoulder tufts glowed green for a second and two vines came out of them. The right whip hit the rock, but the left still wasn't in control. White bent over to catch what got her attention. Suddenly, by mistake, the green vine whipped White's bottom. But what was surprising was what White let out.

"Ohhhhmmmm…" she moaned, blushing a bit. She then snapped and saw everyone looking at her, wondering what she just did. The only one who understood was Black. A string of blood came out of Black's nose. Suddenly…

*BANG, BASH!*

White breathed heavily, with her eyes triangular with fury, with Black and Simisage both passed out, each one with a swell on the heads.

"What did I do?"

"You wanna be punched again?!"

"Nope, forget about it."

"Great, because if you do it again, I'll kick your spot!"

"Calm down…" Black whispered, massaging the back of his head.

"I guess I over-reacted a bit." White whispered, crossing her arms, walking backwards. Black didn't understand why she was walking like that, and she then sat down.

"Okay… Anyway, Emboar, let's learn Brick Break."

"Embo!" Emboar roared, liking the idea.

"Solo!" Solosis said, transporting some rocks, so they would be in front of Emboar.

"Thanks Solosis. Now, Emboar, try to break them in a karate fashion."

"Embo! Embo…." Emboar said, as he raised his arm. He then chopped the rock, but it didn't make a difference at all. The rock didn't break, but Emboar wasn't hurt. "Embo?"

"It seems he diodn't focus enough." White said out loud, standing up again.

"Hmm… might be true."

"Hey, Simipour, let's try to evolve our techniques." White suggested. Simipour nodded.

"Simi." Simipour was awaiting for a command.

"Well, how about instead of using Aqua Tail, using Scald on Mizu Pātī?" White asked, starting a little brainstorm.

"Simi!" Simipour nodded right away and jumped onto a clear part of the field. She began spinning on her back like a breakdancer, releasing a stream of boiling water from her mouth, creating a tornado of water whips and a thin barrier of steam.

"This is Mizu Pātī Kai!" White yelled out, happy.

"Great." Black said, as Simipour finished the attack. "Emboar, you're still not doing it right."

"Embo?"

"Your arm is positioned wrong." Black had seen Brick Break sometimes now, and knew more or less the basic of the attack. Black thought for a while and then had an idea. "I'll show you how you should do it!" Black said, approaching one of the rocks. He rolled up his sleeves and chopped the rock… breaking his hand. "AHHHH! THIS HURTS!"

"Ahahaha! Arceus is punishing you!" White laughed, so hard that she fell back, holding her stomach.

"Oi, oi, this really hurts, it isn't a matter to laugh!"

"Depends on your point of view." White replied. Black simply shut up, holding his hand. It was red. Maybe he overdid for a simple demonstration. "C'mon, let me see it."

"Uh?"

"Your hand. C'mon, you don't even know how to put a band aid on, rather threat an injury."

Black knew nothing about medical care, so it was worth a shot. He extended his hand and she covered it with hers.

"Simipour, Emboar, make me a favor and make some ice cubes with Ice Beam and Arm Thrust, please." White requested. Simipour approached the nearby lake and froze a small portion of it. Emboar then repeatedly punched the frozen water, making it turn into little shacks of ice. Servine handed them a bag. Emboar put the shacks of ice and White made a knot on the top of the bag, closing it. She then applied the bag against Black's hand, softly. "Now, don't take the bag out for a little bit."

"Ok. Thanks, White." Black thanked, sitting down against a rock, holding the bag. Larvesta jumped onto the top of his head, and White sat down next to him.

"Emboar." Emboar said, standing in front of a rock, calling everyone's attention. The black part of his right arm began to glow white and he hit the rock with it in a karate fashion, easily breaking the rock.

"Great! You did it, Emboar!" Black said, happily, making Emboar blush a bit, scratching the back of his head.

"How about a battle to test it out? My Solosis against your Emboar."

"Bring it!" Black said enthusiastically.

Emboar and Solosis were ready to fight against each other. Black and White stood behind their respective Pokémons, and the rest of the gang was near the rocks, prepared to cheer their friends.

"Ready?"

"Ready! Solosis, Thunder!"

"Emboar, Flamethrower!"

"Solo!" Solosis floated up and a yellow aura surrounded his body. Then, a powerful electrical discharge from his body.

"Emboar!" Emboar roared, releasing a stream of flames through his nostrils. The attacks collided, creating a minor explosion, extinguishing the attacks.

"Solosis, Thunder again!"

"Emboar, dodge and Brick Break!"

Solosis fired another discharge of electricity, but Emboar was fast enough to evade the attack. The black part of his right arm began to glow white, and he jumped towards Solosis, chopping him with it, sending Solosis against the ground. Solosis bounce due to the strength of the hit, but it didn't take long to recover.

"Don't back off, Brick Break again!"

"_I didn't want to use this…"_ White thought, biting her thumb. Emboar dashed towards Solosis and prepared to chop him, but… "Explosion!" White yelled, as Solosis began to glow golden and a strong repentine explosion occurred, knocking out both Pokémons. "Guess I shouldn't have done it."

"What the hell was that?!" Black asked, giving some Oran Berries to the fallen Pokémons, making them recover a bit.

"It was Explosion. It's the attack with highest power of them all. Nothing can beat it."

"But, how…?"

"Solosis already knew it before I captured him."

"Solo!" Solosis affirmed, but suddenly, his body began to glow light blue. Everyone was astonished to see his body change, ending up showing his new form. "Duosion!"

"Solosis evolved!" White said, hugging Duosion tightly. Black took out his Pokédex to get some info about Solosis's new stage of evolution.

"Duosion, the Mitosis Pokémon and the evolved form of Solosis. Since they have two divided brains, at times they suddenly try to take two different actions at once, but when their brains are thinking the same thoughts, these Pokémons exhibit their maximum power."

"Wait, Duosion has two brains?" White asked, surprised by the information.

"Duo! Duo!" he answered, nodding.

"That's surprising. It seems we're going to have the double of the trouble from now on." Said Black, making everyone laugh, except for Duosion.

But someone approached them by surprise.

"To understand each other, Trainers struggle through battle, and wound Pokémons in the process." They turned to see N.

"what are you doing here?" Black asked, surprised.

"Am I the only one? The only one who sees how very painful it is?" N seemed to have ignored Black's question. "Regardless that, I have spoken to your Pokémons."

"Spoken?" White asked, half confused.

"Since the day I was born, I have been able to talk with Pokémons. It's more comfortable than talking with people, to tell you the truth."

"How so?" Black asked.

"Pokémons cannot ever lie." N answered, moving towards Emboar, Simisage, Escavalier, Gothorita and Larvesta. "Would you tell me what kind of Trainer Black is?"

They all began to emit their characteristically roars.

"I see… What about White?" he asked Servine and all the others. They did the same.

"So, both of you were born and raised in Nuvema Town, together with your respective mothers... Taking the opportunity presented to you by the Pokédex, you are out on a journey to see the world... hmm." N said, surprising black and White a bit on how he knew about all that. "Even so, for whatever reason, these Pokémons seem to believe in you... How splendid! If only all people could get along with Pokémons as you all do..." N admitted, leaving Black and White astonished. "Yet the fate of Pokémons and humans is left in the hands of those who only use Pokémons for themselves... Ghetsis is having Team Plasma search for a special stone. The paired Light Stone and Dark Stone... they are what we seek. The body of the legendary Pokémons was destroyed, and it sleeps in the form of a stone, awaiting the hero's return... I will revive the legendary dragon Pokémon from its slumber. And I will befriend it, and the world will recognize me as a hero. My dream is to make this a world without strife. If the world is changed by force, there will be those who oppose it. And when there is opposition, those wounded are the innocent Pokémons whom foolish Trainers abuse. Pokémons are not playthings for people to control! As such... It pains me a little to separate Trainers from their Pokémons when there are ones like you who respect each other." N admitted, walking away, not giving a chance to Black or white to speak for themselves.

It was getting late, and suddenly, their Xtrancievers received a call from their mothers. They had a quick talk, and before they knew, the sun had already set. Emboar easily made a fireplace, so Black and White could have light.

Simipour slept in the lake, Simipour, Escavalier, Accelgor, Emboar and Servine were sleeping against each other, Larvesta, Mienfoo, Duosion and Gothorita were sleeping on trees, and Black and White were trying to get somer sleep near the fireplace, Both of them were star gazing, with their hands behind their heads.

"Oi, White."

"Hm?"

"Do you have a whip fetish?"

*BASH!*

Black had now another wound up on the top of his head. "Guess that's a yes."

*BASH!*

"Ok, maybe not."

"You have to ruin the mood every time, don't you Black?"

"Oi, oi, I was just curious."

"You should understand there are things you shouldn't ask."

"There's no need to be like that, White. You shouldn't worry about the actions you do."

"What do you mean?"

"Every person makes actions they regret, but it's because they're embarrassed. But in my opinion, no one should be ashamed of what they're embarrassed of. Even from moaning after being whipped."

White was speechless for a second. She blushed slightly and began to fall asleep along with Black.

**Finishing the weekend with this, don't miss the next chapoter and please don't forget to review for once.**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 25 – Twisting Valley – Turning Memories:

**Flashback Chapter.**

Black and White woke up early in the morning. While White brushed her teeth, Black picked up the reason why White bent over the previous day, a Shiny Stone. He saved it in his bag for a later occasion. They woke up their Pokémons and decided to continue their journey. For their surprise, when they approached the famous Twist Mountain, they came across their friends Cheren and Bianca, who were battling with Samurott and Serperior.

"Samurott, Fury Cutter like we practiced! _Bushi no Pasu_!"Cheren commanded, as Samurott formed a light blue orb in front of her mouth and released multiple light blue beams against the ground, partially freezing it. Then, she ran through the ice, sliding through it. She stood on her hind legs and her claws of the upper legs began to glow light blue.

"Serperior, Reflect!" Bianca replied, as Serperior's eyes glowed red and a shining multicolored ball was created in front of him. The barrier stopped Samurott's attack, sending her back.

Black took out his Pokédex and took a look into Samurott's info and White used hers for Serperior.

"Samurott, the Formidable Pokémon and the final evolved form of Oshawott. Part of the armor on its anterior legs becomes a giant sword. One swing of the sword incorporated in its armor can fell an opponent. A simple glare from one of them quiets everybody. Its cry alone is enough to intimidate most enemies. In the time it takes a foe to blink, it can draw and sheathe the seamitars."

"Serperior, the Regal Pokémon and the evolved form of Servine. It can stop its opponents' movements with just a glare. It takes in solar energy and boosts it internally. They raise their heads to intimidate opponents but only give it their all when fighting a powerful opponent."

"Samurai's Path but with Razor Shell! _Bushi no Pasu Kai_! (It means "Samurai's Path Remastered")" Cheren commanded, as Samurott jumped onto the icy floor again and reached across to her other arm and drew her seamitar from her sheath on the side of it. When she drew it, the whole sword glowed light blue and the sword grew slightly longer. Samurott then slashed Serperior multiple times with it, causing great damage. In a blink of an eye, she was already behind Serperior, saving the sword in her sheath again.

"Serperior, Solarbeam!"

"Samurott, Ice Beam!"

Serperior opened his mouth and a golden orb formed and Samurott formed a light blue orb in front of hers. Then, Samurott released multiple light blue beams from the orb and Serperior released a powerful golden beam from the orb. The beams collided, forming a wide smoke cloud. The smoke cleared up and both Pokémons fainted when crossing glares.

Bianca and Cheren withdrew their Pokémon and approached each other, shaking each other's hand.

"Quite a battle there." Black said in the open, surprising Cheren and Bianca.

"Black! White!" Bianca said, hugging both of them. Both of them started grasping for air.

"Bianca, you only have to make your Pokémons, not your friends!" Black yelled, freeing himself and White from Bianca's hug.

"Hey!" Bianca shouted, making a mad pout.

Cheren suggested entering the Mountain. It was a known shortcut to the next city. They entered the cave and for their surprise,v they met Clay.

"Wasn't expectin' ta meet ya while checkin' on Twist Mountain. Mighty coincidence, that. Anyway, you look like you've toughened up." Clay admitted. Everyone grinned, mainly Cheren.

"Thanks." Cheren said in name of all.

"By the way, you seen Team Plasma lately? I've heard from other gym leaders they're meetin' up, but they buried deep or what? Who knows where they're hidin' out."

"I bet it isn't anywhere good." White admitted, frowning.

"But this is the only attitude I can have 'bout it. Well, this has got nothin' ta do with you, anyway. Kids oughta just have fun journeyin' with their Pokémons."

"I agree!" Bianca said, not really a fan of fighting. "But I still think Team Plasma should be defeated."

"Don't worry, the Gym Leaders are all helping in the situation. Lenora, Burgh and the triplets are taking the east side, as the rest are taking the west side. Anyway… Twist Mountain's a nice place! My favorite place of all's just down this passage. Hrm... you'd probably get it better if ya saw it for yerself. See ya! If ya want, come see me on my mountain for some Trainer trainin'!"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Black answered. "I think we could use this time to take a break and spend time as friends." He continued, making everyone else smile. Clay went his way, and the rest of the gang went their own way, talking and catching up on what has been going on.

The tunnel they took wasn't the best "stable" looking tunnel. Suddenly, it began to shake, and sounds began to rumble around the walls.

"Avalanche!" yelled Bianca.

"Avalanche is for snow!" Cheren corrected.

"Rockalanche!" yelled White.

"That word doesn't exist!" Black replied.

"ROCKFALL!" the four yelled in unison. They jumped back, dodging the rocks and any harm. But it trapped them in a rock-made cell. A book landed in front of Bianca.

"My life passed right in front of my eyes." Black said, with trembling food.

"Mine too." White said, grabbing his arm, making him blush a bit.

"Is it just me, or most of my life was being in the library?" Cheren asked himself, scratching the back of his head. "I need a girlfriend." He whispered very silently.

"My life passed in front of my eyes too. But that was because the photo album hit my head." Bianca said, rubbing the back of her head. She picked up the album and opened it, calling everyone else's attention.

"It seems that we're stuck here for a while. Might as well wait for Clay to find us." Cheren deduced, taking a quick look around at the situation.

"Is this photo album of us?" asked White, taking the album out of Bianca's hands.

"Yeah. I made it before we started the journey. So I wouldn't feel alone if… I don't know, I would be alone for a while." Bianca explained, taking out her Poké Balls. She opened them, letting out Serperior, Tranquill, Munna, Cinccino, Litwick and Ferroseed.

"Ser?" Serperior asked, not understanding why were they trapped.

"Long story." Bianca answered bluntly. The other decided to do the same.

Black let out Emboar, Gothorita, Larvesta, Simisear and Escavalier.

White let out Servine, Simipour, Mienfoo, Duosion and Accelgor.

Cheren let out Samurott, Gigalith, Herdier and Boufallant.

Yet, there was still space. (I know, hard to believe)

"Gather up people! Let's get some old memories back to life." Bianca said, as everyone gathered up to see the photos. They started passing through the pages.

"Oh look! This one is from the day we met White!" Black said, pointing out a picture of them in the sand box, with a sand sculpture of a Cotonee and a Petilil… or at least is what it was supposed to be.

"Remember this one? It was year and a half ago." Cheren pointed out. Black began grinning and White blushed.

Year and a half ago, in Nuvema town:

"Dude, I'm telling you, I could do that." Black said to Cheren, as White approached them. "Hey, uh… White, there's something that I want to ask."

"Sure, what is it?"

"They're so bouncy and round! Can I squeeze them?!"

"Eh?! No way!" She answered, crossing her arms tightly. But after one certain minute: "Well… One touch won't hurt, so…"

Black's hands grabbed the small bundles of her hair bangs.

"Wait, what?" asked White, sweatdropping. Black grinned a bit.

End of Flashback:

"That was a crazy day." Black laughed. He then stopped and sweatdropped when he saw White's furious expression.

"Oh! This one is from when we were 8 years old." Bianca said. "It was my birthday, when I became 9."

"It was that sleepover, wasn't it?" Black asked, remembering the day it all happened.

Flashback:

"Here you go, sweetie."

"Thanks mom!" 8 year old Black said, as his mom gave him a bagpack, which seemed pretty full. I was around 6 PM.

Black left the house after he said goodbye to his mother and went to Bianca's house. Her mom said she was waiting upstairs and he entered Bianca's room.

"Happy Birthday, Bianca."

"Black!" she threw herself to him and hugged him, starting to suffocate him by mistake.

"Stop! Stop!"

"Ok. Sowwy."

"Happy Birthday." Cheren and White said, entering the room too. Each one brought a bag pack. Black grinned when it was their turn to suffer from her hug.

They began by watching a movie on Bianca's TV. Of course, Cheren was reading a book. Good thing Black took it away after ^Bianca stole Cheren's glasses. They ate popcorn while watching a movie, with Brycen as the main actor. Black and Cheren were tortured with all the chitchatting Bianca and White made, saying how dreamy Brycen was.

They told horror stories, which is where Black's story telling talent was revealed. They ended up wanting to try to go to sleep, but they couldn't.

"Is any of you asleep?" White asked out loud.

They all answered the same. "No."

"That movie is stuck in my head." Black admitted, remembering the awesome battles they saw.

"No wonder. The DVD box is under your pillow." Bianca said, laughing. Black sat up and took the box out from under the pillow, scratching the back of his head.

"Black meant about the battles." Cheren explained. They all rolled over, so they could look into each other's faces.

"You know, we should all go on a journey when we grow up! A Pokémon Journey." Black suggested, quite excited about the idea he just had.

"I agree with you." White admitted, liking the idea how fun it would be to meet Pokémon.

"Me too!" Bianca agreed with White.

"How about when we all become 14?" Cheren asked, already planning out everything in his mind.

"Ok!" Bianca agreed again.

"I'm going to get an Emboar, and a Volcarona, and an Escavalier, and a lot more of powerful Pokémons!" Black exclaimed pretty enthusiastic.

"I bet my Gigalith and Stoutland are going to beat them up!" Cheren replied.

End of Flashback

"How did we view the future?" Black asked, hugging Emboar and Escavalier, with Larvesta on his head. Simisage and Gothorita smiled, happy for their Trainer.

"I always admired Gigaliths." Cheren admitted, adjusting his glasses, blushing slightly, not wanting to admit his feeling towards his Pokémons. Herdier barked happily, and so did the others.

Bianca and White also smiled and hugged their Pokémons. By mistake, a photo of Black and White of their wedding rehearsel slipped out of white's pocket. They blushed, and everyone in the rock prison wanted to know the story about it.

But that story, we all already know.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Turns out they manage to escape in the next chapter, but and a lot will happen after then.**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 26 – Valley of the Techniques:

**A chapter for battling mainly. Classic.**

Black and his friends luckily found out that Simisage and Simipour were able to learn Dig. They got out of the miniscule chamber and reached surface. The four Trainers were happy to see the sunlight, and Bianca even tried to hug it. They withdrew all their Pokémons. They walked through the rocky path, talking like friends as usual.

"What are you listening to, White?" Bianca asked, noticing that White had her headphones put on, connected to an old CD player.

"It's a CD Black bought me in Castelia City. It's a bunch of melodies based of Meloetta's aria."

"Wow… Why did he buy it for you?"

"Umm… I don't… know…" she answered, blushing, having a couple of thoughts in her mind.

"Do you think he…" Bianca's funny look made White immediately know what she was going to say.

"Likes me? I don't' know…"

"What the-?!" Cheren's question called Bianca and White's attention. Both him and Black were wide-eyed of what they were seeing. A whole fleet of Team Plasma Grunts, like there was no end of them.

"So… many…" Bianca was a bit scared.

"Grunts… What are they up to this time?" White asked, saving the headphone into her bag.

"Liberate all Pokémons!" the leader of the grunts yelled, raising his arm up. The other grunts repeated the same, making the same gesture.

They approached the fleet of rebels, wanting to know what they were up to.

"You kids over there, hand to us your Pokémons." One of the grunts demanded. The four teens frowned at him, but Black approached.

"Sure, here you go." Black said, throwing a Poké Ball towards the air. It opened, letting out his Emboar.

"Embooooo!"

"Now, you Grunts go away, or Emboar will roast you all." Black explained. The grunts glared at Black and Emboar.

"Gurdurr!" the Grunt said, sending in his Pokémon.

"Go, Basculin!"

"Maractus, follow your commands!"

The trio of Pokémons stood by, ready to rumble.

"Servine!" White said, sending in Servine to the field.

"Serperior!"

"Samurott!"

Cheren and Bianca sent in both of their Starter Pokémons, to help Black.

"How about a Tactic between all of us?" White suggested. The others nodded, confirming a positive answer. "Let's start this! _Ni_!"

Bianca continued. "_San_!"

"_Roku_!" Black added.

"_Kyu_!" Cheren completed.

"Serperior, prepare to use Leaf Tornado!"

"Samurott, Razor Shell!"

"Servine, Leaf Blade!"

"Emboar, Fire Punch!"

Serperior stayed back, as the others ran towards the opponents. Serperior began to wave his tail, preparing his attack. Emboar's right fist became covered in red-orange flames, Servine's tail-leaf began to glow light green, increasing in size, and Samurott drew out the left seamitar, which began to glow light blue and grow shortly.

The four Trainers opened their right hands, showing a total of twenty fingers.

"_20 Pawādo, toraierementaru: Gigaton no Arashi_!" The four of them raised their right arms. Serperior began to spin his tail, straight up in the air, making a large light green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it appear around the end of his tail. Servine slashed Basculin with her tail, Emboar punched Maractus, and Samurott slashed Gurdurr. The winds of the Leaf Tornado blew the opponents away, making them faint. (the name translates to: 20 Powered, Tri-Elemental: Gigaton Storm)

"Grrr… It's your turn." The three grunts backed off, and the others prepared their Poké Balls.

"Go, Whimsicott!"

"Cotonee!"

"Petilil!"

"Lilligant!"

Three Whimsicotts, two Cotonees, two Petilils and two Lilligants appeared to fight.

"Emboar, Flare Blitz!" Black commanded, but Emboar was too slow.

"Whimsicott, Hurricane!" tree grunts commanded, as the Whimsicotts jumped and spun, creating three powerful tornados. Emboar was too slow to escape, and was quickly defeated, due to the type disadvantage. The strangest was that Emboar was sent against the other three Pokémons, making all of them faint due to the heavy weigh. They had to been withdrawn.

"Sorry guys…" Black apologized, since it was his Pokémon who caused the faintings.

"No worries. It's time for Accelgor to show our brand new technique." White informed, sending in her Accelgor.

"Accel!"

"You ready? Let's do this! _Ninja āto! Moderu: Hi no Hana_!" (Translates to: Ninja Art! Model: Fire Flower!) White commanded, as Accelgor made a ninja gesture with her tiny arms and a small fire orb was created in front of her. Then, she spread her arms and the fire orb was launched towards the opponents. The fire orb suddenly increased to the triple of its size, and four more orbs emerged from the first fireball. The four orbs circled vertically the original fireball and hit the opponents, successfully defeating the opponents quickly.

"Let's go, Escavalier!" Black said, wanting to join the fight. The grunts sent in a couple of Darmanitans, three Crustles, three Deinos, a couple of Yamasks, a Carracosta and an Archeops.

"Esca!" Escavalier wanted to start the fight, and was ready to take on commands.

"Let's do our Technique: _Paradinsutoraiku_!" Black commanded, as Escavalier's lances began to glow olive green (Megahorn). Then, Escavalier's body became surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of his face and he faced towards the three Deinos. He then shot himself towards them and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appeared around Escavalier's body and slammed against the three little Pokémons with great force. They quickly fainted. "I knew I could use the Technique I used to defeat Skyla."

"Munna, Litwick, Minccino!" Bianca sent in three of her little Pokémons. "Munna, _Psyro Sufia_!" (Tranlates to: Psyro Sphere) Munna floated up to the air, and her gem began glowing magenta. She began spinning at a high speed, creating a light blue ring around her body. Then, the ring became thicker and glowing magenta, with multi-colored particles. She then floated towards Carracosta at high speed, making a strong injury against him. Munna floated back.

"Carracosta, Aqua Jet!" the grunt commanded, as Carracosta's body became surrounded by water and he shot himself like a rocket towards the three little guys.

"Minccino, stop it with Wake-Up Slap!" Bianca bidden, as Mincino's tail began to glow reddish-brown and then slammed it against Carracosta, sending him back against the floor, making the water dissipate. "Litwick, Shadow Ball!"

"Lit!" Litwick squeaked, stretching out the purple flame on her head into the air above her. Then, a purple and black orb of energy appeared in front of the flame and Litwick fired the orb against Carracosta.

"Carracosta, hit Litwick with Aqua Jet!" the Grunt directed, as Carracosta repeated the previous attack. He slammed his body against Litwick, making severe damage.

"Litwick, Pain Split!" Bianca used her last resort. Litwick slammed her body against Carracosta. Then, a beam of violet energy came out of the side of Litwick's body and curved around, hitting Carracosta's back. Carracosta suddenly fell unconscious as Litwick's injuries healed.

Unexpectedly, after Carracosta had been withdrawn, Litwick's body began to glow light blue, and her body's figure began to alter, giving her a brand new form. "Lampent!"

Bianca quickly took out her Pokédex in happiness. "Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Litwick. This ominous Pokémon is feared. Through cities it wanders, searching for the spirits of the fallen. It arrives near the moment of death and steals spirit from the body. The spirits it absorbs fuel its baleful fire. It hangs around hospitals waiting for people to pass on."

"That is… disturbing." White confessed, sweatdropping, not really liking what Bianca's Pokédex had informed about Lampents.

"Dar!" Darmanitan roared, prepared to act on his own. Suddenly, Munna's eyes began to glow pink, and a strange vision appeared in front of her eyes. It was a vision of Darmanitan appearing behind Minccino and raising his arm, which began to glow golden, and slamming against Minccino. But then the vision vanquished. Munna suddenly tackled Minccino, making the two little Pokémons dodge the surprise Hammer Arm.

"Forewarn." Cheren said, calling Black and White's attention. "It's an ability that makes the Pokémon aware and anticipate one of the opponent's moves." His explanation was simple and conclusive.

"Lampent, Shadow Ball! Minccino, Swift! Munna, Psybeam!" Bianca commanded. Lampent raised her arms above her head and formed a black and purple ball of energy, then lowered it until the ball was in front of her and she separated her arms, firing the ball. Minccino's entire tail began to glow gold and she waved it, firing multiple gold-colored stars from her tail. Munna fired a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from her red gem.

One of the Darmanitans fainted from the attacks, but the other one and the Crustles still withstood the pain.

"Uh?" Lampent began to circle Cheren, like if she was waiting for a treat. Munna landed on White's head, like she used to, and Minccino began to run on Black's shoulders from side-to-side. "Why are they so clingy to us?" Cheren asked Bianca.

"I don't know. Maybe you three are hiding candy." Bianca answered, unknowing of the reason.

Cheren began to think, and a possible answer came into his mind. "I got this stone from Lenora in Black City." He took out a dark stone, which darker couldn't be. Lampent almost danced from seeing stone.

"White, do you still have that stone Lenora gave you after that whole thing with Team Plasma in Pinwheel Forest?"

"Yeah. What about it?" White asked, taking out the grey stone from her bag. Munna had the same reaction as Lampent. "I see… But why is Minccino…?"

"Umm… the only reason I can think of is basically this." Black said, taking out the Shiny Stone from his bag, from that morning (previous chapter). Minccino had the same response.

"Lam-Lam!"

"Mun!"

"Minccino!"

"Bianca, your Pokémons will evolve if they touch the stones." Cheren informed, making Bianca's eyes shine.

"They will?! Then they will get stronger! And we'll defeat these guys more quickly!" Bianca assumed, a bit excited, as Lampent took the Dusk Stone, Munna took the Moon Stone, and Minccino took the Shiny Stone. They all began to glow light blue, and their bodies began to change, assuming completely different forms.

"Chandelure!"

"Musharna!"

"Cinccino!"

Cheren pointed his Pokédex to Chandelure. "Chandelure, the Luring Pokémon and the evolved form of Lampent. It absorbs a spirit, which it then burns. By waving the flames on its arms, it puts its foes into a hypnotic trance. Being consumed in Chandelure's flame burns up the spirit, leaving the body behind. The spirits burned up in its ominous flame lose their way and wander this world forever."

"Creepy…" White admitted, taking out her Pokédex.

"Musharna, the Drowsing Pokémon and the evolved form of Munna. The mist emanating from their foreheads is packed with the dreams of people and Pokémon. With the mist from its forehead, it can create shapes of things from dreams it has eaten."

"My turn." Black said, analyzing Cinccino.

"Cinccino, the Scarf Pokémon and the evolved form of Minccino. Their white fur is coated in a special oil that makes it easy for them to deflect attacks. Their white fur feels amazing to touch. Their fur repels dust and prevents static electricity from building up."

"Darmanitan, Fire Punch!" the Grunt commanded, as Darmanitan's fist became covered in flames.

"Chandelure!" Bianca yelled, as Chandelure quickly put herself in front of Ciccino and blocked the attack with her body. Suddenly, the flames of Chandelure began to glow brighter, and the flames surrounding Darmanitan's fist were absorbed by them.

"With the Flash Fire Ability, not only Chandelure isn't affected by Fire-Type moves, but also increases the power of her own Fire Attacks when hit by one."

"Cinccino, Rock Blast!" Bianca requested, as the white fur on Cinccino's head began to glow bright orange. She then fired two silver, spinning energy waves from it against the Darmanitan, making him faint.

"Crustle, X-Scissor!" the Grunts commanded, as the three Crustles jumped into the air, preparing their attacks.

"Musharna, Psychic!"

"Muuuu…!" Mucharna became outlined in light blue, and suddenly, so did the three Crustles, making them float in midair.

"Chandelure, Inferno!"

"Chand!" Chandelure tipped her head down and fired a stream of purple fire with rings from the hole on the top of her head at the Crustles, making them caught on fire. Musharna stopped her attack and the Crustles fell to the ground, unconscious. They were withdrawn.

"Yamask, Shadow Ball!"

"Yamask, Will-o-Wisp!"

The two Yamasks rose to the air and the first one created a purple and black orb of energy with black static around it in between the hands. The other one created a pink, light blue and dark blue fireball between her hands. Then, both of them fired the attacks towards Musharna and Cinccino.

"Escavalier, _Paradinsutoraiku_!" commanded Black, as Escavalier's lances began to glow olive green. Then, Escavalier's body became surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of his face and he faced towards the attacks. He then shot himself towards them and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appeared around Escavalier's body and slammed against the two Yamasks with great force. But it wasn't enough to make them faint.

"Gigalith!" Cheren said, sending in his loyal rocky Pokémon to the battlefield. "_Chitan Inseki_!" (Tranlates to: Titanium Meteorite) The red gems sticking out of the top of Gigalith's body began to glow bright orange, and the protrusion on the front of his body began to glow silver (Rock Blast). Then, a silver orb formed in front of his eyes (Flash Cannon). He then fired multiple silver energy waves in the shape of the protrusion on the front of his body towards the air, one after the other, passing through the silver orb. Then, Gigalith fired a silver beam from the orb towards the air too, and suddenly, multiple meteorite-shaped silver figures fell down from the sky, hitting the Yamasks and making them faint.

"Archeops, your turn!" the Grunt commanded, as the Archeops began to fly.

"_Ninja āto! Moderu: Mizu Bakudan_!" (Tranlates to: Ninja Art! Model: Water Bomb!) said White, as Accelgor jumped towards Archeops and touched his forehead. Archeops looked confused, and out of nowhere, a powerful stream of water came from Accelgor's palm, almost as if a water bomb had exploded from her very palm. Archeops fainted from the type disadvantage.

"Grr… These kids are a hand full!" a Grunt admitted, as the Trainers withdrawn their Pokémons, with the exception of Escavalier and Gigalith.

"Golet!"

"Joltik!"

"Deerling!"

"Sawsbuck!"

"Frillish!"

A couple of each were sent in.

"You ready Escavalier? _Paradinsutoraiku_!" commanded Black, as Escavalier's lances began to glow olive green. Then, Escavalier's body became surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of his face and he faced towards the Pokémons. He then shot himself towards them and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appeared around Escavalier's body.

"Protect!" the Grunts commanded, as all the Pokémons created a green shining barrier, making sending Escavalier back, blocking his attack.

"You're ok, Escavalier?" Black asked, worried. Then, Escavalier released some sort of steam from his body. "What's happening?"

"Escaaaaa!" Escavalier murmured with his lances glowing olive green, and he became surrounded by a yellow aura.

"Uh? What is…? You're making your technique stronger?" Black asked, not understanding what was happening. He simply took a guess. Before he could say anything else, Escavalier dashed towards the enemies. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of his face and he faced towards the Pokémons. Then, the lances grew slightly longer, and the opponents created the barriers again, but this time… Escavalier broke down the barrier. "This is… _Paradinsutoraiku V2_!" Escavalier stabbed the opponents with his lances, making them all faint. The Grunts didn't had any more Pokémons.

They withdrew the fainted ones and left the top of the mountain as quickly as they could, but one stayed behind.

"Good job, Escavalier. Your Technique even evolved." Black said, caressing Escavalier's head.

"Ugh, you're strong... But that strength only comes as a result of you Trainers controlling Pokémons, doesn't it?!"

"So you want to liberate Pokémons... If that's what you desire, you can very well try." Cheren said. "But resorting to force and stealing everyone's Pokémons is just wrong, no matter what. That's not strength at all!"

One of the Grunts ran back to the spot. "Oh, buddy! So here you were! We found it! We need to head to the tower!"

"Hear that?! Team Plasma has obtained the power that will change this Pokémon-abusing world!" the Grunt completed.

"That's right! If a mistaken world needs to be righted, brute force is the natural answer! Now, we'll be off to our king, Lord N!" After that, the Grunts ran away like all the others.

"I'm... not sure what they might have gotten their hands on, but..." Bianca started.

"They're real pests, even going so far as getting stronger just to annoy everyone!" White exclaimed.

"Black, White, Bianca... I'm going to stay here a little longer." The three of them turned to Cheren in astonishment. "I need to think for a while."

"About what?" Black asked, inquisitive.

"About what it means to be Champion. What do I want to do once I become strong...? And who was I doing it for in the first place...?" Cheren explained, turning his back to his friends. He entered the cave, and the other three decided to leave Cheren alone for a bit. After all, they knew Cheren's dream was something that was starting to make some sort of influence on him lately. After that, the three of them arrived to Icirrus City, and were welcomed by a cool breeze.

Pokémons of the week:

Chandelure – The swaying of the fire on Chandelure's arms hypnotizes its opponents. Chandelure's flames do not burn physically; rather, they burn up the victim's spirit.

Cinccino – Cinccino's fur is coated in a special oil that repels enemy attacks. Its fur feels amazing to touch, and it repels dust, mud and prevents static electricity from building up.

Musharna - Musharna can make the dreams they've eaten materialize in the form of a pink mist. When this mist is looked at, the contents of the dreams can be seen.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. You can already predict the next chapter, can't you?**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 27 – Freezing Battles:

**The seventh Gym of the chilly city.**

It has passed a night since Black, White and Bianca had arrived to Icirrus City. Both Black and White were planning on taking on the Gym Leader for the day. Bianca wanted to postpone it to the next day, and Cheren still intended to train in Twist Montain for the time being.

"Are you ready for today's battles?" Black asked White, as the two of them walked towards the Gym from the Poké Center.

"I'm ready. I know the type is Ice, so I already made a Team."

"If it's Ice, then I have full and total advantage." Black said, quite convinced of himself, with a bugging smile.

"Oi, oi, don't act all sure of yourself." White said with a bored look, making Black sweatdrop. "It doesn't suit you." She finished, with a silly smile spread on her face.

"What do you mean, it doesn't suit me?"

"You look way better when not acting arrogant."

"Way better? As in, cute?" Black asked, making White wide-eyed and nervous, starting to blush madly. Black started blushing himself, but was less noticeable.

"Look! The gym!" she quickly changed the subject and dashed towards the tall building.

"Wait for me!" Black demanded, following White. When they approached the building, a male figure exited it, showing himself to the two teenagers.

"Who are you two?" Both White and Black were speechless. "Something wrong? What's with the staring?"

"B-B-B-B-B…" White couldn't finish the word.

"Brycen?!" Black asked, amazed from seeing such famous person.

"It appears you've watched my movies." He deduced.

"You're my favorite actor! Could you please give me an autograph?" White asked, giving him a pen and a piece of paper.

"And o-one for me too." Black requested, also handing him a piece of paper.

Brycen was a bit surprised at first but then smiled and nodded. "Of course. Anything for my fans." He sign the papers and gave them back. Both Black and White smiled with a silly grin at each other, making Brycen laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" White asked, confused.

"I haven't made a single scene in years, yet, you two recognize me more as an actor than a Gym Leader. Why is that?"

"We watched all your movies when growing up, and that inspired us to become Pokémon Trainers too." Black explained.

"Well, to tell you two the truth, I only became a Pokémon Trainer after retiring. I did have Pokémons by my side, but we didn't battle, until Alder suggested me of becoming a Trainer. Soon, I managed to become a Gym Leader of my own Hometown. But I'm still surprised by your reactions from when you saw me."

"How so?" asked White, still a bit confused.

"My movies weren't that good, and most people who come for my Badge don't really recognize me."

"You're lying, your movies are great!" White protested, making Brycen astonished, but he then smiled along with the two teenagers. They entered the Gym. Black sat on the bench, so he could watch the battle between Brycen and White.

"Are you ready?" Brycen asked, as he and White stood in opposite sides of an ice-type field.

"Bring it on!" White answered.

"Let the Gym Battle begin! Go, Vanillish!" said Brycen, throwing his Poké Ball, letting out to the field his Vanillish.

"Vani!"

Black took out his Pokédex and analyzed the new Pokémon.

"Vanillish, the Icy Snow Pokémon, and the evolved form of Vanillite. Snowy mountains are this Pokémon's habitat. During an ancient ice age, they moved to southern areas. It conceals itself from enemy eyes by creating many small ice particles and hiding among them or to to freeze their foes."

"Go, Simipour!" said White, sending in her Simipour.

"Vanillish, Icicle Spear!" Brycen requested, as Vanillish pointed the lower half of his body at Simipour and it started to glow light blue. Vanillish then spun around and fired multiple icicles from the bottom of his body towards Simipour.

"Simipour, Scald!"

"Simi!" Simipour yelped, releasing a stream of boiling water from her mouth with steam coming out of it. The water melted the ice instantly.

"Now, Iron Tail!" White commanded, as Simipour jumped towards her opponent. Then, Simipour's tail became surrounded in white sparkles and it became surrounded in a white outline. Her tail then turned into iron and hit Vanillish with it, making Vanillishn float down a bit. Simipour landed successfully.

"Vanillish, Acid Armor." Vanillish's eyes flashed white and he suddenly melted into water. Simipour was surprised, and started looking around for her enemy. "Blizzard." Brycen finished, as an iceberg behind Simipour (without anyone's notice) showed the silhouette of two innocent eyes. Suddenly, the iceberg's surrounding water formed up into Vanillish at its peak, and he opened his mouth, which the inside of it started to glow light blue. He then released a powerful blizzard from his mouth against Simipour, freezing her.

"Simipour!" White yelled in worry.

"Now, Avalanche!" Brycen gave his final command. Avalanche made a malicious smile and a white orb formed in front of his mouth. Then, he pulled back and then quickly pushed himself frontwards, releasing multiple white rocks from the orb, followed by some snow. The rocks smashed the iceberg, setting Simipour free, but also damaging her.

"Simipour, _Mizu Pātī Kai_!" White commanded, as Simipour began spinning on her back on the floor, releasing a stream of boiling water from her mouth. Then, the stream separated into multiple water whips, each hitting Vanillish with the boiling water, making him back off.

"Vanillish, Ice Beam!"

"Ice Beam, Simipour! Go!"

Both Pokémons formed a light blue orb in front of their mouths and released multiple beams from them. The beams collided, and Vanillish's beams seemed stronger. Simipour made her best, but couldn't, and Vanillish's beams hit Simipour, freezing her body.

"What happened? It's the same attack!" White protested, not understanding why Simipourlost the attack match.

"S.T.A.B." Black's words made White turn to him. "Same Type Attack Move. Since Vanillish is an Ice Type, if he uses Ice Beam, since it's an Ice Attack, it will be more powerful than an Ice Beam used by Simipour, since she's not an Ice Type.

"Vanillish, Avalanche!" Brycen commanded, as a white orb formed in front of Vanillish's mouth.

"Simipour, get out of there!" White yelled worriedly. Simipour couldn't break out of the ice.

"Vani!" He yelped, releasing multiple white rocks from the orb at Simipour. The iceberg broke, damaging Simipour.

"Simi..."

"Simipour, are you ok?" White asked, deeply worried. Simipour stood up and made a thumbs up. She then almost fell to her left but quickly recovered. "Ok, let's improvise a bit. Use Hydro Pump up to the air three times!"

"Simi!" Simipour pointed her head up and released a powerful water jet from her mouth towards the air in three separate directions, forming water orbs up in the air.

"Ice Beam!" Simipour formed a light blue orb in front of her mouth and released multiple blue lightnings, freezing the water orbs into ice boulders. "Now, Aqua Tail!"

"Pour!" Simipour said, as a water spiral formed around her tail. She then jumped and hit the ice boulders, projecting them towards Vanillish.

"This is out new technique: _Kōri no Ryūsei_!"(translates to: Ice Meteors)

"Even if that is an excellent technique, it is not powerful enough. Vanillish, Blizzard!" Brycen replied, as Vanillish opened his mouth and released strong winds with ice and snow against the three ice blocks. The ice blocks stopped and were sent back at Simipour, who was too astonished to even move. Then, the ice boulders hit her, making her faint.

"Simipour!" White yelled in worry, taking out her Poké Ball. She withdrew her unconscious Pokémon. "Go, Mienfoo!"

"Mien!"

"Vanillish, Acid Armor!" Brycen commanded, and Vanillish melted into water again.

"Mienfoo, Swift!"

Mienfoo jumped and his right leg started glowing yellow. He then swung it towards the floor, releasing multiple yellow stars from it against the floor. Then, the water formed up into Vanillish again, who had fainted.

"Impressive. Vanillish, return. Your turn, Cryogonal!"

"Cryo!" Cryogonal came out of Brycen's Poké Ball.

Black used his Pokédex again.

"Cryogonal, the Crystalizing Pokémon. When its body temperature goes up, it turns into

steam and vanishes. When its temperature lowers, it returns to are born in snow clouds. They use chains made of ice crystals to capture are composed of ice crystals. They capture prey with chains of ice, freezing the prey at -148°F/-100°C."

"That's chilly." Black admitted, feeling cold just from the description of Cryogonal.

"Mienfoo, Jump Kick!"

"Foo!" He yelled, jumping towards Cryogonal, with his knee glowing bright purple. He aimed his knee at Cryogonal.

"Cryogonal, Reflect!"

"Cryo!" Cryogonal's eyes began glowing blue, and a circular colorless barrier formed in front of its body. Mienfoo hit the barrier and was sent back, falling to the ground.

"Mienfoo, _Sutākikku_!" (translates to: Star Kick) White commanded, as Mienfoo jumped, bent his leg, and it started to glow yellow. He clashed against Cryogonal's body and then spun upwards, getting out of Cryogonal's way. Then, the multiple stars left behind hit Cryogonal, making it back off.

"Cryogonal, Aurora Beam!"

"Cryo!" It did as Brycen had requested and created a glowing bluish green orb from its mouth, and launched a glowing green and black beam towards Mienfoo. The hit landed on Mienfoo, making him fall to the ground.

"Mienfoo, Jump Kick!"

"Frost Breath!"

Mienfoo jumped towards Cryogonal, ready to make another hit, but Cryogonal blew out snow from its mouth and a wind with sparkling blue powder was then released. The powder hit Mienfoo, sending him against the ground with strong power.

"Mienfoo, let's try Star Kick again!" White requested, as Mienfoo stood up and his leg started glowing gold. Then, a yellowish aura surrounded his body, and White remembered when Escavalier's technique evolved. "Mienfoo, _Sutākikku V2_!"

"Mienfoooo!" He yelled, jumping towards Cryogonal and quickly kicking it. He then spun upwards and multiple stars hit Cryogonal's body, making it faint. "Mien!"

"Cryogonal, return. This is my final chance, go, Beartic!"

"Beeeeaaaartic!"

"Mien..." Beartic's roar made Mienfoo tremble in fear.

"Don't worry, Mienfoo. Let's go, _Sutākikku V2_!"

"Beartic, Aerial Ace!"

Brycen's Beartic became outlined in white which flashed. Mienfoo jumped and prepared for the technique, but then, Beartic dashed like a blur, hitting Mienfoo. He dashed back and hit Mienfoo again, making him spin and fall, fainting.

"Come back, Mienfoo. Ok, this is my last chance, go, Duosion!"

"Duo! Sion!"

Beartic roared, but Duosion didn't fear him.

"Beartic, Ice Punch!"

"Bear!" Beartic clashed his closed fists and light blue energy surrounded them, releasing snowflake shaped particles.

"Duosion, Rollout!" White requested, as Duosion began rolling like a wheel at a high speed. He then floated towards Beartic. Beartic punched his opponent, but both backed off from the clash.

"Beartic, Ice Beam!" Beartic opened his mouth and a light blue orb formed in front of it.

"Beartic!" He then released multiple beams from it towards Duosion.

"Duosion, let's do as we practiced! _Rōringu· Sandā_!" (Translates to: Rolling Thunder) White commanded, as Duosion began rolling at high speed and yellow electricity surrounded his body. Then, he floated towards Beartic, leaving a trail of yellow electricity behind.

"Ice Punch!" Brycen commanded, as Beartic clashed his closed fists and light blue energy surrounded them, releasing snowflake shaped particles. Then, Beartic punched Duosion with both fists, but unlike the last time, Beartic began sweating to win the confrontation. Then, Duosion started rolling faster than usual and hit Beartic's face, making Beartic step back and making the electricity around Duosion faded. Duosion shook his body and his body began to glow, making his body change and gain arms. He evolved into Reuniclus.

"Reu!"

"Re-Reuniclus?" White asked, surprised.

Black took out his Pokédex again.

"Reuniclus, the Multiplying Pokémon, and the evolved form of Duosion. When Reuniclus shake hands, a network forms between their brains, increasing their psychic power. These remarkably intelligent Pokémon fight by controlling arms that can grip with rock-crushing power. They use psychic power to control their arms, which are made of a special liquid. They can crush boulders psychically."

"Beartic, let's use out own Technique for once!" Brycen warranted, as Beartic became surrounded by a bluish-white aura.

"That's... Sheer Cold! It's a one hit KO move! Watch out for it, Reuniclus!" White advised.

"Reu!"

"_Fuyunoyo no Kaminari_!" (Translates to: Winter's Night Lightning) Brycen declared, as a big light blue sphere of energy formed in front of Beartic's mouth and released a powerful zig-zag patterned lightning towards Reuniclus.

"Reuniclus!" Reuniclus yelled, floating away, barely escaping from the beam. "Reu... Niclus!" Reuniclus yelled, as he pulled back his right fist, approaching Beartic, and it became surrounded in a blue aura. He then punched Beartic, making him fall unconscious.

"Good job, Reuniclus! That was a strong Focus Punch." White said, hugging the Pokémon that just got arms.

Brycen withdrew his Beartic and approached White. "Congratulations on your victory, White. Here's your reward, the Freezing Badge." He handed her the badge, and Reuniclus clapped happily as soon as he saw the Badge in White's hands.

Brycen took a quick trip to the Poké Center and was prepared to battle Black. White was sitting on the bench, with Reuniclus right on her side.

"Are you ready, Black?"

"More than ever!"

"Go, Vanillish!" Brycen threw the Poké Ball, sending in his loyal Pokémon.

"Let's do this, Larvesta!" Black said, sending in the little Bug Pokémon.

"Lar!"

"Vanillish, Ice Beam!" Vanillish formed a light blue orb in front of his mouth and released multiple blue beams from it.

"Larvesta, _Okotte Faia V2_!" (Translates to: Angry Fire V2) Black commanded, as Larvesta jumped and began rolling, expelling fire from her horns. Suddenly, the flames covered her in an orb. Then, the silhouette of two triangular red fires appeared, and multiple streams of fire burst out of the orb. The flame streams hit the lightning-like beams, canceling each other. Both returned to their original positions.

"Ice Beam, go!" Brycen repeated his command.

"Vaniii!" Vanillish repeated his attack towards Larvesta again.

"Larvesta, _Okotte Faia V3_!" Larvesta jumped and began rolling, expelling fire from her horns. Suddenly, the flames covered her in an orb. Suddenly, the silhouette of two triangular red fires appeared, and multiple streams of fire burst out of the orb, this time more powerful and releasing multiple ember sparks from the orb. This time, the match was quick: the flames quickly destroyed the lightning beams and hit Vanillish, damaging him strongly. Larvesta stopped the Technique and then landed on the floor.

"It evolved again?!" White asked, surprised by the event.

"Yup. Me and Larvesta trained the whole night to make it as strong as we could." Black explained, rubbing his index across his face underneath his nose.

"So, you trained a Technique so it would reach its final power-stage?" Brycen asked with a proud smile. "Vanillish, Mirror Shot!"

"Vani!" Vanillish shined a light bluish gray color, as he formed a light blue orb and launched it towards Larvesta.

"Flame Charge!" Larvesta's body suddenly became surrounded by strong red flames, and then dashed towards Vanillish at high speed.

"Vanillish, _Aisumirā_!" (Translates to: Ice Mirror) said Brycen, as Vanillish stabbed himself against the ground and began to shine silver-blue. Then, when Larvesta hit Vanillish's body, the shine burst and sent Laresta back. Larveta struggled to stand up and Vanillish rose up in the air once again.

"Larvesta, return." Larvesta hadn't fainted yet, and was surprised to hear that. "Take a good rest." He said to the Poké Ball, saving it.

"D-D-Don't-t-t g-give up, B-B-Black!" White said, shaking a bit. Black looked at her and noticed her. "W-W-What?!"

Black approaches White and took off his blue jacket. "Here. You only noticed now that it's freezing in here, didn't you?"

"N-No! I-I-I d-don't n-need your j-jack-cket!" White protested, not wanting Black to feel the freezing temperature.

"Don't worry." Black said, covering White with his jacket.

White blushed a bit when Black returned to the stand, his upper body only covered by his black t-shirt. Reuniclus looked at her hand and noticed it grasping the jacket tightly.

"Hm... You're not cold?"

"Nah, I can make it 'till the end!" Black said, with a convincing look. Brycen smiled and waited for Black to make his move.

"Go, Escavalier! I need your assistance!" Black yelled, sending in his Escavalier to the field.

"Esca!"

"Vanillish, Ice Beam!"

"Escavalier, Megahorn!"

Vanillish formed a blue energy orb in front if his mouth and focused, as Escavalier's lances began to glow olive green.

"Vani!" Vanillish barked, releasing multiple beams from it. Escavalier but the beams with his right lance and a power match took place between them. Escavalier glared at Vanillish and swung his lance, breaking the beam apart. Vanillish backed off a bit.

"Escavalier, Harden and then strike Vanillish!" Escavalier crossed his lances and began to shine whitish-silver. "_Aianransu_!" (Translates to: Iron Lance) Escavalier dashed towards Vanillish, soaring throughout the air, stabbing Vanillish. Vanillish fell down to the ground and fainted.

"Well played, Black. Vanillish, return." said Brycen while withdrawing Vanillish. "Come, Cryogonal!"

"Cryo!" said Cryogonal, coming out of its Poké Ball.

"Escavalier, take a quick rest." Black said while withdrawing his Escavalier. "Let's go, Emboar!"

"Embo!"

"Cryogonal, _Ōrorasupairaru_!" Brycen requested, as Cryogonal started spinning like a Frisbee and began to glow black and light green in swirling patterns. Then, multiple whips of energy from Aurora Beam came out of Cryogonal's body, and floated towards Emboar in high speed.

"Emboar, Flamethrower!" Black commanded, as Emboar released a stream of flames throughout his nostrils. The flames hit the energy surrounding Crygonal, making it disappear, but Cryogonal was still spinning.

"Continue with the Rapid Spin!"

"Cryo!" Cryogonal's eyes flashed and it dodged the flames before the could hit the main body. The energy had disappeared, but it was still approaching Emboar.

"Brick Break!"

"Embo!" Emboar raised his right arm and it flashed white, with the claws and the golden pattern maintaining a golden glow. He then chopped Cryogonal, sending it against the ground. Cryogonal began floating again, showing that was ready to continue.

"Cryogonal, Attract!" Brycen countered. Cryogonal winked at Emboar and opened its arms, releasing pink hearts that surrounded him. Emboar looked around, not knowing how to escape. The hearts entered his body, and his eyes turned into pink hearts.

"What the-? No fair! Cryogonal is genderless, how can it learn Attract?!" Black asked, not understanding what had just happened.

"Despite being genderless, Cryogonal can learn Attract, which is very useful, because it makes any opponent fall for it." Brycen explained, as Cryogonal laughed with a tone of malice. "Frost Breath!"

"Cryo!"

Cryogonal blew out snow from its mouth and a wind with sparkling blue powder was then released, hitting Emboar and doing quite some damage.

"Emboar, snap out of it and use Flamethrower!" Black requested, determined to win, but Emboar simply stood up.

"Rapid Spin!" Brycen commanded, as Cryogonal began spinning like a Frisbee towards Emboar with a spiraling pattern.

"Use Brick Break, please!" Black yelled, but had no effect. "At least block it!"

"Embo…" Emboar used his arm and hit Cryogonal, making it spin away from him, but still went towards Black by mistake.

"Cryogonal, don't!" Brycen with fright in his tone. Cryogonal could injure Black, but it couldn't stop. Emboar looked to Black (still infatuated) and noticed Black's eyes with fear.

Black shut his eyes as strongly as he could and put his arms in front of his body, protecting himself. White was wide-eyed and ran towards him, dropping his jacket.

"Embo!" Black opened his eyes and saw Emboar holding Cryogonal with his fists closed on the sides of its body. Emboar then pushed it upwards, sending it back towards Brycen's field.

"Black, are you ok?!" White asked, reaching him.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry… it's more of the shock than anything else. Nothing to worry about." Black assured, making White smile in relief. "thanks, Emboar."

"Embo!" Emboar said with a smile.

"Black, I apologize for what could've happen." Brycen apologized.

"No need. After all, it would've been an accident, wouldn't it?"

"Yes. Let's continue. Cryogonal, Frost Breath!" Cryogonal blew out snow from its mouth and a wind with sparkling blue powder was then released.

"Let's go old fashioned! Ember!" Black said with a confident tone of voice, as Emboar released a stream of sparking red embers from his nostrils, which swirled along with Frost Breath. Embar made Frost Breath change its direction towards Cryogonal. Both attacks landed on it, causing massive damage. "Let's finish this with Flare Blitz!"

"EMBOOOAAAR!" Emboar crossed his arms in front of his face and his body suddenly became engulfed in red flames. Emboar then put his arms down and soared straight at Cryogonal like a missile. While flying towards it, only his head could be seen, and his body became covered in spiraling red-yellow fire while it became surrounded in red-orange fire. Emboar then flew agaionst Cryogonal, creating a massive explosion. Cryogonal fell out of the smoke created from the explosion, unconscious. Emboar landed on his feet and roared victoriously.

"Cryogonal, return. Defeat your foe, Beartic!" said Brycen, sending in his ace. White used her Pokédex to get some info.

"Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cubchoo. It can make its breath freeze at will. Very able in the water, it swims around in northern seas and catches prey. It freezes its breath to create fangs and claws of ice to fight with. Cold northern areas are its habitat. They love the cold seas of the north. They create pathways across the ocean waters by freezing their own breath."

"Beartic!"

"Emboar!"

Both roared, making a spark of rivalry noticeable.

"Emboar, let's finish this quickly with Fire Punch!"

"Ice Punch!" Brycen replied.

Both Pokémons clashed their fists against each other. Emboar's fist became surrounded by red fire, as Beartic's became enveloped in light blue energy. Both Pokémons punched each other's fist and glared at each other, roaring.

"Emboar, back off!" Black requested, so he could think of something, but Emboar, when he tried to jump back, he couldn't. Then, both the flames and the light blue energy disappeared, revealing that Emboar's fists were frozen and that Beartic was holding them firmly, not letting Emboar go. His grin showed victory.

"Beartic, Brine!" Beartic released a powerful stream of water from his mouth, making a direct hit on Emboar, making him back off. "Aerial Ace!"

"Bear!" Beartic roared, dashing towards Emboar with such speed that became a blur, and slammed his body against Emboar, passing through him. He then came back and hit Emboar again, making him faint.

"Emboar, no! Well… Come back. Go, Escavalier!" said Black, chaning Pokémons.

"Esca!"

"Beartic, Ice Beam!" Brycen didn't waste time in proceeding with the battle. Beartic opened his mouth and a light blue orb of energy formed. He then released multiple beams from it in the direction of Escavalier.

"Escavalier, _Aianransu _but with Iron Defense! _Aianransu Kai_!" (Translates to: Iron Lance Remastered) Escavalier raised both of his lances into the air and his body becomes outlined in light blue. A white shine then went up his body and his body turned into iron. He then dashed towards Beartic and struck the beams with his right lance, making them dissipate. "good job!"

"Beartic, Icicle Crash!" Brycen commanded. Beartic took in a deep breath and released a wind with light blue sparkles in it from his mouth into the air. Then, small clumps of ice formed in the wind and grew longer and larger, forming into sharp icicles. The icicles then rained down over Escavalier, but weren't as powerful as Brycen expected.

"Escavalier, _Paradinsutoraiku V2_!" Black commanded, as Escavalier raised both of his lances, which began to glow olive green. Then, Escavalier's body became surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of his face and he faced towards Beartic. He then shot himself towards Beartic and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appeared around Escavalier's body and he slammed into Beartic with great force, jabbing with both of his lances. Beartic was pushed back, feeling great pain.

"Esca!"

"Good job, Escavalier!" Blqck cheered.

"You do know that Escavalier won't move for a while, making him an easy prey." Brycen said, as Beartic's body becomes outlined in light blue aura and pulled his head back and opened his mouth. "Sheer Cold!" A spinning orb of bright blue energy formed in front of Beartic's mouth. Beartic then fired a powerful light blue beam of energy with light blue snowflake-shaped sparkles from the orb at Escavalier, who was unable to move. Escavalier was frozen into a giant iceberg, which then broke apart. Escavalier fell unconscious.

"Escavalier, return. You did a great job, don't worry. Gpo, Larvesta, you're my last hope!" said Black, sending in his last Pokémon available.

"Lar!"

"Larvesta, both Emboar and Escavalier failed in defeating Beartic, but I believe you can do it!" Black said, assured that he would be able to win.

"Beartic, Aerial Ace!"

"Larvesta, Flame Charge!"

Beartic dashed towards Larvesta, so fast that his body seemed like a blur. Larvesta dashed towards Beartic covered in red flames. Both Pokémons crashed against each other, causing massive damage against each other. Both then backed off.

"Larvesta, _Okotte Faia V3_!" Larvesta jumped and began rolling, expelling fire from her horns. Suddenly, the flames covered her in an orb. Suddenly, the silhouette of two triangular red fires appeared, and multiple streams of fire burst out of the orb, this time more powerful and releasing multiple ember sparks from the orb.

"Beartic, Brine!" Brycen requested, as Beartic released a powerful jet of water from his mouth, extinguishing the flames, making Larvesta fall to the ground.

"Lar…"

"Larvesta, can you continue?"

"Lar!" Larvesta stood up, saying yes.

"Use String Shot!" Larvesta released a white stream of sticky string from her mouth at Beartic, which when it hit him, it wrapped itself around his body.

"Bear!" Beartic roared, easily breaking the string.

"Larvesta, Leech Life!" Black commanded, as Larvesta dashed towards Beartic. She jumped and bit his left arm. She started glowing green, absorbing his life energy.

"Beartic, shove her away." Brycen requested, and Beartic swung his arm, sending Larvesta back to her side of the field.

"Larvesta, Zen Headbutt!" Black said, as Larvesta quickly recovered and lowered her head. Purple energy began to form in front of her forehead and she then raised her head and the purple energy grew larger and formed into a ball of shining light blue energy. She lowered her head again and dashed towards Beartic.

"Block it!" Brycen replied, as Beartic used his arms to block Larvesta's attack and shove her away again.

"Lar… LARVESTA!" Larvesta yelled, as she began to glow light blue. Suddenly, her body began to change dramatically, the main difference being the origin of wings. The light faded, showing her new form. "Volcarona."

"Larvesta evolved!" Black said enthusiastically, happy for his Pokémon.

White used her Pokédex again.

"Volcarona, the Sun Pokémon and the evolved form of Larvesta. When volcanic ash darkened the atmosphere, it is said that Volcarona's fire provided a replacement for the sun. A sea of fire engulfs the surroundings of their battles, since they use their six wings to scatter their ember scales. Thought to be an embodiment of the sun, it appeared during a bitterly cold winter and saved Pokémon from freezing."

"Volcarona, ready to finish this?"

"Vol!"

"Beartic, Ice Beam!"

"Hold him up!" Black requested, as Volcarona released a white stream of sticky string from her mouth at Beartic, which when it hit him, it wrapped itself around his body, including his jaws, stopping the ice beam from even happening.

"What?!"

"Volcarona, Fire Spin!" Volcarona released a spiraling red-orange fire from her mouth around the string. The flames hit Beartic, and the string made the flames spread through his body completely. "This is a brand new Technique: _Faia_ _Mojiretsu_!" (Translates to: Fire String)

"Beartic, Brine upwards!" Brycen requested, as Beartic pointed up after his jaws got free and released a powerful stream of water upwards. Gravity made its job and the water fell on him, extinguishing the flames.

"Volcarona, _Okotte Faia V3_!" Black commanded. For some reason, Volcarona began to glow orange. "What's happening…?"

"Volca!" Volcarona's eyes flashed red and fire whips spurted out of her wings and back. She became enveloped by the flames forming an orb with the shade of two triangular malicious red eyes. She flew towards Beartic and whipped him multiple times with the various fire whips, pushing Beartic back. Beartic fell on one knee and steam came out of his body. Volcarona's flames then vanished.

"It's impossible! A Technique that evolves through the V line can only reach V3. Yet, it was more powerful than _Okotte Faia V3_…"

"Maybe… It's a new Technique! Volcarona made _Okotte Faia_ way more powerful in her own way. _Okotte Faia_ ceased, making way in for _Furenjī-Bi_!" Black declared, naming the new Technique as "Frenzy Sun".

"Beartic, don't waste any time and finish this with _Fuyunoyo no Kaminari_!" Brycen declared, as Beartic began to charge up the Technique which combined Ice Beam and Sheer Cold.

"Zen Headbutt, quick!" Black had a plan in mind. Volcarona quickly lowered her head and purple energy began to form in front of her forehead and raised her head, so the purple energy grew larger and formed into a ball of shining light blue energy. She lowered her head again and flew against Beartic, headbutting him. Suddenly, the charging aura disappeared and Beartic began to shake.

"He flinched?!"

"Volcarona, time to finish this! _Furenjī-Bi_!" Volcarona's eyes flashed red and fire whips spurted out of her wings and back. She became enveloped by the flames forming an orb with the shade of two triangular malicious red eyes. She flew towards Beartic and whipped him multiple times with the various fire whips, making him fall unconscious. "We did it? We did it!" Black yelled, jumping to hug Volcarona. White was happy about him and stood up, walking towards him, handing out his jacket back.

"I've been defeated. You deserve my Badge." Brycen declared, while withdrawing Beartic. He handed both Trainers the Freezing Badge.

Pokémons of the day:

Volcarona – Volcarona releases fiery scales from its six wings to create a sea of fire. It is said that its fires can replace the sun when it is dark with ash.

Cryogonal – Cryogonal can create chains of ice to capture prey. When its body heat rises it turns into steam and vanishes. It reverts back to ice when its body temperature returns to normal.

Beartic - Beartic can use their breath to freeze objects, and usually have fangs made of ice. They are very good swimmers.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. You can already predict the next chapter, can't you?**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 28 – A Mirage of Thunder – The Dragonic Ideal of Zekrom:

**First. Official. Appearance. Of. A. Legendary. Pokémon. It will be Legen- wait for it… Dary!**

The sky N watched above him was starting to become filled with dark clouds.

"The static around me… is increasing…" N said to himself, looking towards the clouds which started to illuminate between them and rumbling the surroundings with strong, loud sounds. "Dragonspiral Tower. The oldest structure of Unova. The place which no one knows its history… except for me." N took out the dark stone he had obtained in Pinwheel Forest through an accident. A very unfortunate accident. He raised the dark stone with the small smile he usually had. Suddenly, the stone became surrounded by a strange purple aura energy. "And now, I've solved this equation: the Dark Stone must be brought here in order to bring Zekrom back to this world." N closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of the rumbling thunder, but he listened to the voice coming from inside the Dark Stone, which sounded similar to a thunder and the roar of a dragon.

Black and White left the Gym from where they had just obtained their 7th Gym Badge. To their surprise, both Cheren and Bianca were outside, waiting for them.

"Cheren, Bianca! What's up?" Black asked, but only then he noticed Cheren's expression. Bianca was starting to suffocate White by mistake, again.

"Bianca and I were talking, and... have I... changed since we set out from Nuvema Town?" Cheren's question astonished Black and White a lot.

"Well… Be more specific…" White requested, not really sure what to answer. Black was pretty much in the same state.

"In what do I want to do? In what I SHOULD do? I've been thinking over those questions..." Cheren said, adjusting his glasses. "And now, when I look at myself, I can't think of any answers to them..."

"Don't beat yourself down, Cheren!" Bianca said, in a worried tone of voice.

"Have I really gotten strong...? Or is it just my Pokémon? I don't know anymore..." Cheren closed his fists, feeling uncomfortable somehow. Black and white looked at each other and laughed, making Cheren a bit distracted in his brainstorm.

"Oh, that's our Cheren... even when he's got his three best buddies here for him!" Bianca said, teasing Cheren a bit. Bianca, Black and White then started staring at Cheren, with some strange smiles.

"What are you…?"

"C'mon, we're waiting for it." White teased, making Cheren sweatdrop. Cheren then made a smile grin, still sweatdropping a bit.

"That's Mr. Grin, who we all love to see." Black said, laughing. Everyone else let out a laugh to make the moment more memorable. Bianca managed to take a picture of the scene.

"I'm going to the Pokémon Fan Club now. I'm searching for what I want to do... and what I CAN do!" Bianca admitted, spitting out her tongue. Brycen then exited the Gym. Both Bianca and Cheren stared at him. "Is that…?"

"Yup!" Black and White answered with a wide smile.

"Who's there?" Brycen asked out loud, with a serious face, looking to his side. Bianca and Cheren were a bit surprised, and Black and White looked to one another, also a bit confused.

"Umm… I'm Bianca, and this is Cheren."

"I know you're here. How about you show yourselves?" Brycen wasn't making sense, until three familiar people appeared from thin air: the Shadow Triad.

"Well done, Icirrus Gym Leader. Only a few can perceive the Shadow Triad lurking in the shadows."

"There is something we planned to tell Black and White alone, but never mind that. Lord Ghetsis has a message for you: come to Dragonspiral Tower."

"Lord N awaits you there. That is all."

"Dragonspiral Tower?! What do you mean...?" Brycen asked, but the three of them disappeared suddenly. "Hey! Details...!" he sighed in discontent. "If you youths back there wish to challenge the gym, I ask you to wait a little while. I'm heading toward Dragonspiral Tower now!"

"I'm going too! Dragonspiral Tower is north of here, right?" Cheren asked. Then, the two of them ran towards the origin of the clouds. For Bianca, Black and White's surprise, the sky suddenly became dark.

"W-W-What... what do I do?! F-For now, I guess I'll have to go to Dragonspiral Tower... North, right?" Bianca asked, walking at a fast, following Cheren. Black and White looked at one another, nodded once, and followed their friends to Dragonspiral Tower.

They then met Bianca and Professor Cedric Juniper at the entrance of the so called Dragonspiral Tower.

"Oh, Black, White! I was talking to Bianca here!" he then turned to Bianca again. "See, I'm also Professor Juniper. My daughter was the one who gave you your Pokédex."

"It's all thanks to Professor Juniper that I could go on an adventure. I'm sooooo grateful to her for exposing me to so many possibilities! Well, indirectly, at least! If you know what I mean, Uncle Juniper."

"That's great." Cedric Juniper replied, with a small laugh.

"Umm… Couldn't we leave the chit-chat for later?" asked White.

"We kinda are in the middle of a situation here." Black continued, sweatdropping.

"Well, Black, White, Bianca, let me tell you what happened: A huge number of Team Plasma grunts passed through the walls of the tower and got inside! Brycen and that other youth, Cheren, the two of them were chasing Team Plasma, but..."

"I'm sorry, but, Professor Juniper, what's the Dragonspiral Tower?" White asked, curious.

"Bwahaha! You're really wondering now, am I right? Then let me explain it in a simple way: Dragonspiral Tower is... A towering structure from long, long ago. Before the creation of Unova, even. On the very top floor, it is said to restore the legendary dragons Pokémons back to this world... so they say." He turned to the Tower's direction. "So, are you three going to chase down Team Plasma like Cheren? I can't exactly approve of you going up against Team Plasma..."

"It'll be fine!" Bianca yelled out. "Black, White and Cheren are super strong, and they've beaten Team Plasma a bunch of times now! ...Umm, I'm not that strong at all, though. ...I guess, if you want... I could... stay here and be your bodyguard... uh, Professor...?"

"Really? Thank you! That's really reassuring. Well, Black, White! I'm counting on you." Professor Juniper replied.

"No sweat! You're ready White?" Black asked, but he then noticed White's blank eyes. "White, you ok?"

"Uh? Yes, yes!" White snapped out of the state and became her normal self again.

"But I do wonder… What is Team Plasma aiming for...?" Professor Juniper said out loud.

"Black, White... Don't push yourselves too hard, ok?" Bianca asked, a bit worried about them. Black and White nodded and walked towards the Tower.

They were amazed by its size, reaching the dark clouds in the sky. Black and White looked at each other and then dashed into the Tower. The inside was simply amazing. The polished floor, the little lake, the quiet surroundings… Black and White approached the stairs and suddenly felt a shake throughout the Tower.

"Is… Is something going wild? From upstairs?" Black asked out loud. He turned to White and became worried when he saw her with the blank look again, holding her head down with her hands, shaking. "White, are you ok?!"

"Uh?" White suddenly returned to normal. "Yes, yes, why do you ask?"

"You suddenly became speechless with a blank look."

"Uh? What are you talking about? I don't remember." White said with an honest tone of voice. Black thought it was just part of his imagination, and decided to move on, walking to the next floor.

The floor seemed destroyed, somehow. But then one voice captured their attention. "Black! White!"

"Cheren?" White asked in surprise.

"You can use the collapsed structures as pathways! I'm going to chase Team Plasma down!" Cheren said, following to the next floor. Black and White decided to use the beaten down pillars as paths, and followed to the next floor.

The floor was full of cracks and pits. Black decided to send out Gothorita to help them out with her manipulation abilities to help them jump throughout the floor. He then withdrew her and both of them continued, climbing the flight of stairs, but then saw the image of Brycen and Cheren fighting off Team Plasma Grunts.

"Beartic, Ice Punch!"

"Gigalith, Rock Slide!"

Beartic's right fist became surrounded by a light blue energy and he punched a Drilbur, freezing it.

Gigalith raised his head into the air. Then, multiple white rings of energy appeared above Gigalith's body high in the sky and large grey boulders came out of the ripples of energy. The boulders then fell down and rained over a Deino.

"Black, White, we'll hold them off! Go ahead to the top of the Tower!"

"But…" Black started, but he was interrupted by Cheren.

"This is easy! Don't worry about them, but with all these Grunts here is a complete bother." Cheren said confidently, raising a thumb up for both Black and White. The two of them smiled back at Cheren and climbed upstairs, continuing their path to their supposed destiny.

At the next floor, another rumble was felt throughout the Tower, followed by a strong roar. White had the same look as before, but she recovered quickly and Black didn't notice it this time.

"It seems like something's struggling at the top of the Tower…" Black said, in wonder.

"Something _is_ struggling…" White whispered without even noticing it herself. They approached the Team Plasma members.

"Time is telling us that Lord N will be the hero!" Giallo, one of the seven sages, said to the four grunts. He turned to his side and noticed the presence of both Black and White. "What?! You managed to come all the way up here?! How... bizarre! Well! For the sake of Lord N! Trap them here!" Giallo ordered, as the four grunts dashed towards the two teenagers.

"Klang, destroy them!"

"Alomomola, go!"

The first two grunts sent in their Pokémons.

"Go, Servine!" said White, sending in her Servine to the field. "I'll take care of this for now, Black!"

"Hey, there's no way I'm leaving you here." Black said with a silly grin, making White blush a bit.

"Servine, _Burēdo Torunēdo V2_!" White yelled out, as Servine jumped and spun on her head with her tail straight up in the air. Servine then started spinning her body and a large light green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it appeared around the end of Servine's tail and spun around with it. Suddenly, the winds started making a vacuum effect and both Klang and Alomomola were sucked into the tornado. Servine entered the tornado herself and started slashing Klang and Alomomola with her green glowing tail, knocking them out.

"Nice work!" Black said, making White blush a bit.

"Ser!" Servine yelped happily, jumping into the air, when her body suddenly began to glow immensely, and her body began to change, assuming a longer serpentine shape. "Serperior!"

"Servine… Evolved!" White said, running to her Pokémon and hugging Serperior. Both of them laughed in happiness.

"This isn't over yet! Go, Eelektrik!"

"Go, Axew!"

Two more Pokémons to the battlefield.

"Go, Emboar!" said Black, sending in his Emboar. He was still tired from the Gym Battle, but after so much resting, it was enough for a battle.

"Emboar!"

"Emboar, Stone Edge, let's try it out!" Black has tried to train Emboar into learning the attack with the help of a TM he found, and now, it worked. Emboar's body became surrounded in white energy for a moment and the energy came off his body in the form of two rings of jagged white energy orbs that floated around his body. The white energy then faded, forming the orbs into gray jagged stones. Emboar then fired the stones at the opponents, defeating them quickly.

"Emboooo!"

"Return." Both Black and White said to their Pokémons, withdrawing them.

"No matter! Our lord is about to become the new hero, and you can say goodbye to all of your Pokémons." Giallo said as he witnessed Black and White dashed to the staircase.

Black and White reached the top floor. But the view was simply breathtaking. The first figure was more than familiar, N. Yet, he seemed to be admiring the shape of the pitch-black dragon breathing heavily.

"What is… that?" Black asked. He turned around and saw White's blank look, losing her balance. "White!" Black quickly held her in his arms, stopping her fall. "Oi! White! Wake up! What's the matter?!" he asked deeply worried.

"Don't worry about her. She's not even unconscious." N said, confusing Black a bit. N turned to Black but then looked up to Zekrom. He noticed Zekrom's eyes were focused on White. He smirked and looked back at Black.

"She's not… unconscious?" he asked, looking at White who he held in his arms by holding her with his left arm underneath her shoulders and neck and supporting with his right arm on her lower back.

"Well, Black? Zekrom has shown itself for the hero who will guide the world. Together we will fight to bring reassurance to all Pokémon! And now, I will head to the Pokémon League with Zekrom, where we shall surpass the Champion! Thereupon we shall put an end to the Pokémon battles that wound Pokémons so. A world of only Pokémon... it shall finally be realized!" N declared, climbing onto Zekrom's back. Zekrom then roared violently, almost make Black fall. Black felt like his brain shook for a second, and even felt his and White's Pokémons fear from inside the Poké Balls. Zekrom's tail turbine activated, which made portions of its body glow light blue and float up in the air. "If you seek to defeat us, the answer to that is for you to bond with the other Legendary Dragon, Reshiram. Only then you'll be able to do so. But I do predict that you will meet the Dragon, and I do hope my prediction is correct. If you intend to maintain the bond between Pokémons and humans, search for Reshiram, who must be in the form of the Light Stone."

"N… We aren't enemies…" Black said, looking down at White. The phrase astonished N a bit, and White's eyes gained their color back. "We are rivals! And I speak for White in this one too." Black said with a grin, looking at N.

N smiled back. "Very well, then. Zekrom, let's go." Zekrom then flew away, and the sky became clear again, yet some clouds remained behind. White woke up after that.

"White!" Black said, hugging her and surprising while at it.

"Black? What happened?" White asked, confused, not remembering the fact that she had passed out.

"You passed out after seeing Zekrom. Are you ok?"

"Yes… I think so…" White said, blushing a bit. "You know, I can stand up again."

"Oh, sorry." Black said, letting White go. She stood up, recovering from the unconsciousness she suffered before. Black quickly explained what happened to White.

"So that's what happened… but why did I pass out?"

"I don't know…" Black answered. Then, Cheren and Brycen entered the top floor, finding Black and White.

"Black, White, was that flying thing...?

"How could this happen?" Brycen asked after Cheren.

"Why...? Was that N just now? How was he with the legendary Pokémon?

"He couldn't really be called a hero, could he?! And did I hear him telling you to search out a legendary Pokémon?!"

"One question at a time, Cheren. I still have a headache." White said with a bored look, rubbing her head.

"But, apparently, yes… But I'm not hero material, why did he say for me to search for the Legendary Pokémon?" Black asked out loud.

"Anyways, let's head back first. The key for now is to clear up what has happened and decide what to do next." Brycen declared, and they nodded in response. The teenagers followed the Gym Leader out of the Tower. They met Bianca and the Professor outside the Tower.

"Fascinating... The Legendary Dragon Pokémon has truly been revived into our age..." the professor admitted, rubbing his chin.

"And N... The boss of Team Plasma seems to be the one who revived the legendary Pokémon. Furthermore, he told Black to search for another legendary Pokémon and flew away..."

"Hey, he could be talking to White."

"Me?" White asked, pointing to herself, sweating bullets.

"Huh? Wait just a minute there... There are two legendary dragon Pokémons?" Bianca asked, a bit confused.

"Ah, yes!" it was a familiar voice to Black. They all turned around and found Alder approaching them.

"Isn't that Alder? Long time no see! How are you doing?" Juniper asked, happy to see his old friend.

"Wait, you two KNOW each other?" Black asked, amazed at the event.

"It's good to see you too, Cedric, but please cut the introductions. That intense lightning coming from the tower... That Pokémon has the power to destroy the world... If someone who can subdue it wants everyone to release their Pokémon... Will he do it through fear...? Or admiration...? But either way, we can't let the world be changed, no matter what... I can't imagine a world where we and Pokémons are separated..."

"I see... And this Team Plasma boss who revived Zekrom, N, spoke of searching for the other Legendary Dragon Pokémon, Reshiram...?" Cedric asked.

"That's what he said." White answered Professor Juniper.

"I believe the legends say Zekrom and its powerful electricity, together with another Pokémon, destroyed the former Unova in an instant. So N knew of this, and claimed the other was awaiting you?"

"Again, could be White."

"Again, me?!"

Bianca was still very confused. "Huh... uh? Wouldn't reviving a Pokémon that frightful be kinda... dangerous...?"

Alder laughed bitterly. "Little miss, you're too soft. But I really don't know at all if any other Pokémon can oppose it. At any rate, the legends look to be true, and as so, it would be best to do what N said. But searching for the dragon - well, its stone – isn't the problem here."

"Then what's the real problem?" Cheren asked, also taking part in the conversation.

"It's the disaster that could occur if Team Plasma revives the both of them! There's a place I know of from my journeys across Unova... Let us head to the Relic Castle! Black, bouncy round bangs of hair, glass dude, blonde, all of you, please rest for the some days. Let's departure to Relic Castle after recovering all of your strength." White, Cheren and Bianca sweatdropped at the nicknames Alder gave them for not knowing their names. Black sweatdropped too, but laughing in the process. The three teenagers then glared at Black, making him stop.

"Really, now? Well, I'll leave that to you. I'll be investigating the tower in case I can turn up anything useful." The Professor said, wanting to be important for the moment as well.

"I'll go with you. Not only I can help, but more Team Plasma Grunts may come back." Brycen affirmed, following the professor to the Tower.

"I think I sorta understand now." Cheren said, calling his friends attention. "Being able to do something for Pokémons in times like this... for anyone... that's strength. I'm sure of it." He said with a self-assured grin, making the others smile in admiration. "And my strength has been given to me by my Pokémon. Alright, I'm spending my entire time training to help!"

"That's the spirit, glass du-"

"Cheren. My name is Cheren."

"That's the spirit, Cheren! I hope you're a Trainer who fights for justice, since your strength is something we could use for justice and fairness." Alder said extending his hand to Cheren. Cheren grinned and shook it.

"Black, White…" Bianca called. "This incident is just becoming bigger and bigger... I'm still a little confused, to say the truth..."

"Don't worry about it Bianca." Black said, astonishing Bianca a bit. "Even I am confused. And that isn't stopping me. You're strong enough to be at our side and keep our pace, so… when you said me, white and Cheren were strong and you weren't like us, that wasn't true. You're just as powerful as we are, and your strength can even defeat ours."

"Really?" Bianca asked, skeptical.

"Of course!" White affirmed, as Black grinned. Bianca started tearing up and starting crying (like a fountain, anime style and everything), and hugged them, starting to suffocate them by mistake, as usual.

"Well, I'm off to Route 4. There's where the Desert Resort is found, and the Relic Castle too. It's a long walk by foot, to say the least. I'll be on my way." Alder said, leaving the premises. Cheren and Bianca decided to leave too, to the Poké Center to catch some rest.

"Hey, Black."

"Hm?"

"Why did you kept saying that N could be referring to me?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling. It's a bit hard to explain. Oh, that reminds me…" Bianca approached them. She wanted to tell them something, but she simply stood by the trees and listened to what Black was saying. "What do you say about us going out tomorrow for the day?" he asked blushing, smiling.

White was very surprised, and blushed too, looking away. "I-I-I guess…"

Bianca's eyes started to shine in amazement and hope being fulfilled.

**Apparently, Black and White are going on a date in the next chapter! What will happen then? Hope you keep reading this to find out…**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 29 – First Date (for Someone Who Married 14 Chapters Ago? That's Odd… So Close…):

**Both Black and White's very first date. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

"Oh, that reminds me…" Bianca approached them. She wanted to tell them something, but she simply stood by the trees and listened to what Black was saying. "What do you say about us going out tomorrow for the day?" he asked blushing, smiling.

White was very surprised, and blushed too, looking away. "I-I-I guess…" Bianca's eyes started to shine in amazement and hope being fulfilled. "Alone?"

"Of course. How about tomorrow, 11 AM, we meet up at the Poké Center's entrance?" Black asked, trying to set up everything.

"S-Sure…"

"Great. See ya then!" Black said, running to the Poké Center to get some rest. White then blushed madly and started steaming.

"I… I have a date… With Black…" she said in a happy low tone, happy about what she would experience the next day: her first date.

Bianca heard every single bit, and went back to the Poké Center too. It was laundry day after all, do the group could finally wash their usual clothing. They luckily had brought a sparing each.

With Bianca and Cheren:

Bianca knocked Cheren's room's door, wanting to talk to someone about what she heard. She was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt and green silk trousers, but she kept the signature hat, of course. "Cheren, is Bianca, open up! I have to tell you something!"

"It's opened." Cheren answered. Bianca opened the door and found Cheren surrounded by four pillars of books, reading a book about Samurotts. His Samurott, Herdier, Gigalith and Bouffalant were resting at the corner of the room.

"Cheren, you'll never guess!"

"Watch the volume." Cheren said, clearing his right ear with his right index finger. He was wearing a grey-blue button shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, a white t-shirt underneath it and jeans.

"Sooorryyyy…"

"No worries. So, what happened that's so amazing for you to start talking with such a high pitch?"

"Black just asked White out on a date!"

"As amazing as that sounds, I don't understand why you're telling me this." Cheren admitted, still reading the book.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to tag along and follow them."

"It's none of my business about whether or not you go, but why do I have to go? I'm perfectly fine by just sitting here reading, and you're the one who is obsessed with the romance between you two. Even when we were little kids, you told me that those two made a cute couple."

"But it's no fun alone!"

"Watch out with the volume, you're agitating Herdier." Cheren warned, pointing towards Herdier, who started to shake and tremble, covering his ears with his paws.

"Sorry."

"Fine, if it means that much to you. It's a date."

"D-D-Date?" Bianca asked, blushing from what he said.

"It's a figure of speech." Cheren said bluntly, making Bianca sweatdrop.

"I-I knew that!"

At White's room:

"Arceus, I'm so nervous…" White admitted to her Pokémons: Serperior, Simipour, Reuniclus, Mienfoo and Accelgor.

"Accel?"

"Black asked me out on a date!" White said happily sat on her bed, blushing a bit, grasping the pillow tightly.

"Mien, mien, mien, mien!" Mienfoo laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" White asked, angry at Mienfoo.

"Reu!" Reuniclus seemed to agree with Mienfoo.

"Grrr…"

"Simi?" Simipour turned to the origin of the growl and got scared when she saw White surrounded in a red aura.

*BAM!*

*BASH!*

"Reu…"

"Mien…"

White punched their heads, making Serperior and the others sweatdrop from seeing such image.

"Uh? Ah! Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen!" she apologized to both Reuniclus and Mienfoo, who had… well, fainted. They even had band aids on their heads in a cross fashion.

"Ser?"

"I sometimes tick off, Servi- I mean, Serperior. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that you've evolved." White confessed, receiving a laugh of Serperior in return. "But I guess it's just because of being nervous for tomorrow. I guess I won't even be able to sleep right."

"Serperior!" Serperior climbed onto the bed and started wraping around White's body with her serpentine 10'10"/ 3.3 m long body. White looked up to see Serperior's head and saw the smile on Serperior's face. "Ser!"

"Uh? What are you…?"

"Serperior, Ser!" Serperior said with a grin. For a second, White saw Serperior as a Snivy again, but it quickly returned to Serperior's image again. She looked forward towards Mienfoo and the others, and she saw Simipour as Panpour, Reuniclus as Solosis, and Accelgor as Shelmet again, for a short second.

"Reu!" Reuniclus suddenly floated towards White and hugged her from the right, making her even more confused. Accelgor did the same but from the left. Mienfoo and Simipour climbed up to the bed too, standing right behind Serperior.

"What are you…?"

"Ser!"

"Accel!"

"Reu!"

"Simi!"

"Mien!"

"You want… to sleep by my side?" they all nodded in agreement. White was speechless and puzzled for a while. "Thanks. Well, time to go to sleep!"

With Black:

"Guys, you think I made a mistake in inviting White out on a date?"

Emboar Simisage, Volcarona, Gothorita and Escavalier looked at each other, and simply didn't know what to answer. Gothorita stepped forward and her eyes began to glow. Suddenly, Black lost control of his arm and Gothorita, using Black's arm via puppet-manipulation, started writing down on a piece of paper "_Why did you invite her in the first place?_"

"I… don't know exactly. I simply felt like it, I guess." Black confessed, not sure about the reason about it. "Uh?" He then noticed the face of their Pokémons like if they had some sort of malicious smile and shiny glares. "Wh-What's with you guys?!"

"Simi, Simi, Simi!" Simisage laughed, knowing why Black invited White on a date. Gothorita made the same trick again.

"You like White, right?"

"Uh?!" Black began blushing and sweating bullets. "What kind of question is that?!" he ripped off the paper and turned off the lights, covering himself with the blankets. Emboar and the others made a face that just said "I didn't hear "no"."

Well, let's just go to the next day. Exactly 11 o'clock, and Black was already by the entrance. He maintained the cap, but he was wearing his spare clothes: a white t-shirt, a light blue sweater and grey-blue jeans.

"Black!" White approached Black. Black's gazed at her, amazed by the way her clothes fit her: maintaining her cap, she wore a white short-sleeved waist-lengthened attire and thigh-lengthened shorts. "Did I keep you waiting?"

"Not at all. So, shall we?"

"Ok." White answered, leaving the Poké Center with Black. Cheren and Bianca approached the entrance in an "anime-sneaky" way. They managed to keep the perfect distance.

Black knew about a place just outside Iccirus City which was actually perfect: a mall. Black and White quickly arrived at the mall and used the elevator to go to the third floor.

"A bowling alley?"

"Yeah. I thought it could be fun. I just hope I haven't lost my grip at it." Black admitted with a single laugh. But White wasn't as excited as Black for bowling, for one simple reason: she had never played bowling before. But she was open for the activity.

They entered the alley and did the basic: Black paid for both of them, they rented the shoes, and found a lain for just the two of them.

"Well, let's see if I've still got it." said Black, aiming to the pins with the dark bowling ball. White was holding a light green ball, sitting down on the seats next to the lain. Black threw the ball throughout the floor, and it was a perfect score. "Strike!"

"Wow…"

"Your turn, White." said Black, sitting down on the seat next to hers. At that moment, Cheren and Bianca entered the bowling alley and casually "hid" behind a pillar in the center of the room, spying on the two of them. "Good luck."

"Let's see if I can do this…" White said to herself. She ran and threw the ball miserably. The ball went to the pit without even hitting a single pin. Both of them sweatdropped.

"Y-You have another chance." Black said, trying to help her out. White grabbed another ball and prepared to throw the ball. Suddenly, she felt Black behind her, putting his arms underneath her arms and hands, helping her in the matter. "I'll help you out."

"Thanks…" white said, blushing. Then, she managed to throw the ball and make a strike. "Wow… You're really good at this."

"Thank you. I used to practice it a lot in my room. I was the master of strikes."

"And now, you're the master of flip-outs." White giggled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She said, turning back to the seats.

They continued bowling, and White wanted to make the rest of the game by herself, so, evidently, Black won the game. They then moved to a nearby Pizza restaurant. But by the way there, White and Black heard multiple comments. "Such a cute couple!" "They look so cute together!" "Ahh.. Young Love."

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE, LATIOS!" White yelled, blushing with a furious look, making everyone, including Black, sweatdrop.

"Oi, oi, White." Black said, leaning in to whisper into her ear. "There's no need to yell. You just need to ignore them like me."

"Ok…" she answered in a bothered tone. "But three more comments and I may flip-out."

Black and White sat down on a table for two. A hot waitress (I'll leave it to your imagination) (only two years older than them) approached the table. White was sure Black was going to drool (even she felt a bit attracted), but she was surprised to see Black focused on the menu chart.

"What will you order? You can ask for anything." That last part was directed to Black, and White was starting to steam in fury by the waitress's attitude.

"White, what do you say of sharing a pizza?"

"Uh? S-sure."

"Great. A large pizza with extra-cheese and two sodas, please."

The waitress was surprised and then became angry and walked away pissed off.

"Hey, Black, I'm a bit surprised. Why didn't you drool for the waitress?"

"I'm better than drooling for a girl in the middle of a date."

"Really...?"

"Of course. That's like a super basic rule on dates."

The waitress returned and put the pizza on the table violently, along with the sodas. She then walked away in a mad pace.

"What's her problem?" White asked in a mad tone, taking a sip of her soda as Black stole a slice of the pizza.

"Itadakimasu!" He said, taking a bite. "Wow, this pizza is good."

"I agree." White said, taking a bite of the pizza adorably. She looked at Black and started laughing by seeing some sort of cheese-mustache he had on his face. Black paid the bill and they then moved to the ice cream café next doors.

"Here you go, a Mocha Ice Cream for the lady and a Lemon Ice-Cream Milkshake for the gentleman. Please enjoy it." The nice waiter said, leaving the booth where Black and White had sit down. Black started drinking his milkshake. White was eating the ice cream with pink tinged on her face.

"_Totemo yoi_!" White said, complementing the ice cream which she was enjoying the taste of. "So, Black, what else do you have planned for this so called date?"

"I was thinking about us watching a movie. What do you think?"

"Maybe. But which movie?"

"You have any preference?"

"Not at all." White confessed.

Black took a sip of his milkshake and then grinned. "I may have a good idea." That sentence left White a bit puzzled, and she blinked twice in mystery.

Bianca and Cheren (who were still spying them) also didn't have a clue on what Black had planned, until they followed Black and White to the room which had a sign saying "The Night of the Undead Pokémon". "That's simply… clever." Bianca admitted. Cheren wasn't sure about what she meant, but then remembered one of their birthday parties where they saw a horror movie and White stayed hugged to Black the entire time.

White and Black shared a bucket of popcorn (how much have they eaten now?) and noticed the room wasn't exactly crowded, but most of the audience was young couples in a date. White was still a bit puzzled about the movie choice.

Halfway through the movie, Black and White put their hands on the bucket of popcorn and they touched each other (my god, could I get less original?). Both of them quickly drew their hands back and they started blushing. White turned to Black and suddenly, as a cadaver of a Swanna tear a woman apart, a huge scream filled the room from the movie of course, and she quickly grabbed his arm and shrugged in fear. She had her eyes closed, so she couldn't see the strong crimson spread on Black's face. Bianca couldn't resist to not take a photo. Of course, she forgot to turn the flash off and ruined half a second of the movie for everyone. Still, she managed to not be seen thanks for Cheren, who gripped her wrist and quickly got them the hell out of there.

After the movie finished, Black and White decided to return to the Poké Center. They talked, they laughed, walking side-by-side, when suddenly, their hands touched for a split second, making both of them blush.

"_Should I…?"_ Black thought about it, and suddenly clutched her hand softly, making her blush a lot more and look towards the ground. They were nervous about the hand holding: for one side, they weren't sure, but then again, they liked it. A lot.

"Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow." Black said, as they entered the Poké Center.

"I had a good time today. This was fun." White admitted, still blushing.

"How about we do it again? After this whole Team Plasma, N, journey thing."

"I… I would like that." She answered smiling. Black smiled back. And of course, Bianca was with a shiny look and Cheren sweatdropped.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I guess it was a bit rushed, but don't miss the next chapter though.**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 30 – The Temple of the Desert:

**Our heroes still have business to take care of!**

After a good night of sleep, Black, White, Cheren and Bianca left the Icirrus City's Poké Center.

"Ok, as leader of the group-"

"Who the hell made you leader, Cheren?" asked Black, in a tone of rage. "I always thought I was the leader." He whispered to himself, looking away.

"As smartest of the group, I think we should train a bit before going to the Desert Resort. Don't you" he approached Black "agree?" he asked with a convinced look, making Black sweatdrop.

"No need to rub it in." Black said, putting his right hand on Cheren's face and pushing him away a bit.

"C'mon guys, don't fight. Save it for the training." Said Bianca. White decided to enter in action and punched the back of the head of Black and Cheren, leaving them half-unconcious with swirling eyes. Bianca sweatdropped.

"This will shut them up for a while." Said White, dragging them along to the training sight: Route 8. The part of Route 8 they stayed to train was a habitat for immigrant Pokémons of Route 9.

After Black and Cheren popped back to Earth (they swear they saw Arceus for a brief second), they decided to train with short one-on-one battles, the first two battlers being Bianca and Cheren.

"Go, Herdier!"

"Let's do this, Tranquill!"

The Poké Balls opened, letting out both Herdier and Tranquill to battle.

"Herrrr…!"

"Traaaaaaan!"

Herdier's growl and Tranquill's chirping sure showed a rivalry between the two Pokémons. After all, they had battle some times before against one another and evolved while at it.

"Begin!" Black yelled, acting as a referee.

"Herdier, Take Down!" Cheren commanded, as Herdier crouched down. A golden forcefield surrounded his body and then became surrounded in a light bronze energy. He then dashed towards Tranquill.

"Tranquill, Aerial Ace!" Bianca wanted to counter the attack the best she could. Tranquil flapped his wings twice and then dove down towards Herdier, flapping his wings once again. Then, he began moving so fast his body became a blur outlined in white.

Herdier was about to slam his body against Tranquill's when Tranquil suddenly disappeared. "Her?" Then, the second right after the event, Tranquill reappeared, slamming his beak against Herdier's back, making him flinch. Tranquill then flew up again.

"Herdier, Bite!" Herdier turned to Tranquill and his fangs were shown, glowing white. He jumped, targeting Tranquill's body.

"Tranquill, dodge and Air Slash!"

"Tran!" Tranquill flapped his wings multiple times and safely dodged Herdier's attack. Then, Tranquill's wings began to glow light blue and he flapped them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from his wings towards Herdier.

"Protect!" Cheren requested, as a green shinning barrier formed around Herdier's bpdy as he roared, protecting him from the attack.

"Razor Wind, let's go!"

"Nani?!" Cheren asked in a quick tone of voice, looking up at Tranquill with Herdier.

"Traaaaaaaaan!" Tranquill chirped furiously, as he crossed his glowing white wings. He then opened them abruptly, releasing the glow in the shape of two crescent blades of energy towards Herdier.

"Her!" Herdier tried to dodge, but it was a direct hit.

"Wow, Bianca has this battle under control." White said, a bit amazed by the fact that Bianca was in advantage.

"Herdier, Rock Tomb!"

Silver sparkles formed in front of Herdier's mouth. The sparkles then expanded, forming into a silver orb of energy. Finally, the glow faded out the orb, forming into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow. Herdier roared, throwing the boulder against Tranquill. Tranquill fell to the ground and some rocks trapped his body against the ground.

"Tranquill, no!"

"Herdier, Crunch!" Herdier ran up to Tranquill and bit his right wing, crunching it while at it.

"Quick Attack!" Bianca yelled out, as Tranquill's body became outlined in white and suddenly flew up, leaving a white trail behind. "Now, _Kuikkukattā V2_!"

Tranquill became outlined in white again and flapped his wings at high speed, releasing a stream of light blue 'X' shaped blades from the tips of his wings towards Herdier at a high velocity too.

"Herdier, Surf!" Herdier's body became outlined in blue and swirling water appeared underneath his body which formed into a wave. Herdier rode the wave which swallowed Tranquill's attack, yet destroying itself in the process, but sending Herdier towards Tranquill too. "Now, Strength!"

"Herdier!" he roared, as his body became enveloped in whitish-red aura and slammed against Tranquill, sending him against the ground. Tranquill quickly recovered and stood up, as Herdier landed safely.

"TRAAAAAAANQUIIIIILL!"

"HEEEEERRRRRRRRRDIEEEERRRRR!"

Suddenly, both began glowing light blue, and their bodies began to change dramatically. Herdier's body began increasing in size and Tranquill's face gained some sort of extensions. Suddenly, the glow vanished, showing their new forms.

"Unfezant!"

"Stout-land!"

Black pointed his Pokédex at Stoutland and White pointed hers at Unfezant. Cheren and Bianca were still a bit shocked.

"Stoutland, the Big-Hearted Pokémon and the evolved form of Herdier. This extremely wise Pokémon excels at rescuing people stranded at sea or in the mountains. Its shaggy fur shields it from the cold. Being wrapped in its long fur is so comfortable that a person would be fine even overnight on a wintry mountain."

"Unfezant, the Proud Pokémon and the evolved form of Tranquill. Males swing their head plumage to threaten opponents. The females' flying abilities surpass those of the males. They will never let themselves feel close to anyone other than their Trainers."

"Un!" Unfezant said with a small smile, looking at Bianca.

"Stout!" Stoutland made the same to his Trainer.

"Unfezant, let's win this with Razor Wind and Air Cutter! _Ten no Surasshu_!" (mean: Celestial Slash) Unfezant opened his wings and flew up high by flapping them. Then, the tips of his wings began to glow light blue and the rest of the wings began glowing white. He flapped them multiple times, sending multiple white and light blue crescent-shaped energy waves. The white waves hit the light blue ones, creating white waves with a thick light blue outline.

"Stoutland, dodge and Thunder Fang!"

"Stoutland!" Stoutland managed to dodge the waves safely with long leaps. Then, he jumped into the air and yellow sparks of electricity appeared around his mouth.

"Get away, quick!" Bianca requested, as Unfezant flew away from Herdier, dodging the bite.

"Let's finish this with one last attack! Stoutland, Giga Impact, full power!"

"Sky Attack, Unfezant! The best you can!"

Stoutland jumped high into the air while facing towards the sky. His body became surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of his face and he faced towards Unfezant. Unfezant's body became surrounded by light shards which entered his body. He opened his wings and chirped furiously, making his body completely enveloped in a light blue aura. Stoutland shot himself towards Unfezant, who dove towards him, and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appeared around Herdier's body and they slammed their bodies against each other with great force. A minor explosion appeared between them, making both of them fall to the ground. They both struggled to stand up, but in the end, Stoutland stood up and Unfezant fell unconscious.

"Unfezant can't battle anymore, so Herdier won." Black declared, as Bianca went over to Unfezant and hugged him (chocking him by mistake for a while there) and Cheren patted Stoutland's back.

"Good job, Unfezant. Doesn't matter if you didn't win."

"Un…"

"Stout?" Stoutland looked to his right, making Cheren wonder what was happening.

"You heard something?"

"Stout!" Stoutland barked, turning to some bushes, making everyone look. Suddenly, a little Pokémon jumped out of the bush.

"Pawniard!"

"A Pawniard?" Bianca asked, as Cheren took out his Pokédex to get a description of the Pokémon.

"Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokémon. Blades comprise this Pokémon's entire body. If battling dulls the blades, it sharpens them on stones by the river. They fight at Bisharp's command. They cling to their prey and inflict damage by sinking their blades into it. Ignoring their injuries, groups attack by sinking the blades that cover their bodies into their prey."

"Pawn!" Pawniard pointed at Cheren.

"Uh? What do you want?" Cheren asked, sweatdropping while saving his Pokédex.

"He must think you're his leader." Bianca suggested, making everyone (except the Pawniard) sweatdrop, even including Unfezant and Stoutland.

"Bianca, no offense, but from all the non-sense you've said over the years, what you said just now is the most idiotic thing I've heard in my life." White admitted, making Bianca steam in rage.

"Hey, don't mock me! Also," she took out a picture of a Bisharp. "the Pokédex said Pawniards often follow a Bisharp, right? Well…" she moved to Cheren and started brushing his hair, crossed his arms and took his glasses away. "Make a serious face."

"Ok…" Cheren did as so. Black and White saw the uncanny similarity Cheren had to a Bisharp if his hair spike was straighten up.

"This is both creepy and amazing!" Black admitted, still with a shocked face by the recent discovered fact.

"He really looks like a Bisharp!" White continued, also amazed.

"Told ya!"

"Oi, oi, stop it!" Cheren yelled, putting his hair back to normal. "You want to come with me, Pawniard?"

"Pawn!" Pawniard crossed his arms and looked away, like he didn't care.

"Ok then." Cheren began walking away, which made Pawniard snap and sweat bullets, waving his arms.

"Pawn! Pawn!"

"So you want, or don't want to come with me?"

"Pawn!" Pawniard nodded, agreeing with Cheren, yet hesitantly.

"Ok then." Cheren said, throwing a Poké Ball at Pawniard. The Poké Ball absorbed the Pokémon into it after it opened, and started shaking. Then, it clicked, and Cheren picked the Poké Ball off the ground and saved it on his belt. "Well, better get going to the Desert Resort."

"But neither me or Black has trained like you suggested."

"Bianca, you think your Unfezant can carry two people?"

"Wait, you're planning on going there flying?!" Black asked, with a dumbfounded look.

"Of course. It would be a waste of energy walking there, it's too far away." Cheren explained, as Bianca's Unfezant stood up, recovered from his injuries thanks to a Max Potion Bianca had given him. "Well, see you later. Let's go, Bianca?"

"Ok." Bianca agreed, blushing. Black and White sweatdropped by how Cheren was unknowingly manipulating Bianca. Before they could blink, both Bianca and Cheren were already out of sight in the skies.

"Did they just ditch us?"

"Black, I seriously think so. HOW IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS WILL WE FLY TO THE DESERT RESORT?!"

"Whoa, calm down White! I guess we could catch Pokémons that can fly?" Black asked, not sure if it was a valid option.

"But what Pokémons? Can you anything?!"

Suddenly, White felt two pecking sharp pains on the top of her head repeating over and over again. Black couldn't help but to laugh at the figures on the top of White's head.

"Get off me!" White said, throwing the little two Pokémons to the ground.

"White, I think you should check about your anger management problems."

"What. Anger. Management. Problems?" she asked in a threatening voice, scaring Black a bit. Black then glanced at the two little birds, along with White.

"Rufflet!"

"Vullaby!"

"A Rufflet?" Black asked, taking his Pokédex out.

"Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon. They crush berries with their talons. They bravely stand up to any opponent, no matter how strong it is. They will challenge anything, even strong opponents, without fear. Their frequent fights help them become stronger. It stands up to massive opponents, not out of courage, but out of recklessness. But, again, that is how it gets stronger."

"And that's a Vullaby, right?"

"Vullaby, the Diapered Pokémon. Its wings are too tiny to allow it to fly. As the time approaches for it to evolve, it discards the bones it was wearing. They tend to guard their posteriors with suitable bones they have found. They pursue weak Pokémon."

"Is it just me, or are they the complete opposite?" Black guessed, as Rufflet flew to the top of his head and started pecking him. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"Hahaha!" White laughed from Black's reaction to the pain. Suddenly, Vullaby flew onto her head and started pecking her too. She had the same reaction as Black, running around in a confusing pattern. They ended up crashing against each other and falling down. Rufflet and Vullaby started laughing and both Black and White sat up with furious expressions.

"Why you little-!" Both Black and White jumped and each of them caught a Pokémon with their arms: White caught Vullaby and Black got Rufflet.

"Now you don't get away!" Black said, wrestling with Rufflet so he wouldn't escape. White sis the same with Vullaby.

After a long fight between humans and Pokémons, they managed to sit in front of one another.

"Rufflet!"

"Vullaby!"

"Hey, White, don't you think it would be a good idea to catch them? I mean, not only would they fill the last slot in our teams, but also would give us air traveling?" Black whispered.

"Hmm... I don't know... Those two don't seem to like us a lot."

"That was before when you were yelling."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" suddenly, Vullaby started pecking White's head again. "Hey! Get off!"

"Vulla!" she jumped out of White's head and pecked a Poké Ball, making it open and absorb Vullaby into it.

Without Black's awareness, Rufflet did the same. Suddenly, both Poké Balls clicked, signing that both Rufflet and Vullaby were caught. Both Black and White looked at one another a sweat dropped. Suddenly, Rufflet and Vullaby got out of the Poké Balls without any exterior help.

"Did they just catch themselves?" White asked, sweatdropping.

Black then noticed how Rufflet and Vullaby were smiling. "I guess... I guess they only wanted a Trainer." Black picked up Rufflet. "Hi little guy, my name's Black."

White was still a bit upset at both of the birds, but she picked up Vullaby hesitantly. "I'm… White."

"Vulla!" Vullaby said, hugging White, surprising her a bit.

"Well, it seems we can fly now." White looked dumbfounded at Black, making him sweatdrop. "What?"

"How the hell will they transport us? They're, like, half a meter tall."

"Ruff!" Rufflet flew out of Black's arms and grabbed him by his jacket and started flying up like it was nothing.

"Whoa!"

"Vullaby, you can't fly properly, right?" White guessed, making Vullaby go to the emo corner. White sweatdropped and withdrew Vullaby. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"Then… how are you going to the Desert Resort?"

"I can walk."

"What? Nonsense!" Black said, imitating a British accent (like a sir). "Look, you go with Rufflet."

"No, he's your Pokémon, you should be the one to fly." Rufflet, tired of hearing them argue, grabbed White by herleft shoulder and Black by his right should and started flying up (with a bit more of difficulty, but that is only natural). "What the…?"

"He can lift us both? Then…" Black made Rufflet let go of them, and then picked White up by putting one arm underneath her knees and the other underneath her shoulders.

"Black, what are you-?!" White asked, blushing a lot.

"Now, Rufflet, pick me up." Black requested, and Rufflet grabbed Black's back and started flying up. "Now, how fast can you fly?"

One and a half minutes later:

"Pretty fast." White answered, as they landed on the Desert's sand. Black had some feathers on his face from some Pidoves they ran over by mistake. Wait: flew over.

Black withdrew Rufflet and they started walking through the strong winds filled with sand of the Desert Resort, and quickly arrived to the entrance of the Relic Castle, which was surrounded by five strange statues which oddly resembled Darmanitans. They entered the subterranean and saw Cheren and Bianca with Pawniard and Ferroseed, plus a bunch of defeated Team Plasma Grunts running away into the corridors.

"Uh? Black, White, hello." Cheren greeted them, but he sweatdropped when he saw the fiery raging auras of fury around Black and Whjite. Bianca also sweatdropped.

"YOU TWO DITCHED US?!" they asked in unison with furious tone of voices.

Cheren and Bianca simply chuckled awkwardly, sweatdropping. "But you two did manage to get here." Bianca spoke, trying to make them calm down.

The four teenagers walked towards the flight of stairs, which lead to the lower floor. Then, they encountered one of the 7 Sages: Ryoku.

"You're one of the Seven Sages!" Cheren yelled in a tone of justice, ready to battle him.

"There's no need to yell. Yes, I am, but I'm not here in a matter of battling, but yes in a matter of testing."

"Testing?" White asked, curious and skeptical.

"Lord Ghetsis spoke of you. But not on how powerful you are. Allow me to test! Show me if you can defeat Team Plasma!" The Sage declared while walking up the stairs. "I have no further business with you. My duty is done." He disappeared into the shadows. Then, some grunts appeared, ready for action.

"Team Plasma!" the grunts yelled, throwing Poké Balls, sending out multiple Pokémons: Gollets, Trubbishes, Purrloins, a Klang and a bunch of Joltiks.

"Gothorita!"

"Pawniard!"

"Ferroseed!"

"Mienfoo!"

The four Trainers sent in their Pokémons to the battle field in order to battle.

"Gollet, DynamicPunch!"

"Pawniard, Night Slash!"

Gollet pulled back his right arm and his fist became surrounded in an orange aura, as Pawniard crossed his arms and the blades he had for hands began glowing crimson-violet, increasing their size. Pawniard quickly slashed Gollet's body, making him faint.

"Trubbish, Toxic!"

"Tru!" Two Trubbishes jumped and released a stream of purple acid each.

"Ferro!" Ferroseed jumped against the streams and blocked the attacks, due to the type immunity.

"Ferroseed, Mirror Shot!" Bianca commanded. Ferroseed's body became covered in a light blue aura. The aura then formed into a light blue orb of energy in front of Ferroseed's body and she fired the orb against the Trubbishes, making them faint.

"Gothorita, Thunderbolt on Klang!"

"Gotho!" Gothorita's body became surrounded in yellow electricity and she fired multiple beams of yellow electricity from her body at Klang, damaging it with a powerful bolt.

"Minfoo, Hi Jump Kick!" White commanded, as Mienfoo jumped into the air and his right knee started to glow purple. Mienfoo then struck Klang with his knee and a high powered strike.

Suddenly, Ferroseed, Mienfoo and Gothorita started glowing white blue, and their body changed in order to assume their evolution's form.

"Ferrothorn!"

"Mienshao!"

"Gothitelle!"

Black, White and Bianca pointed their Pokédexes to their respective Pokémons.

"Ferrothorn, the Thorn Pod Pokémon and the evolved form of Ferroseed. It fights by swinging around its three spiky feelers. A hit from these steel spikes can reduce a boulder to rubble. They attach themselves to cave ceilings, firing steel spikes at targets passing beneath them. By swinging around its three spiky feels and shooting spikes, it can obliterate an opponent."

"Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon and the evolved form of Mienfoo. It wields the fur on its arms like a whip. Its arm attacks come with such rapidity that they cannot even be seen. Using the long fur on its arms like whips, it launches into combo attacks that, once started, no one can stop."

"Gothitelle, the Astral Body Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothita. Starry skies thousands of light-years away are visible in the space distorted by their intense psychic power. They can predict the future from the placement and movement of the stars. When it learns its Trainer's life span, it cries in sadness."

"Wait, she'll know my life span?!" Black asked in surprise, not really thinking of death as any matter at the moment. "You two get fighters and I get the one who'll know my death before I do."

"Quit whining." White barked out. "Mienshao, Aura Sphere!"

"Ferrothorn, Flash Cannon!"

"Gothitelle, Hidden Power!"

Mienshao put his hands together and created a blue ball. Mienshao then fired it towards his opponents. Ferrothorn's body became outlined in white energy. A white orb of energy with light blue energy then formed in front of Ferrothorn, and she fired a white beam of energy with light blue energy inside it at the opponents. Finally, Gothitelle crossed her arms and her body became outlined in light green energy. She then opened her arms, and multiple light green orbs of energy appeared around her. She then fired the orbs.

The Aura Sphere put itself in front of the Flash Cannon and the Hidden Power orbs swirled around it, hitting all the opponents and defeating them quickly.

They withdrew their Pokémons and moved through the castle, and managed to make some shortcuts with the help of Cheren's Stoutland's Strength and Gigalith's Rock Smash. They then reached a room where Alder faced Ghetsis.

"Black, White, Cheren, Bianca, please stand by me." Alder requested, so they could hear the conversation.

"What an orderly little bunch. The other dragon... You've gone through a fair amount of trouble looking to revive Reshiram. But the Light Stone you're looking for isn't here. But now I must congratulate you, Black!"

"Me?!" Black asked by Ghetsis surprising statement.

"You have been chosen by our king."

"N?" White asked out loud.

"If you wish for this world where people live with Pokémons to go on... You must subdue the other dragon Pokémon spoken of in the legend, and fight our king. If you do not, Team Plasma will steal Pokémons from all people and let them loose!"

"Let them loose? Is that what the Pokémon who co-exist with Trainers really want? Is Team Plasma saying that stealing Pokémon from people is setting them free?" Alder asked, in a philosophic tone.

"Oh my, so this is Champion Alder's way of thought. You lost a long-time Pokémon partner of yours to illness some years back didn't you?"

"What?!" Bianca asked, looking at Alder, surprised by the news given.

"Afterward, without having to fight a battle, you were ordered by the Elite Four to protect the Pokémon League. You've made the Unova region unsteady... Such a Champion as you wishes to protect this world where people and Pokémons live together? We and our king will show the people of Unova that Team Plasma is stronger than the Champion! And just like the hero who created Unova, we will subdue the legendary Pokémon and make all follow our orders! All Trainers will liberate their Pokémon to us! For that purpose, our king has already prepared a suitable castle for the legendary Zekrom.

"I can't lose to you!" Alder replied. "For all Trainers who love their Pokémons...! And for all Pokémon who believe in their Trainers...!"

"Our king has no interest in you." Ghetsis spoke crudely. "He thinks of you as nothing more than another foe."

"Did you stay here to say that? Then I've been made a fool of, too..." Alder admitted.

"Oh, could you really be...? Gentle, now, calm down... We wouldn't want the Champion to get pointlessly hurt, now would we? We will surely send all people into despair. And how I will love to see that moment." He turned around. "Well then, take care..." he left through the staircase, leaving the aged man and the angry teenagers behind.

"Alder, what will you do now?" Cheren asked, breaking the silence.

"Hrm. I've got no choice but to return to the Pokémon League and fight N. Like Ghetsis said... or instructed... We should find out what to do with the Light Stone, right?"

"Shouldn't we go outside?" White asked to the elder man.

"I suppose. It's sorta hard to breathe down here!" Alder admitted, breathing heavily. He amost fell and Black, Cheren and the girls made their best, panicking hilariously. At least from our point of view.

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Take into account that Rufflet's are much more stronger they appear to be and can legally learn Fly, so don't try saying that it wouldn't be possible.**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	31. Chapter 31

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 31 – The Vast White Stone and the Declaration of the Gym Leaders:

**Appears Black has been chosen to bear Reshiram. But where is it?**

Black and the others exited the Relic Castle through the door, entering the Desert Resort. There was silence between the 5 of them the whole way up, until Cheren let it slip through his teeth.

"I'm not quite sure how to say it. But I can't let this stand! I can't let them go away with what they did."

"I wonder what this N person really wants? Does he want to prove himself right by having the two dragons fight?" Alder wondered, with a thoughtful expression.

Suddenly, Black's, White's, Bianca's and Cheren's Xtransceivers rang. They pressed the answer button and were greeted by the image of the young Professor Juniper.

"Black! White! Cheren!Bianca!"

"Professor Juniper?" White replied.

"Oh, it connected! You four! I need you at the Nacrene City museum right away! RIGHT AWAY! Okay? REALLY right away!"

She hanged up. And everyone including Alder started picking on their ears.

"Geez, I've known her for years and she's still this loud?" Alder said, picking on both ears this time. "But I guess something serious is going on. Something awaits us at Nacrene City's museum... Well, let's go on!" Alder dashed throughout the Desert Resort, surprising Cheren and the others from such speed: pretty fast.

Bianca and Cheren shared Unfezant, while Black made the same move with Rufflet and White.

They quickly flew to Nacrene City and landed right in front of the Museum. Professor Juniper and her father were waiting for the four young Tainers, and Alder was already there, for their surprise.

"We've heard everything from Alder, and we've became involved in a sticky situation, haven't we?" Professor Juniper asked, in a worried tone.

"Seems so." Black answered.

"Anyone wants a snack?"

The three voices in unison made everyone turn to the right.

"A hot donut?"

"A healthy cake?"

"A delicious chocolate, perhaps?"

"Well, well, if it isn't the triples of Striaton City! Chili, Cilan and Cress." Cedric Juniper stated, making the three 15 year olds smile and raise the baskets with the treats they had to offer: Chili had the donuts, Cilan had the cake, and Cress had the chocolate.

"Please, don't mind if I do." Bianca said, taking a donut from the little basket and eating it cutely. "So good!"

"Thank you."

"How rude of our part." Cilan and Cress said in unison. Cilan took Bianca's hand and Cress took White's hand, and they kissed them in an act of courtesy.

Both Bianca and White giggled, blushing a bit. Black started steaming in rage, Cheren looked away, yet glanced sometimes at the scene.

"Cut it out bros, it's out of style." Chili said, dragging his two triplets from there.

"Ah hah! Good day, triplets." Everyone turned to Burgh who talked to the Gym Leaders of Striaton City.

"Burgh? Um, another block?" Cilan guessed.

"Yup."

"A dazzling classic." Ok, their necks would snap sooner or later. It appears Elesa had also arrived to the small reunion, which was just starting to grow.

Black and Bianca mainly started talking to the Gym Leaders: Black because of the memorable battles and Bianca because of memorable moments. Facepalming moments, to be precise.

Suddenly, they could hear a strange voice coming from beneath the ground. "You're actin' like this is your first rodeo, Excadrill!" Suddenly, both Excadrill and his trainer, Clay, emerged from the ground, a bit dusty though. Clay then withdrew Excadrill. "Howdy, y'all."

"Oh look! Clay, the Dusty." Chili mocked, making everyone laugh. Of course, Clay's short temper didn't help a lot to the situation.

"You wanna say that again?!"Clay asked, grabbing Chili by the collar.

"No, I'm good."

"Chill a bit, Clay."

"That isn't good for your guts."

The only two Gym Leaders left the teenagers had met as so had just arrived: Skyla and Brycen (their lines followed as respectively).

"I know what's good for my guts or isn't." Clay barked, looking away from his superior.

Then, Lenora emerged from the Museum.

"Professor, you're talking about this, right?

"Exactly!" Professor Juniper confirmed.

"That's…" Black started, staring at the white old stone sphere.

"That's the rock found in the desert, isn't it?" White asked, also with her vision fixed on the rock like Black's.

"Yeah... So, is this seriously a dragon Pokémon?" Lenora asked, skeptical.

"I did some investigation about the Dragonspiral Tower itself." Cedric interrupted. "There were materials that indicated it was from the same era as this Light Stone!"

"Light… Stone…?" Black asked, with his eyes slowly fading out of reality.

"And I've checked up on that too. It wouldn't be the first time my dad made a mistake. And certainly wouldn't be the last."

Everyone laughed at that comment. "But nice work, guys!"

"At least we have obtained of stopping this menace." Brycen said in relieve and assurance, taking the rock formation from Lenora's hands.

"It is quite beautiful to say the least." Burgh said, taking the Light Stone into his hands and looking at it in various angles, in admiration. "It's a really good thing Team Plasma didn't notice this old stone before."

"_Actually, they did…"_ Black and White thought in unison, recalling the day when the stone fell to the floor, separating into the Light Stone and Dark Stone. According to basic deduction, if the white rock is Reshiram, the black rock was Zekrom and N had obtained it somehow.

"Yeah... Now that I think about it, since they were planning to revive a legendary dragon Pokémon, that must've been why they stole the Dragon Skull!" Lenora deduced, but Black and White had already reached that conclusion.

Cheren agreed. "That is the most plausible deduction."

"Well, Black, this is for..." Burgh was about to hand the stone to Black, when suddenly a pair of hands stole the sphere. Both Burgh and Black looked to the left and saw both Elesa and Skyla holding the Light Stone

"You should wait." Elesa stated.

"Wait for what?" Burgh asked in doubt.

"For Black to agree." Skyla answered.

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"Black has to accept the responsibility of holdin' the Light Stone for us first, buddy." Clay explained, adjusting his hat, hiding most of his face.

"Black" Alder called, making everyone turn to him. "Taking that Light Stone means fighting N if anything happens to me. Is that alright?"

Black looked at the Light Stone which Alder now held in his hands for a while. After a bit of thought, he took the Light Stone into his hands and answered surely.

"Yes!" Everyone smiled in response.

"Right then. The Light Stone's yours." Lenora declared. "You gotta protect the true future, the one for both us and Pokémons!"

"Of course!"

"Keep it safe, Black!" White said in a joking tone.

"Okay, okay."

"So... I hate to ruin the moment, but how are we supposed to wake the dragon Pokémon up from the stone?"

"Eh?!" Everyone, and really EVERYONE, asked in dumbfounded shock, making Cedric sweatdrop. Then everyone started to think about it.

"Maybe boiling it? Isn't Reshiram told in legends that it possesses flames, doesn't it?" Chili suggested.

"This is more mysterious that a Digglet." Elesa admitted.

Lenora then had a moment of clarity. "Aha! Aren't they there? You know, those two?"

"Ah, yes. Those two are there." Alder said, making everyone except for the four teenagers to nod in agreement. "Black! You and your friends go head for Opelucid City. The Gym Leaders of that City may know something about the Dragon Pokémon. I'll be waiting there! Later!" Alder dashed away again, making everyone sweatdrop.

Professor Juniper decided to break the silence. "Yes, perhaps Opelucid's Gym Leaders may be familiar with it!"

Cedric entered the conversation "Black, don't forget there are always Pokémons right beside you that will help you no matter what." Black looked down at his belt and saw the reflections of his Pokémons on the red portion of the Poké Ball.

"What kind of creature will the dragon Pokémon be? Is there a way to wake it up? We'll head back to the lab and look into it."

"Thank you."

After that, both Professor Junipers left the Museum's entrance.

"And don't you worry! If you need anything, just come runnin' to us! The Gym Leaders will help you in any way possible." Lenora declared.

"The Triple Trouble team is up for any type challenge!" Chili, Cilan and Cress said in unison.

"An Archeologist with Backbone is able to answer any of your questions!" Lenora declared, putting on her strange pink apron.

"The Premier Insect Artist to trap and slice, and maybe a few paintings." Burgh put on his mask and drew a painting brush.

"The Shining Beauty will electrify any enemy you need to."

"The Underground Boss will take them down from beneath!"

"The Highflying Girl takes them up and then crashes them to the ground!"

"And the Ice Mask will freeze any opponent in order to succeed."

Black saved the Stone in his bag and nodded at the Gym Leaders, happy to know they would help him out in defeating Team Plasma.

**Black obtained the Light Stone, but how will Reshiram appear? And will he be able to defeat Team Plasma after all? Keep reading to find it out.**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	32. Chapter 32

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 32 – Trouble with Little Dragons:

**Last chapter, Black obtained the Light Stone. But what will happen in this chapter now?**

The four teenagers had returned to Icirrus City, with the help of Skyla. Bianca flew there on her Unfezant, while Cheren flew on Skyla's Unfezant. Black took Swoobat and White took Swanna. When they arrived, the three Flying Pokémons flew back to their Trainer's City, Mistralton City.

"Well, off to Oplucid City! Let's go!" White said in a happy tone, walking towards the Tubeline Bridge. The others didn't have a choice but to follow her to Route 8, and then enter the Tubeline Bridge.

They walked through it without any sort of troubles, at first. It was a pleasant view, until the Shadow Triad appeared right behind them, scaring them. Suddenly, the three identical people disappeared an reappeared behind their master Ghetsis.

"Ghetsis…" Black and the others murmured in discontent and a bit of fury.

"I heard that you've obtained the Light Stone, Black. Splendid And to think White could've been the chosen."

Everyone turned to White, a bit in surprise. "M-Me?"

"Yes, but you didn't suit to bond with Reshiram, unlike Black. Yet, Lord N said that you had potential to bond with a dragon Pokémon. Unfortunately, Reshiram didn't match you. Yet, Black was perfect. And as I was saying before, I must congratulate you on your efforts."

"Just skip to the chase." Cheren said, a bit impatient, yet it was more because of the "hatred" he felt towards Ghetsis.

"I will tell you Lord N's intentions. As you have both subdued legendary Pokémons, he wants to fight with conviction, to see if he is truly a hero. I have trained him for the role of one who would become a hero since he was very young, and as a result, he has earned the recognition of the legendary Pokémon... He is truly a pure one." Ghetsis explained. "The liberation of Pokémons that I... that Team Plasma speaks of... It means the separation of Pokémons from foolish people! Yes! So that all Trainers would be powerless, unable to oppose me. It would be perfect if we were the only ones who could use Pokémon! So I made my preparations."

"Preparations?" Bianca asked in curiosity.

"If I were to put my perfect plan into action, I would have to release one or two Pokémons from foolish Trainers who would not challenge Team Plasma. Then the count would grow to a hundred people, on to a thousand. Even the Champion and the Gym Leaders would follow, and would not dare defy me. Owning Pokémon would become a crime! Even those like Bianca, who had her Pokémons stolen once in Castelia City, would be willfully sending off their Pokémons." Bianca shrugged at that comment. "That's the kind of world it would become. Even though you hold that stone, I highly doubt the legendary Pokémon would recognize you as a hero. Yet if you do not wish to part from your beloved Pokémons, you must try your hardest..."

Black lowered his cap, covering most of his face, except from his angry expression his lips reflected. He approached Ghetsis, passing by his left side.

"Shut. The hell. Up." Black muttered, walking away. Ghetsis became furious after hearing those words, but managed to control his fury. White Bianca and Cheren followed Black, leaving Ghetsis be.

They then entered the Route 9. Black had returned to his normal self, and they started talking through the road, approaching the famous Opelucid City. Until they heard the voice of a familiar female character approaching them.

"Stop those Pokémons!"

"Frax!"

"Zwei!"

It appeared that a Fraxure and a Zweilous were not only running but also fighting each other. And it appeared they belonged to Iris.

"Can you help me out?!" Iris asked, rushing to the group of teenagers.

"Iris? What happened?" Bianca asked, in concern for her friend.

"They got on a rampage out of nowhere against each other. I don't really want to use my own Pokémons to hurt them… And if I withdraw them, they'll just come out with no reason."

"We understand." Cheren answered, stepping in, calling the attention of both Dragon-types. "Go, Bouffalant! Samurott!"

"Bouffa!"

"Samu!"

"Zweilous!" Zweilous changed her attention and looked towards Cheren's Pokémons. Her wings began to glow white and she hit Bouffalant and Samurott simultaneously with them, making them flinch back.

"Fraxure!" Fraxure roared. Fraxure pulled her head back and a light blue orb of energy formed inside the middle of her stomach. She then opened her mouth and a light blue orb of energy could be seen inside. She then fired an erratic light blue and black beam of energy from the orb against Boufallant, pushing him back.

"Bouffalant, _Sekai Chāji_!" (translates to: World Charge) Cheren commanded. Boufallant glared at his opponents while lowering his head. Then, he became surrounded by a silver aura (Skull Bash), and started dragging his foot through the ground (Head Charge). A bright flash of yellow light appears in front of his face, he then shot himself at the opponents and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appeared around Bouffalant's body (Giga Impact) and he slammed into Fraxure and Zweilous with great force.

"Fraxure!" Fraxure ducked down and swung her left leg around, tripping Bouffalant.

"Samurott, Slash!"

"Zwei!"

Samurott drew her seamitar and it started glowing purple. Zweilous, on the other hand, opened both of her heads' mouths and a turquoise energy ball appeared in front of the mouths. She then fired the balls towards Samurott. The energy balls formed into a single orb with the same color and hit Samurott, making her back off.

"Pawniard!" Cheren sent in his Pawniard for support, since Bouffalant and Samurott alone weren't handling the job alone.

"Rufflet, Emboar!"

"Vullaby, Mienshao, help us out!"

"Ferrothorn, Chandelure, let's go!"

The others decided to help out. Apparently, Zweilous and Fraxure were stronger than they looked like.

"Black, ready to try the new Techniques we discussed about?"

"Any time, White!" Black answered, ready to battle. "Emboar, prepare Stone Edge!"

"You too, Mienshao!"

Their bodies became surrounded in white. The white energy then came off both of their bodies and formed into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbited around their bodies each. The white light then faded around the orbs and they formed into multiple gray rocks.

"Flare Blitz!"

"Aura Sphere!"

Emboar crossed his arms in front of his face and his body suddenly became engulfed in red flames. His body became covered in spiraling red-yellow fire while it became surrounded in red-orange fire. The rocks then became coated by a red shining energy, making the flames vanish.

Mienshao put his hands together and formed an azure orb in between them. He then slammed the orb into the rocks, coating them in an azure energy.

"_Magumaejjii_!" (translates to Magma Edge)

"_Ōraejji_!" (translates to Aura Edge)

Emboar and Mienshao fired the chunky stones and they hit Fraxure and Zweilous respectively, but still wasn't enough to tire them up.

"Ferrothorn, Flash Cannon! And Chandelure, Inferno!"

Ferrothorn's body became outlined in white energy. A white orb of energy with light blue energy then formed in front of Ferrothorn, and she fired a white beam of energy with light blue energy inside it, as Chandelure tipped her head down and fired a stream of purple fire with rings from the hole on the top of her head towards the dragons.

Fraxure used Dragon Pulse and Zweilous used DragonBreath: Fraxure opened her mouth and a turquoise orb appeared in front of it, as Zweilous opened her mouth and released a light blue air beam from both her mouths. The attacks stopped both Inferno and Flash Cannon.

"That's a pair of tough dragons! Vullaby, Aerial Ace!"

"Rufflet, you too!"

"Pawniard, Pursuit, let's go!"

Vullaby and Rufflet dove down towards Fraxure and Zweilous respectively and they flapped their wings once each. Once they did, they began moving so fast that both became a blur and slammed against their opponents. Pawniard then dashed towards both dragons and lightly hit them at high speed, leaving behind a dark trail behind.

The three of them stood back and suddenly began to glow light blue, making their bodies change dramatically.

"Bisharp!"

"Braviary!"

"Mandibuzz!"

The trainers pointed their Pokédexes to their respective Pokémons in order to get information about them.

"Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pawniard. It leads a group of Pawniard. It battles to become the boss, but will be driven from the group if it loses. Bisharp pursues prey in the company of a large group of Pawniard. Then Bisharp finishes off the prey. This pitiless Pokémon commands a group of Pawniard to hound prey into immobility. It then moves in to finish the prey off."

"Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rufflet. They fight for their friends without any thought about danger to themselves. One can carry a car while flying. The more scars they have, the more respect these brave soldiers of the sky get from their peers. For the sake of its friends, this brave warrior of the sky will not stop battling, even if injured."

"Mandibuzz, the Bone Vulture Pokémon, and the evolved form of Vullaby. It makes a nest out of the bones it finds. It grabs weakened prey in its talons and hauls it to its nest of bones. Watching from the sky, they swoop to strike weakened Pokémon on the ground. They decorate themselves with bones. They fly in circles around the sky. When they spot prey, they attack and carry it back to their nest with ease."

"Brave Bird!" both Black and Whiet yelled in unison.

Mandibuzz and Braviary flew straight into the air and their bodies became surrounded in red fire. They then flew straight at Zweilous and Fraxure respectively and the fire around their bodies turned into a light blue aura, and they slammed into them at full force.

They had finally calmed down. Fraxure and Zweilous had finally calmed down. "Thank you, guys." Iris thanked.

"No worries." Bianca answered, as Black patted Braviary's back.

"Well, I feel like I haven't said thanks at all though."

"Believe me, you don't have to do anything." Cheren affirmed. Then, Fraxure looked up at Cheren and remembered how strong a Trainer he was during the first part of the battle and then began "talking" to Iris.

"Uh? You sure? Well…" Iris said to Fraxure, making everyone wonder what was going to happen. "Cheren, Fraxure says that she wants to join your team. She is amazed by how strong you were. Are you up for the responsibility?"

"Uh?! Well… I'm thankful, but I'm not really sure if I should…"

"I've heard some great things about you, so… Why not? After all, Zweilous would stop making some much wrecking. Please accept her." Iris requested handling over Fraxure's Poké Ball to Cheren.

"Thank you. I won't disappoint you." Cheren spoke, taking the Poké Ball from Iris's hand. And a new friend joined them.

**A new Pokémon for Cheren, and Pawniard, Rufflet and Vullaby reached their final stage of evolution. Next chapter, the first steps in Opelucid City. Stay tuned ;)**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	33. Chapter 33

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 33 – The Ancient City of Wyverns:

**It appears that Iris ran into the group last chapter, and she gave her Fraxure to Cheren, after hearing about him from Bianca in Castelia City, but those are details. Up to the chapter now?**

The five teenagers entered the amazing Opelucid City. It was amazing to see the strange buildings reach to the skies. Some seemed futuristic, but some seemed ancient and historical. But as soon as they entered, they met Alder once again (he sure runs fast ).

"Alder!" Cheren called.

"Oh, Cheren and friends? Over here." Alder called. They approached him and then, he guided them to the front of the Square, finding Team Plasama and Ghetsis giving another one of his speeches. "That lying man. He's desperately trying to fool everyone with his false speeches."

"It is so!" Ghetsis continued. "Through Lord N, we have joined forces with the legendary Pokémon! A brand new land shall be created! This shall be a reliving of the legendary hero's construction of our Unova!" All sorts of whispered questions could be heard. "Pokémons are creatures whose sheer potential is limited by humans. We are beings who feel they have and must study many things. If we wish to see their true magnificence, we should liberate them from our control!" That originated a lot more of questions in the form of murmurs. "Create a new land, together with us, Team Plasma! For a new land where Pokémon, people, all shall be free... Everybody, please release your Pokémons! And thus, I, Ghetsis, conclude my speech. Thank you for your attention."

Ghetsis and the Team Plasma Grunts left the City, and the people who witnessed the speech left to their homes, for the exception of Alder, the small group of teenagers, and one elder man which Iris approached.

"Gramps!"

"Iris?"

"Man! Now THAT was a speech off the weird charts!"

"Unova was made via people and Pokémon joining forces. If Pokémons wanted nothing to do with people, they would willfully free themselves. If they despised Poké Balls, their feelings on the matter would not and could not be held back." The elder man then noticed Alder and the young ones approaching him and Iris. "Alder? It has been quite a long time."

"Don't tell me about it, Drayden. I haven't been to the city where past and future intertwine."

"But what could the Champion who left the Pokémon League to wander the land want from me?" Drayden asked, astounded to see Alder.

"I want you to tell me about the legendary dragon Pokémon!" Alder answered.

Iris became a bit confused. "You mean Zekrom? Or maybe Reshiram? Also that's kinda sudden, so what's up?"

"That shady Ghetsis man who was just making that speech mentioned them. And that a character named N has revived Zekrom." Drayden noticed.

"Right! That Trainer N told Black here to search for another dragon Pokémon or something." Alder said, pushing Black in front of Drayden.

"Um, hi!" Black said, sweatdropping from the sudden introduction.

"I don't follow." Drayden said.

"Well, you see, hi is a-" Bianca started, but Drayden interrupted her.

"Is this N planning to have the two dragon Pokémons fight to prove his own convictions?" Bianca then went to the emo corner, blaming herself for her stupidity. White and Cheren tried to help her in her auto-esteem as for the moment.

"He's already made friends with the dragon Pokémon?!" Iris asked, talking about N and Zekrom.

"Correct, Iris. Fighting with Pokémons is done both for fellow Trainers, and for Trainers and Pokémon to understand each other." Alder explained.

"Well said." White added, still trying to pull Bianca out of the emo corner.

"Well then... I'll head for the Pokémon League! No, in this case, it would be returning, wouldn't it...? But anyway, I'll beat N, of course! I'll teach him how wonderful this world where we can live in harmony with Pokémons is! And, Black! As the Champion, I'll be waiting for a battle with you and your friends too!"

"R-Really?" Black asked, feeling honored, yet nervous. The other three were busy at the time.

"So once you all have the Opelucid Gym Badge each, come to the League. Of course, the Opelucid Gym Leaders are tough!" Alder affirmed, starting to walk towards the Pokémon League. "Well, I'm leaving it to you two, Drayden and Iris!" he said, waving goodbye, walking comically and making Iris and Drayden sweatdrop. Black simple remembered something about Alder's speech that he felt it to be odd.

"Did he said "Gym Leaders"? As in, more than one?"

Iris turned to Black and spoke. "Yes he did, and that's because…"

"We are both the Gym Leader of this city. Me, Drayden, The Spartan Mayor."

"And me, Iris, The Girl Who Knows the Hearts of Dragons!"

"But anyways, Black and the rest of you, come to my house. Like Alder said, I can teach you about the legendary dragon Pokémon." Drayden requested, turning his back to them and walking through the narrow streets. Iris lead the way to Black and the others (after Bianca's spirit recovered). They entered Drayden's house: half of it seemed ancient, while the other half seemed futuristic.

"This city's architecture is weird." White confessed.

"I think that too." Iris agreed on the opinion. "But anyway, the tale of Zekrom and Reshiram is a tale of two Pokémons!"

Drayden cleared his voice, interrupting Iris. "Well, I should be the one explaining." Iris glared at Drayden. "That's the Light Stone you have there in your possession. Reshiram, who will awake from the Light Stone, and the already-awakened Zekrom were originally one single Pokémon."

"Only one?" Bianca asked, amused by that fact.

"That one dragon Pokémon made a new land together with twin heroes. And people and Pokémons lived their days happily!" Iris said in a happy tone.

"Twin heroes?" Cheren asked, curious.

"Yes, but one day, the older of the two heroes sought the truth, and the younger sought the ideal. A dividing struggle began to decide who was right. The single dragon that had walked with the twins was also split into two to support both." Drayden explained.

"Those two dragons being…" White was about to guess, but Iris interrupted her.

"A dark dragon that searched through the new, hopeful world for its ideal… Its name was Zekrom, roaring like thunder and creating lightning in the middle of the darkness! And another... A light dragon that searched through the world of the past for the truth... Its name was Reshiram, with the powerful roar which made everything turn to ashes with powerful flames!"

"Calm down, Iris." Drayden requested, making Iris sweatdrop and blush from embarrassment. "The two being equal entities from the very start only made the disagreement more violent. Whichever side won, they would end up absolutely exhausted. The twin heroes, too, could not find either to be right in their struggle... So the struggle was ended." Drayden declared.

"And yet, yet, yet... the hero's sons began to struggle again!"

"Wow…" Cheren confessed.

"So Zekrom and Reshiram used their lightning and flames to eradicate Unova in an instant! But if people hadn't been mistaken about how to get along with Pokémons, the world wouldn't have been destroyed! So Zekrom and Reshiram did their best for everyone and made a new land! And so so so...!"

"Iris…!"

"Sorry gramps. I got carried away." She apologized.

"I still don't understand why you call me gramps, we're not related." Drayden confessed, sweatdropping. "I'm certain Pokémon don't need possessions. As people continue having their own thoughts on Pokémons, some of them may be hateful... But even so! It is necessary for Pokémons and people to believe in each other to continue living."

"That's right! And so so sooo! We just CAN'T let Team Plasma separate us from our Pokémons!" Iris added.

"Agreed!" Bianca exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, that last part was a bit off-topic." Bianca was about to go to the emo corner, but Cheren managed to stop her. "But that's all we can tell you. Unfortunately, we know nothing about how to awaken the legendary dragon Pokémon. But, I did make a promise to Alder. You'll have to come get the Opelucid Gym Badge from us, and your friends as well. Well then, you all. Me and Iris will await for your challenges at the Pokémon Gym tomorrow!"

"Today ,we rest!" Iris said, pushing them out the door, making them sweatdrop. Drayden sighed, wondering to himself how he and Iris ever got to the same level and tittle as Gym Leader.

**Two Gym Leaders, Four Challengers, Two Tag Team Battles. Hope you'll enjoy the next chapters and the amazing battles yet to come ^_^**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	34. Chapter 34

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 34 – The Dragon Tamers:

**First battle for the last badges. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

It has been a night, since Black and the others had arrived to Opelucid City. Black was a bit nervous with all that about N, Zekrom, Reshiram, and everything else. But nevertheless, it wasn't pressure that was going to stop him.

The next day, Black, White, Cheren and Bianca went to the final Gym in the list, and like Drayden promised, he and Iris were awaiting for them.

"Who will be the first two challengers?" Drayden asked in doubt.

"Me and Bianca." Cheren answered. "Since this is supposed to be a Tag Battle, we decided on doing like this."

"We understand, but let's rock this battle!" Iris said in a happy tone, anxious to battle.

"The rules are simple: each Trainer can use up to three Pokémons, giving a total of six Pokémons to each side. For both of you to receive a Badge each, you must knock out all of mine and Iris's Pokémons, and if all of one Trainer's Pokémons faint of your side, only the remaining Trainer would receive the Badge." Drayden explained.

"Seems simple, I guess." Bianca said, for once understanding the rules at a first attempt.

"Great. Now, let's begin! Go, Zweilous!"

"Fraxure, I need your assistance!"

They sent in their Pokémons to the field. Then, Black and White took a chance to analyze Fraxure and Zweilous with the Pokédex. Black used his on Fraxure and White pointed hers at Zweilous.

"Fraxure, Axe Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Axew. Since a broken tusk will not grow back, they diligently sharpen their tusks on river rocks after they've been fighting. Their tusks can shatter rocks. Territory battles between Fraxures can be intensely violent."

"Zweilous, the Hostile Pokémon and the evolved form of Deino. After it has eaten up all the food in its territory, it moves to another area. Its two heads do not get along. Since their two heads do not get along and compete with each other for food, they always eat too much. Whichever head eats more than the other gets to be the leader."

"Go, Bisharp!" Cheren sent in his Bisharp for the battle.

"Umm… let's see… Dragons are strong, so I should start with defense. Go, Ferrothorn!" Bianca sent in Ferrothorn to the field.

"Let's begin! Zweilous, Dark Pulse!" Iris began the battle enthusiastic to start fighting.

"Zwei!" Zweilous opened both of his mouths and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appeared inside each mouth. She then fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orbs inside her mouths towards her opponents.

"Feroothorn, Protect!" Bianca commanded. Ferrothorn's eyes flashed yellow and a green barrier appeared around her, protecting her and Bisharp from the attack.

"Fraxure, Dual Chop!"

"Fra!" Fraxure dashed towards his opponents with his tusks and claws glowing bright blue.

"Bisharp, Night Slash!" Cheren countered.

"Bi!" Bisharp's blades began glowing reddish-purple and clashed them into Fraxure's hands. They continued slashing each other, claw onto blade, continuously.

"Zweilous, Dragon Pulse, let's go!"

"Ferrothorn, protect Bisharp!"

Zweilous opened her mouths and formed a turquoise orb in front of each mouth. She then roared and the orbs flew towards Bisharp, but Ferrothorn managed to protect Bisharp by putting herself in front of the attack, taking the hit.

"Power Whip!" Bianca commanded, as Ferrothorn raised her three vines and they began to glow bright green. Then, she whipped Zweilous multiple times in a row, pushing Zweilous back a bit.

"You want me to start playing?" Iris asked with a grin on her face, confusing Bianca a bit.

"Fraxure, Dragon Rage!"

"Bisharp, take the hit!"

Fraxure opened his mouth and fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy at Bisharp. The beam then shaped itself to look like a blue and black dragon and the attack landed on Bisharp, causing quite some damage.

"Bisharp, Metal Burst and Metal Sound!" Cheren commanded. Bisharp put his hands parallel to one another and a silver orb of fire formed between them. Suddenly, Bisharp disappeared and reappeared right in front of Fraxure. "_Kinzoku Bakuhatsu, Moderu: Tetsu_!" (translates to Metallic Explosion, Model: Iron)

Bisharp's blades began resonating, sending sound waves into the sphere of fire. Bisharp then slammed the sphere against Fraxure's body, creating a strong sound wave, sending Fraxure against the wall at high speed.

"Fraxure!" Drayden yelled in worry.

"Zweilous, _Daburuparusu: Dākudoragonparusu_!" (translates to Double Pulse: Dark Dragon Pulse) Zweilous's right head opened her mouth and a turquoise orb appeared in front of it. Zweilous's left head opened and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appeared inside it. Then, Zweilous fired the turquoise orb and a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside her mouth. The orb got in front of the beam itself and became purplish-blue, surrounded by dark rings of energy.

"Ferrothorn, Flash Cannon!" Ferrothorn's body became outlined in white energy. A white orb of energy with light blue energy then formed in front of Ferrothorn, and fired a white beam of energy with light blue energy inside it against the orb, creating a power match between the two Pokémons.

"Ferro!"

"Zwei!"

Suddenly, the orb passed through the beam. "Ferro?" Ferrothorn got hit by the powerful attack and backed off a bit because of the shock.

"Fraxure, can you continue the battle?"

"Fra!" Fraxure entered the battle field again.

"Combination Tactic!" Drayden and Iris yelled in unison. "_Hiryō no Ikari_!" (translates to: Wyvern Rage) Both Fraxure and Zweilous opened their mouths and fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy into the air. The beams then shaped themselves to look like a blue and black dragon each and they warped around each other, assuming the form of a gigantic winged-dragon. It then fired itself towards Ferrothorn and Bisharp.

"Ferrothorn, Power Whip mixed with Flash Cannon!"

"Bisharp, Pursuit, Metal Claw and Night Slash, all at once!"

Ferrothorn formed a white energy orb in front of her and swung her vines through the sphere, making them turn into iron. Then, they began glowing lustrous-green.

Bisharp's blades extended slightly and the blades became made out of iron. Then, they began to glow lustrously purple and the edges became dark.

"_Kinzoku-sei no Muchi_!" (translates to: Metallic Whip)

"_Kinzoku Yoru Rippingu_!" (translates to: Metallic Night Rip)

Both Bisharp and Ferrothorn slammed their attacks against the dark flames, and struggled to destroy them. Then, they managed to pass through the flames, revealing a path between the Pokémons.

"Bisharp, let's go, Iron Head, full power!"

"Bi!" Bisharp lowered his head and the blade sticking out of the top of Bisharp's head turned into iron from the front to the back. Bisharp then jumped into the air and flew towards Fraxure and Zweilous, slamming into them head first, making both of them faint, astonishing Iris and Drayden.

"Way to go!" Bianca cheered, happy for winning the first round.

"Return." Iris and Drayden said simultaneously, withdrawing their unconscious Pokémons. "Go, Druddigon!"

"Dru!" two Druddigons appeared in the battlefield. But, Drayden's Druddigon had a different coloration, it even seemed shiny.

"A shiny Druddigon?" Bianca asked, amazed from seeing a shiny Pokémon. Black took out his Pokédex to have obtain some knowledge about Druddigon.

"Druddigon, the Cave Pokémon. It warms its body by absorbing sunlight with its wings. When its body temperature falls, it can no longer move. It races through narrow caves, using its sharp claws to catch prey. The skin on its face is harder than a rock."

"Druddigon, Flamethrower!" Iris commanded right away, and Druddigon didn't wait a second to obey. Druddigon released a stream of red fire from her mouth towards Ferrothorn. Oddly enough, it appeared to be more powerful than a normal Flamethrower would be.

"Ferrothorn, Protect!" Ferrothorn's eyes flashed and a green barrier formed around her, protecting her from the flames. Or so she thought. The flames surrounded the barrier and it suddenly broke, hitting Ferrothorn, causing great damage. "Oh no!"

"Bisharp, Night Slash!"

"Druddigon, Night Slash!" Drayden countered. Both Bisharp and the shiny Druddigon battled intensely by crossing the crimson-purple blades with the crimson claws.

"Ferrothorn, Pin Missile!"

"Ferro!" Ferrothorn's arms began to glow white and she fired multiple glowing white streams with arrowheads from the arms at Iris's Druddigon.

"Druddigon, Gunk Shot!" Druddigon put her hands together, and a silver light started sparkling between them. The light then turned into a black bag of garbage outlined in purple, which Druddigon hurled at the projectiles. It exploded on impact, sending pieces of purple-glowing garbage flying and hitting Ferrothorn, but without any sort of effect.

"Bisharp, don't give up!" both Bisharp and Drayden's Druddigon kept battling in that fashion.

"Druddigon, let yourself get hit!" Cheren wondered what Drayden was planning as soon as he heard those words. Suddenly, Druddigon stopped using Night Slash and Bisharp made a successful hit on him, even pushing him back a bit, though Bisharp started feeling pain on the arm he hit Druddigon with. Cheren then understood that it was the Rough Skin ability. Suddenly, Cheren noticed something strange on Druddigon's body, like if some sort of steam was coming off his body. "It's a trap, Bisharp!"

"Bi?!"

"Druddigon, Revenge!" Suddenly, an orange aura appeared around Druddigon's body. He then unleashed a burst of orange energy from his body at Bisharp, sending Bisharp back. Bisharp landed on his back, unconscious.

"No wonder Bisharp fainted. Revenge is a Fighting-type attack and Bisharp has a double weakness from Fighting attacks. Plus the doubled power and

"Druddigon, Fire Punch!" Iris commanded, as Druddigon's right fist became surrounded in red fire.

"Ferrothorn, _Kinzoku-sei no Muchi_!" Bianca replied, as Ferrothorn formed a white energy orb in front of herself and swung her vines through the sphere, making them turn into iron. Then, they began glowing lustrous-green and she slammed them against Druddigon's fist, making both struggle to see which one of them would win the power match. Suddenly, the fire surrounding Druddigon's fist became stronger somehow, and managed to pass through the vines and punch Ferrothorn's face, making her faint. Druddigon grabbed his hand in pain. "Well, at least the Iron Barbs did their job." Bianca said sadly, while withdrawing Ferrothorn along with Cheren, who withdrew his Bisharp.

"Druddigons can have two abilities: Rough Skin and Sheer Force. Rough Skin makes damage in contact, just like Iron Barbs, and Sheer Force increases the power of attacks if they have a secondary effect, like possibility of causing a burn, and nullifies it. Iris's Druddigon has Sheer Force and Drayden's has Rough Skin." Cheren explained to Bianca.

"So that's why Druddigon managed to defeat Ferrothorn with that Fire Punch." Bianca said in surprise.

"Go, Fraxure!" said Cheren, sending in the Fraxure he had received from Iris. "send something that won't make a lot of contact to them." Cheren suggested.

"Ok, I know just the girl! Go, Chandelure!" Bianca sent in her Chandelure to the battlefield, in hope that she would be good enough to defeat the Druddigons.

"Chan!"

"Druddigon, let's start with Snarl!" Iris commanded, as Druddigon pulled her head up and roared intensely, releasing dark sound waves through the entire field.

"Fraxure, Dragon Rage!" Cheren commanded, as Fraxure opened her mouth and fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy at Iris's Druddigon into the air. The beam then shaped itself to look like a blue and black dragon and it then fired at Druddigon, making her stop roaring.

"Druddigon, Dragon Tail!" Drayden commanded, as his Druddigon's tail began to glow bright blue and dashed towards Fraxure at full speed.

"Chandelure, Flame Burst!" Chandelure released a stream of fire from the tip of his head into the air. The blue flames then formed a ball of fire, which then burst, sending multiple streaks of fire at Drayden's Druddigon, stopping him from moving and canceling his attack.

"Druddigon, Bite!" Iris commanded, as her Druddigon dashed towards Chandelure with her fangs glowing white.

"Chandelure, Confuse Ray!" Bianca commanded, as Chandelure fired six golden orbs of energy at Iris's Druddigon. When the orbs reached her, they surrounded her and latch onto her body, completely enveloping Druddigon. The orbs then glowed gold brightly and exploded, confusing Druddigon. Druddigon looked from one side to another, showing either blindness or unawareness.

"No! Druddigon, Bulldoze!" Iris commanded. Druddigon became surrounded in a brownish aura and started stomping the ground, but when she started dashing, she fell and the ground with her face. She stood up again, still confused.

"Druddigon, Dragon Tail!" Drayden commanded, as his Druddigon dashed towards Fraxure with his tail glowing bright blue.

"Fraxure, Dragon Dance and then Dual Chop!" Cheren commanded, as Fraxure's body began to glow red and she started moving like dancing a traditional folklore dance. She spread her arms and the glow vanished. Then, her claws and tusks began to glow light blue and she slammed the claws into Druddigon's tail. "Hurl him!" Fraxure grabbed the tail and spun, sending Druddigon away.

"Impossible! Druddigon, use Superpower!" Drayden commanded, as Druddigon became surrounded by a red aura and dashed towards Fraxure.

"Bianca, switch!"

"Right away!"

Fraxure and Chandelure changed positions, making Chandelure the new target of Superpower and Fraxure facing Iris's Druddigon.

Drayden's Druddigon passed right through Chandelure, and due to the scare, couldn't move for a while.

"Chandelure, like we practiced! _Heruzubyū_!" (translates to: Hell's View) Chandelure's flames expanded and manifested in a wavy motions, ending up surrounding Chandelure completely. The grand orb of fire which contained Chandelure inside moved to Drayden's Druddigon, swallowing him. Druddigon had closed his eyes in fear, but when he opened them again, he saw a strange expression of Chandelure with a creepy smile and a maniacal laugh. Suddenly, flames surrounded Druddigon again and he was sent out of the orb of fire, unconscious and shivering like if he was having a nightmare.

"Fraxure, Swords Dance!" Cheren commanded. Fraxure closed her eyes and her tusks began glowing purple and expanded. "Now, Outrage, let's go!"

"FRAXURE!" Fraxure roared wildly and her eyes started glowing red, with her body outlined in a red aura as well. She then jumped up and continuously punched and kicked Iris's Druddigon, beating her up, and making her faint. Fraxure roared again and her body began glowing bright blue, and her body changed dramatically, assuming a new shape. "HAXORUS!"

"She evolved?" Cheren asked himself, sweatdropping in astonishment, as Bianca took out her Pokédex to analyze the new form of Fraxure.

"Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Fraxure. They are kind but can be relentless when defending territory. They challenge foes with tusks that can cut steel. These Pokémon are covered in hard armor. Its tusks are incredibly destructive. They can easily slice through a thick, sturdy steel column every time."

"Haxo!" Haxorus roared furiously, and glared at Cheren.

"Uhh… Didn't the Pokédex say that they were kind?" Cheren asked, afraid of the glare Haxorus made him.

"Maybe her attitude changed. When Unfezant was just a Pidove, he was a lot jollier." Bianca deduced, thinking out of the box.

"To the final round! Go, Haxorus!" Iris and Drayden said in unison, sending in their last Pokémon to the field.

"Haxorus!" both Haxorus roared, making Cheren's Haxorus glare at them.

"Haxorus, Dragon Rage!" Cheren commanded, but he heard some sort of ignoring sound-reaction from Haxorus, making him sweatdrop. Haxorus's tail began to glow bright blue and she dashed towards the opponents. "Oi, Oi! Chottomatte! I didn't say Dragon Tail!"

"Chandelure, back up Haxorus with _Heruzubyū_!" Bianca requested. Chandelure repeated the Technique, and followed Haxorus, just in case if something went wrong.

"Combination Tactic!" Drayden and Iris yelled in unison. "_Hiryō no Ikari_!" Iris's and Drayden's Haxorus opened their mouths and fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy into the air. The beams then shaped themselves to look like a blue and black dragon each and they warped around each other, assuming the form of a gigantic winged-dragon. It then fired itself towards Cheren's Haxorus. Cheren's Haxorus was pushed away, hitting Chandelure too. The flames exploded, making both of them faint.

"Cheren, I think you should have a talk with Haxorus." Bianca said, sweatdropping, while both of them withdrew their Pokémons. "Go, Musharna!"

"Let's do this, Stoutland!"

"Mu…"

"Stout! Stout!"

"Let's finish this battle!" Drayden declared.

"Haxorus, Dragon Tail!" Iris commanded, starting the final part of the battle.

"Musharna, Psychic!" Bianca commanded. Musharna opened her eyes, which started to glow blue and Haxorus became outlined in blue. Suddenly, Haxorus began floating and was thrown away.

"Haxorus, Giga Impact!" Drayden commanded.

"Stoutland, Giga Impact!" Cheren replied.

Stoutland's and Haxorus's bodies became surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of their faces and they faced towards each other. They then shot themselves at the other and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appeared around their bodies and they slammed into each other with great force.

Both were pushed back, and glared at each other.

"Musharna, let's finish this! Use Psychic to stun them!" Bianca requested, as Musharna's eyes glowed and both Haxorus started floating and were crashed against one another.

"Oh no, I let my guard down!" Drayden said to himself, recalling that Haxorus wasn't able to move for a while after using Giga Impact.

"Musharna, use Rock Slide and Rock Tomb, and use Psychic to control the rocks. This is your new Technique: _Saikikkusutā Aki_!" (translates to: Psychic Star Fall)

"Musha!" Musharna levitated up to the air and multiple white rings of energy then appeared above Musharna's body high in the sky and large grey boulders came out of the ripples of energy. ^Musharna's eyes began to glow light blue, and the boulders started levitating in a circular pattern in midair. Then, silver sparkles formed in front of Musharna's mouth. The sparkles then expanded, forming into a silver orb of energy. Finally, the glow faded out of the orb, forming into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow. Msharna then threw the boulder along with the ones of the Rock Slide attack, trapping and damaging both Haxorus.

"Stoutland, time to finish this once and for all!" Cheren said in a confident tone of voice. "Giga Impact and Ice Fang! _Giga no Kiba, Moderu: Aisu_!" (Giga Fang, Model: Ice) The inside of Stoutland's mouth began glowing light blue and Stoutland used Giga Impact again, yet, this time, the surrounding energy seemed to be more bluish. Stoutland clashed against both Haxorus, biting them ferociously. Both were frozen and then fainted.

The battle was over.

Well, as you can all imagine, Cheren and Bianca got the Legend Badge from Drayden and Iris respectively. IT was tough battle after all. To the point of Cheren's Fraxure and no longer obeying him (LOL). But it wasn't over yet. Black and White still had to battle Drayden and Iris. But first, the six of them made a trip to the Poké Center.

"C'mon, Haxorus." While Drayden handled his Pokémons to the nurse, Cheren and Iris were trying to figure out why Haxorus was acting like that. Cheren backed off, after receiving a glare from the Haxorus lying around the floor of the Poké Center, but Iris didn't want to give up.

"What is the matter with you?" Iris asked out loud. Suddenly, Haxorus released a strong breathe of air, making Iris lose her balance.

"Whoa!" Cheren said, worried with what could happen to Iris. Suddenly, she turned to him and she fell onto him. Their eyes were so close that they almost couldn't see a thing, except by the sides, where it could be seen both Black and White sweatdropping and Bianca steaming and blushing in such a hilarious way. Apparently, it took them a while, but it appeared that they had crossed lips by mistake. They blushed from embarrassment (not as much as Bianca though), and for some unknown reason, they maintained like that for quite the quantity of seconds. Must have been from the shock. Or was it? If you know what I mean…

**Only to badges to go. Stay tuned. ;)**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	35. Chapter 35

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 35 – The Legends of Battles:

**Black and White are about to start their battle against Drayden and Iris. Hope you all enjoy it ^_^**

Black and the others were walking towards the Gym, led by Drayden. On the back of the line, were Cheren and Iris, still blushing a bit from the event they've suffered. Bianca was still wondering what Cheren was thinking about. She pulled him away from the line and decided to ask him.

"Cheren, did you like what happened?"

"Well, I can't say I didn't."

Bianca hid her face with her hat and started blushing and steaming, leaving Cheren with a puzzled expression.

But, changing the subject, they went into the gym and prepared everything for the battle.

"Go, Fraxure!"

"Let's go, Zweilous!"

Black and White started thinking for a bit, trying to come up with some sort of strategy.

"Let's do this, Braviary!"

"Take the lead, Mandibuzz!"

They had sent in their newly evolved Pokémons to the battlefield, hoping they would be great warriors.

"Begin!" Drayden declared.

"Zweilous, Daburuparusu: Dākudoragonparusu!" Zweilous's right head opened her mouth and a turquoise orb appeared in front of it. Zweilous's left head opened and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appeared inside it. Then, Zweilous fired the turquoise orb and a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside her mouth. The orb got in front of the beam itself and became purplish-blue, surrounded by dark rings of energy.

"Mandibuzz, Gust!" White requested. Mndibuzz's wings glowed light blue and she flapped them, releasing a powerful gust of wind that blew the orb away in a small gust of wind. "Your turn, Black!"

"Gotcha! Braviary, Wing Attack and send it back at them!" Black said, making Braviary roar in conviction. Both of Braviary's wings began to glow white and white energy shined off them at the wingtips. He then slammed into the orb with them, sending it back at Zweilous.

"Fraxure, stop it with Dragon Tail!" Drayden commanded, as Fraxure's tail began glowing bright blue and slammed it against the orb, sending it back at the original targets with an extra boost.

"Mandibuzz, use Brave Bird and mix it with all sort of Dark-type power you have! I have an idea… maybe." White whispered the last word, Black being the only one who heard it and sweatdropped at doing so.

"Mandi!" Mandibuzz chirped, flying up, covered in flames. The flames turned into a blue fiery aura and Mandibuzz's eyes began glowing purplish-crimson. Suddenly, the aura expanded into a gigantic bird-shape and turned dark. The eyes changed the glow to bright blue and Mandibuzz dove towards the opponents, destroying the orb easily and flying towards Zweilous and Fraxure.

"Zweilous, Double Hit!"

"Fraxure, _Doragon'u~ippu_!" (translates to: Dragon Whip)

Fraxure's tail began to glow bright blue and it extended, becoming thinner as well. He started swinging it at a high speed, and Zweilous wings began to glow white. Zweilous slammed her wings and the tip of Fraxure's tail broke the sound barrier, but it was futile, since Mandibuzz's Technique was too strong for them to destroy. They were sent against the floor and Mandibuzz's aura vanished. Suddenly, dark sparks surrounded her body, showing the recoil damage the Technique could do. She landed on the ground, a bit tired.

Suddenly, Iris's Zweilous started glowing brightly blue and her body started changing. Chit-chat apart, she evolved (I'm starting to feel that I repeat myself very often. Hey, sue me for putting an author's note right in the middle of an evolution, but it is true, isn't it?) into Hydreigon.

"HYDREIGON!" she roared, spreading fear through the room (even Drayden sweated bullets there).

Cheren took out his Pokédex for some info.

"Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon and the evolved form of Zweilous. This brutal Pokémon travels the skies on its six wings. Anything that moves seems like a foe to it, triggering its attack. The heads on their arms do not have brains. They use all three heads to consume and destroy everything. This scary, three-headed Pokémon devours everything in its path!"

"Even the Pokédex sounds afraid…" Bianca noticed, hiding behind Cheren, covering her face with the hat in fear.

"B-Braviary, Crush Claw!" Black said (hesitantly… What? Wouldn't you? It's a freaking Hydreigon!) and Braviary chirped, a bit afraid though. Braviary's claws became surrounded by bluish-white sparks. The claws became surrounded by a strong blue glow and the claws grew larger, and flew into Hydreigon, crushing her with the claws, but Hydreigon grabbed Braviary by his legs, surprising him, eeven making him sweatdrop.

"Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse!" Iris commanded, and Hydreigon opened her mouth with a growl. A turquoise orb formed in front of the opened mouth and she fired it at Braviary, making a direct hit. Braviary was pushed back, and landed on the ground, waiting for a command.

"Fraxure, Dragon Tail!"

"Braviary, Sky Drop!"

Frxure's tail was about to start glowing, but Braviary's claws grasped onto his shoulders and lifted him up to the air, making Fraxure unable to attack any further. Braviary then made a loop and slammed Fraxure against the floor. Braviary flew up again, resting in midair.

Yet, Iris didn't want to waste any time. "Tri-Attack!"

"Hydrei!"

"Bra?" Braviary turned to the origin of the roar, and saw Hydreigon opening the mouths on her three heads and charging an orb of energy in each one of them, all with different colors. She then fired an Ice Beam from the left arm head, a Flamethrower from the middle head, and a Thunderbolt from the right arm head at Braviary. The three attacks pushed Braviary away, letting him tired.

"Mandibuzz, Air Slash!"

"Buzz!" She opened her mouth and raised her head. A circle of clear spinning energy formed in front of her mouth. Mandibuzz then whipped her head down, firing the circle like a vertical disc towards Hydreigon, but Hydreigon whipped her tail, easily destroying the disk.

"Hydreigon, Dragon Rush, let's go, full power!" Iris had no time to lose. Hydreigon released a dragon-shaped energy which covered her body. She flew towards Braviary and Mandibuzz with full force.

"Mandibuzz, _Sora no Yami_!" (Translates to: Sky's Darkness. I don't even know why I put these translations, any person with basic knowledge about anime and/or Japanese knows these things, I think) Mandibuzz flew up, covered in flames. The flames turned into a blue fiery aura and Mandibuzz's eyes began glowing purplish-crimson. Suddenly, the aura expanded into a gigantic bird-shape and turned dark. The eyes changed the glow to bright blue and Mandibuzz dove towards Hydreigon.

"Braviary, use Crush Claw, Brave Bird, and add some wind! _Gensho no Kūchū_!" (ok, this one is a little bit harder. It means "Aerial Primordial") Braviary's body became surrounded by a bluish aura, and his claws began glowing deep blue, surrounded by whitish-blue sparks. He dove down and then flew up towards Hydreigon, trying to hit her from below, while Mandibuzz hit her from above. The three clashed, and struggled to win. After all, Hydreigon is a powerful Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon, hard to beat. But the two flying Pokémons managed to caused great pressure on Hydreigon, sending her away. Mandibuzz and Braviary roosted down, covered by sparks, symbolizing the recoil damage.

"Hydreigon, Tri-Attack!"

"Fraxure, Dragon Rage!"

"Mandibuzz, Air Slash!"

"Braviary, Heat Wave!"

Hydreigon opened the mouths on her three heads and charged an orb of energy in each one of them, all with different colors. She then fired an Ice Beam from the left arm head, a Flamethrower from the middle head, and a Thunderbolt from the right arm.

Fraxure opened his mouth and fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy at his opponents. The beam then shaped itself to look like a blue and black dragon and the attack flew towards them.

Mandibuzz opened her mouth and raised her head. A circle of clear spinning energy formed in front of her mouth. Mandibuzz then whipped her head down, firing the circle like a vertical disc.

Braviary's wings began glowing orange-red and he flapped them at a fast rate, releasing multiple orange hot winds from them. The four attacks collided against each other.

"GOOOOO!" the four Trainers yelled, hoping each would win the confrontation. Suddenly, a powerful explosion spread through the field, creating a thick cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared out, all four Pokémons showed to have fainted. The four Trainers withdrew them, ready for the next round against each other.

"Go, Druddigon!" Iris and Drayden said in unison, sending in both Druddigons to the field. Remember how Drayden's Druddigon is shiny? Good.

"Go, Gothitelle!" Black said, sending in his Gothitelle to the field.

"Mienshao, you're on!" said White, throwing the Poké Ball, which let Mienshao out.

"No time to lose! Druddigon, Dragon Rage!" Iris commanded, as Druddigon opened her mouth and fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy at her opponents. The beam then shaped itself to look like a blue and black dragon and the attack flew towards them, or so they thought.

"Dragon Tail!" Drayden yelled, and his Druddigon ran after the beam. Druddigon's tail began to glow light blue. Then, Druddigon jumped and flipped, hitting the beam with the tail, making it gain speed and power.

"Gothitelle, _Daburushokku_!" Black countered, trying to stop the attack. Gothitelle released multiple yellow lightning bolts from her body. Three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy formed in front of her body. The thunderbolts hit the spheres and the spheres were fired. The mixture of Thunderbolt and Psyshock managed to block the powered-up Dragon Rage.

"_Ōraejji_!" (translates to Aura Edge) White requested kindly. Mienshao's body became surrounded in white. The white energy then came off Mienshao's body and formed into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbited around his body. The white light then faded around the orbs and they formed into multiple gray rocks. Then, he put his hands together and an azure orb formed in between his hands and slammed it into the rocks, forming it into an azure wave. The wave coated the rocks in a blue energy, making them lustrous-azure, and he then spun, sending them towards the opponents.

"Druddigon, Flash Cannon!" Iris commanded, and Druddigon's body became outlined in white energy. A white orb of energy with light blue energy then formed inside of Druddigon's mouth, and she fired a white beam of energy with light blue energy from it at the attack Mienshao just fired. Thanks to the Sheer Force ability, it was an even match between them.

"Druddigon, Superpower on Mienshao!" Drayden ordered. Druddigon's shiny skin became coated in a red glow and a reddish steam surrounded him. He then dashed towards Mienshao so he could tackle him.

"Gothitelle, stop him with Psychic!"

"Gothi!" Gothitelle's eyes began glowing light blue, but Iris decided to interrupt her.

"Druddigon, Rock Climb!"

"Druddi!" Iris's Druddigon roared, as she stomped the ground. The ground separated and protruded from the ground right underneath Gothitelle, making her stop the attack and look below. Druddigon's claws began to glow white and extended. After that, she ran up the side of the protruded ground and slammed into Gothitelle, sending her down the mountain. When, Gothitelle fell down the ground, the ground formed back to the way it was.

"Gon!" Drayden's Druddigon continued his dash towards Mienshao.

"Drain Punch, Mienshao, the best you can!"

"Mien!" Mienshao's fist became surrounded in a green orb of energy. He then punched Druddigon in a power match. Druddigon won it easily after some seconds, but thanks to the draining power, Mienshao received less damage than he should.

"Gothitelle, _Denki no Rinku_!" (Electric Link. Sigh… I have a feeling these translations ruin the whole reading, doesn't it?) Black revealed one more technique of his. Gothitelle created a light green orb of energy between her hands and then spread her arms, making the orb divide into multiple smaller orbs. She then used Thunderbolt, creating an electric link between them. Then, the orbs flew up and started spinning around each other with the electric bolt between them, connecting them. It was aimed more towards Drayden's Druddigon.

Iris wanted to help her partner, of course, and tried to defend him. "Druddigon, use Draco Meteor to destroy it!"

Druddigon aimed at the upcoming strange attack. "DRUDDIGON!" An orange orb of energy appeared in the center of Druddigon's stomach and her body became surrounded in a faint orange aura. A sphere of bright orange energy formed inside of Druddigon's mouth.

"Mienshao, now!" For Iris and Drayden's surprise (and maybe Black's too), Mienshao used Drain Punch sideways against Iris's Druddigon's skull, making her change her target to… Drayden's Druddigon.

Iris's Druddigon fired the orb, which exploded, releasing multiple orange orbs which struck Druddigon, sending him against the wall and making him faint.

"Psychic!" Black said in a sudden moment, and Gothitelle's eyes began glowing light blue. Then, the Electric Link Technique became outlined in blue and its direction was changed, aiming towards Iris's Druddigon. The made a successful hit right after Mienshao jumped back to dodge it.

"_Sutākikku V2_!" (Star Kick, yeah, we've seen this one before) Mienshao jumped, bent his leg, and it started to glow yellow. He clashed against Druddigon's body and then spun upwards, getting out of Druddigon's way. Then, the multiple stars left behind hit Druddigon, making her faint.

"Return." Both Iris and Drayden withdrew their unconscious Pokémons and were ready to show their final fighters. "Go, Haxorus!"

"Haxorus!" the two Haxorus roared ferociously. Cheren's Haxorus even came out of the Poké Ball, but he managed to withdraw her in time.

"Mienshao, Aura Sphere!"

"Gothitelle, Hidden Power!"

Mienshao and Gothitelle both put their hands together (to themselves, not to each other). Mienshao formed an azure sphere, while Gothitelle created a light green orb of energy. They both fired them at the Haxorus, but had no apparent effect.

"Haxorus, Combination Tactic!" Drayden and Iris yelled in unison. "_Hiryō no Ikari_!" (translates to: Wyvern Rage) Both Haxorus opened their mouths and fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy into the air. The beams then shaped themselves to look like a blue and black dragon each and they warped around each other, assuming the form of a gigantic winged-dragon. It then fired itself towards Mienshao and Gothitelle, and making a successful yet not so unexpected hit on them, causing a great deal of damage.

"Haxorus, Dragon Dance and then Dragon Claw!" Drayden commanded. Haxorus's body began to glow red and he started moving like dancing a traditional folklore dance. He spread his arms and the glow vanished away. Then, the claws on both of Haxorus's hands began to glow light blue and he slashed Mienshao and Gothitelle with them.

"Now, Slash!" Iris continued, and her Haxorus dashed towards Mienshao and Gothitelle with her claws glowing white. Then, the claws extended and she slashed both of them, sending them away.

"Mienshao, Aura Sphere!"

"Gothitelle, Thunderbolt!"

Mienshao put his hands together and created an azure orb. He fired the orb as Gothitelle released yellow bolts of electricity from her body.

"Dual Chop!" Drayden commanded, as the tusks of his Haxorus started glowing light blue. Then, he sruck the attacks with them, easily destroying them.

"Dragon Tail!" both Gym Leaders yelled. Both Haxorus' tails began to glow light blue and they slammed them at Mienshao and Gothitelle, making them faint.

"Come back." The Trainers said, withdrawing their Pokémons.

"Go, Emboar!"

"Back us up, Serperior!"

They sent in their Pokémons to the field, for the final part of the battle.

"Serperior, Glare!" White requested, and Serperior raised her head up in the air. She then glared at both Haxorus, making them "afraid" to move.

"Emboar, _Magumaejji_!" Black commanded, seeing an opportunity in front of him. Emboar's body became surrounded in white. The white energy then came off Emboar's body and formed into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbited around his body. The white light then faded around the orbs and they formed into multiple gray rocks. Suddenly, his body became surrounded by swirling red, yellow and orange flames, which coated the rocks by a red energy. He then spread his arms, sending the rocks against both Haxorus, dealing a great amount of damage.

"Dragon Tail!" Drayden commanded, and his Haxorus charged towards Serperior and Emboar, with his tail glowing light blue.

"Serperior, Dragon Tail!"

Serperior slammed her blue glowing tail against Haxorus's, astonishing Drayden a bit. Both were pushed back from the even power match.

"Serperior, Leaf Blade and Dragon Tail! _Doragonbureido_!" (you don't really need a translation to guess this one, right? Well, it means Dragon Blade) Serperior's tail leaf began glowing bright green and expanded in any way. Then, the rest of her tail began glowing bright blue and the leaf began glowing marine-blue, a mixture between the two colors. Serperior slashed Haxorus with the tail leaf, sending her back.

"Hammer Arm!"

"Dragon Claw!"

Emboar's gold-glowing arm slammed against Iris's Haxorus blue glowing claws, and they were pushed back simultaneously.

"Emboar, Hammer Arm and Fire Punch simultaneously! _Hi Hanmā_!" (Fire Hammer, pretty easy to come up with) Emboar's arm became surrounded by a red flame. It suddenly turned golden and Emboar slammed it against Haxorus, pushing her away.

"_Baku-netsu Furea Tenpesuto_!" (Explosive Heat Flare Tempest) Improving their very first tactic, Black and White even renamed it.

Serperior roared and multiple green leaves of the same color as Serperior's body with a glowing green outline appeared behind her. Serperior waved her tail and fired the leaves, forming a tornado of great proportions. Emboar crossed his arms in front of his face and his body suddenly became engulfed in red flames. Emboar then put his arms down and soared straight towards the tornado like a missile. While flying towards it, only his head could be seen, and his body became covered in spiraling red-yellow fire while he became surrounded in red-orange fire. Emboar then flew into the tornado, making the leaves combust furiously, creating a grand hurricane of fire. The hurricane swallowed the Haxorus in, and it could be heard their roars of pain from the inside of it. The hurricane vanished, and Emboar landed on the ground safely, and right after that, the Haxorus landed, both unconscious, granting victory to both Black and White.

And with that, the four teenagers were ready to leave Opelucid City.

"Goodbye, Drayden. Nice seeing you again, Iris." Black said, in name of all of them, saying goodbye.

"Farewell. I hope you'll make it safe to the Pokémon League." Drayden said, in tone which hinted a spark of respect towards them.

"Thank you." White answered with a smile. A cute smile which made Drayden blush a bit by surprise. Iris then coughed, in a attention-catching way, which made Drayden's blush disappear, and even made himself cough once.

The teenagers were about to head their way, but then, Iris started blushing. "Hey, Cheren."

Cheren turned to her (everybody else did, but only he approached her, though Bianca was alert to the conversation) and awaited, a bit surprised.

"There's something… that I would like to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"If in… say, 13 years, if we're both not seeing anyone…" she looked down at the ground, blushing even more.

"Uh?" Cheren was starting to not like where the subject was going.

"…would you marry me?"

Cheren was silent for a brief moment, wide-eyed (the others were too, but also sweatdropping). "Eh?"

"In 13 years, if we're both not seeing anyone, would you marry me?" she asked, looking at his eyes, with a cute smile on her face and red-pink tinged through her face. After some moments of silence, Cheren finally reacted.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Cheren's yell even made Pidoves fly off trees, Deerlings running from bushes, Woobats fly away from caves and Drilburs hid under the ground.

**Ho ho ho! What do we have here? It appears Cheren has an admirer. But, what will his answer be? Anyways, the Pokémon League is very, very near. But the ending for this fanfic, not so much.**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	36. Chapter 36

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 36 – The Battles of Friendship:

**This is a very long chapter, but I hope you all enjoy the battles I wrote. ^_^**

Black and the others were walking towards the Gym, led by Drayden. On the back of the line, were Cheren and Iris, still blushing a bit from the event they've suffered. Bianca was still wondering what Cheren was thinking about. She pulled him away from the line and decided to ask him.

"I still can't believe I answered that..." Cheren was a bit "depressed", surrounded by an "emo" aura.

"Don't blame yourself. It was shocking after all." White was trying to make Cheren get out of his depression.

Bianca seemed "angry" for some reason. "Oi, Bianca, why are you mad?" Black asked, not understanding on why Bianca would be furious at all.

"His answer..." She whispered to herself.

"What was I supposed to say?!" Cheren asked, almost shouting, like if he was asking to the world rather than anyone else.

"Cheren, you had to options and you said nice and you said "yes". Why are you torturing yourself?" White was starting to worry about him.

"She asked me if I'd marry her if we were single in 13 years, and I answered yes! How do you expect me to feel?!"

"But why did you say yes anyway?" Bianca asked, disguising her anger.

"It's not exactly his fault." Black defended Cheren. "He isn't exactly the best person to answer "no". For example: Cheren, could you give me 500¥?"

"Sure." Cheren gave Black a couple of coins, and Black grinned with a silly smile. Cheren then made a double-take. "Hey! Give me that!"

"Nope!"

Black ran, escaping with the money, while Cheren chased him, trying to get his money back.

White decided to go talk to Bianca."Why the anger?"

"My business, White." Bianca replied. "I need to steam off a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey, Black!" Bianca called, making the two boys stop running. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Eh?" Black didn't understand, mostly because Bianca was never the fighting kind of person.

White and Cheren sat on some rocks that even if hard, were pretty comfortable. Black and Bianca were standing across each other through a green field. Cheren spoke as the referee.

"The battle between Black and Bianca is about to begin. Send in your Pokemons!"

"Go, Braviary!" Black threw his Poké Ball, letting out his Braviary to the field.

"Go, Cinccino!" Bianca sent in her Pokémon to the field as well.

"Begin!" White yelled out, wanting the battle to begin. Cheren sweatdropped, since his line was stolen.

"Braviary, Aerial Ace!" Black commanded, starting the battle.

"Braviary!" Braviary roared, flying up into the sky. Then, he made a loop and flew at a high speed, his body looking like a blur.

"Cinccino, Double Team!" Bianca replied, and her Cinccino flashed white for a second. Suddenly, four copies of Cinccino appeared around Cinccino in a squared pattern. Braviary passed through the middle of the square, passing through Cinccino, who was a copy apparently.

"Don't give up yet! Continue using Aerial Ace!"

Braviary made a loop and turned back to Ciccinos' direction. His wings passed through all copies, but didn't hit the real Cinccino. In the end, Cinccino had climbed onto Braviary's back without anyone notice.

"Thunderbolt, go!"

"Cin!" Cinccino yelled strongly, and her body became surrounded by yellow electricity, releasing multiple thunderbolts from her body, electrocuting Braviary strongly.

"Braviary, no!" Black shouted worriedly, as Braviary fell towards the ground. Cinccino then jumped into the air again, awaiting for Bianca's command.

"Cinccino, _Sutāshawā, Moderu: Ishi_!" (Star Shower, Model: Stone) Bianca directed, as the white fur on Cinccino's head began to glow bright orange and the entire tail glowed gold. She then waved both her fur and tail, firing multiple gold-colored stars from her tail and two silver, spinning energy waves from the fur at Braviary. The hits landed on Braviary, heavily damaging him.

"Braviary, are you ok?"

Braviary suddenly opened his eyes. "Bra-vi-ARY!" he roared, spreading his wings and flying up again, ready to continue battle.

"Alright! Brave Bird, now!"

"Braviary!" he flew straight into the air and his body became surrounded in red fire. He then flew straight at Cinccino and the fire around his body turned into a light blue aura.

"Cinccino, Rock Blast!" Bianca requested, as the white fur on Cinccino's head began to glow bright orange. She then fired two silver, spinning energy waves from it at Braviary, extinguishing the aura surrounding Braviary's, but his recklessness made him continue flying towards her. "Tail Slap, let's go!"

"Cin!" Cinccino dashed towards Braviary, with her tail glowing white, and she slapped him continuously, knocking him out.

"Braviary, come back…" Black said, withdrawing Braviary. "Go, Emboar!"

"Embo!"

"Emboar, Flamethrower!"

"Cinccino, Swift!"

Emboar breathed out a stream of fire from his nostrils, as Cinccino's tail began glowing golden and released multiple golden-stars by waving. The streams collided, extinguishing one another.

"Emboar, Hammer Arm!"

"Cinccino, Iron Tail!"

Emboar raised his gold glowing arm and slammed it against Cinccino's iron shinning tail. The attack was superior in many ways, giving Emboar the victory by easily slamming Cinccino against the ground, making her faint.

Bianca withdrew her and sent in another Pokémon. "Go, Unfezant!"

"Unfezant!" the male unfezant chirped flapping his wings in midair.

"Emboar, return." Black knew Unfezant had an advantage against Emboar. "Go, Escavalier!"

"Esca!"

"Unfezant, Heat Wave!"

"What?!"

"Esca?!"

"Unfezant!" Unfezant shouted, as his wings became orange glowing. Then, he flapped them continuously, releasing orange strong hot winds at Escavalier, making him guard himself by putting his arms in front of his body.

"Escavalier, return!" Black said, withdrawing Escavalier back to his Poké Ball. "Unfezant has Heat Wave, which won't make things easier for me… Luckily, I have you! Gothitelle, to the field!"

"Gothi!" Gothitelle landed in the middle of the battle field.

"Unfezant, Aerial Ace!"

"Un!" Unfezant flew up and his body flashed white. Then, he made a loop and flew down at high speed towards Gothitelle, seeming like a blur.

"Gothitelle, _Denki no Rinku V2_!" Black showed that the Electric Link Technique had evolved from its basic stage to a more powerful version. Gothitelle created a light green orb of energy between her hands and then spread her arms, making the orb divide into multiple smaller orbs. She then used Thunderbolt, creating an electric link between them. Then, the orbs flew up and started spinning around each other with the electric bolt between them, connecting them. The orbs flew towards Unfezant.

"Unfezant, _Kuikkukattā V2_!" Bianca yelled out, and Unfezant became surrounded in a white outline. Suddenly, he began flapping his wings over and over again at a high speed, releasing multiple light blue 'X' shaped energy waves.

The Electric Link technique was destroyed by Unfezant's Quick Cutter easily.

"Unfezant, Razor Wind!"

"Thunderbolt, go!"

Unfezant's wings became surrounded in a stream of wind and he spread them, making him glide up. Then, his wings began to glow white and he flapped them, sending two strong crescent-shaped wave scythes towards Gothitelle. Gothitelle shrugged and suddenly spread her arms and decompressed her body, making multiple bolts of electricity spurt out from her body. The attacks collided against one another and destroyed each other.

"Gothitelle, Flatter!"

"Gothi!" Gothitelle exclaimed, as she waved her arms creating red waves that confused Unfezant in contact.

"Un? Un?" he began to look around, almost like if he was blind.

"Tailwind!"

"Unfezant!" Unfezant began flying in circles, creating a small tornado which he entered. He then spread his wings from inside it, extinguishing it. Suddenly, an air current emerged, coming against Black.

"Unfezant, return!" Bianca said, taking out her poke Ball and withdrawing Unfezant into it.

"What? Why now?"

"Because I have all the pieces in place now. Go, Chandelure!" Bianca said, sending in her ghost Pokémon.

"Chande!"

"Oh no…" Black had forgotten about Chandelure. And his whole team had disadvantage against her.

"Chandelure, Shadow Ball!"

"Gothitelle, Shadow Ball!"

Gothitelle put her hands together in front of her body and a black and dark purple orb of energy formed in between them. Chandelure raised her arms above her head and forms a black and purple ball of energy above it. She then lowered it until the ball was in front of her face. Then, both Pokémons fired the orb against one another, exploding in collision to one another.

"Chandellure, _Shadoufaia_!" Bianca requested, apparently her new technique named Shadow Fire. Chandelure formed another shadow Ball and when it was lowered, she pointed her front arms towards it. She then released two streams of purple fire from her arms into the ball, and fired it, the Shadow Ball covered in purplish fire shaped like a meteorite, towards Gothitelle. Due to the speed and power, Gothitelle couldn't dodge or deflect it via Psychic. Black knew that the only way was to destroy it with a more powerful attack.

"Daburushokku! And use Confusion for a movement boost! _Daburushokku Kai_!" Black commanded, upgrading his Double Shock technique. Gothitelle released multiple yellow lightning bolts from her body. Three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy formed in front of her body. The thunderbolts hit the spheres and the spheres were fired towards Chandelure's attack. Gothitelle's eyes began to glow bright blue, and the masses of light started spinning on their own horizontal axis. The attacks clashed against one another, and a thick cloud of smoke appeared between them. Gothitelle and Black first thought that they were safe, but suddenly, the meteorite-like attack came out of the smoke cloud and landed right on Gothitelle, pushing her back, unconscious, covered in burn marks. "Gothitelle!"

"Gothi…"

"It seems that I've won this round, Black."

"Gothitelle, return. Go, Emboar!" Black sent in Emboar once again. "Brick Break on the floor and the Fling!"

"Emboar!" Emboar raised his white glowing arm and chopped the ground, making multiple rocks spurt out from it. Emboar picked all the rocks up and flung them at Chandelure.

"_Heruzubyū G2_!" Chandelure's flames expanded and manifested in wavy motions, ending up surrounding Chandelure completely. The grand orb of fire which contained Chandelure inside moved towards Emboar, destroying the rocks he had flung, and swallowing him. Emboaar had closed his eyes in fear, but when he opened them again, he saw a strange expression of Chandelure with a creepy smile and a maniacal laugh. Suddenly, flames surrounded Emboar again and he was sent out of the orb of fire, unconscious and shivering like if he was having a nightmare. He then fainted quickly after the event.

"Emboar, return. Go, Escavalier!"

"Esca!"

"You sent in Escavalier? Are you sure you're not giving me an advantage Black?"

"Don't be so cocky, Bianca, I have a plan up my sleeve."

"Eh?" Bianca asked in surprised.

"Escavalier, Poison Jab!" Black commanded. Escavalier roared as his lances began to glow bright purple, and dashed towards Chandelure, jabbing her repeatedly.

"Chandelure, Flamethrower!"

"Dodge!"

Escavalier managed to jump out of the stream of fire Chandelure had released from one of her arms.

"Continue with Poison Jab! Poison Jab, Poison Jab, Poison Jab Poison Jab, Poison Jab, Poison Jab, Poison Jab, Poison Jab, Poison Jab!" Black repeated, over and over again. Escavalier did as requested and continued jabbing his lances against Chandelure, dodging the attacks she was launching.

"Chandellure, _Shadoufaia _with Will-o-Wisp! Chandellure, _Shadoufaia Kai_!" Bianca was showing that she was a powerful trainer. Chandelure started spinning her body around and a light blue fireball formed in front of her body where she was facing before she started to spin. As she spun, the fireball grew bigger. Then, she used another Shadow Ball. The two orbs collided against one another and the fired the Shadow Ball covered in light blue and violet fire towards Escavalier.

"Escavalier, don't give up! Swords Dance and Poison Jab!"

"ESCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Escavalier roared. His lances began to glow bright blue and they expanded. Then, a purple glow replaced the blue glow and he dashed towards Chandelure. He jabbed on of the spears into the attack, making it explode and create a thick cloud of smoke. Bianca and Chandelure thought they had won, but Escavalier exited the cloud, with multiple burn marks around his body. He then jabbed Chandelure once more, making purple sparks appear around her body.

"Chandelure, Flame Burst!" Chandelure released a stream of fire from the tip of her head into the air. The blue flames then formed a ball of fire, which then burst, sending multiple streaks of fire at Escavalier, knocking him out as easily as it was stealing candy from a baby.

"Escavalier, return. You made your job. I'm counting on my last two options for this battle."

"2 against 5… Black doesn't seem to be even close to winning." Cheren admitted.

"But…" White's voice called his attention. "I believe Black is going to win this. He always manages to get out of a situation like this."

"Go, Simisage!"

"Simi!"

"Chandelure, _Heruzubyū G2_!" Chandelure's flames expanded and manifested in wavy motions, ending up surrounding Chandelure completely.

"Simisage, Vine Whip to throw her around. It will hurt, but follow my plan, ok?"

"Simi!" Simisage's white fur on his shoulders began to glow green and two vines emerged from the tufts. The vines wrapped around Chandellure, and even though it hurt, Simisage used the vines to spin her around him and throw her away, up towards the sky. The flames disappeared and purple sparks surrounded Chandelure again.

"Simisage, Rock Slide!" Black commanded. Simisage's body began to glow white and multiple white rings of energy appeared above and around him. Then, several large grey boulders came out of the ripples of energy and fell down over Chandelure, heavily damaging her. "Final attack! _Taiyōbakudan_!" with the meaning of Solar Bomb, Simisage prepared his final strike.

"Simiii…!" Simisage held up his arms, and a green light appeared between them. Then, the light turned into a golden-green seed. Simisage pointed his "hair" towards the sun and began absorbing sunlight, making it glow golden, and a gold orb formed in front of his mouth. Then, he hurled the orb and fired a golden beam from the gold orb in front of his mouth. The beam entered into the projectile, and it began to glow like sunlight. The projectile hit Chandelure, exploding, and releasing a strong solar flare in an explosion-like fashion, making Chandelure fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Return, Chandelure."

"Great job, Simisage!" Black cheered, happy for the victory. "But this isn't over yet…"

"Go, Unfezant!"

"Unfezant!" Unfezant roared, recovered from the confusion he was suffering before.

"Simisgae, Rock Slide!"

"Heat Wave, go!"

"Simi!" Simisage spoke, but before he could make his move, Unfezant's wings became orange glowing. Then, he flapped them continuously, releasing orange strong hot winds at Simisage, making him jump back, but not that damaged.

"Simisage, return for a while. Go, Volcarona!"

"Vol!" Volcarona got out of her Poké Ball, showing her red wings.

"Unfezant, Aerial Ace!" Bianca commanded, as Unfezant dove towards Volcarona at a high speed, aiming for an attack.

"Volcarona, _Furenjī-Bi G2_!" Volcarona's eyes flashed red and fire whips spurted out of her wings and back. She became enveloped by the flames forming an orb with the shade of two triangular malicious red eyes. She flew towards Unfezant and whipped him multiple times with the various fire whips, making him faint.

"Come back, Unfezant… Let's go, Ferrothorn!" Bianca sent in her next Pokémon.

"Ferro!"

"Volcarona, return. Go, Simisage!" Black swapped Pokémons for advantage.

"Pin Missile!"

"Ferro!" Ferrothorn's arms glowed white and she fired multiple glowing white streams with arrowheads from the arms towards Simisage.

"Rock Slide!"

"Simi!" Simisage's body began to glow white and multiple white rings of energy appeared above and around him. Then, several large grey boulders came out of the ripples of energy and clashed against the Pin Missile projectiles, destroying one another.

"Ferrothorn, Gyro Ball and Pin Missile! _Anbureikaburuōbitaru_!" Bianca named the brand new Technique "Unbreakable Orbital". Ferrothorn jumped and began spinning, extending her arms, glowing light blue. She began to float and her arms began to release multiple white streams with arrowheads. The streams began to circle around Ferrothorn, and both Ferrothorn and the streams flew towards Simisage.

"Simisage, use Focus Blast!" Black knew that it wasn't a good idea to use a direct move, due to Ferrothorn's Iron Barbs ability. Simisage put his hands together and an orange orb formed in between them. He then hurled it against Ferrothorn, destroying the missiles and sending her against the ground again. "Low Kick!"

"Simi!" Simisage duck and kicked underneath Ferrothorn, hitting her arms, and making her fall, but Simisage became injured because of the Iron Barbs.

"_Kinzoku-sei no Muchi G2_!" Bianca commanded. Ferrothorn formed a white energy orb in front of her and swung her vines through the sphere, making them turn into iron. Then, they began glowing lustrous-green.

"Brick Break, let's go, full power!"

"Simi!"

"Ferro!"

Simisage raised his arm and it flashed white. He chopped Ferrothorn's head with his hand, but got whipped from the Metallic Whip G2. Both were pushed back and fainted.

"Go, Volcarona!"

"Let's go, Serperior!"

Black only had Volcarona up his sleeve, and Bianca was down to her last two Pokémons.

"Serperior, _Taiyō Torunēdo_!" Bianca apparently had created a new Technique for her Serperior, named Solar Tornado. Serperior spun around, waving his tail, and a large tornado of wind with a circles of light green energy spinning around it appeared at the tip of Serperior's tail. Serperior hurled the tornado towards Volcarona and then fired a bright gold beam of energy from his mouth, which mixed into the tornado, making it glow golden.

"Volcarona, Fiery Dance, you can do it!" Black yelled, giving his Pokémon some support.

"Vol!" she shouted, as her body began to take the color of a dark shade of red. Then, she spun around while releasing multiple swirling streams of fire from her mouth. The streams spun furiously, easily destroying the tornado.

"Volcarona, _Furenjī-Bi G2_!" Volcarona's eyes flashed red and fire whips spurted out of her wings and back. She became enveloped by the flames forming an orb with the shade of two triangular malicious red eyes.

"Serperior, _Daburubaria_!" Thinking the Technique Double Barrier would be a good option, it wasn't strong enough. Serperior roared and a pink circular dome appeared around him (Reflect) and then, a yellow glass box appeared around him as well (Light Screen).

Volcarona flew towards Serperior and the whips of fire hit the barriers furiously, but ended up destroying them, and they hit Serperior as well, which made him automatically faint.

"Return. I'm counting on you! Let's go, Musharna, you can do it!" Bianca sent in her signature Pokémon. Musharna floated up, eyes closed, releasing the Dream Mist.

"Volcarona, Bug Buzz!"

"Psybeam!"

Volcarona called out loudly, which released red soundwaves from her body at Musharna. Musharna fired a multicolored zig-zagging beam of energy from the spot on her nose, which cancelled out the soundwaves.

"_Faia Mojiretsu V2_!" Black tried his Fire String Technique. Volcarona released a white stream of sticky string from her mouth at Musharna, which when it hit her, it wrapped itself around her body, stopping her from moving around. Then, Volcarona released a spiraling red-orange fire from her mouth around the string. The flames hit Musharna, and the string made the flames spread through her body, making her scream in pain.

"No, Musharna!" Bianca needed something to extinguish the flames. "Gyro Ball!"

"Muuuu!" Musharna curled up and started spinning like a wheel. The flames extinguished when the ring of blue energy appeared around her body in a wheel fashion. She then flew towards Volcarona.

"Fiery Dance!" Volcarona's body became dark red and then she spun around, releasing multiple swirling streams of fire from her mouth.

Musharna easily beat the whips with Gyro Ball, and slammed her body against Volcarona, sending her against the groun.

"Now, Moonlight!" Bianca needed Musharna on her best, so she decided to heal her. Musharna looked up to the sky and opened her eyes. Even though it was the afternoon, the moon could be seen. Then, the spot on her nose began to glow white and multiple sparkles came off it, healing her wounds. "Psychic Star Fall, but add Hidden Power! _Saikikkusutā Aki kai_!"

"Musha!" Musharna opened her eyes again and glared at Volcarona. Multiple white rings of energy then appeared above Musharna's body high in the sky and large grey boulders came out of the ripples of energy. Musharna's eyes began to glow light blue, and the boulders started levitating in a circular pattern in midair. Then, silver sparkles formed in front of Musharna's mouth. The sparkles then expanded, forming into a silver orb of energy. The glow faded out of the orb, forming into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow. She fired the Rock Tomb boulder at Volcarona, trapping her against the ground by multiple rocks. Then, she fired a light green orb from her mouth, stunning Volcarona. She then hurled the Rock Slide boulders at Volcarona, burying her.

"Volcarona! Are you ok?!" Black asked, very worried about his Pokémon. Volcarona even had a double weakness to Rock-type. But then, the rocks around her started melting into lava, and she flew out of it, spreading her wings.

"Vol!"

"Impossible!" Bianca exclaimed, just as surprised as Musharna was.

"Show them what you're made of! Zen Headbutt!"

"Musharna, Zen Headbutt!"

Both Pokémons lowered their heads and purple energy began to form in front of their foreheads. They then raised their heads and the purple energy grew larger and formed into a ball of shining light blue energy for each. They then lowered their heads and flew head first into each other. They both backed off, but Musharna seemed to be shaking, or afraid.

"Now that she flinched, let's go Volcarona! _Furenjī-Bi G3_!" Volcarona's eyes flashed red and fire whips spurted out of her wings and back. She became enveloped by the flames forming an orb with the shade of two triangular malicious red eyes. She quickly flew towards Musharna and the fire whips whipped her multiple times, slamming her against the ground, making her faint. "We did it! We won, Volcarona!"

Bianca withdrew Musharna and approached Black and Volcarona, who seemed to be celebrating. "It was a great battle Black. I don't really like battling, but it was really fun."

"It was an amazing battle!" Black said enthusiastically, to the point of making Volcarona sweatdrop.

"Thanks… I guess." Bianca had to sweatdrop as well.

"Hey, White, let's battle." Cheren suggested.

"Uh?"

"I mean, let's not leave the fun just for Black and Bianca." Cheren answered, showing a little smile.

White didn't refuse the invitation. The four of them switched places. Black and Bianca sat on the rocks and Cheren and White prepared for their own battle.

"Ready? Please go first." Cheren asked, trying to show politeness.

"Why, thank you. Go, Reuniclus!" White threw the Poké Ball, which opened, sending in her Reuniclus.

"Reu-Reu!"

"Let's go! Bisharp!" Cheren sent in his own Pokémon to the field. Turns out his politeness was just a trick to have advantage. At least that's what both Black and Bianca thought it was, which actually made them sweatdrop.

"Reuniclus, _Rōringu· Sandā V2_!" White commanded, and Reuniclus curled up and began rolling at high speed. Then, yellow electricity surrounded his body and he floated towards Bisharp, leaving a trail of yellow electricity behind.

"Bisharp, Iron Defense!" Bisharp guarded his body with his arms, and flashed silver for a second. Reuniclus clashed against Bisharp, pushing him back a few meters. Reuniclus rolled back and started floating around, with a wide smile.

"Focus Blast, let's go!" White yelled, not wanting to let Bisharp rest for even a second. Reuniclus put his hands together and an orange orb formed between them. He pulled his hands up, along with the orb, and then flipped frontwards, sending the second orb after the second flip.

"Bisharp, take the hit!"

"Bi?!" Bisharp asked, not understanding his Trainer's command. White, Black and Bianca were as puzzled as he was. But nevertheless, he took the hit, becoming heavily damaged. "Bi...~~!"

"Are you ok?"

"Sharp!" Bisharp seemed a little bit furious.

"Never mind. _Kinzoku Bakuhatsu_!" Bisharp then understood the plan. Bisharp formed a ball of silver fire between his hands, and his blades began resonating, sending sound waves into the sphere of fire. "Moderu: Chitan!" (Exploding Metal, Model: Titanium)

"Bi!" Bisharp disappeared and reappeared right above Reuniclus, ready to slam the fire ball against his body.

White knew how to stop that fire ball. "Focus Punch!"

"Reu!" Reuniclus pulled back his right arm and clenched his fist, which became surrounded by a blue aura. He then punched Bisharp, but as soon as they made contact, Bisharp disappeared. Reuniclus was surprised. "REU?!"

"What the-?!"

"Double Team!" Cheren answered, as two Bisharps, each with a fireball between their hands, appeared, jumping towards Reuniclus.

"Hit the one on the right!" White had a 50/50 chance of getting it right. Reuniclus spun and changed direction, moving towards the Bisharp of the right. He punched him, but it turned out to be a copy. Then, the true Bisharp slammed the fireball against Reuniclus's body, sending him against the ground, unconscious.

"Reuniclus, return. Go, Mienshao!"

"Mien!" Mienshao screeched, entering the battle.

"Bisharp, Metal Sound!" Cheren commanded. The blades on Bisharp's arms began resonating, releasing strong sound waves from them, making Mienshao flinch.

"Mienshao, don't back off! Aura Sphere, let's go!" White yelled, not wanting to risk losing another Pokemon so fast.

"Shao!" Mienshao put his hands together, forming a blue-azure sphere between them. He then shot it at Bisharp. Bisharp wasn't able to escape and quickly fainted.

"Return. You did a great job with Metal Sound."

"Bisharp was a decoy for Mienshao?!" White asked surprised.

"You see, I know that Mienshao is your main physical powerhouse, meaning that he's a big threat. As so, I first thought of an obvious decoy, a Pokémon with double weakness to Fighting: Bisharp. I also knew that Reuniclus was one of your main Pokémons in terms of power. It was just a matter of luck of you sending him first, but even if not, as soon as he would've come out, I would have sent Bisharp to the field."

"So you…"

"I was three steps ahead."

"Three? What's the third?"

"Bouffalant, Zen Headbutt!" Cheren threw his Poké Ball, which opened, sending in his Pokémon. His head was glowing bright blue, and he slammed it against Mienshao's body, causing great damage.

"Mieeen!"

"Mienshao, no!"

"Bouffalant, Zen Headbutt!"

"Aura Sphere!"

Mienshao got back up and an azure orb formed between his hands. He then hurled it at Bouffalant, but Bouffalant reflect it, sending the Aura Sphere back to Mienshao, making him faint.

"No… Mienshao, return. Dam it… Let's go, Accelgor!" White sent in Accelgor, trying to get some sort of advantage. She thought speed would be a good option. "Acid Spary!"

"Accel! Accel! Accel!" Accelgor fired three globs of orange acid from her mouth (which is hidden, by the way), which hit Bouffalant, covering him. Bouffalant's body began to release some sort of steam, and Bouffalant seemed to be struggling in pain.

"Bouffa!"

"Bouffalant, _Hone Masshā_!" A new Technique named Bone Smasher was put into action. Boufallant dashed towards Accelgor, using Head Charge, and then his horns began to glow olive green and expanded, Megahorn.

"Accelgor, Struggle Bug!"

"Accel!" Accelgor's body briefly became surrounded in a red aura. The aura then faded. Accelgor then crouched her body together and a brighter red aura appeared around her. Accelgor then opened her arms and a huge dome of red energy burst out of her body, blocking Bouffalant's attack.

"Power Swap!" Accelgor closed her eyes and she became surrounded by a reddish-pink aura. Then, Bouffalant became surrounded by a similar aura, and two streams interconnected the two Pokémons. "Quick Attack!"

"Accel!" Accelgor dashed at very high speed, clashing against Bouffalant with great strength, making him flip back and fall onto the ground, near fainting.

"Bou…"

"Power Swap again!" Accelgor made the same move, putting things back to the way they should be. "Mega Drain!"

She released a green beam from her mouth (again, hidden), and began absorbing Bouffalant's energy, making him faint.

"Return, Bouffalant. You already did enough. Go, Gigalith!"

"Giga!" Gigalith spoke, ready for battle.

"Sandstorm!"

"Gigaaaa!" Gigalith jumped into the air, glowing several different colors and then stomped down onto the ground, causing sand to swirl out from under him in all directions.

"Accelgor, Quick Attack!" Accelgor dashed through the sandstorm, but she was slowed down. "What the-?!"

"Cheren used Sandstorm to slow down Accelgor, and take away her best attribute." Black informed Bianca. Bianca was amazed by how Cheren thought this through.

"Use Stealth Rock and Power Gem! Along with Sandstorm, this is my new Technique, _Kōtaku Dengeki_!" The name "Lustrous Blitzkrieg" made a chill run down White's spine. Gigalith's body became surrounded by white energy. The energy came off, which turned into multiple gray stones.

Accelgor jumped out of the tornado. Suddenly, multiple glowing rocks came out of Gigalith's red rocks. The tornado rose up to the air and then fell down onto Accelgor, making a massive hit onto her, making her faint.

"Accelgor, return… Go, Simipour!"

"Simi!"

"Gigalith, Explosion!"

"Simi?!"

"What?!"

Gigalith moved towards Simipour, who was too astonished to move, and began to glow white. A massive explosion spread through the place, and the two Pokémons fainted immediately.

"Return." They said in unison. White was down to only 2 Pokémons, while Cheren still had 3.

"Let's go, Mandibuzz!"

"Let's rock, Haxorus!"

"Mandi!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXOOOOOOOOOOORRRUUUUUUUUUUUS!" Haxorus started breaking all the rocks around, mainly with her tail and fists. Cheren withdrew her and threw the Poké Ball towards Bianca and Black. Bianca managed to catch the Poké Ball.

"Now that I think of, change of plans." He spoke, sweatdropping. They all did, even Mandibuzz. "Go, Samurott!"

"Samu!"

"Mandibuzz, Toxic!"

"Mandi!" Mandibuzz chirped, releasing a stream of a thick purple liquid, which hit Samurott. Samurott's body became surrounded by purple sparks.

"Samu…!"

"Samurott, Hydro Pump!"

"Mirror Move!"

Samurott fired a strong jet of water from her mouth towards Mandibuzz, but Mandibuzz spread her wings, and a black portal with a white outline appeared in front of herself, which released an equal water jet. They collided, cancelling each other out.

"Razor Shell!"

"Bone Rush!"

Samurott drew her seamitar and it began to glow blue, as Mandibuzz flew down towards Samurott, as she created a light green bone of energy, which she held with her claws. They then began "sword fighting" with their weapon options.

"Samurott, Swords Dance and Slash while still using Razor Shell! _Shinkai Bureido_!" Abyssal Blade, the Technique, went more or less like this: Samurott jumped back and the blue energy surrounding her weapon became bluish-purple, and she swung it, releasing a strong air cutting wave towards Mandibuzz, which slashed her body.

"Mandibuzz!"

"Give up White! Samurott, Use Razor Shell with Slash, and dash with Aerial Ace! _Sairentosurasshu_!" the name Silent Slash also made a chill run down her spine. Samurott disappeared and reappeared behind Mandibuzz, saving her seamitar. When she completely saved it, Mandibuzz fell onto the ground, completely unconscious.

"Mandibuzz, return. Go, Serperior!"

"Ser!"

"Ice Beam!"

"_Doragonbureido G2_!" White commanded. Serperior's tail leaf began glowing bright green and expanded in any way. Then, the rest of her tail began glowing bright blue and the leaf began glowing marine-blue, a mixture between the two colors. Serperior swung her tail and bounced the beam back, freezing Samurott.

"Crap!"

"Now, Leaf Storm!" Serperior waved her tail and a barrage of green leaves the same color as Serperior's body outlined in glowing light green appeared and fired at Samurott, making her faint immediately.

"Hmm… Must have been a critical hit. Go, Stoutland!" Cheren sent in his last and signature Pokémon.

"Stout!"

"Serperior, _Doragonbureido G2_!" White commanded. Serperior's tail leaf began glowing bright green and expanded in any way. Then, the rest of her tail began glowing bright blue and the leaf began glowing marine-blue, a mixture between the two colors.

"Stoutland, _Gurandoerementaru Kiba_!" Grand Elemental Fang, and that third name gave the third and final chill to White.

"Land!" Stoutland barked, as the inside of his moth became surrounded by fire, his fangs began to glow light blue, and yellow electric sparks emanated from it.

Serperior slammed her tail against Stoutland's mouth, which created a strong explosion. Stoutland rolled out of the smoke, and quickly stood up. Serperior quickly followed him and prepared to strike again.

"Wrap!" Serperior wrapped around Stoutland's body, stopping him from moving. "SolarBeam! _Hissatsu Nōesukēpubīmu_!" (Sure-Killing No-Escape Beam)

"Serperior!" Serperior pulled back her head and started absorbing sunlight. She then fired a golden beam right against Stoutland's body, creating a strong explosion. Serperior got out of the cloud of smoke, but Stoutland didn't. When the smoke cleared up, it was shown that Stoutland had fainted.

"We did it, Serperior!" White said, hugging the long grass snake. Cheren withdrew Stoutland and gave a handshake to White, as a sign of respect.

They decided to make a little break to eat. "I could've beaten you, White. If it wasn't for Haxorus…"

"But why doesn't she obey you?" Bianca asked, curious. Black and White had the same question in mind.

"Maybe she doesn't respect me as a Trainer." Cheren proposed.

Black then interjected. "But you have all the Gym Badges! Isn't that enough proof that you're a good Trainer?"

"That is the puzzling part. Maybe she is used to Iris. I mean, we never made a proper trade. She just gave me the Poké Ball." Cheren deduced, eating a little sandwich Bianca had made some time before. They enjoyed the little meal, just like their Pokémons enjoyed eating the Oran Berries.

"This was fun. We should continue making stuff like this." Black suggested, taking a bit bite of his peanut-butter sandwich.

"What? Battling each other?"

"Yeah. Why don't you and Bianca battle, then I battle Cheren, then Cheren and Bianca battle, and then we battle? It would be awesome!"

They sighed at Black's half-childish attitude, but smiled in return.

"Why not?" White asked out loud.

"But the matches will be three on three, ok?" Bianca requested, noticing that their Pokémons weren't totally healed yet.

But it was a start.

Bianca and White moved to the field, and then, something hit White's mind. "What if we make this a triple battle?"

"Ok! Let's go, Ferrothorn, Musharna, Chandelure!"

She sent in her three best Pokémons for the job. White had to reply with something smart.

"Mienshao, Reuniclus, Serperior!" Let's say more or less.

"_Kinzoku-sei no Muchi G2_! _P.S.Y.R.O. Bōru V2_! _Heruzubyū G2_!"

"_Ōraejji G2_! _Rōringu· Sandā V2_! _Doragonbureido G2_!"

**This was a bit rushed, but i hope you enjoyed it. And who will win? Bianca or White? Don't miss the next chapter ;)**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	37. Chapter 37

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 37 – The Battles of Friendship – Part 2:

**Remember last chapter? Continuation. ^^**

"Serperior, Leaf Blade!"

"Musharna, Gyro Ball!"

Black and Cheren were seeing the battle between Bianca and White, which was short, but seemed long for some reason. Black had his hands behind his head, while Cheren kept his inside his pockets.

"They're taking a while for a simple Triple Battle." Cheren said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Replied Black.

""Hey, how's your crush for White going?" he asked casually.

"Not bad, not bad…" Black answered, bluntly.

"Cool. But for how long have you had that so called crush?"

"I'm not sure of that myself. But hey, don't tell a word to White, kay?" Black requested, glancing at Cheren.

"Of course. I'm not a blabber mouth." Cheren replied.

"Nice." Black and Cheren fist bumped, and it was the coolest image you could ever have seen. At least in my mind it was.

"Signal Beam!"

Musharna's spot on her nose stopped releasing smoke and then fired a rainbow colored beam towards Serperior.

"Serperior, Hyper Beam!" White's words surprised everybody.

"Serperior!" Serperior roared, forming a white orb of energy with a pale pink center in front of her mouth. She then fired a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the orb at the upcoming beam, easily overcoming it, and it made a direct hit on Musharna, knocking her out, giving victory to White and Serperior.

"We did it!" White yelled, hugging her Pokémon. Serperior laughed, pretty tired.

"Well Black, I think it's about time."

"Uh? What are you talking about?"

"Our battle. We still haven't battled. And it has been a while." Cheren said, with a challenging grin. Black grinned back, and was ready for a battle as well.

White and Bianca moved to the watching stand that was just a couple of big rocks and Black and Cheren moved to the field of battle.

"Who do you think will win?" White asked Bianca.

"Well… Cheren is the smartest."

"I think Black will win this one."

"So, Black." Cheren spoke. "Three-on-three triple battle?"

"Sure, why not?" Black answered, very confident.

"Go, Samurott, Haxorus, Stoutland!" Cheren sent in his three strongest Pokémons. Haxorus still seemed to be a bit on her own world.

"Let's do this! Volcarona, Simisage, Emboar!" Black sent in his first 3 Pokémons to the field. Black looked at them and recalled how they were before they evolved. "Ahh… Memories."

"Well, let's go. Haxorus, Dragon Tail!"

"Haxorus!" Haxorus, for once, obeyed. Her tail began to glow light blue and she dashed towards the three Pokémons.

"Volcarona, _Furenjī-Bi G3_!" Volcarona's eyes flashed red and fire whips spurted out of her wings and back. She became enveloped by the flames forming an orb with the shade of two triangular malicious red eyes. She quickly flew towards Haxorus and the fire whips whipped her multiple times. Haxorus replied by attacking the whips with her tail, canceling out both attacks. "Emboar, Fling!"

"Simi!" Simisage gave a rock to Emboar. Emboar then pulled back his arm and flung the rock against Haxorus, making a direct hit, but even though the rock broke apart, she seemed unaffected.

"Emboar?"

"HAXORUS!" she roared furiously.

"Whoa, Haxorus, calm down!" Cheren requested, in a worried tone. Haxorus turned around and glared at him, which made him sweatbullets. "Stoutland, Fire Fang!"

"Stout!" he barked, preparing the attack. Stoutland jumped towards Simisage and he opened his mouth. Then, red-orange fire appeared and covered Stoutland's mouth for a moment, then spread down half of his mustache. Stoutland then bit down on Simisage, which caused a large explosion of fire and smoke, sending Simisage away.

"Simi!" Simisage rolled through the ground, recovering from the violent attack.

"Emboar, Fire Blast!"

"Emboooo!" Emboar roared. Emboar released a powerful stream of red-yellow fire from his mouth. As the flame traveled, the front of the flame formed into a 大 shaped blast.

"Haxorus, Dragon Rage!"

This time, she didn't obey. "HAXORUS!" Haxorus tusks and claws began to glow light blue (Dual Chop) and slammed her hands against the center of the blast. She then hurled it back at them.

"Emboar, Rollout and Flamthrower. This is the evolution of our very first Technique! _Furēmingu Hoīru Kai_!" The remastered form of Flaming Wheel: Flaming Wheel Remastered.

Emboar jumped and curled into a ball. He became surrounded by flames, and a stream of fire expanded out of the body, spinning along with the body. Emboar rolled through the ground and jumped, hitting the center of his own attack, and continuing on the Technique towards Haxorus and the others.

"Haxorus, Dragon Tail!"

"HAXORUS!" Cheren was ignored again. Haxorus pulled her head back and her right tusk flashed white. The white glow then faded and her tusk started to glow orange. Haxorus then whipped her head forward and struck Emboar with her tusk, sending him back at Volcarona and Simisage.

"Watch out guys! Use Vine Whip and String Shot!" Black thought it could might work. The white tufts on Simisage's shoulders flashed green and then a dark green vine appeared out of each tuft. The vines wrapped around Emboar's (now not flaming) body.

"Simi…!" Simisage struggled, trying to stop his friend.

"Vol!" Volcarona released a white stream of sticky string from her mouth at Emboar. When the string hit him, it wrapped itself around Emboar's body.

Emboar began to roll slower and slower. Volcarona's String Shot fell apart while at it, and Simisage then unwraps his vines. Emboar then uncurled his body, prepared for battle once again.

"Aqua Jet, Samurott!"

"Samu!" Samurott's body became surrounded by water and it shot herself like a rocket at the opponents.

"Simisage, stop her with Brick Break!" Black replied.

"Simisage!" he roared, dashing towards the upcoming Samurott. He raised his arm, which flashed white and he then lowered it, trying to chop Samurott.

"Samurott, dodge! Stoutland, now!"

"Simi?!" the water surrounding Samurott suddenly disappeared, and she landed on the ground, jumping to the side, getting out of Simisage's way. Then, Stoutland charged for his attack.

"_Giga no Kiba, Moderu: Aisu_!"

For Giga Fang, Model: Ice, the inside of Stoutland's mouth began glowing light blue, and his body became surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of his face and he aimed at Simisage, who was in midair. Stoutland shot himself like a rocket towards Simisage and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appeared around his body.

Stoutland bit Simisage's body, which created a large explosion and a cloud of smoke. Stoutland jumped out of it almost immediately. The smoke cleared up, revealing Simisage, frozen in an iceberg, unconscious.

"Simisage! Return…" Black said, a bit worried. "Volcarona, _Furenjī-Bi G3_!" Volcarona's eyes flashed red and fire whips spurted out of her wings and back. She became enveloped by the flames forming an orb with the shade of two triangular malicious red eyes. She quickly flew towards Samurott and the others.

"Samurott, Haxorus, block her!" Cheren commanded, as Samurott drew none of her seamitars and Haxorus clenched her right fist. They then slashed and punched Volcarona, keeping her back for now.

"Emboar, let's go! Quick! Hammer Arm!" Black said, amking Cheren realize that Volcarona was just a distraction. Emboar dashed, passing through the three Pokémon battling, going towards the tired Stoutland.

"Forget Volcarona, stop Emboar!"

"Samu!"

"HAXORUS!"

Both of them turned around, but were suddenly caught by Volcarona's String Shot, making them both unable to move, tied by a sticky string.

"Emboar!" Emboar roared, raising his arm, which began to glow gold. He then slammed his arm onto Stoutland. A strong explosion occurred (somehow. I mean, I've seen Razor Leaf explode, but still), and the ground around Emboar and Stoutland cracked up. The smoke cleared up, showing that Stoutland had fainted.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." White said to Bianca, seeing how Black quickly reacted by Simisage's fainting. Cheren withdrew Stoutland as well.

"Haxorus, Dragon Rage!"

Haxorus, once again, ignored. Haxorus bit the string, escaping Volcarona's trap. Then, she roared loudly as her body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of her face and she faced towards Emboar. She then shot herself at him and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appeared around Haxorus's body.

"Emboar, Head Smash!" Black requested.

Emboar's eyes flashed red. "EMBOOOAAAR!" his body became surrounded by a fiery whitish-blue aura, making him seem black and white. He crossed his arms and then tilted his body frontwards he dashed out, uncrossing his arms, running towards Haxorus head-first.

They collided strongly, creating a strong explosion. Both of them were pushed out of the cloud of smoke.

"Volcarona, Hurricane!" Black quickly commanded.

"Vol!" Volcarona flew away from Samuott, flying towards Haxorus. Her wings began to glow light blue and she began to flap them quickly, creating a strong gust of wind.

The gust swallowed Haxorus, and she was thrown high into the air. When she hit the ground, she fainted, giving Black the advantage.

"Samurott, I'm counting on you." Cheren confessed, withdrawing Haxorus. Smurott broke the string, and glared at the two fire Pokémons on the other side of the field.

"Samu!"

"Swords Dance, Slash and Razor, all focused on your left seamitar." Cheren requested, having a Technique in mind. "This is _Shinkai Burēdo_!"

Samurott prepared "Abyssal Blade". She put her right hand on her left seamitar's handle. She quickly drew it out, revealing that the seamitar was surrounded by a blue aura. The slashing of the seamitar released a strong and powerful wide air-cutting wave towards Volcarona and Emboar.

"Dodge!" Black yelled out.

Emboar managed to jump away, but Volcarona couldn't fully escape, getting hit by the wave, making her hit a nearby wall. She fainted when hitting the wall. Black withdrew her, and was left alone with Emboar.

Black and Cheren glanced at each other, recalling their first battle, Tepig and Oshawott against each other, but on their final stage now.

"Embo!"

"Samu!"

"Samurott, Aqua Jet!"

"Emboar, Flame Charge!"

Samurott's body became surrounded by water and she shot herself like a rocket towards Emboar. Emboar charged into Samurott's direction and his body became surrounded by an orb of red-yellow fire, leaving behind a stream of red-yellow fire.

They collided against each other, which pulled them back both in unison. The attacks had equal strength. Samurott and Emboar glared smiling at each other.

"Aqua Jet, again!"

"Emboar, continue with Flame Charge!"

The same happened, with the result ending up to be the same, but red sparks surrounded Emboar's feet. Black smiled, seeing the result he wanted.

"Emboar, Flare Blitz!"

"Samurott, Hydro Pump!"

"Samu!" Samurott roared, pulling back her head as a blue orb appeared inside her mouth, charging the attack.

Emboar crossed his arms in front of his face and his body suddenly became engulfed in red flames. Emboar then put his arms down and soared straight at Samurott like a missile. While flying towards her, only his head could be seen, and his body became covered in spiraling red-yellow fire while it became surrounded in red-orange fire. Emboar then flew towards Samurott, at amazing speed.

"Too fast!" Cheren yelled out, seeing how fast Emboar was approaching Samurott. Right before Samurott could have lowered her head to release the jet of water, Emboar crashed against her, creating a strong explosion, obligating Black and Cheren to cover their faces, protecting them from the shockwave. They uncovered their eyes, and the result was shown when the smoke cleared up: Smaurott had fainted by the feet of the spark-surrounded Emboar, suffering from the recoil damage.

"Well, I guess you won, Black. Nice Combo." Cheren admitted while withdrawing his fallen Samurott. "Using Flame Charge for speed boost and then use Flare Blitz to end it."

"Yup! That's my signature move." Black confessed, with a cocky grin, putting his hands behind his head.

"Cheren, I want to battle you." Bianca confessed.

"What? Why?" Cheren asked, confused.

"Your Haxorus still isn't obeying. I think she should battle a bit more to see how good of a Trainer you are." Bianca explained. "Just a single round won't hurt, right?" Bianca asked, pretty convinced.

Cheren agreed. It made sense after all. Black and White went tpo the stone bench, while Cheren and Bianca were preparing their battle.

"Go, Musharna!"

"Mu!"

"Let's do this, Haxorus!" Cheren sent in his savage Pokémon to the field, after she recovered (Bianca had saved a lot of healing items during her adventure. A big deal of the,. Almost like her Bag didnt end at all). She growled in a low tone, and glared at Cheren again.

"Musharna, Gyro Ball!"

"Haxorus, Dragon Tail!"

Musharna curled up and started spinning like a wheel. A ring of blue energy appeared around her body in a wheel fashion and she flew towards Haxorus with great speed and power.

Haxorus, instead of attacking with her tail, she opened her mouth and formed a light blue orb of energy inside of it. She then fired a beam of energy (Dragon Rage) from the orb at Musharna, knocking her away.

Cheren was starting to get a bit angry by Haxorus total ignorance. "Haxorus, could you do what I ask you to do for once?"

"HAXORUS!" Haxorus roared loudly at Cheren, showing that she didn't even care.

"Ok, that's it!" Cheren said, showing an angry expression, which surprised the trio. They never really saw "angry" Cheren. "Haxorus, I don't care if you want to do the hell you want, but you are my Pokémon and I'm your Trainer! I don't care what you do outside of the battles, but in them, you have to do as I command, so we can work as allies!" Cheren yelled out. The spike on his hair even stood straight up. Haxorus was about to roar, but then saw Cheren's expression and she… smiled and nodded. It seemed that Cheren had won her respect. Cheren then sighed in relief.

Black began laughing, but not loud enough so Haxorus would hear him. "Hahaha! The guy was terrified!"

"Uh? What are you talking about?" White asked, not understanding Black's reaction.

"When his spike gets straight up to the air, it means he is freaking scared."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You just never noticed because he doesn't get scared easily." Black explained, smiling.

Back to the battling ones.

"Haxorus, False Swipe!"

"Haxo!" Haxorus's tusks began to glow metallic light blue and dashed towards Musharna.

"Musharna, Zen Headbutt!" Bianca commanded, making Musharna lower her head as the Dream Mist stopped emanating. A purple energy began to form in front of her forehead as she raised her head up. The purple energy grew larger and formed into a ball of shining light blue energy. She then lowered her head and flew head first.

Haxorus and Musharna both head bumped against each other, pushing them both back a bit.

"Haxorus…" Haxorus said, flinching.

"She flinched?!" Cheren asked, a bit surprised.

"Musharna, Rock Tomb!"

"Mu!" Silver sparkles formed in front of Musharna's mouth as she growled. The sparkles then expanded, forming into a silver orb of energy. The glow faded out of the orb, forming into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow. She fired the boulder at Haxorus, which trapped her, pressed onto the ground by multiple rocks crushed onto her body.

"Psybeam!"

"Dragon Rage!"

Musharna fired a multicolored zig-zagging beam of energy from the spot on her nose, as Haxorus fired a blue beam of energy from her mouth. The beams collided, creating a midair explosion.

"Rock Smash, free yourself!" Cheren commanded, knowing the move would be perfect for the job. Haxorus's eyes flashed brownish-red, and the rocks surrounding her began to crack. They suddenly broke apart, showing the brownish-red glowing arms with the clenched fists.

"Gyro Ball!"

"Outrage, Rock Smash, Dragon Claw! This is your Technique: _Doragonkurasshā_!"

Musharna curled up and started spinning like a wheel. A ring of blue energy appeared around her body in a wheel fashion and she flew towards Haxorus with great speed and power.

Haxorus eyes began to glow deep red and he became surrounded by a fiery aura of the same color. She roared strongly, as her tusks and clenched fists began to glow brownish-red. She opened her fists, making her claws suddenly start to glow blue. She then dashed and collided against Musharna, quickly slashing her with her claws and striking her with her tusks continuously.

Musharna and Haxorus were pushed away from one another, making them start an eye glaring match. They stood for a while, but Musharna closed her eyes and fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"We did it, Haxorus!" Cheren said, hugging his Pokémon. Haxorus then smiled for the second time. Bianca, Musharna, Black and White also smiled, seeing such a beautiful image. Both Cheren and Bianca withdrew their Pokémons and then glanced at Black and White.

"Now it's your turn." Cheren informed.

"And a full battle this time." Bianca added, wanting to see a battle like that between the two of them. Black and White were a bit astonished at first, but then smiled and nodded.

Black and White were ready for their battle. Cheren and Bianca were anxious to see a battle between those two. After all, it was their first time battling each other.

"At the same time?" Black asked, taking a Poké Ball out of his belt.

"Ok." White answered, also taking out a Poké Ball.

"Go!" Black and White threw the Poké Ball and yelled in unison, sending out their first choices: Braviary and Mandibuzz.

"_Gensho no Kūchū G2_!" Braviary's body became surrounded by a bluish aura, and his claws began glowing deep blue, surrounded by whitish-blue sparks. He dove down and then flew up towards Mandibuzz.

"_Sora no Yami G2_!" Mandibuzz flew up, covered in flames. The flames turned into a blue fiery aura and Mandibuzz's eyes began glowing purplish-crimson. Suddenly, the aura expanded into a gigantic bird-shape and turned dark. The eyes changed the glow to bright blue and Mandibuzz dove towards Braviary.

The collision created an explosion, and created a cloud of smoke. when it cleared up, it had been revealed that the explosion made both of them faint.

Black and White were kind of amazed. Their Pokémons fainted after one single attack, but it was still something. Both of them withdrew their Pokémons, in order to continue the battle. They sent in their Pokémons in unison again.

"Escavalier!"

"Accelgor!"

And another round began.

"Is it just me, or are they sending their Pokémons in the inverted order of when they caught them?" Bianca asked Cheren, noticing the pattern.

"Can't say I didn't notice that too." Cheren admitted, adjusting his glasses.

"Escavalier, Iron Defense and strike Accelgor! _Aianransu Kai_!" Black commanded, recalling the Technique named "Iron Lance Remastered". Escavalier became coated in metal and he dashed towards Accelgor.

"Accelgor, _Ninja āto! Moderu: Kaze ēsu_!"

"Accel!" Accelgor spread her arms, and a strong air current ran through the battlefield, making Escavalier slow down and stop his attack, pushing him back a bit.

"That's what I call a gust!" Bianca commented, holding onto her head, while Cheren covered his face with his arm, protecting him from the wind.

"_Paradinsutoraiku V2_!"

"Ninja Sutā!"

Escavalier roared, while his lances began to glow olive-green. Then, Escavalier's body became surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of his face and he faced towards Accelgor. He then shot himself towards them and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appeared around Escavalier's body.

Accelgor's scarf began to glow yellow and she jumped, releasing multiple golden star-shapes from it, which began spinning around her. Then, the glow spread to the rest of her body and she shot herself like a rocket towards Escavalier, followed by multiple golden stars.

The two Pokémons collided, creating a shockwave between them. Then, an explosion occurred, separating the two Pokémons from one another. Both fell, falling unconscious. Black and White both withdrew their Pokémons and were ready for the next round. Again, they sent in their Pokémons in unison.

"Gothitelle, let's go!"

"Reuniclus, beat him up!"

Gothitelle and Reuniclus entered the battlefield, ready to battle.

"Gothitelle, Daburushokku!" Black started, trying to not tie this time. Gothitelle released multiple yellow lightning bolts from her body. Three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy formed in front of her body. The thunderbolts hit the spheres and the spheres were fired.

"Reuniclus, _Shūsoku Pawā_!" White showed that she had one more Technique up her sleeve... Which doesn't exist.

Reuniclus pulled back his right fist, which began to glow light blue (Focus Punch). Then, on his left hand, a deep green orb with a light green core and green static around it appeared (Energy Ball). He then punched the Energy Ball, making it gain a light blue aura around it, and sent it towards Gothitelle's attack. The collision created an explosion, but no serious damage came into contact to any of them, though the shockwave did make some damage to the Pokémons.

"Gothitelle, _Daburushokku V2_!"

"Reuniclus, Focused Power with Shadow Ball instead! _Shūsoku Pawā_ _Kai_!"

They repeated the attacks, with the solemn exception of them becoming stronger (and Energy Ball replaced by Shadow Ball, but that's another story). This time, the collision resulted in a huge explosion, which made another cloud of smoke. When it cleared up, Gothitelle and Reuniclus were both lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Return." They said in unison, withdrawing them. They then prepared to send in their next options.

"Volcarona, to the field!"

"Mienshao, I need your power!"

The Pokémons stood on the field, glaring at each other.

"_Furenjī-Bi G3_!" Volcarona's eyes flashed red and fire whips spurted out of her wings and back. She became enveloped by the flames forming an orb with the shade of two triangular malicious red eyes.

"_Ōraejji G3_!" Mienshao's body became surrounded in white. The white energy then came off Mienshao's body and formed into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbited around his body. The white light then faded around the orbs and they formed into multiple gray rocks. Then, he put his hands together and an azure orb formed in between his hands and slammed it into the rocks, forming it into an azure wave. The wave coated the rocks in a blue energy, making them lustrous-azure.

Both Pokémons dashed to one another and slammed their bodies and attacks onto each other. The same happened to them as what happened to Escavalier and Accelgor, meaning they fainted. And the cycle repeated.

"Simisage!/Simipour!"

The two Pokémons growled confidently at each other, ready for the battle.

"Ice Beam!"

"SolarBeam!"

"Pour!" Simipour formed a light blue orb in front of her mouth and pulled back her head. Then, she pushed it forwards, releasing multiple light blue beams from it.

Simisage's huge tuft began to absorb sunlight and to glow golden. Then, he pulled back his head and pushed it frontwards as well, firing a strong golden beam at Simipour.

The two beams collided, creating yet another explosion (my Arceus, this is starting to sound more like Bad Luck Brian playing Mine Sweeper instead of a Pokémon battle), and when it cleared up after the huge flash, Simipour and Simisage fell down, fainting.

"Return." Both Trainers said, withdrawing their fallen Pokémons.

"This is it." Bianca spoke.

"Yeah. Whoever wins this round, wins the battle." Cheren added, curious to see the result.

Black and White threw their Poké Balls in unison again.

"Emboar!"

"Serperior, the field is yours!"

"Embo!" Emboar roared, landing onto the field, at the same time as Serperior.

"Serperior, _Doragonbureido G3_!" Serperior's tail leaf began glowing bright green and expanded in every way. Then, the rest of her tail began glowing bright blue and the leaf began glowing marine-blue, a mixture between the two colors. She then moved swiftly towards Emboar.

"Emboar, _Hi Hanmā V2_!"

"Emboar!" Emboar roared, raising his arm up. He clenched his fist and it became surrounded by a red flame. Then, the flame and the arm began to glow golden and he slammed his arms against Serperior, who blocked it with the Dragon Blade G3 Technique. It created a soft cloud of smoke, making Emboar unable to see what was happening around him. "Embo?"

"Serperior, Sure-Killing No-Escape Beam with Hyper Beam! _Hissatsu Nōesukēpubīmu Kai_!"

"Ser!" Serperior quickly moved towards Emboar and wrapped her body around him, making him unable to move and constricting him, making him feel pain. Serperior's head was above Emboar's. Emboar turned to her and became wide eyed by seeing the white orb with a pale pink core in Serperior's mouth.

"Emboar, Flamethrower!" Black reacted as quick as he could because of the panic.

Serperior fired the beam just when Emboar released a stream of flames through his mouth, creating another explosion (no, I'm not a Nitromaniac. What, you don't know what a Nitromaniac is? Is a person that likes to explode things and see things exploding). When it cleared up, Emboar and Serperior's were standing on opposite sides, both damaged. Emboar seemed to be more tired than Serperior's though.

"This battle is damaging our Pokémons to such level..." White noticed, seeing how injured Serperior's and Emboar were.

"White, look closer." Black requested. White was confused at first, but she focused her eyesight on Serperior's and Embkar's faces. She noticed them smiling. Black was smiling as well, which made her recall the whole battle: their Pokémons were always smiling.

"EMBOAR!"

"SERPERIOR!"

They both roared, as Serperior's body became surrounded by a green aura and Emboar's body became surrounded by a fiery aura.

"That's Emboar's Blaze!" Black exclaimed, surprised to see his Pokémon's ability.

"And that's Serperior's Overgrow!" White said in a similar manner, with the same reason.

Emboar's eyes began to glow strongly red and the flames on the front of his neck and shoulders began to increase in intensity and size.

Serperior's eyes flashed green and her body became outlined in light green.

Emboar pulled back his head, with his mouth trying to bear the crimson flames slightly escaping. He then pushed his whole body and head frontwards, releasing a powerful jet of crimson flames at Serperior.

Serperior positioned her body so her head would be pointing straight towards Emboar, along with her collar. She yelled, and two glowing green beams were fired from between her collar and her skin. The two beams then tangled with one another, resulting in a light green beam with a twisting fashion.

The two mysterious attacks collided against one another. The fierce collision created a gigantic… detonation. See? Wasn't explosion this time.

Either way, a big cloud of smoke appeared, covering both Pokémons. When it cleared up, it showed Emboar and Serperior, both unconscious. Black and White ran up to them and checked if they were fine.

"What was that?" Bianca asked, very surprised with those two attacks.

"I used my Pokédex to find it out. It appears Emboar and Serperior learned the ultimate fire and grass type moves: Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant." Cheren said, reading the information of his Pokédex. Black and White were astonished at first, but then smiled at one another, just like Emboar and Serperior did.

The sunset wasn't far. Before they knew it, it was already night. The four Trainers made a campfire and chatted quietly, with their Pokémons out of their Poké Balls, so they could have some space as well.

They fell asleep, each Trainer surrounded by his or her 6 Pokémons, under the stars the dark clear sky showed.

**Wow! Emboar and Serperior learned the Ultimate Moves somehow! But that isn't the matter now. The four Trainers are close to the Pokémon League, but there's still something special I would like to show you all first. You just have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	38. Chapter 38

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 38 – The Grand Mini Adventure:

**This is a chapter dedicated specially to the Pokémons of our Trainers. I hope you enjoy it ^_^**

Black began to open his eyes, so his vision would return. He yawned loudly, making the Pokémons who were sleeping around him waking up. He stood up, stretching his body, waking up marvelously (remember, this is a story: some things that are depectied here never actually happen).

White, Bianca and Cheren woke up shortly after Black. Black then had a cool idea.

"How about a whole day for resting? So we're full of energy for tomorrow. As for you guys…" Black turned to the 24 Pokémons tpo speak more directly to them. "You could spend it doing whatever you feel like it."

The Pokémons looked at one another (in a 24 pattern) and were a bit surprised. They didn't really know what to do. Their Trainers walked away and lied down on the grass, eyes closed, under the shadow of a couple of trees.

"Return by the sunset, okay?"

Emboar answered, nodding. "Embo! (Of course!)" And the 24 of them walked away into the forest.

Stoutland was the only one that had the courage to make THE question. "Stout? Stoutland? (So? What now?)"

"Simisage! (Let's eat!)" Simisage's quick answer actually was something that made everyone smile in agreement.

They began exploring the forest. Both Serperior's managed to get some Oran and Pecha Berries by climbing some trees, and Simisage, Simipour, Braviary and Mandibuzz managed to get a lot of apples. Samurott, using her seamitars to cut down some small trees, which gave off Sitrus Berries.

The 24 Pokémons began eating the berries, talking with each other.

"*munch, munch, munch* Simi Simi Simisage! *munch, munch, munch* (*munch, munch, munch* These apples are amazing! *munch, munch, munch*)" Simisage was eating the apples so quickly that almost no one could understand him.

Simipour, his sister, had a worried look. "Simipour, Si…! (Onii-chan, slow down…!)"

"Simisage-Si? (Why should I?)" he asked with a grin, still eating a bit of an apple.

"Ferro! (Here goes!)" Ferrothorn buried her front two thorns into the ground, starting to absorb the nutrients present. "Ferro? (Uh?)" she glanced at Cinccino, who, for some reason, couldn't stop glaring at Bouffalant, who was eating from his pile of berries, between Gigalith, who was eating rocks, and Samurott eating her own pile of berries. "Ferrothorn? (What's the matter?)"

"Cinccino… (That guy…)" Cinccino murmured loudly, with a stronger glare. "Cinccino-Cinccino! (That guy is all dirty!)"

"Bou? (Uh?)" Boufallant stopped eating and looked at Cinccino (like everyone else). "Bouffalant? (What's the matter?)"

"Cinccino-Cin! Cinccino Cinccino?! (Look at you! Do you ever take a bath?!)" Cinccino

"Bou. Bouffalant. (Yeah. Baths of dust.)" Bouffalant answered, getting back to his eating.

"Cinccino-Cin! (Step aside, I'm going in!)" Cinccino said, dashing towards Bouffalant. She jumped and entered big large afro.

"Bou! (Hey!)" Bouffalant yelled, complaining about Cinccino. "Bouffalant?! Bouffalant!(What the hell?! Get off me!)" Bouffalant began to thrust his head to the sides, trying to hurl Minccino awahy.

"Gigalith-Giga! (Whoa, calm down!)" Gigalith spoke, a bit scared of what Bouffalant could do.

"Cin-Cin-Cin-Cin-Cin! (Clean, clean, clean, clean, clean!)" Cinccino repeated, spinning inside Bouffalant's hair, making small clouds of dust be expelled from his large hair.

"Samurott. (Calm down.)" Samurott spoke, eating pieces of the berries she chopped with a pair of chopsticks.

Bouffalant sweatdropped. "Bouffa… Bou-Bouffalant Bouffa? (Oi, oi… where did you get those chopsticks in the first place?)"

"Gothitelle, Go. (What a bunch of kids.)" Gothitelle said to her friend, Volcarona, while eating a couple of apples.

"Vol… (Don't say that…)" Volcarona replied. "Volcarona Volca. (They're just growing up.)"

"Gothitelle-Gothitelle? Gothitelle-Gothi! (Why are you acting motherly? You're the youngest one here.)" Gothitelle asked, not understanding how Volcarona could be saying things like that.

"Volcarona-Vol. (Someone has to.)" Volcarona answered, astonishing gothitelle a little bit.

"Cin-Cin-Cinccino. (Messy, messy, so messy.)"

"Bouffalant! (Get off me at once!)"

"Emboar Emboar-Embo! (You're not so little now, Dweeb.)" Emboar admitted, eating a couple of apples with Reuniclus.

"Reuniclus! (Don't call me dweeb!)" Reuniclus said, annoyed by Emboar. "Reuniclus-Reu! (You were once a dweeb too!)"

"Emboar Emboar Emboar! (Yeah, but you didn't meet me when I was just a Tepig!)" he laughed, swallowing a whole apple.

"Accel Accel Accelgor?! (Why is your pile of food bigger than mine?!)" she asked Escavalier, wondering the so called matter.

"Mu… (Cinccino, stop.)" Musharna requested, as she, both Serperiors, Mienshao, Chandelure, Bisharp, Stoutland and Haxorus saw Bouffalant waving his head, already waiting for a disaster to occur.

"BOUFFALANT! (GET OFF ME!)" BOuffalant's hair began to glow light blue by using Zen Headbutt, and it threw Cinccino away into the forest.

"Cincciiiiii! (Ahhhhhh!)" Cinccino yelled, hitting a bush. She was suddenly thrown out of it, bottom first, right in front of the bush. "Cin? (Uh?)"

"Simi-Simisear?! (What the hell?!)" someone familiar murmured. Then, standing up, a Simisear got out of the bush, massaging the back of his head. He was facing his back to the other Pokémons. Cinccino quickly panicked and hid behind Braviary and Mandibuzz.

"Simipour?! (Onii-chan?!)"

"Simisage?! (Big Brother?!)"

"Si? (Uh?)" Simisear turned around. "Simisear, Simi-Simisear. (Oh look, if it isn't my siblings.)"

"Simisage? (What are you doing here?)" Simisage asked his sibling.

"Scraafty-Scraft! (None of your business!)" Scrafty said, getting out of the bush as well.

"Escavalier-Escavalier-Esca! (You're that guy's Scraggy, aren't you?!)" Escavalier asked, recognizing the little Pokémon.

"Vanni… (Hello…)" a relaxed smiling Vannilluxe said, appearing out of the trees.

"Mienshao? (You're that Vannillite we met?)" Mienshao asked, curious.

"Vanni… (Yes…)" he answered relaxed, like if life was as simple as "1, 2, 3".

"Serperior-Serpe! (You're that guy N's Pokémons!)" White's Serperior recognized. A Zoroark, a Samurott and a Sigilyth also appeared.

"Zoroark? (What the matter boys?)"

"Simisear-Sear. (It's just those Pokémons of those Trainers N keeps talking about.)" Simisear answered, with a tone of voice that suggested that he was demoting them.

"Simisage-Si! (Oh shut up, you Hot Head!)" his brother retorted, a bit angry. After all, they were brothers, yet Simisear was talking like that.

"S-Simipour! (D-Don't fight!) Simipour spoke, putting herself between her two brothers.

"Scrafty-Scraft-Scrafty! (If you're so scared of a fight, let's make it a competition. 6 of you against the 6 of us!)" Scrafty suggested, all pumped up, putting on his hood.

"Unfeaznt! (We agree!)" Unfa«ezant never backed away from a challenge and this wouldn't be the first time. He and Scrafty glared furiously at each other.

They moved out of the forest to a rocky environment, with a long cliff to the sea.

"Samurott-Samu! (The first competition will be a flight competition!)" N's Samurott declared, moving towards the cliff.

"Sigilyth. (I believe I should be the one doing it.)" Sigilyth guessed, moving towads Samurott.

"Braviary Brav. (Unfezant, you put us in this mess, you make it.)"

"Unfezant. (Thank you.)" it was weird why Unfezant thanked Braviary, but he was trying to impress Mandibuzz.

"Zoroark: Zo-Zoroark-Zoroark-Zo-Zoroark. Zoroark. (The rules are simple: The first one to reach that rock, get a piece of it and come back, wins. Attacking one another is allowed.)"

"Unfe. (Agreed.)" Unfezant chirped, ready for the race.

"Vanni… Lluxe… (Ready... Set...)" Vannilluxe did the countdown. A slow one. Before he could say the last word, a robotic like voice spoke.

"KLANG-KLANG! (STOP IMMEDIATELY!)" Unfezant and Sigilyth fell onto the ground, slipping from the surprise. "KLANG KLANG KLANG KLANG. (THIS AREA IS RESTRICTED TO ALL WHO ARE NOT FROM THE VILLAGE.)"

"Samu? Samurott? (What? What village?)" N's Samurott asked, confused.

The voice revealed to be a Klang, followed by a Cubchoo, a Ducklett, a couple of Frillish (a male and a female), a Klink, a Cotonee, a Petilil, a Timburr and a Darumaka.

"Frillish-Frillish-Fri, Frillish-Frillish-Frillish, Fri. (This area is near the Lost Pokémon Village, a Village founded to welcome and receive the Pokémons that lost their homes or are lost, without returning.)" the male Frillish explained.

"Frillish-Fri." (Please follow us.)" the female one requested.

The 30 Pokémons decided to follow the wild ones, which lead them to a small village-like area, with houses and everything. In the inhabitants list it included: a Deino, a couple of Basculins (a red and a blue), an Alomomola, three Deerlings, a Sawsbuck, a Lampent, a Purrloin, a Patrat, a couple of Watchogs, a Woobat, an Audino, a couple of Palpitoads, three Tympoles, two Tynamos, an Eelektrik, a Dewott, a Tepig, five Axews, 6 Blittles, a Stunfisk, a trio of Joltiks, four Trubbishs, a couple of Yamasks, a Sandile, four Venipedes, two Tranquills, a Drillbur, two Foongus, an Amoonguss, two Roggenrolas and a Boldore.

(Author Note: the Deerlings and the Sawsbuck are in Spring Form)

"Accel… (Wow…)" Accelgor admitted, seeing such a village.

"Escavalier-Esca? (All these Pokésmons are lost?)"

"Mienshao? (including yourselves?)"

"KLINK. (YES.)" Klink answered, floating away towards the village. Klang did the same, followed by the two Frillish.

"KLANG. (LET'S GO.)" Klang said to the remaining Pokémons.

The remaining Pokémons decided to follow them as well. They were introduced to the village and were welcomed. They were clear that they weren't lost and that they were under the ownership of various Trainers, but even with those facts out in the air, they were well received by the ones of the village. They even played a lot with the infants. Cinccinno cleaned the whole area.

"Zoroark-Zo. (This reminds me of my childhood.)" Zoroark admitted.

"Mien? (What?)"

"Zoro-Zoroark. (I got lost, and couldn't find my way back.)" Zororark explained. "Zoroark-Zroark-Zoroark. (But Master N then found me and asked me to come with him.)" she continued with a smile. Mienshao began to think that N actually wasn't that much of a bad guy. And it almost seemed like everybody knew that already. "Zoro-Zoro. (We all had some sort of episode like this and Master N.)"

"Shao? (Really?)"

KABOOOOOOOOM!

A large explosion was heard, and everybody turned to the origin of it, the top of a nearby hill, taking sight of the creators of it: a Zebstrika, an Excadrill, a Gurdurr, a Whirlipede, a Darmanitan, an Archen, a Tirtouga, a Cryogonal, a Golett and a Druddigon.

"Serperior? (What the distortion world?)" Bianca's Serperior asked, surprised.

"De-wott… (Uh-oh…)" Dewott let out, shaking a bit.

"Bisharp? (Who are they?)"

"KLANG-KLAN-KLANG. (THEY'RE THE D-POKÉ GANG.)"

"Bliii-Bliiitzle! (They're a bunch of bullies!)"

"Arche! (Shut up!)"

"Tirtouga Tirtou! (Learn your place!)" Tirtouga yelled out. Tirtouga's body began to glow white and he created a see-through afterimage of himself. The afterimage then spun quickly and created a silver ball with a green core in front of his body. Tirtouga then fired the ball towards Blittle.

Blittzel closed her eyes in fear. She thought she would get hurt quickly after that, but something was wrong: there was no hit. She opened her eyes again and saw Emboar, with his right arm glowing gold, deflecting the orb, sending it away towards Arceus knows where.

"Emboar? (Are you ok?)"

"Blii-Bliii! (Yes, thank you sir!)"

"Zebstrika! (Get out!)" the Zebstrika roared, dashing towards Emboar downhill. She pulled up her legs, beginning to fly through the air. Her body then became surrounded in bright gold electricity with white static around her, making its body seem gold and brown. She then soared towards Emboar, leaving behind a stream of gold electricity.

"Serperior-Ser! (Leaf Tornado!)" Both Serperior's hissed. Suddenly, two light green, green and dark green tornados of leaves appeared in front of Emboar, which were sent from behind him.

When Zebstrika hit the tornados, the electricity around her disappeared and gathered where Zebstrika collided with them, forming into a white orb of sparkling energy. The orb of energy then exploded, cancelling out the tornados and jumping back, landing in the village itself.

"Zoroark! (You're mine!)" Zoroark yelled, in midair, falling towards Zebstrika. Zebstrika was too astounded to move. Zoroark's eyes glowed light blue and her body became surrounded by a crimson aura. She then raised her arms above her head. When she did, the aura around her forearms got thicker. When she landed right in front of Zebstrika, she slammed her arms down into the ground. A pink and crimson glowing forcefield of energy appeared from the aura around Zoroark's arms and grew larger, spreading all around her, hitting Zebstrika and sending her away.

Zebstrika landed on her side, but she quickly recovered and stood up. She looked towards the rest of her gang and she jumped to the side, making way to Darmanitan, who was rolling towards the inhabitants with high speed and power.

"Gothitelle! (Leave him to me!)" Gothitelle's eyes began to glow light blue and Darmanitan became outlined in the same color. Darmanitan floated up, but still in their direction.

"Reuniclus! (He's mine!)"

"Scrafty! (He's mine!)"

They said in unison. Reuniclus's right fist became surrounded in a blue aura and Scrafty's left knee began to glow purple. They then punched and kick Darmnitan simultaneously, sending him away as well, landing right next to Zebstrika.

"Sigilyth. (Samurott, use that ultimate water move.)"

"SAMUUUUU! (AAHHHHH!)" Samurott roared, as a glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of Samurott's mouth. Samurott fired it at Darmanitan and Zebstrika. When the orb collided against them, it exploded, sending a tidal wave against them, making them faint.

"Archen! (Revenge!)" he jumped high into the air and his claws began to glow blue. He then glided down towards the village, followed by Whirlipede, rolling using Steamroll, and Excadrill, using Drill Run by putting his arms up, shaping his body like a drill and spinning.

"Bisharp! (Let's go!)" Bisharp's blades began to glow purple and he clased them against Archen's claws.

"Ferro! (Hiya!)" Ferrothorn's right appendage began to glow to glow green and she whipped Excadrill away.

"Brav! (On it!)" Braviary's body became surrounded by red flames and he flew towards Whirlipede. He then unleashed the power of Brave Bird when the flames ceased and his body became surrounded by a blue strong aura. He collided against Whirlipede, sending him away.

"Gurdurr! (Charge!)" Gurdurr yelled as he and the remaining four Pokémons dashed downhill.

"Serperior! (I have a plan!)" White's Serperior spoke. "Serperior-Serperio-Ser? (Samurott, can use Hydro Canon again?)"

"Samu! (Yeah!)" N's Samurott answered, approaching Serperior and Emboar.

"Embo-Embo? (Accelgor, can you gather them up?)"

"Accel! (Leave it to me!)" Accelgor dashed towards the opponent's at high speed. She used the variation of her Technique Ninja Art of the element of Wind: Wind Ace. She dashed through them so fast, that a strong air current followed her, lifting them up into the air. She then used the Water variation, Water Bomb. She touched Tirtouga, releasing a strong water stream from the palm of her hand, washing them towards the other ones. "Accel! (Now!)"

"Samurott-Samu! (Trial Attack!)"

"Serperior… (Ultimate…)"

Serperior and Samurott stood beside Emboar, and after the two of them spoke, their bodies began to glow: Emboar began to glow red, Serperior glowed green, and Samurott shined blue.

"EMBOAR! (CANNON!)" Emboar roared.

Emboar pulled back his head, with his mouth trying to bear the crimson flames slightly escaping. He then pushed his whole body and head frontwards, releasing a powerful jet of crimson flames at them.

Serperior positioned her body so her head would be pointing straight towards the group of Pokémons, along with her collar. She yelled, and two glowing green beams were fired from between her collar and her skin. The two beams then tangled with one another, resulting in a light green beam with a twisting fashion.

A glowing light blue orb of water appeared in front of Samurott's mouth and he released an extremely powerful stream of azure water towards them as well.

The three beams united and hit the group of Pokémons, creating an explosion strong enough to send them flying away and never come back.

There was some damage, but it wasn't anything serious. Emboar and the others repaired what was broken. The sun was near setting, which meant that Emboar and the others had to return. They all left the village with a warm goodbye, hoping that they could all return someday. N's Pokémons left the group, still with a rivalry spark between them. The 24 Pokémons returned to their Trianers, happy from finishing such a wonderful day. The sun was near setting, but there was something the four Trainers still had to do.

They were close to the end of Route 10. The approached the Badge Check Gates.

Black was the one leading the way. They entered the aprooval area, where a strong wind current blew. They approached a large set of doors which had the image of the Trio Badge on them. They all showed the Trio Badge to a little scanner, making the gates open, while an electric voice spoke.

"Holder of the Trio Badge! Challenge all that you face!"

The Trio Badge Gate was composed of features that represented the three types used by Cilan, Chili, and Cress. Respectively, they were: shrubs, small trees, flowers, and grass; two burning torches on the north side of the stream; a small stream flowing through the center of the area, with a bridge crossing it. There are also two restaurant tables on the south side of the river. The next door presented the Basic Badge, and they showed it, making the gates open and the same voice speak.

"Holder of the Basic Badge! Show the knowledge you've obtained!"

They found a beautiful garden on the other side. Bianca and White even stole a few of them. Oh wait, wrong narrating line, I mean, they "took" a few of them as a "souvenir". There were three poles connected via red velvet rope, similar to what is seen in museums. There were pieces of what appear to be ancient stone ruins as well. The next door had the image of the Insect Badge. Black showed the Badge to the little screen, making the doors open and the voice speak once again.

"Holder of the Insect Badge! Fight valiantly like an insect!"

The Insect Badge Gate held a large metal bug sculpture in the center of the area. A path went over the bug, leading to the other end of the gate. There were present some Joltik, and for some unknown reason, Cheren's hair spiky stood completely up (As seen before, Cheren's spiky stands straight up if he is completely afraid of something. I wonder what the connection is.) The next door had the image of the Bolt Badge. They showed the respective Badge and the voice spoke once again.

"Holder of the Bolt Badge! Unfurl a shocking battle!"

The Bolt Badge Gate had a metal bridge with three glass tubes containing blue electricity on each side, connected underneath the bridge with electric blue wiring. Black was luck to not get electrocuted, with all that touching on stuff with warning signs. Black showed the Quake Badge.

"Holder of the Quake Badge! Make your foes' hearts tremble!"

The Quake Badge Gate's path was surrounded by gem-encrusted walls of earth, making the path vary from wide to narrow. White and Bianca wanted to take some of the jewels as well, but Black and Cheren managed to hold them back. White was the one showing the next badge.

"Holder of the Jet Badge! Blast ahead with tremendous force!"

The Jet Badge Gate had a large seemingly bottomless crevasse with a strong, constant gust coming out of it, blowing leaves out with it. The four of them could cross the crevasse by simply walking across, floating due to the gust, but Bianca had a hard time making her skirt stay down. Cheren sang in his mind "I see London, I see France, I see Bianca's underpants!", but he managed to keep it in his head. Thought the mild nosebleed was enough of a giveaway. Cheren and Bianca showed the next Badge.

"Holder of the Freeze Badge! Show the sharp edge of an icicle!"

The Freeze Badge Gate had a mass of slippery ice, with icy pillars used as a part of a sliding puzzle. Thank Arceus that Cheren was there, or they wouldn't be able to get out of there. The four of them showed the final Badge.

"Pass through Victory Road, which lies beyond here, and head for the Pokémon League! Prove that you, too, can be a legend!"

The Legend Badge Gate featured two stone dragon heads, each with a single clawed hand, protruding from the cliff face. Black, White, Cheren and Bianca walked through it, the sun very near setting.

They walked through the short mountain (yeah, Victory Road is simple here) and moved towards the big golden-stone building, which made the four teenagers smile widely: the Pokémon League.

**They're at the Pokémon League! They finally reached the marvelous League! But I do wonder how it will go next. And I hope you too want to read the next chapter ;)**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	39. Chapter 39

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 39 – The Phantasmagorical Writer:

**Wait… Phantasmagorical? Writer? Oh my god, this chapter is about me! 0.0 Wow. This is very unexpected. I want to thank-**

***receives a paper***

**Oh. It's not me. Shauntal gets to be the special character. She stole me a prize once, and now she steals my shot?! Unbelievable… Wait… I have a plan… *maniacal laugh***

Black, White, Bianca and Cheren rested in the small Poké Center next to the Pokémon League. They were a bit anxious, so it took a while to fall asleep.

Morning rose and they woke up, ready for the day that awaited them. They left the mini Poké Center and entered the stone building. Bianca was scared when the gates behind her closed, but the huge statue was enough to make her think on something else.

"Wow…" they all murmured. Cheren then decided to break the silence.

"What should we do now?"

"We'll pick a flight of stairs." Black suggested, reading the inscription on the big statue. "It says here that each flight of stairs will lead us to an Elite 4 member. The rest is a matter of luck."

"The let's take those." Cheren chose, pointing to the lower left ones.

Bianca was confused. "Why?"

"Because it's the first one in any logical order." Cheren justified, moving towards the flight of stairs. Black and the others followed him, obviously. After a couple of steps, it was shown a door. They opened it, showing the large and seemingly impossible room.

They were amazed by the giant cylindrical room with a large structure in the middle made out of wooden bookcases. They walked towards the spiral staircase to move up the pillar. But when they stepped in the stair case, two will-o-wisps started circling around them.

"What is this?!" White asked, pretty scared. Bianca was scared as well, but Cheren thought it was "fascinating" and Black was simply too astonished to be scared. The will-o-wisps sped up and it made the four of them float mysteriously. They were soared up the stairs, and when they reached the top they saw the back of the room, which was made up of windows portraying a thunderstorm, which seemed weird. It seemed like it had no end and unreal as well. The flames then suddenly disappeared, making Black fall onto the floor. Then White and Cheren landed on him,m kaing him stay on the ground and murmur in pain. Bianca then fell into Cheren's arms, making Black give up on trying to get up at all (which made Bianca worry about her weight).

"Get… off… me…!" Black said, his lungs and vocal cords being crushed by his friends. They quickly got off his body.

"You need help?" a feminine elder voice asked. It was a sweet tone of voice, which somehow gave comfort to Black.

"Uh?" Black looked up, seeing the young adult. She seemed to be around 19. She had purple, straight, short hair, which was a bit weird in a way. She seemed thin, but not skinny at all. She was taller than them, but not by a lot. Her eyes were black and wide, and her eyes were clear and round. She wore a purple long-sleeved mini-skirted "dress" with dark purple tights and pink shoes, plus the black gloves. She extended her hand, and Black took it. She helped him get up. "Arigatō." He thanked.

"You're welcome. Who are you four?" the woman asked, walking away towards the big desk at the end of the platform. There, she put on a wide strange ribbon-shaped collar around her neck, tied by a red broche.

(Author's Note: seen from above, the collar-ribbon actually resembles like a black cat's head, the red broche being the nose)

"I'm Cheren and these are Black, Bianca and White." Cheren spoke for all of them.

"I see. My name is Shauntal, and I'm one of the members of the Elite 4 of Unova." Shauntal introduced herself, as she took a pink pen into her left hand and a notebook into her right hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The four of them introduced themselves in unison, which surprised them and Shauntal. Shauntal giggled a bit.

"'Eyes brimming with dark flame, this man rejected everything other than himself in order to bring about one singular justice...'" Shauntal read from her notebook, which gave Black and the others and puzzled expression. She seemed a bit sad yet happy somehow. She then realized that she read it out loud. "Oops. Sorry. That's part of a novel I'm writing. I was inspired by a young man that talked to me who was just here, and somehow I got a little sad... Excuse me." She returned to her normal self. "You're all challengers, right?"

"Exactly." Cheren answered.

"You all want to battle the Elite 4 and Champion? Won't that take a lot of time?" Shauntal asked, making the four of them realize that it would be a little inconvenient to make the Elite 4 members and Alder 4 times each. "How about this: since there are 4 of you, each one of you battles one of the Elite 4 members. As for the champion, it is up to alder to choose how to proceed." Shauntal suggested.

"That seems… Logical." Bianca admitted, still processing the information in her head. The way she looked at the ceiling made the others sweatdrop.

"So? Which one of you will be my beloved opponent?" Shauntal asked, pointing her pen towards the group of teenagers.

They had to think for a while, which gave Shauntal some time to continue write her novel. But then, her opponent was decided.

"I'll be your opponent. I'm Cheren. Pleased to meet you!" Cheren said, stepping into the battlefield, as Black, White and Bianca sat down in some old chairs not so far away.

"Pleased to meet you too, young man. A good and beloved introduction is always important in any story." She smiled. "Shall I tell you the synopsis?"

"The what?" Cheren was smart, but not so smart.

"Sōrī, Sōrī. I meant if I should explain the rules for the story ready to be written in the field of battle?"

"H-H-Hai onegaishimasu..." Cheren requested, sweatdropping, not a real fan of references to writing.

"Very well then." She started. "These rules might apply to every Elite 4 member. We are only allowed to use 4 Pokémons, but the challengers are allowed to use up to 6 Pokémons. The Elite 4 member always sends in the Pokémon for battle first, no matter the situation. We are specialized in one type and we are obligated to reveal it, mine being Ghost-type. The battle ends once one of the sides runs out of usable Pokémons. Do you accept?"

"Yes!" he answered with a serious look. This would probably be one of the most important battles in his life, and the most important until now.

"Well then. Come forth! Cofagrigus!" Shauntal threw her Poké Ball, which sent in her first Pokémon.

The stone body landed on the ground. But then, it revealed its face and shadowy arms, and began to float. Cheren was amazed by the Pokémon.

A screen at the top of the back wall appeared, showing the image of Cheren and Shauntal. Cheren's image had 6 Poké Balls next to it and Shauntal had 4. The first one flipped, showing the image of Cofagrigus.

Black used his Pokédex for information.

"Cofagrigus, the Coffin Pokémon and the evolved form of Yamask. They pretend to be elaborate coffins to teach lessons to grave robbers. It has been said that they swallow those who get too close and turn them into mummies. Grave robbers who mistake them for real coffins and get too close end up trapped inside their bodies. Their bodies are covered in pure gold and they like to eat gold nuggets."

Black, White and Bianca sweatdropped and spoke in unison. "Creepy…"

Cheren thught carefully his strategy. _"She's a Ghost-type specialist, so I should save Bisharp to the end because of the type advantage. Samurott, Stoutland and Haxorus should be saved as well, due to the vast movepool. So I start with either Bouffalant or Gigalith. I should send in a probe to see her battle style. Gigalith should be saved because of Toxic and since Bouffalant has immunity to Ghost-type moves, it is a good first choice."_ Cheren picked his Poké Ball and threw it. "Go, Bouffalant!"

"Bouffa!" roared the mighty Pokémon.

The first Poké Ball on the screen in Cheren's side flipped, showing Bouffalant's image.

"'I have no idea what day it is today, but I will never forget it for the rest of my life.'" Shauntal read from her notebook. "That's part of a novel I wrote. I absolutely love writing about the close bonds between the Trainers who come here and the Pokémon they train. Could I use you and your Pokémon as a subject? Are you ready for the destined battle?"

"Yes." Cheren nodded. "Bouffalant, Wild Charge!"

"Bouffa!" Bouffalant ran towards Cofagrigus. His body became surrounded by yellow electricity, making his body look gold and white.

"The strong attack of my Bouffalant, the strongest physical Electric-type attack, and the ability Reckless are the perfect combination!" Cheren yelled out. "Gooooo!"

"Bouffalant!" he roared, gaining speed.

"Cofagrigus, take the hit." Shauntal requested, as Cofagrigus withdrew her arms and landed on the ground, hiding her face. Bouffalant tackled the golden body, pushing her away, but it didn't seem to have some sort of damage. Cofagrigus returned to her battling form.

"Impossible… Cofagrigus doesn't even have a scratch." Cheren admitted in scare and amazement. He then noticed something weird. Bouffalant seemed to be shaking in fear and pain. "Boufflant, what's wrong?"

"Bou…ffa…" Bouffalant murmured, as his body became surrounded by black aura stripe waves outlined in blue. Then, they wrapped around his body tightly, but soon after that, the aura stripes disappeared. Bouffalant then returned to normal again. "Bouffa?"

"What happened?"

"That was Cofagrigus's ability: Mummy. In direct contact, the ability spreads, canceling the other Pokémon's original ability." Shauntal explained, with a creepy grin, as she wrote down on her notebook.

Cheren was a bit scared, mainly because of the creepy grin she made. "T-That means Bouffalant lost the Reckless ability?!"

"Exactly. Cofagrigus, please use Shadow Ball on the ground underneath Bouffalant."

"Cofa!" Cofagrigus put her four hands together in front of her face and formed a purple and black orb of energy with black static around it in between them. Cofagrigus then threw the ball at Bouffalant.

The ball passed through Bouffalant's body and hit the floor, creating an explosion, which affected Bouffalant.

"Bouffalant, Megahorn!" Bouffalant's horns began to glow olive green and grew wider and longer. Bouffalant then dashed towards Cofagrigus.

"Grass Knot!" Cofagrigus's eyes glowed green. Then, two blades of grass spurted out of the ground near Bouffalant, glowed green, and tied themselves into a knot, making Bouffalant trip and fall over. His attack was cancelled. "Psychic!"

"Cofa…!" Cofagrigus's eyes began to glow light blue and released a psychic wave, which made Bouffalant's body become outlined in light blue. Bouffalant then began to float and was thrown away.

"Bouffa!" he slammed against the ground, hurt.

"Bouffalant, Bone Smasher with Zen Headbutt! _Hone Masshā Kai_!" Cheren decided to pull a new version of his Technique. Bouffalant lowered his head and dashed towards Cofagrigus (Head Charge), and his hair began to glow light blue (Zen Headbutt). Then, his horns expanded and began to glow olive green (Megahorn).

"Protect." Shauntal demanded. Cofagrigus returned to her coffin form and a green see-through barrier appeared around her. Bouffalant slammed against it and was pushed back due to the impact. "Now," Shauntal had a strange creepy smile, and her voice changed to a harsher tone of voice. "Will-o-Wisp!" after she spoke, her pupils became slit.

Cofagrigus created a pink, light blue and dark blue fireball in her hands and fired it at Bouffalant. The fireball hit Boufflant with great power, creating a strong explosion. After the smoke cleared, Bouffalant fell onto the floor, fainted.

The image of Bouffalant became grey with black lines.

"Masaka…" Cheren murmured, amazed by how quick the first round turned out. He withdrew Bouffalant to continue the battle. "Avenge him, Gigalith!" Cheren said, sending in Gigalith.

"Giga!" Gigalith shouted, as the second Poké Ball on the screen showed the image of Gigalith.

"Gigalith, Stealth Rock!"

Gigalith's body became surrounded in several silver glitters that grew larger and fired around the battlefield. The energy then grew larger and formed into pointed gray rocks that spiraled around the battlefield.

"Cofagrigus, Shadow Ball!"

"Gigalith, Smack Down!"

Cofagrigus put her four hands together in front of her face and formed a purple and black orb of energy with black static around it in between them. Cofagrigus then threw the ball at Gigalith.

Gigalith opened his mouth and a metallic gold orb of energy that was surrounded in orange energy appeared in front of it. Gigalith then fired the orb at Cofagrigus.

The two orbs collided against one another and they exploded, ending in a tie between the power between them.

"Gigalith, use Power Gem on Stealth Rock!" the red crystals began to glow orange and then multiple beams of energy were fired from them in a curved fashion, hitting the stones circling around Cofagrigus and slamming them against her. The impact created a cloud of dust and smoke, but when it cleared up, it showed that Cofagrigus protected herself by staying in her coffin form. "Sandstorm, Stealth Rock and Power Gem! _Kōtaku Dengeki V2_!" Cheren used his Technique Lustrous Blitzkrieg, but a more powerful version of it. A multicolored aura surrounded Gigalith's body and traveled down his body and into the ground. Then, a twister of sand erupted from the ground under Gigalith's body, swallowing Gigalith in it.

Then, multiple sharp gray rocks started floating around the tornado along with the wind. Then, multiple orange lights appeared inside the tornado where Gigalith was, and the lights spread like beams in a curved fasion, making the pointed rocks coated in orange energy. The tornado the rose and made a curved trajectory. It slammed against Cofagrigus from above, making so as the tornado was enveloping her instead of Gigalith. The tornado seized, showing Cofagrigus in her coffin form, protecting her from the attack.

Cheren was amazed and yet astonished. He then noticed that Shauntal was making some sort of creepy smile again, and this time she laughed while whispering. "Is she… Mocking me?" Cheren asked himself, as he witnessed her left hand going kind of crazy while writing (still, her handwriting was kind of beautiful). Cheren put on a more serious face and replied fast. "_Kōtaku Dengeki V3_!"

Gigalith repeated the attack, but in the strongest version of it, but the result was the same. Cheren was running out of options.

"Gigalith, Titanium Meteorite but replace Rock Blast with rock Slide! _Chitan Inseki Kai_!"

Gigalith roared, as multiple white rings of energy appeared above Gigalith's body, and large grey boulders came out of the ripples of energy. Then, a silver orb formed in front of his eyes. Then, Gigalith fired a silver beam from the orb towards the air, coating the rocks in silver energy and they took the shape of meteorites, which fell down against Cofagrigus, this time making some scratches.

"Cofagrigus…" Shauntal spoke in a creepy tone again. "_Mamīhagu_." After speaking, her pupils became slit again.

"Cofa!" Cofagrigus floated swiftly, putting herself behind Gigalith. Gigalith quickly turned his head in order to see his opponent, and Cofagrigus's eyes began to glow light green. Multiple grass blades spurted out of the ground and enveloped Gigalith, making him unable to move. Then, Cofagrigus's arms stretched out and wrapped around him as well, making him feel pain.

(Author's Note: the name of the Technique is actually a pun. The words "Mummy" and "Mommy" when said in Japanese (at least with an accent) sound the same, thus the name of the Technique being both "Mommy Hug" and "Mummy Hug")

"Did you girls feel that vibe as well?" Black asked, a bit scared at Shauntal's creepy voice.

"Hai…" they both answered, scared as well.

"I have to do something…! Gigalith, Stone Edge!"

"Gigaaaa!" Gigalith roared, as his body became outlined in white and two rings of multiple white pointed energy orbs appeared, floating around Gigalith's body. The white glow faded when the energy orbs floated around it. The white glow then faded on the orbs and formed into multiple gray jagged rocks. Gigalith then roared loudly and fired the stones in multiple directions, some hitting Cofagrigus, pushing her away, and some cutting the grass, freeing Gigalith from what was a prison to him.

"Don't rest! Earthquake on her!" Cheren demanded as Gigalith jumped onto Cofagrigus, slamming his legs against her golden body. He then stood on his hind legs and slammed the front ones against Cofagrigus, making a strong earthquake run through the building. Some cracks appeared on the ground underneath Cofagrigus.

"Shadow Ball!" Shauntal commanded, pointing her pen at Gigalith and Cofagrigus after she finished writing the most recent line. Her pupils became slit and she had a creepy wide smile.

"Smack Down!" Cheren replied, pointing at the Pokémons in a similar fashion.

Cofagrigus opened her mouth, preparing the Shadow Ball, and Gigalith opened his, preparing the Smack Down attack. Both orbs were fired at close range against one another, creating a strong and violent explosion.

When the smoke cleared up, both Cofagrigus and Gigalith showed to have fainted.

Both Cheren and Shauntal withdrew their respective Pokémon. Shauntal still sent out her creepy vibe and her pupils were still slit, but then she blinked twice and her eyes returned to normal. She pressed her hands against her cheeks, like if she was trying to wake up.

"Go, Jellicent!" Shauntal said, talking like she first talked when she met them. She threw her Poké Ball, sending her second Pokémon to the battlefield.

"Jelli…!" the pink Pokémons said, as she floated in midair. Bianca used her Pokédex to get some info.

"Jellicent, the Floating Pokémon and the evolved form of Frillish. Its body is mostly seawater. They propel themselves by expelling absorbed seawater from their bodies. The fate of the ships and crew that wander into Jellicent's habitat: all sunken, all lost, all vanished. Their favorite food is life energy."

"Creepy…" the three of them said in unison again.

"She's not creepy! All my Pokémons are cute and adorable!" Shauntal whined, like a little kid, which made Cheren and the others sweatdrop, and fall to the side.

"C-C-Cute…?" Cheren asked, standing up again. He cleared his throat, trying to concentrate on the match. "Go, Stoutland!"

"Stout!" he barked.

"Thunder Fang!" Cheren commanded. Stoutland jumped forward and charged towards Jellicent. As he approached Jellicent, he opened his mouth and yellow sparks of electricity appeared around his mouth.

"Jellicent, Scald!"

Jellincent released a stream of boiling water enveloped by steam at Stoutland.

"Surf!" The sparks around Stoutland's mouth seized and his paws began to glow blue. He jumped onto the stream and slid through it, like if he was surfing it. "Thunder Fang!"

"Stout!" Stoutland barked, as his mouth became surrounded in yellow sparks again, quickly approaching Jellicent. He then bit down Jellicent's body, making both of them become surrounded in yellow electricity, damaging Jellicent. He then jumped back stopping his attack.

"Jellicent, Brine!" Jellicent fired a powerful stream of water from her mouth, almost hitting Stoutland, but he managed to dodge the attack safely.

"Odor Sleuth!"

"Recover!"

Stoutland barked and his nose began to glow metallic green. He then started to sniff the air, picking Jellicent's scent.

Jellicent became outlined in yellow and her injuries began to heal.

"Stoutland, _Giga no Kiba, Moderu: Sandā_!" Cheren thought he should use a strong attack, in attempt to end it quickly. He used his Giga Fang Technique, but instead of using Ice Fang, he used Thunder Fang.

Stoutland jumped high into the air while facing towards the sky. As he did, his body became surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of his face and he faced towards Jellicent. He then shot himself at Jellicent and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appeared around Stoutland's body. His mouth became surrounded in yellow sparks as well. He then tackled Jellicent with great force while biting her, creating a violent explosion due to the electric charge.

Stoutland jumped back, out of the cloud of smoke, and barked, hoping that Jellicent had been defeated, but the disappearance of the cloud of smoke proved otherwise, which astonished Cheren and Stoutland.

"Jellicent…" Shauntal began speaking in the creepy tone again. Then, her pupils became slit. "_Tōketsu Iryūjon_!"

"Jelli!" Jellicent spoke, preparing the Technique named "Freezing Illusion". Jellicent suddenly multiplied, making a total of 5 Jellicents. Then, the one in the middle began spinning, releasing a strong blizzard from her body, coating the other Jellicents in light blue energy, similar to ice. The other four Jellicents then flew at high speed towards Stoutland, passing through him, freezing him up. When the fifth Jellicent hit her body against the frozen Stoutland, the ice broke, setting Stoutland free, but it was already too late, since he had fainted already.

"Stoutland, return…" Cheren said, seeing that he only had three Pokémons left, yet Shauntal still had three out of four available. "Go, Haxorus!"

"HAXORUS!" Haxorus roared, ready to rumble.

"Dragon Tail!"

Haxorus dashed towards Jellicent, with her tail glowing light blue, ready to slam it against her.

"Jellicent, Energy Ball and Shadow Ball!" A light green orb of energy formed in front of Jellicent's mouth and she fired it at Haxorus, followed by a purple and black orb.

"Block it!" Cheren commanded. Haxorus turned her body, slamming her tail against the orbs, destroying them.

"Ice Beam!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

Jelliecent formed a light blue orb of energy in front of her mouth and released multiple lightning-like beams.

Haxorus opened her mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appeared in front of it. She then fired the ball at Jellicent.

The beams collided with the orb, creating an explosion. Both Pokémons were able to continue.

"Outrage!"

"Waterfall!"

Shauntal's creepy tone returned, along with the slit pupils.

Haxorus eyes began to glow red and dashed out towards Jellicent. Jellicent's eyes began to glow blue and became surrounded by spiraling azure water and floated at high speed, leaving behind water in a column like fashion. The Pokémons hit against each other with incredible strength. The collision made them both jump back, and after some seconds of changing glares, they both fell to the ground, unconscious.

They withdrew their Pokémons.

"Go, Golurk! Help me out!" Shauntal sent in her third Pokémon: Golurk the giant.

They were all amazed by its size. They even were sweatdropping, and White used her Pokédex to get some information.

"Golurk, the Automaton Pokémon and the evolved form of Golett. It is said that Golurk were ordered to protect people and Pokémon by the ancient people who made them. It flies across the sky at Mach speeds. They run on a mysterious energy. Removing the seal on its chest makes its internal energy go out of control."

For once, the Pokémon wasn't really creepy. Just scary and big.

"Go, Samurott! I need your assistance!"

"Samu!" Samurott barked.

"Go…" Golurk murmured, seeming indifferent to Samurott's glare, which was surprising.

"Samurott, _Sairentosurasshu V2_!" Cheren decided to begin with a powerful attack. Samurott grabbed the end of her left seamitar with er right paw and suddenly, as soon as she drew it, she disappeared and reappeared behind Golurk, saving her seamitar. Surprising both Cheren and Samurott, Golurk seemed indifferent. Golurk started to slowly turn around, showing the big slash on his torso to Samurott.

"Golurk, DynamicPunch!" a wide strange smile appeared on Shauntal's face. Golurk's right fist became surrounded in an orange aura and it punched Samurott's whole body, pushing her away. She had bruises and injuries all over her body, not to mention that her eyes seemed weird.

"That DynamicPunch was too strong…" Cheren admitted.

"My Golurk has the Iron Fist ability, giving all Punching attacks an extra boost." Shauntal explained, sending that vibe again.

"Samurott's confused now… Use Razor Shell!"

"Samu?!" Samurott took out one of her seamitars and started waving it aimlessly.

"Golurk, Focus Punch!" her pupils became slit again. Golurk pulled back its left fist and it became surrounded in a light blue aura. It then punched Samurott with full strength, sending her straight into the ceiling. She fell back to the ground, unable to continue battling. Cheren was in a pickle now.

"Samurott, return…" He only had one choice left. "Go, Bisharp!"

"Bi!" Bisharp spoke, landing on the ground, ready to battle. Though he sweatdropped after seeing the size of Golurk.

"Golurk, Shadow Punch!"

"Golurk!" Golurk pulled back its right arm and purple and black energy appeared around it and formed into its arm, causing it to turn black and become outlined in purple. Golurk then brought its fist forward and released a black fist in the shape of Golurk's fist with a purple outline. The fist then hit Bisharp, not making that much of damage.

"Bisharp, _Kinzoku Bakuhatsu, Moderu: Shirubā_!" Cheren decided to use the Exploding Metal Technique, in the Silver variation. Bisharp formed a ball of silver fire between his hands, and his blades began resonating, sending sound waves into the sphere of fire. He then disappeared and reappeared right in front of Golurk. He then slammed the orb against Golurk's chest, pushing it away.

"DynamicPunch!"

"Iron Defense!"

Bisharp became coated in an iron-like aura and Golurk punched him with its orange-aura fist. The damage wasn't as grand as it was first thought.

"_Kinzoku Bakuhatsu, Moderu: Chitan_!" This time, it was the Titanium variation. Bisharp slammed the fire orb against Golurk again, causing some more damage.

(Author's Note: Bisharp's Technique varies in Model depending on the attack used on him before the Technique: Dragon – Iron, Ghost – Silver, Fighting – Titanium, etc…)

"_Kinzoku Yoru Rippingu V2_!" Metallic Night Rip to the ones that don't know Japanese. Bisharp's blades extended slightly and the blades became made out of iron. Then, they began to glow lustrously purple and the edges became dark. Bisharp disappeared and multiple slah-like energy rips appeared around Golurk, slashing it. Bisharp then reappeared, with his blades back to normal. Golurk then fell backwards, unable to continue battling.

"Return, Golurk. I need you to finish my story, Chandelure!" Shauntal sent in her final Pokémon: a shiny Chandelure. The teenagers were wondering why the flames were red instead of purple like Bianca's Chandelure.

"Chan…"

"Chandelure, Inferno!" Shauntal commanded, her pupils slit and her voice a bit creepy.

Chandelure tipped her head down and fired a stream of red fire with rings from the hole on the top of her head at Bisharp.

"Dodge!"

Bisharp was fast enough to dodge the attack.

"Fire Blast!"

"Dark Pulse!"

Chandelure fired a blast of fire with the form of a 大 shape, as Bisharp crouched together and extended his arms quickly, making a wave of purple circles come out of his body and hit the blast of fire. The attacks were strong, but ended up hitting both of them due to the route of collision not being exactly precise.

The attacks were strong, leaving both Pokémons a bit exhausted. "Payback!" Cheren decided not to leave any sort of choice left to Shauntal. Bisharp's right arm began to glow dark and quickly passed right through Chandelure.

Both of them stood by for a while, waiting for one of them to faint. The tension was so thick that it would be possible to cut it with a knife. The three teenagers prayed for Cheren's victory. But the unbelievable happened: Bisharp fainted. PSYCHE! Chandelure was the one who fainted.

Everyone cheered for Cheren, and Shauntal returned to normal when she withdrew Chandelure.

"congratulations and thank you, Cheren."

Cheren was confused. "Thank you? For what?"

"Thanks to you, I managed to finish the chapter I had a block on." Shauntal confessed, extending her hand for handshake.

Cheren noticed the hand and smiled. He then started extending his hand to shake her hand. "You're wel-" until he slipped. He couldn't control the fall and well… let's say he landed right in Shauntal's A spot. They didn't really fall, they were still standing. She blushed in awkwardness and embarrassment. Cheren looked up, not really able to stand straight up. He was blushing, but because of another reason. A little string of blood came out of his nose. White and Bianca pulled him out of there and hit the back of his head with a strong punch each, making Cheren lie down on the ground, face against the floor. Black couldn't help not to laugh and sweatdrop. Shauntal did more or less the same, but her laughter was more in awkwardness than any other thing.

Because of the wild punches White and Bianca gave, a book fell out of one of the shelves. Black went to pick it up, but his curiosity made him open the book.

"Shauntal, what's this book?"

"Uh?" she began to blush even more and quickly took the book out of his hands. Her pupils were now somewhat "wider". "N-N-Nothing!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Black apologized.

"Don't feel bad. It's just my journal."

"A journal of what?" Bianca's mouth let the question escape.

"Umm… Umm…" she began blushing. "Have you heard about a man named Volkner?"

"Yeah, he is one of the most powerful Trainers up to date. He's from Sinnoh." Cheren recognized the name.

""Do you know Thunderbolt?" was his first greeting to me." She blushed, saying that she and Volkner had met before. "But we only told each other's name after we battled. He is so strong…" she began blushing a lot, shaking her body a bit. The four teenagers deduced what she was trying to say: she had a crush on Volkner. "We're friends and talk a lot via cellphone… But I wish we could meet in person again." Shauntal confessed, hiding her blushing face behind her journal. The four teenagers smiled, half happy to see that Shauntal had a crush on someone.

At Nuvema Town, in Juniper's Lab:

"Dad, have you found out how to make Reshiram return to its original form?" Professor Juniper asked, while doing some research.

"Sorry, honey, I still haven't found anything out." Cedric Juniper answered, also making research.

"We still don't really know anything, unfortunately." She began talking to herself and her father. "We're sure that the Pokémon will awaken if it recognizes somebody's strength... And the best person to do that is Black. He has collected all eight Unova gym badges." She smiled, proud of her friend's son. "He may not realize it himself, but he has changed hugely since he left Nuvema."

At Striaton City:

"Here you go, Burgh. A big coffee-caramel frapuccino with extra whip-cream, cinnamon and chocolate topping." Cress informed, serving his fellow Gym Leader.

"Thanks, but I just wanted a Black Coffee." Burgh replied, sweatdropping.

"Oh just eat up, we can't be picky." Chili barked, a bit impatient. He was still a bit affected by the whole thing with Team Plasma.

"Cool down, brother." Cilan requested, not wanting Chili to go berserk or anything like that.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit pissed at those Plasma guys. Who do they think they are?" Chili asked out loud, with anger in his tone of voice.

"Chili, do as your brother asked." Burgh requested, taking a sip of his beverage. "We have to be on alert for any kind of warning from our Gym Leader friends."

"You're right, I need to be distracted." Chili admitted, sitting down on a chair next to Burgh.

"Dating has always been a fine solution for a cloudy day." Cress suggested.

"You're right… Hey, how's Skyla doing?" Chili's question made the other three go silent. "What?"

"You don't know about it?" Cilan asked, a bit astonished.

"About what?"

"Maybe you shouldn't know. Knowing you, it would make you faint." Cress deduced. The mystery was making Chili more and more curious.

"C'mon, tell me!" Chili demanded.

"She's kind of in an in-and-out super strange relationship." Burgh answered.

"What?" Chili didn't understand what he had said.

"Umm, like, she's in a relationship that, umm, everyone knows it will happen, but it isn't close to starting because she hasn't made some sort of clear move." Cilan explained.

"Oh, I see! But wait, with whom?" Chili still had that last question unanswered.

"Umm…" Cilan murmured, not really wanting to say it.

Cress lowered his head and whispered into his brother's ear. Chili began to blush, until his face became red. He then fell backwards. Burgh and the other two triplets moved, so they could see if he was ok. Turns out he was drooling, steaming, fainted.

Pokémons of the Day:

Cofagrigus - Ancient legends once told Cofagrigus could eat nearby humans and turn their lifeless bodies into mummies. It also has the ability to form two pairs of arms. Its real face is covered up by parts that slide out of the way when it is active.

Jellicent - It can absorb seawater then project it from its head. It can also absorb life energy, shown by the fact that it can learn Absorb and Giga Drain.

Golurk - Despite its large size, Golurk is capable of flying. By inserting its hands in its arms and inserting its legs and feet in its body, it can take off like a rocket. An undefinable energy burns inside it, and if the seal on its chest is taken off, the energy will go out of control.

**What's the next challenge? Will Black ever unlock the power of Reshiram? Who is Skyla in a relationship with?**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	40. Chapter 40

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 40 – The Master of Fighting:

**With Shauntal defeated, that leaves 3 members to battles. Who's the next one? Who am I kidding, it's super obvious… By the way, we have to rewind a bit to Shauntal.**

""Do you know Thunderbolt?" was his first greeting to me."

Way across the Pokémon World, in Sinnoh:

"*Achoo!* *Sniffle*" Volkner sneezed.

"Uh? What's up bro? Catching a cold?"

"Nah. I don't catch girls. Maybe someone's talking about me." Volkner suggested, looking up to the sky.

Flint, he's best friend, noticed this. "You think it's that Shauntal girl?"

Volkner was a bit surprised. "How do you know about her?"

Flint grinned. "I'm your bro, it's my duty to embarrass the hell out of you. And I swear I saw a little blush on your face."

"Flint, you know I'm not the blushing type."

"Precisely." He winked.

"Anyway, just don't tell Candice. You know how she gets, and she's kinda nosy and all."

"Plus the crush on you."

"Yes, but that's pretty much any girl in Sinnoh." Volkner sighed, looking up at the sky again. "Maybe I should visit her."

All the way back to Unova:

The four teenagers left Shauntal's room (after a sneeze), and were back to the main room. This time, Bianca picked a room: the room opposite to Shauntal's, the farthest on the right.

They entered it: the room was cylindrical with a large structure in the middle made out of mechanical junk. The back of the room was shadowed down without lighting. They stepped onto the platform, which began circling the cylindrical structure, rising to the top. The room seemed to be modeled after a wrestling ring with a cage overhead. When they reached the top, the lights turned on.

They saw the next Member of the Elite 4. He had dark skin, blonde hair on the top, along with the eyebrows, but the sides of the hair were dark. His eyes seemed to be black. He wore orange fingerless gloves and very lage pants, which had a blue stripe on the sides, bands on his biceps of the same blue color, a very large white jacket-like clothing and a black belt holding his clothes up. He also had a mouth guard gum, a piece of protection boxers use on the teeth of the lower jaw.

He had his arms crossed, and seemed to be glaring at the teenagers. But when he spoke, it actually changed their opinions.

"Greetings, challengers. My name is Marshal. In order to master the art of fighting, I'm training under my mentor, Alder. My mentor sees your potential as Trainers and is taking an interest in you. It is my intention to test you-to take you to the limits of your strength. Kiai!" He kicked the air, scaring them a bit.

"*gulp* I-I'm Bianca and these are my friends Black, White and Cheren. Cheren has just defeated Shauntal."

"Impressive." Marshal admitted, making Cheren smile.

"Arigatō." Cheren thanked.

"So is Cheren the one going to battle me?"

"No, he just battled Shauntal, so he is no condition to battle." Black explained.

"Shauntal told us that we could each battle one member of the Elite 4." White added, making Marshal understood what was going to happen.

"Then which one of you is going to be my opponent?" he asked again, crossing his arms.

"W-W-Well, I picked the room, so I guess I should be the one battling."

Marshal noticed how Bianca talked and laughed. "No need to be shy, brave little warrior." He said, tapping her hat, making her more comfortable.

Black, White and Cheren sat on a bench near the battlefield after wishing her luck.

"You know the rules?" Marshal asked, wanting to make sure everything was in place.

"Y-Yes."

"Well then. Throh, come forth! Kiai!" Marshal said, sending in his first option to the battlefield.

"Throh!"

Black used his Pokédex to know more about this Pokémon.

"Throh, the Judo Pokémon. When they encounter foes bigger than themselves, they try to throw them. They always travel in packs of five. When it tightens its belt, it becomes stronger. Wild Throh use vines to weave their own belts. It changes belts as it gets stronger."

"Wow…" Bianca let it out, amazed from seeing the Pokémon. She then began thinking and sent in her first choice.

"Go, Ferrothorn!"

"Ferro!"

"Then we shall begin! Throh, open with Bulldoze."

"Throh!" Throh yelled, as he became surrounded in a yellow-brownish aura and stomped the ground continuously, making it shake. He then dashed towards Ferrothorn. A small earthquake was felt in each of Throh's steps.

"Ferrothorn, Gyro Ball!"

Bianca replied, not wanting to lose against Marshal. Ferrothorn jumped as the ends of her roots began to glow bluish-silver and began spinning at high speed, floating towards Throh.

"Throh, Storm Throw! _Middou~ōkingu Gyakuten_!" The name of the Technique meant (and still means) Mid-Walking Reversal. Throh jumped and spun, so his back would be facing Ferrothorn. He put both his hands above his right shoulder and somehow grabbed one of Ferrothorn's roots. He then pulled her over him and slammed her against the ground, surprising everybody. Ferrothorn had just a received a Critical Hit due to Vital Throw's effect.

"Ferrothorn, don't give up! _Kinzoku-sei no Muchi G3_!" Bianca commanded. Ferrothorn got back to her feet and formed a white energy orb in front of her. She then swung her vines through the sphere, making them turn into iron. Then, they began glowing lustrous-green.

"Block it!" When Ferrothorn swung her vines, but Throh easily blocked them by grabbing the vines.

"Ferro?"

"Vital Throw!" Throh spun around and then hurled Ferrothorn away, making her hit the wall.

"Ferrothorn!" Bianca yelled, worried. Ferrothorn stood up, ready to continue battling. "Pin Missile!"

"Ferro!" Ferrothorn's arms began to glow white and she fired multiple glowing white streams with arrowheads from the arms at Throh.

"Throh, block it!" Throh put his arms in front of his body, protecting him from the missiles. At least part of it. "Payback!"

Throh clenched both his fists, which became surrounded by a black aura and purple outline. "Throh!" Throh then jumped and punched Ferrothorn, pushing her away.

"Thunder Wave!" Ferrothorn released bolts of yellow electricity from her body at Throh, leaving him surrounded by yellow sparks, signing that he was paralyzed.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Marshal warned, as Throh lowered his head.

"Uh?" Bianca asked, not understanding.

"THROOOH!" Throh shouted, as his eyes glowed red and his body became surrounded in a crimson aura, raising his attack power.

"Guts." Cheren spoke, calling their attention. "If a Pokémon suffers a status ailment, its attack power raises sky high."

"Like Skyla." White joked. But what was Skyla doing anyway? Oops, that's for later.

"Throh, Superpower! Kiai!" Marshal commanded. Throh flexed his muscles, increasing power. His body became outlined in a light blue aura. He then grabbed Ferrothorn (hurt by the Iron Barbs) and tossed her into the air. His muscles got back to normal and Ferrothorn fainted when she landed.

"Return." Bianca said in a low tone, unhappy to see Ferrothorn all worn out. "Go, Cinccino!"

"Cin!" Cinccino spoke, happy to participate in the battle.

"Throh, let's not underestimate her. Vital Throw!"

"Throh!" Throh dashed towards Cinccino.

"Cinccino, Tail Slap!" Bianca commanded. Cinccino's tails began to glow blue and black and she dashed towards Throh. She then spun and slapped his face multiple times, making him back off.

"Payback!"

"Th-!" Throh was about to speak, but he was unable to. The yellow sparks appeared around him, making him unable to move. The paralysis kicked in.

"Cinccino, Hyper Voice!" Both of Cinccino's ears rolled up, first the right then the left one. She then took a deep breath and shouted loudly. As she shouted, the inside of her mouth glowed white and a beam of wind with turquoise rings inside them came out from Cinccino's mouth and hit throh, sending him away. He then fainted on impact.

"Great job, Bianca. No one knocks out my Throh with only two Pokémons."

"Thank you." Bianca thanked with a smile, feeling proud of herself.

"Let's continue then! Sawk, battle by my side!"

He sent in the next Pokémon. The blue Pokémon stood in a battle position. "Sawk!"

White used her Pokédex to know more about Sawk in general.

"Sawk, the Karate Pokémon. The sound of Sawk punching boulders and trees can be heard all the way from the mountains where they train. Tying their belts gets them pumped and makes their punches more destructive. Disturbing their training angers them. Desiring the strongest karate chop, they seclude themselves in mountains and train without sleeping."

"Sawk, Focus Energy!"

Sawk flexed his muscles and his arm and back muscles grew larger.

"Cinccino, Tail Slap!"

"Cin!" Cinccino dashed towards Sawk, ready to start the battle.

"Sawk, Close combat! Kiai!" Sawk repeatedly attacked Cinccino with a lightning fast barrage of open-handed strikes with both of his hands. The strikes left a strong imprint on Cinccino's body. She was quickly defeated and fainted after the attack. Sawk let out a deep breath and his arms shook.

"Return… Go, Serperior!" Bianca sent in her Serperior to the field of battle.

"Sawk, Low Sweep!"

"Sawk!" Sawk dashed towards Serperior and jumped while at it, extending his right leg out. His foot began to glow white and leaving behind a trail of white energy while it travelled.

"Serperior, Leaf Tornado!"

"Ser!" Serperior roared, as he jumped and spun on his head with his tail straight up in the air. Serperior then started spinning his body and a large light green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it appeared around the end of Serperior's tail and spun around with it. Serperior then spun around on his side and catched Sawk inside of the tornado.

"_Taiyō Torunēdo V2_!" Bianca quickly reacted, thinking it would be a good idea on using Solar Tornado. Serperior opened his mouth and fired a golden beam from his mouth into the tornado, making it explode. Sawk landed on the ground, lightly damaged.

"Sawk, Close Combat!"

"Saaaawk!" Sawk dashed towards Serperior, ready to deliver a strong barrage of punches and kicks.

"Serperior, Reflect and Light Screen! _Nijū Shōheki_!" Serperior's eyes first flashed yellow and then flashed pink. A yellow glass box appeared around him and a huge and shining multicolored dome around him. The name of the Technique meant Double Barrier.

Sawk continuously kicked the barriers, trying to break them apart, but he couldn't, and jumped back.

"Low Sweep!" Sawk dashed towards Serperior and jumped while at it, extending his right leg out. His foot began to glow white and leaving behind a trail of white energy while it travelled.

"Wring Out!" Bianca's surprisingly smart move amazed her friends. Serperior lowered his head, dodging the leg, and then wrapped around it and started squeezing it, making Sawk unable to move. "Leer and Leaf Blade! _Kowai Burēdo_!" The name meant Scary Blade.

Serperior's eyes glowed red. Sawk was astonished and scared, making him stop moving. Then, Serperior's tail leaf began to glow light green. He then moved up, running through Sawk's leg, and then slammed his tail against Sawk's face, knocking him out.

"Good job, Serperior!" Bianca cheered, as Marshal withdrew Sawk.

"Battle with me, Mienshao!" Marshal sent in his third Pokémon. White smiled from seeing that she had a Pokémon in common with an Elite 4 Member.

"Serperior, Leaf Blade!"

Serperior dashed towards Mienshao, wanting to attack as soon as possible. But something escaped her mind.

"Retaliate!" Mienshao was a freaking beast.

Mienshao became outlined in a clear aura and his body was overlaid by a clear see-through image of Sawk. Mienshao then slammed against Serperior, making him faint immediately.

"Serperior, return!" Bianca said, starting to fear defeat. She was down to halve of her Pokémons, just like Marshal. "Go, Chandelure!"

"Chand!"

"Now this will be a challenge." Marshal admitted. "Mienshao, Rock Slide!"

"Mien!" Mienshao's body glowed white and multiple white rings of energy appeared above him. Then, several large grey boulders came out of the ripples of energy and fell down towards Chandelure.

"Inferno!" Bianca decided it would be a powerful counter. Chandelure tipped her head down and fired a stream of purple fire with rings from the hole on the top of her head at the rocks, destroying them.

"Mienshao, Bounce!" Mienshao jumped high,cdodging the upcoming tornado. He then landed on Chandelure's face and then jumped back, damaging her.

"Shadow Ball!" Bianca was getting quicker at counterattacking. Four small black and purple balls of energy appeared in front of Chandelure in a diamond shape form, one after the other. Chandelure then fired the balls at Mienshao.

"Aura Sphere!" Mienshao put his hands together and formed a blue azure orb between them. He then fired the orb, which collided against the four dark orbs, creating a strong explosion.

"Chandelure, Flame Burst!" Bianca commanded, as Chandelure began to gather flames to shape in an orb.

"Bounce, quick!" Marshal ordered. Mienshao jumped high and kicked Chandelure, canceling her attack. "Rock Slide!"

"Mien!" Mienshao's body glowed white and multiple white rings of energy appeared above and around him. Then, several large grey boulders came out of the ripples of energy and fell down towards Chandelure, hitting her and leaving her unconscious.

"Return. Go, Unfezant!" Bianca sent in her Unfezant, trying to get some sort of advantage.

"Bounce!"

"Aerial Ace!"

"UNFEZANT!" Unfezant chirped. Mienshao jumped high, as Unfezant dove down at him, flapping his wings once. Then, he began to move so fast he became a blur and slammed into Mienshao, making a strong and direct hit. Mienshao fainted after that attack.

"Mienshao, return. Battle with me! Conkeldurr, I need your strength!" Marshal sent in his final and signature Pokémon.

"Conkel!"

Cheren used his Pokédex to see what Conkeldurr could do.

"Conkeldurr, the Muscular Pokémon and the evolved form of Gurdurr. It is thought that Conkeldurr taught humans how to make concrete more than 2,000 years ago. They use concrete pillars as walking canes. They know moves that enable them to swing the pillars freely in battle. Rather than rely on force, they master moves that utilize the centrifugal force of spinning concrete."

"Unfezant, Aerial Ace!"

Unfezant dove down at him, flapping his wings once. Then, he began to move so fast he became a blur.

"Block it!" Marshal commanded. Conkeldurr put the concrete pillars in front of his body. Unfezant slammed against them, and his body became injured. After all, he did bash into cement, didn't he?

"Unfezant, _Kuikkukattā V3_Bianca yelled out Quick Cutter, and Unfezant became surrounded in a white outline. Suddenly, he began flapping his wings over and over again at a high speed, releasing multiple light blue 'X' shaped energy waves.

"Block it again!" Marshal countered. Conkeldurr repeated the move, defending himself from the waves. "Now, Poison Jab!"

"Conkel!" Conkeldurr yelled clenching both his fists. They then started glowing metallic purple. Conkeldurr ran and punched Unfezant with a strong movement and attack, pushing him away into the ground.

"Unfezant!" Bianca yelled, worried by seeing that Unfezant couldn't stand up as quickly as usually.

"Conkeldurr, now, Focus Blast!" Unfezant looked up and became wide eyed by seeing Conkeldurr falling towards him with an orange orb between his hands. Conkeldurr then slammed the orb against Unfezant, creating a strong explosion. Conkeldurr jumped back and got a hold of his concrete pillars. Unfezant fainted when the cloud faded away.

"Unfezant, return. I'm counting on you, Musharna!" Bianca switched Pokémons, sending in her ace.

"Musha…"

"Conkeldurr, Focus Blast!" Marshal didn't waste any second in starting the final round. Conkeldurr put his hands together and formed an orange orb between them. He then hurled it at Musharna.

"Musharna, Energy Ball!" A light green orb of energy formed in front of her mouth and Musharna fired it at the Focus Blast. The orbs collided, exploding strongly. "Gyro Ball!"

"Musha." Musharna began to spin like a wheel and a light blue ring of energy appeared around her. She then flew towards Conkeldurr.

"Block it!" Conkeldurr put the pillars in front of himself again for protection. Bu this time, the attack began destroying the pillars of concrete and even hit against Conkeldurr, leaving him without any sort of protection. "Stone Edge!"

Conkeldurr's body became surrounded in white energy for a moment and the energy came off his body in the form of two rings of jagged white energy orbs that floated around him. The white energy then faded, forming the orbs into gray jagged stones. Conkeldurr then fired the stones at Musharna.

"Psychic!" Musharna opened her blue glowing eyes and the stones became outlined in light blue, but the psychic wave wasn't strong enough to stop the stones and Musharna received multiple hits from the rocks

"Conkeldurr, Focus Punch! Kiai!" Marshal yelled out. Conkeldurr dashed towards Musharna with his right fist covered in a blue aura.

"Hypnosis!" Musharna's eyes glowed multicolored and multicolored circles were released off her eyes at Conkeldurr. When it hit, Conkeldurr's eyes glowed multicolored and he got put in a trance, falling asleep. "Dream Eater!"

"Musha!" Musharna released a shadow-like version of herself at Conkeldurr and the shadow went through it, sucking up Conkeldurr's energy. Conkeldurr fell onto his back and fell unconscious.

Bianca hugged Musharna in happiness and the other three congratulated her. Marshal smiled and withdrew Conkeldurr.

"Congratulations, Bianca."

"Thank you, Mr. Marshal." She thanked, as Musharna hung onto Cheren's head for some odd reason.

"Representing the Pokémon League in the absence of the Champion has been my duty as Alder's student. However, there is nothing as empty as words not backed up by strength. A word useful for the two of you." Marshal said, talking directly to White and Black. "The other members of the Elite Four are far more powerful than I am. Do not underestimate them!"

Black and White started imagining how powerful the other two Elite 4 Members could possibly be.

At Mistralton City, in Skyla's House:

Skyla and Elesa were in Skyla's room. Skyla was working on her computer and Elesa explored her friend's room. Skyla had some big headphones on. Some minutes after that, she took them off and sighed.

"It's useless." She complained. "My sonar isn't picking anything aerial that is unusual."

Elesa tried to comfort her friend. "Don't worry, Skyla. At least you're doing something useful. I can't do anything to help tracking down N."

"Don't say that!" Skyla had a worried look. "You're just as necessary as any other one of us! After all, you're here helping me instead of being on vacation, like Burgh, who's taking a bite at the Triplets' Café!"

Elesa smiled. "Thanks, Skyla."

"You're welcome!" Skyla said with her cheerful smile. Elesa's smile softened a bit and a light tinge of pink spread through her face.

"Kanojo no egao ga totemo kawaīdesu... (Her smile is so cute...)" She murmured to herself, after Skyla put her headphones back on. Elesa decided to approach Skyla and then hugged her from behind, making her headphones fall from her head. Skyla was surprised, astonished, blushing, with her mouth in a multiple "S"-like fashion.

"E-Elesa!"

"Anata no karada wa fuwafuwadesu... (Your body is fluffy...)"

Skyla blushed even more, steaming a bit. But Elesa broke the hug, leaving Skyla a bit confused. Skyla turned around and saw Elesa with a playful smile.

"Let's get back to work." Elesa spoke, exploring more of Skyla's room. Skyla was a bit confused, but she then made her signature wide smile.

Pokémons of the Day:

Throh - His power increases when his belt is tied, wild ones can create their own belts with vines. Throh have the strength to throw foes bigger than himself.

Sawk - Once a Sawk's belt is tied, he becomes even stronger.

Conkeldurr - Conkeldurr can create concrete, a technique it was believed to have taught humans 2000 years ago. It uses its concrete pillars to attack strongly, without using its physical strength. It also uses them to support its massive upper body.

**Who's the next opponent? I Bianca stronger than she seems? Is Skyla in a relationship with who I think she is? 0.0**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	41. Chapter 41

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 41 – The Lord in the Shadows:

**Half of the elite 4 has been defeated, but who is the next challenger? And the next opponent?**

At the Unova Poké League:

The four teenagers left Marshal's room, returning to the main room. This time, White decided to be the one picking a room: the room above Shauntal's.

They entered it: room was also cylindrical like the other rooms, with a large structure in the middle. The room was somewhat of an elegant ballroom, reminiscent of vampire castles and 1800s Eastern European design. The chamber was dominated by shades of deep crimson and black. They walked onto the platform in front of them, which lift them up around the winding staircase. While they were raised to the top, torches light the room up. They arrived at the top of the structure and saw the elaborate chandelier hanged from above the battlefield.

They saw the next Member of the Elite 4 across the room, sitting on an armchair, with a glass of wine in his hands. Also, there was a small table next to him, which had some coins, dice, and a deck of cards. His skin was pale, the eyes were pale blue, and his spiky strange hair was black. He was wearing a fancy like dark suit, with some other colors at the edges, like yellow.

He drank the remaining wine his glass held and then spoke with a smile. A half-creepy smile, if I shall say. "Welcome, to my casino."

"Casino?" White asked, not understanding what he meant.

"Sorry for the expression, youngling. I forgot you're too young to gamble. My name is Grimsley. Pleasure to meet you." He said, bowing. Bianca and White blushed and giggled a bit.

"I'm black, and these are White, Bianca and Cheren. We're here to challenge you. Well, one of us." Black explained.

"So, which one of you will be battling me?" Grimsley asked, standing up from the armchair.

"It's either me or Black." White answered, as they stepped forward.

"Then I guess we should leave it to luck." Grimsley picked up a coin from the little table and put it on his hand. "Heads or Tails?" He asked, preparing to toss the coin.

"Tails." White called out, leaving the Heads option to Black.

"Very well then. Let's flip." Grimsley spoke, tossing the coin high, almost hitting the ceiling. The four teenagers followed the coin with their eyes. The coin began to fall down due to gravity (that heartless son of an Earth) and Grimsley swiftly kicked the coin.

The coin flew through the room, ending up hitting Black's forehead with great strength, making him fall on his back. White and the others looked at Black, who had his spinning (anime style), with the coin on his forehead, the Tails side being the one it showed.

"I guess that means that I'm the one battling here." White guessed, making Black frown a bit. He sat up.

"You're more worried about the result than me?!"

White and the others laughed, seeing that the coin was still on his forehead. Black looked upwards without moving his head and started panicking a bit.

"AHHH! Why isn't the coin falling?!" White swiftly took the coin out, showing the imprint of the Heads side of the coin. "Itai...!" Black said, holding his forehead.

Bianca took out some band aids and made a cross on Black's forehead, marking the spot.

"Please give me my lucky coin back."

"Sure." White said, throwing the coin at Grimsley. Black and the others sat on the bench (that was actually a couch), as White and Grimsley stood on opposite sides of the battlefields.

"I bet that you already know the rules for the match."

"And you won." White said, already trying to build up a strategy.

"Of course I won. I'm a gifted gambler. And shall we begin?"

"Sure."

"Very well then." He picked up a four sided die and tossed onto the table, showing the number 1 as the result. "It had to be. Go, Liepard!"

"Lie!" The Pokemon roared, entering the battlefield. Black used the Pokédex.

"Liepard, the Cruel Pokémon, and the evolved form of Purrloin. Stealthily, it sneaks up on its target, striking

from behind before its victim has a chance to react. Their beautiful form comes from the muscles they have developed. They run silently in the night."

"Then let's go, Reuniclus!"

"Reu!" Reuniclus said, ready to rumble.

"Reuniclus, let's start this with Focus Punch!"

Grimsley grinned. "Fake Out."

"Lie!" Liepard growled, jumping towards Reuniclus, surprising him a bit. She then clapped her paws together. A large shockwave of air came out of the paws and pushed Reuniclus back, canceling the opportunity to attack.

"Reuniclus, Rollout!" Reuniclus seemed scared. "He flinched?"

"Liepard, don't gamble on the next attack. Aerial Ace." Grimsley indicated, with confidence in his voice.

"Pard!" Liepard jumped up with a high burst of speed and a clear aura around her. She dashed through the air and hit Reuniclus body in a downwards trajectory, slamming him against the ground. On the impact, she jumped back, landing closer to her Trainer.

"Reuniclus, are you ok?"

"Reu…!" Reuniclus answered, floating up into the air, making a thumbs up.

"Ok then! Focused Power with Focus Blast! This is the ultimate form of a Mode Technique: the True Version! _Shin Shūsoku Pawā_! (True Focused Power)"

"Reu!" Reuniclus put his hands together and prepared for the attack. Though Grimsley already had planned out what to do.

"Attract." He requested, making White wide eyed.

Liepard winked at Reuniclus with her right eye. When she did, multiple pink hearts with pink sparkles around them came out of her eye and floated towards Reuniclus. When the hearts reached Reuniclus, the hearts floated around him quickly and then shrunk into Reuniclus's body. Once they did, Reuniclus's body flashed pink and a large pink heart with multiple pink streams of sparkles all around it appeared on Reuniclus's body and his eyes became replaced by pink hearts, causing him to fall in love with Liepard.

"Reuniclus, snap out of it!"

"Reuuu…" he was starting to drool.

"Liepard, Aerial Ace and Night Slash in order to finish him. _1-Byō no Yoru_! (Night of 1 Second)"

"Lipard!" she roared, as her front claws extended and started glowing purple, as her eyes glowed violet. She then disappeared and Reuniclus body was scratched by straight slashes of energy. Reuniclus fell to the ground, unable to continue battle when Liepard reappeared.

White had no choice but to withdraw him. "Return… Go, Serperior!"

"Ser!" Serperior entered the battlefield.

"Liepard, Aerial Ace."

"Serperior, Wrap!"

Serperior dashed towards Liepard, her body twisting in a tunnel like fashion. Liepard disappeared, but Serperior'sbody somehow captured her, and tightened up, making Liepard unable to escape.

"_Hissatsu Nōesukēpubīmu Kai_!"

"Lie?!" Liepard looked at Serperior's head. Serperior had an orange orb in front of her mouth, and she fired a powerful beam against Liepard, creating a minor explosion and a cloud of smoke. Serperior swiftly exited the smoke cloud, but Liepard wasn't done just yet. She remained conscious. She actually didn't seem that damaged.

"Liepard, now's your chance. Aerial Ace!" Liepard disappeared and quickly hit Serperior multiple times before reappearing again. Serperior was heavily damaged.

"Serperior, Frenzy Plant!"

"Liepard, Hyper Beam!"

Serperior positioned her body so her head would be pointing straight towards Liepard, along with her collar. She yelled, and two glowing green beams were fired from between her collar and her skin. The two beams then tangled with one another, resulting in a light green beam with a twisting fashion. Liepard opened her mouth and formed a white orb of energy with a pale pink center in front of it. She then fired a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the orb at Serperior.

The beams collided, detonating into a strong explosion, making both Pokémons faint.

"Return." They both withdrew their Pokémons.

"Let's gamble." He picked a random Pokémon from his three otions and threw the Poké Ball, sending in his Scrafty.

"Scrafty!"

Bianca used her Pokédex.

"Scrafty, the Hoodlum Pokémon and the evolved form of Scraggy. It pulls up its shed skin to protect itself while it kicks. The bigger the crest, the more respected it is. It can smash concrete blocks with its kicking attacks. Groups of them beat up anything that enter their territory. Each can spit acidic liquid from its mouth."

"Go, Mandibuzz!" White sent in her next Pokémon. "Dark Pulse and Toxic! _Dākupoizun_!"

"Mandi!" Mandibuzz opened her mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appeared inside it. She then fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside her mouth at Scrafty, along with a stream of a thick purple liquid.

"Scrafty, Rock Climb!"

"Scraf-ty!" Scrafty stomped the ground, with an angry expression. The ground separated and protruded from the ground right underneath Mandibuzz, stopping her attack. Scrafty's feet began to glow white and he clenched them. After that, he ran up the side of the protruded ground and slammed into Mandibuzz, sending her down the mountain. When, Mandibuzz fell down the ground, the ground formed back to the way it was. Mandibuzz seemed heavily damaged, and Scrafty seemed more pumped up.

"That attack was strong…" White murmured, amazed by the power Scrafty possessed. Gimsley took that opportunity to attack again.

"Head Smash!"

"Scrafty!" His body became surrounded by a whitish-blue aura, making him seem black and white. He crossed his arms and then tilted his body frontwards and he dashed out, uncrossing his arms, running towards Mandibuzz, slamming against her, head-first. The attack was strong enough to make her faint.

"Mandibuzz!" White yelled, worried. She then withdrew Mandibuzz, starting to worry about losing. "Go, Simipour!"

"Simi!"

"Scrafty, Dragon Dance." Grimsley indicated. Scrafty's body began to glow red and he started moving like dancing a traditional folklore dance. He spread his arms and the glow vanished.

"Simipour, Ice Punch!" Simipour pulled back both of her fists, which were surrounded by swirling energy which changed from white to light blue.

"Scrafty, ThunderPunch!" Scrafty's right fist was surrounded by yellow sparks, which grew into a ball of electrical energy.

The two Pokémons dashed towards one another, but the diference was more than visible. "Too slow." Grimsley spoke, referring to Simipour's speed. Scrafty uppercut Simipour, hitting her chin with a mighty electric punch. Simipour backed off and yellow sparks surrounded her body.

"Simi!"

"Don't tell me she's paralyzed…" white said to herself, fearing to lose the battle.

"Don't stop. Keep using ThunderPunch."

"Scraft!" Scrafty delivered a strong and powerful barrage of punches tio Simipour, the last one hitting her left cheek and throwing her unconcious to the floor. White withdrew her.

"I need you to win this! Go, Mienshao!" White sent in her strongest in physic Pokémon.

"Mien!"

"Scrafty, Focus Blast!" Scrafty put his hands together and an orange orb was formed in between them. He then threw the orb at Mienshao.

"Mienshao, Aura Sphere!"

Mienshao put his hands together, forming a blue orb in between his hands and then slammed it against the Focus Blast.

"Scrafty, let's gamble. Head Smash is strong, but the recoil damage is very strong and you already used it once. But I'm addicted to gambling! Head Smash!"

"Sraft!" His body became surrounded by a whitish-blue aura, making him seem black and white. He crossed his arms and then tilted his body frontwards and he dashed out, uncrossing his arms, running towards Mienshao head-first.

"Mienshao, Hi Jump Kick!" Mienshao jumped into the air and his right knee started to glow purple. Mienshao then struck Scrafty with his knee, as Scrafty hit Mienshao's knee with his knee, creating a strong explosion. Both Pokémons fainted after that.

"Return." The Trainers said in unison.

"Krookodile, no need to gamble on this one." Grimsley said, sending in his third Pokémon.

"Kroo!"

Cheren used his Pokédex for info.

"Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon and the evolved form of Krokorok. They never allow prey to escape. Their jaws are so powerful, they can crush the body of an automobile. Very violent Pokémon, they try to clamp down on anything that moves in front of their eyes. It can expand the focus of its eyes, enabling it to see objects in the far distance as if it were using binoculars."

"Go, Accelgor!" White sent in her final Pokémon. She was starting to fear failing to the others, but she at least had type advantage.

"Krookodile, Dragon Claw!" The claws on Krookodile's hands glowed light blue and dashed towards Accelgor.

"Accelgor, Struggle Bug, quick!"

"Accel!" Accelgor's body briefly became surrounded in a red aura. The aura then faded away. Accelgor then crouched her body together and a brighter red aura appeared around her. Accelgor then opened her arms and a huge dome of red energy burst out of her body, blocking Krookodile's attack, pushing him away.

"Krookodile, Crunch!"

"Accelgor, dodge with Agility!"

Krookodile dashed towards her, fangs glowing, but Accelgor's speed gave her opportunity to dodge every attack.

"Dig!"

"Kroo!" Krookodile jumped into the air and dove into the ground face first, making a tunnel.

"_Ninja āto, Moderu: Megakueiku_!" Accelgor gathered energy, and then she jumped and stomped on the ground, causing a huge earthquake. After the earthquake seized, Krokodile emerged from the ground, out of energy.

"Return. I'm reorting my last bet on you. Go, Bisharp!"

"Bi!" Bisharp said, slashing the air as she landed, prepared for battle.

"Accelgor, "_Ninja āto, Moderu: Megakueiku_!" White used the earth-type variation of her Technique. Accelgor gathered energy, and then she jumped and stomped on the ground, causing a huge earthquake.

"Bisharp, Iron Head!"

"Sharp!" Bisharp jumped up into the air, avoiding the earthquake. Bisharp lowered his head and the blade sticking out of the top of Bisharp's head turned into iron from the front to the back. Bisharp then flew towards Accelgor and slammed his head against her, making a huge slash on her body.

"Accelgor, no!" White said, fearing to lose. Accelgor seemed to be struggling. But something strange happened. Accelgor's entire body began to glow red, purple and pink for a moment, and pink energy particles raised up from her body. When the glow faded around Accelgor, the slash healed itself. "What happened?"

"White, Accelgor knows Recover!" Cheren indicated, recognizing the attack.

"Yosh! Accelgor, are you ready to win?"

"Accel!"

"Bisharp, Aerial Ace!"

"Bisharp!" Bisharp disappeared and Accelgor's body became covered in multiple slashes.

"Recover." White said, more relaxed now. Accelgor's body glew the same way as before and her slashes healed.

"Metal Claw!"

"Dodge with Agility!"

Bisharp tried to slash Accelgor with his blades, but Accelgor was too fast, and managed to escape.

"Bisharp, Hidden Power!" Bisharp put his hands together, creating a green orb with a yellow core. Bisharp fired it at Accelgor.

"Accelgor, Ninja āto! Moderu: Hi no Hana!" This time, it was the fire-type variation. Accelgor made a ninja gesture with her tiny arms and a small fire orb was created in front of her. Then, she spread her arms and the fire orb was launched towards Bisharp. The fire orb suddenly increased to the triple of its size, and four more orbs emerged from the first fireball. The four orbs circled vertically the original fireball and hit the Hidden Power attack, the main orb successfully hitting Bisharp.

Grimsley noticed how weak Bisharp was at the moment. He decided to bet his victory in one final attack.

"Hidden Power!"

"Me First!"

Bisharp formed yet another green orb with a yellow core between his hands, but something happened. Accelgor did the exact same attack, but faster. Accelgor tossed her orb, which hit Bisharp, destroying his orb and pushing him against the ground. Bisharp fainted.

"We did it?" White asked, not really believing the situation. "We won!"

"Accel!" Accelgor hugged White in happiness, and so did Black. Bianca took the opportunity to take a quick pic of the cute hug. Black and White then realized what was happening and broke the hug, blushing a bit.

"Now, I'm nothing more than the guy who lost... Nothing more, nothing less." Grimsley spoke, characterizing himself at the moment. "You're the only one who hasn't battled yet, aren't I right?" Grimsley asked Black.

"Yes."

"Then be careful. The last Elite 4 isn't someone you can simply mess with. And be careful with her temper." Grimsley warned, leaving the teenagers puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that winning against that Sleeping Beauty might be worse than losing." Grimsley picked up a coin and gave it to black. "Maybe my lucky coin will help you out, just in case."

"Thank you." Black thanked, saving the coin in his pocket.

"One more thing. You have a Fire type Pokémon, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"One advice: don't be scared about burning her hair."

At Driftveil City, Underneath Clay's Gym:

Lenora and Clay argued inside one of the tunnels that he had dug before the opening of his Gym.

"For cryin' out loud, shut up woman!" Clay demanded, as he read a map along with his Excadrill.

"Clay, please shut up, we're lost because of you." Lenore requested, reading a map she had in her hands as well, along with Watchog. "Why did you build these tunnels anyway?"

"For freakin' strange emergencies like this one." Clay explained. "Now stop naggin' me, bookworm."

"Then why did you ask me to come?"

"I needed a partner for the rodeo, and you were the best option out of a big line of bad ones. The triplets sick me with all the food, the Bug guy bugs me, me and Brycen get along like a Purrloin and a Lillipup, the Dragon Leaders bore me to death with all that Dragon talkin' and I like leaving those two, Elesa and Skyla, to one another." Clay explained.

"For your luck, I'll consider that a compliment to the two of them." Lenora informed, with a smile on her face. Clay sweatdropped.

"We have to continue walkin'. We have to check these tunnels to see if that kid with a letter for a name is hiddin' here. We'll save a heck of a time by walkin' in direction to the League."

"Agreed. Then? Shall we?"

Pokémons of the Day:

Liepard - Trainers are drawn to its beautiful form and fur. Liepard can vanish and reappear unexpectedly.

Scrafty - It can destroy concrete with its kicks, and can spew bodily acids from its mouth.

Krookodile - Its eyes are able to zoom in on distant objects, magnifying them and making them able to be observed carefully by Krookodile. Additionally, its powerful jaws are capable of destroying automobiles.

**Why did Grimsley say that? Who is Black going to battle? And where is N?**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	42. Chapter 42

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 42 – Sleeping Psychic:

**One last Challenge up ahead! Is Black up to the challenge?**

At the Unova Poké League:

The four teenagers left Grimsley's room, returning to the main room. They went towards the final staircase, led by Black.

They entered it: the final room was large and cylindrical as well, this time with a large empty "space" in the middle. The back of the room was made up of a void where stars could be seen with meteors periodically showering down. This view amazed and scared the teenagers a bit. When they reached the edge of the platform, psychic energy engulfed the four Trainers and lifted them up to a platform with a canopied bed set on it. They were scared of falling into the big void, but that's when Black fell onto the platform. Cheren and White landed on him and Bianca fell into Cheren's arms, just like in Shauntal' room.

"GET OFF ME!" Black yelled, half furious, standing up, making everyone else fall off him. They then payed attention to the bed set. "Uh? A bed?"

"Grimsley did say something about a Sleeping Beauty." Cheren recalled, seeing that it made sense. "Take a peek. She might be sleeping."

"Ok..." Black opened the curtains a bit and blushed. He took his head out. "Grimsley was right about the Beauty part."

"What do you mean?" White asked, frowning.

"See for yourself." Black answered, opening the curtains so the others could see. They looked into the bed set and they all blushed by seeing the girl sleeping on the bed, so peacefully.

She was wearing a white robe, a pink dress underneath it, a pink transparent cape, and a large whitish-pink hat, which resembled a Russian Hat. Her hair was wavy and was long enough to reach her ankles, not to mention that it was very wide as well. She seemed to be resting. Her chest barely rose up.

"Is she alive? It doesn't look like she's breathing." Bianca pointed at the sleeping girl, a bit worried.

Black approaches the girl and leaned forward, trying to check if she was actually ok.

The girl slowly opened her eyes, scaring Black a bit, making him fall on his back. Se sat up, looking at the Trainers, yawning.

"Who are you? How impudent you are to disturb my sleep."

"How did I disturb you?" Black asked, sitting up, scratching the back of his head.

"I felt your breath on my skin." The girl answered, standing up, putting her feet on the ground.

"Oops. Sorry."

"No matter, Black." She talked, surprising Black and the others.

"H-How do you know my name?"

"I, how should I say this...?" She thought for some seconds. "Let's simply put it as "I have psychic powers."." She explained.

"But we don't, so could you tell us yours?" Cheren asked, wanting to make it equal between them.

"Fair. My name is Caitlin." She answered, slightly bowing.

"Now it's fair." Black said, standing up, cleaning the dust out of his pants.

Caitlin stared at him for a short while.

"You appear to possess a combination of strength and kindness. Very well. Make your best effort not to bore me with a yawn-inducing battle."

"W-Wait, you're challenging me?" Black asked, sweatdropping, pointing at his chin.

"Wasn't it clear?" Caitlin asked, moving to one side of the field.

Black and the others made the usual: Black stood on the opposite side and the others sat on a bed-shaped bench.

"Assist me, Musharna!" Caitlin sent in her first Pokémon. Black was already familiarized with Musharna, so his Pokédex finally saved up some of its battery.

"Let's go! To the battlefield, Emboar!"

"Emboar!" Emboar roared, leaving his Poké Ball.

"Mushar!" Musharna spoke like if she had received a command, but Caitlin didn't speak. Musharna curled up and started spinning like a wheel, making a ring of blue energy appear around her body in a wheel fashion. She then flew towards Emboar.

"Hold her!" Black commanded, half in panic. Emboar pushed his arms forward and caught Musharna in between his hands. "Slam her!"

"Embo!" Emboar threw Musharna down, slamming her into the ground. Musharna quickly recovered and floated up again.

"How did your Pokémon attack without a command?" Black asked Caitlin, confused.

"I did give her a command."

"But…"

"Do you remember that I have some unusual powers? I have the ability to communicate with my Pokémons telepathically." Caitlin explained, yawning at the end of the sentence. Black and the others were astonished to hear the news. That ability would give Black a huge disadvantage.

"Emboar, Hammer Arm on the ground!"

"Embo!" Emboar raised his right arm, which began to glow gold, and he slammed against the ground, making it shake tremendously. Musharna wasn't really affected, but it made Caitlin fall to the ground.

"Quick, Blast Burn!"

"EEEEMMBBOOOAAARRR!" Emboar pulled back his head, with his mouth trying to bear the crimson flames slightly escaping. He then pushed his whole body and head frontwards, releasing a powerful jet of crimson flames at Musharna.

"Mu?!"

"An ultimate type move?" Caitlin asked, standing up. Musharna got hit by the flames, and when the stream seized, her whole body had burn marks. She coughed out a small cloud of smoke and then fell to the ground, fainted. "Wow… That was impressive. I have the feeling this battle will be quite the adventure." She spoke while withdrawing Musharna. "Sigilyth, I need you in this battle!"

"Sigi!"

"A Sigilyth? Haven't seen one of those since the last time I battled N. Emboar, Fire Punch!"

"Embo…" Emboar sweatdropped and turned around, with a half-dumbfounded look.

"Uh?"

"Embo…"

"You can't attack? Oh yeah… After Blast Burn you can't attack. Wait, that means…"

"Sigi!" Siglyth's wings glowed light blue and she flapped them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from her wings at Emboar, slashing him continuously.

"Emboar, you ok?!" Black asked, as Emboar rested on one knee. Emboar glared at Sigilyth.

"Si…!" Sigilyth's eye began to glow light blue and Emboar became outlined in the same color. Emboar began to float up and he was then slammed against the ground. Black took a close look and saw that Emboar had passed out. He had to withdraw Emboar.

"Let's do this, Braviary!"

"BRAAAV!" Braviary roared, flapping his wings.

"_Gensho no Kūchū G3_!" Black decided to start with a strong attack, and what's better than the Technique Aerial Primordial to do so? Braviary's body became surrounded by a bluish aura, and his claws began glowing deep blue, surrounded by whitish-blue sparks. He dove down and then flew up towards Sigilyth.

Sigilyth's eye began to glow light blue and the energy around Braviary vanished, surprising both Braviary and Black. An orb of yellow electricity formed in front of Sigilyth's eye and she fired a massive beam of electricity from the orb at Braviary, zapping him.

"Braaav!"

"Braviary, don't give up!" Black requested. "Crush Claw!"

"Braviary!" Braviary roared, ready to attack, but then…

Sigilyth's eye began to glow light blue and it released a lightning-shaped light blue beam, hitting and freezing Braviary. After that, the ice broke, making Braviary fall unconscious onto the ground.

"Return…" Black said, fearing that he might lose. "Go, Gothitelle!" said Black, sending in his next option.

"Gothitelle!" she spoke, entering the battlefield.

"Gothitelle, Shadow Ball!"

Gothitelle raised her arms above her head and formed a black and purple ball of energy. While that, a similar orb was formed right in front of Sigilyth's eye. Both orbs were fired against one another, exploding.

"Gothitelle, Thunderbolt!"

An orb of yellow electricity formed in front of Sigilyth's eye and she fired a massive beam of electricity from the orb at Gothitelle. While that, Gothitelle's body became surrounded in yellow electricity and she fired multiple beams of yellow electricity from her body at Sigilyth. The two attacks collided, nullifying one another.

"Psychic!" Black commanded. Gothitelle and Sigilyth's eyes began to glow light blue and a pair of invisible shockwaves collided.

"Shadow Ball!"

They repeated the first attack, but they weren't in a collision route. The orbs hit each other and they fainted immediately, tired due to the constant use of attacks.

"Returnh, Sigilyth. I need your help, Reuniclus!"

"Reu!"

"Simisage, let's do this!" Black switched out Pokémons, sending in his Simisage to the field.

"Sage!"

"Reuni!" Reuniclus released a purple liquid from his mouth. The liquid hit Simisgae's body, and hurt him, making steam come off his body and a purple shade appeared through his cheeks.

"Simisage, hold it together!" Back requested, knowing that Toxic would tire Simisage up. "Vine Whip!"

"Simi!" Simisage's white shoulder tufts glowed green for a second and two vines came out of them. The vines then wrapped tightly around Reuniclus's body, making him unable to move.

"Reuni!" Reuniclus's eyes glowed light blue. Simisage's body became outlined in light blue and Simisage began to float, the vines unwrapped Reuniclus, and he was thrown against the wall.

"Simisage, are you ok?" Black asked, worried. Simisage stood up, pumped up, but purple sparks surrounded his body, hurting him.

"Simi…"

"Reuniclus!" A light blue ball of energy formed in front of Reuniclus's face. He then fired a rainbow colored beam from the ball at Simisage. The attack was super effective and made him faint.

"Return… I'm counting on you two guys now. Go, Escavalier!"

"Esca!" Escavalier roared, ready to rumble.

"Megahorn!"

Escavalier's lances began to glow olive green and he dashed towards Reuniclus.

"Reu!" Reuniclus pulled back his right fist, which became covered in a red-orange flame. Reuniclus flew towards Escavalier. Escavalier and Reuniclus jabbed one another with great strength and power. They passed through each other, ending up back to back on opposite sides of the field. They turned to one another, glaring with sheer determination. Escavalier and Reuniclus both fell onto the ground, both unconscious.

"Return." Both Trainers said, withdrawing their respective Pokémons.

"I'm counting on you, Gothitelle!"

"Gothi!" Caitlin sent in her ace Pokémon, a Pokémon of the same species as one Black possessed.

"Let's go! Show them your power, Volcarona!" Black sent in his final Pokémon to the battlefield.

"Vol!" Volcarona spoke, waving her red wings, releasing red glowing sparkles.

"Gothi!" Gothitelle showed that Caitlin didn't pause when it came to battling. Gothitelle's eyes began to glow light blue and Volcarona's body became outlined in light blue. Volcorona began to struggle, but Black thought fast.

"Zen Headbutt!" Volcarona lowered her head and purple energy began to form in front of her forehead. Volcarona then raised her head and the purple energy grew larger and formed into a ball of shining light blue energy. The ball of energy faded, cancelling the Psychic attack.

"Gothi?"

"Gothitelle." Caitlin called, making her Pokémon turn around, in surprise. Usually, Caitlin would simply communicate via telepathy. "Use Flatter." She spoke with a smile.

The fact that she had even talked astonished Gothitelle a lot, but it also gave her more confidence. "Gothi!" Gothitelle waved her arms, creating red waves that confused Volcarona.

"VOL?!" Volcarona was half in panic.

"Volcarona, don't worry! Hang on! Flame Charge!"

"Vol!" Volcarona flew up and spun, making her body become covered in red-orange and yellow flames. But instead of flying down towards Gothitelle, she few straight to the ground, damaging herself.

"Chikushō…" Black muttered, seeing that the battle had become a lot more difficult.

"Gothitelle, show them your power!"

"Gothi!" Gothitelle's eyes began to glow light blue and Volcarona's flames extinguished. Her body became outlined in light blue, and she continued in a state of Confusion.

"Volcarona!" Black yelled, but he remained silent after that. Everybody looked at him, trying to figure out what he was doing. "Volcarona! Watashi wa anata o shinjite iru! (I believe in you!)"

"Vol!" Volcarona fully opened her wings, breaking the blue outline and the state of confusion.

"Wow…" White admitted, seeing that Black managed to bring Volcarona out of the confusion.

"Gothitelle, let's stop."

"Uh?" Black asked, not understanding Caitlin.

"I've seen what I needed to see." Caitlin said, stepping forward into the battlefield. She caressed Volcarona's body, confusing everyone a bit. "You really trust your Trainer, don't you?"

"Vol!" Volcarona nodded, saying yes. Black blushed and scratched the back of his head, surprised.

"Oi, oi, no need to say such things!" Black said, pretty happy about himself.

"This is the very first time I've forfeited a challenge, so consider yourself special." Caitlin explained, approaching him. "Go. Go to your next challenge."

"Thank you." Black said, bowing. He and the others left, leaving Gothitelle and Caitlin alone.

"You know, Gothitelle…"

"Go?"

"I haven't felt like this since two years ago. When I battled _them_…"

"Thi?"

"You weren't with me yet, but Gallade was…"

"Go?!" Gothitelle seemed to blush.

"Oh, so you miss him a bit."

"Gothi…"

"Don't worry. Darach has Gallade with him. I wonder if he's cleaning my house in Undella Town like usual. Traveling all the way here from Sinnoh. He truly is a loyal butler."

"Gothitelle!" Gothitelle agreed, seeing the pure smile on Caitlin's face.

At Opelucid City, at Drayden's House:

Brycen seemed to be training some sort of martial art, and Iris carefully observed him, waiting for Drayden to return with the groceries.

"Oi, oi, Brycen-san."

"What is it, Iris?"

"What are you doing?"

"I can't stay still." Brycen answered, doing a rotating jump kick, which impressed Iris a lot.

"Tadaima." Drayden said entering his house. But then… "Brycen, why are you doing that?! You know how hard it is to get rid of the smell and stains of sweat!"

"Uh?" Brycen stopped, noticing his damp body. "Oops. Sorry Drayden. I just can't stay still. Most of us are just here sitting around when we should be helping. The only ones doing something useful are the Professors, Skyla, Clay and Lenora. The rest of the Gym Leaders aren't doing anything useful."

"I understand my friend." Said Drayden, putting his right hand on Brycen's shoulder. Iris's eyes sparkled by seeing such an awesome scene. "Shikashi…"

"Eh?" Both Brycen and Iris asked.

"THAT'S NO REASON TO IMPEST MY HOUSE!" Drayden looked furious and started shaking Brycen. Brycen sweatdropped and Iris began laughing by seeing her colleagues fighting like that.

At the Pokémon League, near Alder's Room, meanwhile, N climbed up the staircase, the wind blowing his hair softly. He looked up at the sky and spoke.

"Soon… It will start. The perfect world!"

Pokémons of the Day:

Reuniclus - Reuniclus are highly intelligent. They will sometimes join hands with each other, which links their brains and amplifies their psychic power. Their arms' grip is powerful enough to smash rocks.

Gothitelle - Gothitelle have the ability to foresee the future by using stars. They can see the lifespan of Trainers. It is said that space is distorted as an effect of its intense psychic powers, allowing stars thousands of light-years away to be visible.

**What's N up to? What will happen next? And why the hell do I always get a blank for the third question?**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	43. Chapter 43

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 43 – The Battle of Kings:

**Who will battle Alder? The answer may surprise you.**

At the Unova Poké League:

When the four teenagers, they noticed that the statue in the central room was light up, and when they stepped in front of it, it became an elevator, leading them to a large underground chamber (strangely enough, it had natural sunlight. I never got that part) with steps leading up to another structure.

"Umm… Guys. Who will battle Alder?" White asked. Raising a question into the open. Who was going to battle Alder?

"All of our Pokémons were healed when we used the elevator. The light healed them up, so it can be any of us." Bianca explained, putting her index finger on her chin in deep thought.

"Cheren should do it. I mean, he always wanted to be the Champion, so what other opportunity could be better than this?" Black suggested, surprising Cheren a lot. Cheren smiled and approached Black.

"You should be the one battling Alder, Black."

"Wait, ME?!" Black asked, confused. Cheren and the others smiled at him.

"You must be the strongest out of the four of us." White admitted, making him blush a bit.

"T-Thanks… Then let's go! Some more steps and we'll see Alder, the Champion of Unova!" Black was getting pumped up, ready to battle Alder.

They climbed up the steps and entered the small temple-like building. The Champion's room consisted of a simple elevated platform surrounded by rock pillars inside of the temple. But the fact that surprised them is that Alder wasn't alone.

"N?!" the four teenagers asked, super surprised.

"Oh. I see you four defeated the Elite 4." N deduced. "But that doesn't matter. I'm here to defeat the strongest Trainer in Unova."

"I appreciate the compliment, but you first have to defeat the other Elite 4 members." Alder spoke, sitting down on the floor.

"I have nothing to do with those weak Trainers. I'm far more powerful than them, including yourself." N stated with a serious face.

"Well then! If you think that, why not see if what you say is the truth?" Alder asked, with a wide smile on his face. "A six-on-six battle with no substitutions. I always send in my Pokémon of choice first."

"Agreed." N replied shortly. He then turned to the other teenagers. "Please take a seat and enjoy the battle."

Black and the others had glaring eyes, but they sat on the floor as well.

"Very well. Lead, Crustle!" Alder sent in his first Pokémon into the battlefield.

"There's your prey, Scrafty!" said N, sending in his Scrafty to the field of battle.

"Begin!" Alder shouted. "Crustle, Rock Smash!"

"Crus!" One of his claws glowed red-orange and he stabbed Scrafty with it, pushing him away, but even with a super-effective move, Scrafty wasn't very damaged.

"Scrafty, Focus Blast!"

"Scrafty!" Scrafty raised his arms and an orange orb formed in between his hands. He then hurled it at Crustle, pushing him away.

"Crus…!" Crustle seemed to be struggling.

"That attack was powerful… Crustle! Slash!"

"Crustle!" Crustle's right claw began to glow purple and dashed towards Scrafty.

"Scrafty, Brick Break!"

Scrafty raised his left arm and it flashed white. He then chopped Crustle's claw. Both were pushed away, Crustle falling on his back, but he jumped out of the block of soil.

"Shell Smash!" Crustle's entire body glowed white. Crimson cracks then formed all around his body, and the white energy broke apart and came off Crustle's body like pieces of a shell. When the energy cracked and broke apart, Crustle's body glowed crimson red. "X-Scissor!" The white energy particles floating around Crustle morphed into his claws, which began to glow light blue. He then put his claws together in front of himself and a light blue 'X' like energy with a magenta outline appeared in front of his claws.

"Crus!" Crustle fell towards Scrafty with his claws crossed.

"Focus Punch!" Scrafty's right fist glowed light blue and he punched Crustle's claws with great force. The impact created an explosion, which created a cloud of black smoke. When it cleared up, it showed that Crustle had fainted from such a violent attack. Scrafty was struggling to maintain consciousness, but he maintained it.

"Return." Both Trainers said, withdrawing their respective Pokémons. N was already ahead of Alder in the battle.

"Back me up, Durant!" Alder send in his second Pokémon, Durant.

"Du!"

Bianca used her Pokédex, in order to get some information.

"Durant, the Iron Ant Pokémon. Durant dig nests in mountains. They build their complicated, interconnected tunnels in mazes. They attack in groups, covering themselves in steel armor to protect themselves from Heatmor. Individuals each play different roles in driving Heatmor, their natural predator, away from their colony."

"Zoroark, please assist me!"

"Zoroark!" she roared, entering the battlefield.

White used her Pokédex for a quick analysis.

"Zoroark, Illusion Fox Pokémon, and the evolved form of Zorua. Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents. Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery. Stories say those who tried to catch Zoroark were trapped in an illusion and punished."

"Durant, Iron Head!" Durant's forehead turned into silver metal and she slammed her head into Zoroark, who blocked it with her forearms.

"Zoroark, Flamethrower!"

"Zoroark!" Zoroark released a stream of red-orange fire from her mouth, burning Durant up.

"Du!" Durant yelled in pain. She tried to shake off the flames, but then…

"Illusion." Zoroark's eyes glowed light blue and her outlines started to glow pink. Then, a magenta wave of energy appeared by her face and moved down to her feet. As the wave moved down, her body changed shape, resembling an oversized Heatmor.

"Durant!" Durant seemed to be super afraid.

"Night Daze like we practiced! _Ragunaroku G4_! (Ragnarok)" N commanded, as Zoroark returned to her original form. Zoroark's eyes glowed light blue and her body became surrounded by a crimson aura. She then raised her arms above her head. When she did, the aura around her forearms got thicker. She then slammed her arms down into the ground. A pink and crimson glowing forcefield of energy appeared from the aura around Zoroark's arms and grew larger, spreading all around her, damaging Durant. The force field took the shape of a wyvern and hit Durant, pushing her away, and making her faint.

"Durant, return. Inducing fear on the opponent's Pokémon… Always a good way to get an opportunity for an attack."

"Thanks." N said, withdrawing Zoroark. Black and the others were amazed by seeing how easily N was defeating Alder.

"Go, Galvantula!" said Alder, sending in his third Pokémon.

"Gal!"

Cheren's spike stood straight up and he began to shake. "A G-G-G-Gal-van-vantu-tula…!" he spoke, making the other three laugh.

"Oh yeah. You're afraid of Joltiks and Galvantulas, aren't you?" White asked, recalling a brief bad experience involving Cheren trapped in the corner of his room filled with Joltiks.

"D-D-Don't mock me!"

Bianca used her Pokédex for some information.

"Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokémon and the evolved form of Joltik. When attacked, they create an electric barrier by spitting out many electrically charged threads. They employ the electrically charged web to trap their prey. While it is immobilized by shock, they leisurely consume it."

"Go, Vanilluxe!" N sent out his following Pokémon. The Pokémon double smiled.

Black used his Pokédex this time.

"Vanilluxe, the Snowstorm Pokémon, and the evolved form of Vanillish. Swallowing large amounts of water, they make snow clouds inside their bodies and attack their foes with violent blizzards. If both heads get angry simultaneously, this Pokémon expels a blizzard, burying everything in snow."

"Galvantula, Electroweb!" Sparks of yellow electricity appeared in between Galvantula's mandibles and he fired it as a stream of yellow electricity into the air. As it flew through the air, the tip opened up and expands, forming into a large spider web of electricity.

"Blizzard and Icicle Spear! _Tsurara Tenpesuto G3_! (Icicle Tempest)"

"Vani…!" Vanilluxe pointed the lower half of his body at Galvantula and started glowing light blue. Vanilluxe then spun around and fired multiple icicles from the bottom of his body. While that, he released a strong blizzard from his mouths, creating a snow tornado with the icicles.

The icicles destroyed the web and the giant tornado immediately defeated Galvantula. Both Trainers then withdrew their Pokémons.

"Go, Accelgor!"

"Sigilyth, to the field!"

"Accel!"

"Sigi!"

"Accelgor, Hidden Power!" Alder commanded. Accelgor put his hands together and a green-yellow orb of energy and threw it at Sigilyth.

"Reflect and Mirror Move! _Daburupawā V3_! (Double Power)"

"Sigi!" Sigilyth's eye began to glow light blue and a multicolored dome appeared around her, bouncing the Hidden Power attack back at Accelgor. Then, Sigilyph created a black portal outlined in white in front of herself, releasing the same attack. Both orbs hit Accelgor, making him faint.

"That was fast." Cheren noticed. But then he noticed that Alder didn't seem surprise. "Why is he…?"

"You've noticed it, haven't you?" N asked as both of them withdrew their Pokémons.

"You're destined to win every battle until you have the battle between the Truth and the Ideals. I can't do anything to stop that. Go, Escavalier!"

"Esca!"

"Go, Simisear!" N sent in a powerful matchup. "_Shin Kasai Monkīburizādo_! (True Fire Monkey Blizzard)"

"Simi!" Simisear's fists became surrounded in red-orange fire and he continuously punched Escavalier with sheer force. Escavalier fainted from such a strong attack.

"Return." They both spoke, withdrawing their Pokémons.

"Go, Samurott!"

"To the battlefield, Volcarona!"

They sent in their final Pokémons to the battlefield. Alder sent in his Volcarona and N sent in his Samurott.

"Samurott, _Megasheru G5_! (MegaShell)" N commanded. Samurott raised his head straight up and the shell on his head began to glow cyan. Samurott then rammed his horn into Volcarona, knocking her out immediately.

"Well… I haven't healed my Pokémons in 3 years, so there had to be a limit for everything." Alder confessed, withdrawing Volcarona. N withdrew Samurott, and his eyes changed.

"It's over! You won't wound and bind Pokémons any longer. All thanks to my friends!" he shouted like a maniac. "I won't do away with the title of Champion, however... Champion... you're too soft. You lost a Pokémon to illness years ago, a partner. You wandered Unova searching for something to fill that hole... It's been quite some time since you last earnestly fought, hasn't it?" N's words made Alder frown. "That part of you may despise it, but... As one far, far stronger than the Champion, I shall give Unova an order. An order to all Trainers, to release their Pokémons!"

"Separating Pokémons and people... Anything but that won't satisfy you, will it?" Alder asked, with his smile completely vanished.

"Our battle showed that I'm stronger than you. You even gave up on it in the end. So I'd prefer you don't say another word." N requested, showing that he had no respect for Alder whatsoever. "I've been waiting…." He turned to Black. "Just as I predicted, you have also obtained one of the stones. That Light Stone... I know because it reacts to Zekrom and vice-versa. Zekrom's Poké Ball is shaking intensely. However! This is not the appropriate place for the dragons of legend!"

"What are you trying to say?" Bianca asked, being the only one not glaring at N.

"Rise from the earth, Team Plasma's castle! Encompass the Pokémon League!"

They felt a huge earthquake and they could see from the windows that some structures rose from the ground, forming an even bigger structure, taking the League as part of it.

"What happened?!" White asked, confused and half scared.

"Team Plasma's castle has manifested itself!" N answered, with a tone that showed a feeling of highness. Cheren glared at him. "The king's word shall roar down on the commoners from such great height!" he moved towards the staircase and turned to Black. "You must come to the castle as well. There, all will be decided. Will Pokémons become perfect by their separation from mankind?! Or will Pokémons and humans live together as if it's meant to be...? You and I shall see... whose thoughts are more powerful!"

"You're on, N!" Black replied, getting a bit fed up with all the talking about Pokémon liberation.

"Black!" Cheren called, making everyone turn to him. Though his eyes were focused on Black. "You need to talk to N! Tell him that people can become stronger by being with Pokémons... And in helping me along, my Pokémons have become stronger, too."

Alder then looked to the floor, regretting some of his decisions. "He speaks of a preposterous dream... I should've shown him the bonds we have with Pokémons until it shut him up... I sorta wonder if his beliefs might not even be genuine?" he turned to Black. "Put your soul into it! The man's desperate about realizing his dreams of changing the world. So I'm begging you, Black! No good will come from the separation of Pokémons and people... Teach it to him good!"

"Let's go!" Black said, as the four of them dashed out into the castle, ready for the challenge.

But what will happen next?

Pokémon of the Day:

Zoroark - Zoroark are capable of creating illusions that are indistinguishable from reality, deluding many people simultaneously. However, unlike Pokémon that are able to Transform, Zoroark is incapable of physically changing itself into another form; it is merely capable of casting illusions. Thus, Zoroark's type and stats do not change when casting an illusion, and it is unable to use the moves or Abilities of the Pokémon that it is pretending to be. Notably, when a Zoroark takes the form of a human, it is capable of human speech. They can, however, make convincing illusions of attacks, and these illusions are extremely realistic, to the point that even cameras are fooled and one may believe they're being physically affected, though the illusion does not have any direct physical effect. Zoroark, along with its pre-evolution, are the only Pokémon capable of learning Night Daze.

**Will Black be able to stop N? Is Reshiram ever going to make its debut? Are we close to the end?**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	44. Chapter 44

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 44 – Castle Invaders:

**They entered N's Castle, but what is waiting them?**

Black and the other three dashed up the stairs, trying to follow N, who seemed to have disappeared.

"Where is he?!" Black asked when they arrived to a structure similar to a hall.

"N! Get here immediately!" White yelled, making the other three sweatdrop and look at her. "What? We need to find him, right?"

"Yelling that won't really help a lot." Cheren stated, adjusting his glasses.

"Please be silent." An elder voice spoke, calling their attention. They all glanced towards the shadows and saw 6 familiar shapes.

"Zinzolin!" Black and White exclaimed in unison. But then, they sweatdropped in confusion and embarrassement. "Shikashi... Anata dare? Hoka no 5... (But... Who are you? The other 5...)"

The sages with the exception of Zinzolin fell flat, dumbfounded.

"Oi, oi, you must be kidding me…" muttered the one in the center. "I'm Rood."

"My name is Gorm."

"Mine is Ryoku."

"I'm Bronius."

"And I am Giallo."

"We are 6 of the seven sages!" Zinzolin declared. "We shall defeat you here and now! Go, Garbodor!"

"Heatmor!" Rood followed Zinzolin's plan. "Send in the others!"

Bronius, Gorm, Giallo and Ryuki sent in their Pokémons respectively.

"Stunfisk!"

"Carracosta!"

"Archeops!"

"Maractus!"

The six Pokémons with evil glares appeared, ready to challenge them. Bianca used her Pokédex for a quick search.

"Heatmor, the Anteater Pokémon. It breathes through a hole in its tail while it burns with an internal fire. Durant is its prey. Using their very hot, flame-covered tongues, they burn through Durant's steel bodies and consume their insides. It draws in air through its tail, transforms it into fire, and uses it like a tongue.

Carracosta, the Prototurtle Pokémon and the evolved form of Tirtouga. They can live both in the ocean and on land. A slap from one of them is enough to open a hole in the bottom of a tanker. Incredible jaw strength enables them to chew up steel beams and rocks along with their prey.

Archeops, the First Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Archen. They are intelligent and will cooperate to catch prey. It catches prey by running at speeds comparable to those of an automobile. From the ground, they use a running start to take flight. It runs better than it flies. It takes off into the sky by running at a speed of 25 mph.

Stunfisk, the Trap Pokémon. Its skin is very hard, so it is unhurt even if stepped on by sumo wrestlers. It smiles when transmitting electricity. It conceals itself in the mud of the seashore. Then it waits. When prey touch it, it delivers a jolt of electricity. When its opponent can't be paralyzed, it contorts itself with unexpected speed and flops away.

Maractus, the Cactus Pokémon. Arid regions are their habitat. They move rhythmically, making a sound similar to maracas. It uses an up-tempo song and dance to drive away the bird Pokémon that prey on its flower seeds. When it moves rhythmically, it makes a sound similar to maracas, making the surprised Pokémon flee.

Garbodor, the Trash Heap Pokémon and the evolved form of Trubbish. It clenches opponents with its left arm and finishes them off with foul-smelling poison gas belched from its mouth. They absorb garbage and make it part of their bodies. They shoot a poisonous liquid from their right-hand fingertips. Consuming garbage makes new kinds of poison gases and liquids inside their bodies."

"Get ready." Cheren said, taking a Poké Ball out.

"Simisear, Fire Blast!"

"Eh?" the four teenagers turned around and saw a red shadow jumping over them, revealing to be a Simisear.

"Simi-Sear!" Simisear took in a deep breath and red-yellow fire started to seep out of his mouth. He then released a powerful stream of red-yellow fire from his mouth at the opposing Pokémons. As the flame traveled, the front of the flame formed into a 大 shaped blast. The attack hit Stunfisk, Archeops and Garbodor, pushing them against the wall, lightly damaged.

"Chili's in the house and ready to serve!" Said Chili, as he entered the scene, stirring a bowl of chili.  
"Chili!" The teenagers said in gratitude.  
"Want some?"  
"No thanks..." They answered, sweatdropping.  
"Stunfisk, Scald!" Bronius commanded, grabbing the chance to attack.  
"Stuuun-Fisk!" Stunfisk released a stream of boiling water with steam around it from his mouth.  
"Simi?!" Similar turned around and became astonished to see the stream come in his direction.  
"Watchog, Protect!"  
A Watchog jumped over Simisear and landed on all fours. His eyes flashed green and a green barrier formed around both of them, protecting them from the boiling water.  
"Thanks Lenora." Chili said, as the female Gym Leader stepped in.  
"In exchange, you'll give me a plate of chili after all this." Lenora proposed, as she made a thumbs up.  
"Maractus, Leaf Storm!"  
"Leavanny, Leaf Storm!"  
Burgh entered the scene as well, followed by his main Pokémon.  
Both Maractus and Leavanny raised both of their arms into the air and their bodies became outlined in a turquoise energy. A large number of glowing green leaves then appeared around their feet and floated around them, floating up until they reached their arms. The turquoise glow then faded and they pointed their arms towards each other, firing the leaves. The leaves hit one another, nullifying the attacks.  
"Splendid!" Burgh exclaimed. Black, White, Cheren and Bianca turned around, finding all the other Gym Leaders with their Pokémons: Cilan and Simisage, Cress and Simipour, Elesa and Zebstrika, Skyla and Swanna, Clay and Excadrill, Brycen and Beartic, Drayden and Haxorus, and Iris and Hydreigon.  
"The Gym Leaders?!" Zinzolin asked, fearing defeat.  
Lenora spoke. "Yup. Not only are we tough, we've got numbers too!"  
"We won't lose to you, Gym Leaders!" Rood declared.  
"Black! White! Cheren! Bianca! Go ahead! We'll stall them!" Iris indicated. Black nodded in response.  
"Let's go guys. Thanks! We owe you all one!" Black said, dashing through the hall, followed by his three friends.  
Elesa smiled as she saw them run, but her smile turned into a glare when she glanced back at the sages. "Team Plasma... As a gym leader, it would be a terrible thing for me to let you fulfill your desires!"  
"Erm, also, Iris dragged us here." Burgh confessed, laughing. Elesa sweatdropped with a dumbfounded look. Iris glared at Burgh. Well, a friendly glare, but it was enough to make him quiet.  
"What's the matter in being worried about someone?" Iris asked herself, blushing a bit. She was thinking about Cheren. I mean, who else?  
"It's all right." Skyla overheard Iris's comment. Iris had an angry expression, her eyes white and her pupils shrunk, looking like some sort of bad-quality cartoon. Skyla simply laughed and sweatdropped, wishing that she hadn't heard a thing.  
"Save that for later!" Drayden spoke. "Now, the important here is to protect Unova!"  
"No matter what you do, it's too late! Garbordor, Gunk Shot!" Zinzolin declared, pointing at the Gym Leaders.

"Garbor!" Garbodor put his hands together, and a silver light started sparkling between them. The light then turned into a black bag of garbage outlined in purple, which Garbodor hurled at the opponents.  
"I'm with my Pokémons until the very end! Always have been, always will be!" Lenora declared. "Watchog, Iron Tail!"

"Watch!" Watchog jumped and his tail flashed white, turning into silver glowing metal. He then flipped frontwards and send the bag back ton Garbodor. Bad side was that it was absorbed into him, not making so much effect.  
"Your Pokémon strive for you, don't they? Why would anyone want to divide such a pair? Leavanny, X-Scissor!"

"That doesn't matter for now! Archeops, Acrobatics!"

Archeops collided head-first against Leavanny's crossed cyan-glowing arms, making both of them jump back.  
"...I care little for obstinate types." Elesa admitted. "Skyla, let's go."

"Uh?" Skyla blushed slightly, not understanding what her friend meant. "Oh! Let's do it! Swanna, Hurricane!"

"Zebstrika, Thunder!"

"Electric-Flying Tactic: _Megatenpesuto V3_!" Skyla and Elesa shouted the name of their technique: Mega-Tempest. Swanna's wings glowed light blue and she flapped them, releasing a powerful gust of wind. Zebstrika's whole body became surrounded by yellow electricity and he fired a blast of it from his body at the gust. The blast of electricity spiraled around the gust of wind and collided against Heatmor, Carracosta and Garbordor, pushing them away.  
"Things won't go a lick like yer expectin'! Not one BIT! Excadrill, Drill Run!"

"Watchog, Shadow Ball!"

Lenora and Clay improvised a Technique. "_Kage Doriru_! (Shadow Drill)" Excadrill puts his arms up to his head and formed his body into a drill. He then jumped into the air and rotated his body while charging at Heatmor and Carracosta with his drill-like body. Meanwhile, Watchog put his hands together in front of him and formed a black and purple orb of energy with black static around it in between them. Watchog then fired the orb at Excadrill, cdausing the energy to swirl around Excadrill's body and coating the metallic parts of his body. Excadrill then stabbed Carracosta and Heatmor pushinhg them farther away.  
"Heatmor, don't back down! Flame Burst!"

"Don't let them win! Carracosta, Ancient Power!"

Rood and Gorm commanded respectively. Heatmor released a stream of fire from his mouth into the air. The flames then formed a ball of fire which flew towards Excadrill, who was still in mid-air. Carracosta's body glowed white and he created a see-through afterimage of himself. The afterimage then spun quickly and formed in his flipper as a silver ball with a green core. He then hurled the ball at Heatmor's Flame Burst, uniting them in a silver-orange orb with red sparks. "_Zetsumetsu Meteo_! (Extinction Meteor)"

Brycen decided to enter the scene as well for once. "Beartic, quick, stop the attack with Icicle Crash!"

"Beartiiiic!" Beartic roared, releasing a wind with light blue sparkles in it from his mouth into the air. Then, small clumps of ice formed in the wind and grew longer and larger, forming into sharp icicles. The icicles then rained down over orb, successfully destroying it.  
"Now, Triplets!"

"Coming out of the oven!" the three Gym Leaders of Striaton City exclaimed, ready to take part in all the action.

"Simisage, Leaf Storm!"

"Simisear, Fire Blast!"

"Simipour, Aqua Tail!"

Both Simisage raised both of his arms into the air and his body became outlined in a turquoise energy. A large number of glowing green leaves then appeared around his feet and floated around him, floating up until they reached his arms. The turquoise glow then faded and he pointed their arms towards the opponents.

Simisear took in a deep breath and red-yellow fire started to seep out of his mouth. He then released a powerful stream of red-yellow fire from his mouth at the opposing Pokémons. As the flame traveled, the front of the flame formed into a 大 shaped blast.

Simipour blasts a powerful jet of water from the tip of its tail at the opponents.

The fire and the water mixed around the leaves in a tornado like fashion, creating a strong tornado of leaves, fire and water.

"Triplet Tactic: _Toraitorunēdo_! (Tri-Tornado)" The triplets named their tactic. The tornado hit all of the opposing Pokémons, but the damage was still minimum.  
"Even if can't comprehend what they're thinking... I can't let them simply deny all else!" Drayden declared, with rage and bravery reflected in his eyes.  
"I AIN'T losin'! Nope, nope, NOPE!" Iris declared with the same look.

"Combination Tactic!" Drayden and Iris yelled in unison. "Hiryō no Ikari!" The Wyvern Rage Tactic they used in their Gym Battles. Both Haxorus and Hydreigon opened their mouths and fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy into the air. The beams then shaped themselves to look like a blue and black dragon each and they warped around each other, assuming the form of a gigantic winged-dragon. It then fired itself towards Heatmor and the others, pushing them away.

"We're counting on you, Black." Drayden said to himself, as the battle between the Gym Leaders and the Sages continued.

As of Black, White and the others, they continued following the corridor, until the Shadow Triad blocked their path.

"It's those three!" Bianca recognized the three white haired ninja-like trio.

"Only the possessor of the Light Stone is allowed to pass."

If that's so…" Cheren took out one of his Poké Balls. "Go, Gigalith! Guys, you go up ahead."

"Thanks!" Black and White said in unison, running, but Bianca stayed.

"I'm not leaving. At least when there's an unfair advantage! Go, Ferrothorn!"

"Ferro!"

"Thanks, Bianca." Cheren smiled, ready to stall them as Black and White proceeded forward into the Castle.

Black and White seemed to be lost. Everything looked the same. Black decided to speak up their thoughts.

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"Big time." White answered. Suddenly, two pairs of hands came out of the shadows behind the two of them and grabbed them by the waist and the mouth, so they wouldn't scream or shout.

The door closed and they managed to free themselves from the hold, and when they turned around with glaring looks, they were surprised to see that they were in what seemed to be a kid's room. The ones who took them in were apparently two girls not a lot older than them.

"We apologize for what we've done. My name is Concordia, Goddess of Peace." Spoke the blonde girl with yellow eyes with the strange hairstyle where it would make a strange curved X-shape. She was wearing a strange white vest.

"And I'm Anthea, Goddess of Love." Spoke the one with long pink and strong-pink hair, with pink eyes and a similar vest.

"Concordia and Anthea?" White asked, surprised by their names, since she never really met anyone with those names before.

"Yes." Both answered.

"Then what the hell was that kidnapping." Black asked, a bit angry. "For such cute names, you would expect someone to be nicer."

"We appreciate the compliment." Anthea replied.

Concordia continued. "But this isn't the time for that."

"Where are we?" White asked, letting out her curiosity.

"This is N's Room." Concordia answered, as Anthea handed a little rubber ball to Black.

"But it looks like a kid's room." Black noticed, throwing the rubber ball and making it pass through the basketball hoop. "Three points!"

"It was N's room, when he was little." Anthea explained. "But that isn't the matter here. Please sit. You need to rest." Anthea requested, as they all sat down on little stools. Black almost fell. "We need to talk about N."

"N has been apart from humans since a very young age, raised instead with Pokémons." Concordia explained. "Pokémons betrayed, oppressed, wounded by evil people..."

"Those are the kinds of Pokémons that make you think that they're better off being away from humans." White confessed, understand N in a way.

"Those are the only Pokémons Ghetsis would allow to approach N. N saw those wounds and came to seek an ideal that considered only Pokémons. N's excessively pure and innocent heart... It's too beautifully pristine to be truly frightening, and yet..." Concordia was then interrupted.

"The more reason to defeat him! We can't let him separate people from Pokémons. It's true that sometimes humans and Pokémons don't get along, but this is simply too extreme."

White stood up and smiled at him. "So? Let's go?"

"Hai! Thank you, Concordia and Anthea." Black said, bowing.

"No need to thank us." Anthea confessed.

"We're doing this because we're worried about our brother."

Black and White had dumbfounded looks. "B-B-Brother?"

"Hai, hai!" Anthea and Concordia nodded, answering.

"N is your brother? But you look nothing alike." White confessed.

"Oh. Me and Concordia are twins, but N is just our adoptive brother."

"We were raised by Ghetsis, who I guess it's our foster father."

"Really?" White was astonished at the last part of the sentence.

"No matter." Concordia spoke.

"Black, White, please help N!" the twins spoke in unison, giving Black and White the last piece of will they needed to continue.

They dashed up the stairs and they found Ghetsis in front of the entrance. They glared at him, evidently.

"Welcome, possessor of the Light Stone. And who do we have here? The one who failed to be accepted by it."

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Ghetsis." White replied sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Either way! This castle, once concealed under the Pokémon League, is a sign that Unova will change. The lord of the castle has tamed the legendary Pokémon and surpassed the Champion... the ultimate Trainer!"

"That doesn't mean you'll succeed!" Black spoke, clenching his hands into fists.

"And furthermore, his heart burns with ideas of what he wishes to do with the world! If you wouldn't call him a hero, then just who would you? Once the stage has been put in order, we will capture people's hearts! A remarkably simple desire of mine... rather, of Team Plasma's! With only us in control of Pokémon, we will rule the powerless. It's been so long! I've lived in hiding so my plan would not be exposed... But those days of suffering are over! Now, continue! And will you too become a hero...? Well, it couldn't hurt to try!"

Black and White then realized that N was under the influence of Ghetsis. They continued glaring at him, but they decided to simply move forward into the great wide room. At the very end, N sat on a throne.

"N!" both of them yelled, calling his attention.

"N, you have to stop!" Black informed. "You're being-!"

"What I want is a world of only Pokémons. By separating Pokémons from people, they will regain their natural power. Now, this will be our final battle. I am prepared! Even if my Pokémon friends are wounded, my beliefs will prevail! Since you have come this far, certainly you must feel something similar? If you do, I ask you to come forth and show it to me! Prepare yourselves! Go, Samurott, Sigilyth, Scrafty!"

He sent in his three Pokémons, ready to start battling.

"Black, send in someone who knows a rock-type attack. Go, Serperior!"

"Ser!"

"Let's go, Emboar!"

"Embo!" Emboar roared, jumping into the battlefield along with his partner, Serperior.

"Serperior, Attract!"

Serperior winked at the three of them and multiple light pink outlines of hearts with pink sparkles around them came out of her eye. The hearts then circled around the three of them and spun quickly. As they spun, the hearts grew larger, then shrunk into their bodies. The Samurott and Scrafty's bodies then started to glow light pink, their eyes turned into pink hearts and one large heart surrounded each of their head, causing them to fall in love with Serperior. Sigilyth wasn't affected due to being the same gender as Serperior.

"Emboar, Head Smash!"

Emboar's eyes flashed red. "EMBOOOAAAR!" his body became surrounded by a fiery whitish-blue aura, making him seem black and white. He crossed his arms and then tilted his body frontwards he dashed out, uncrossing his arms, running towards Sigilyth head-first, bashing himself into her, making her faint almost immediately.

"Serperior, Frenzy Plant on Samurott!" Serperior positioned her body so her head would be pointing straight towards Samurott, along with her collar. She yelled, and two glowing green beams were fired from between her collar and her skin. The two beams then tangled with one another, resulting in a light green beam with a twisting fashion. The beam hit Samurott, who was unable to move, making him faint as well.

"Emboar, Arm Thrust on Scrafty!"

"Serperior, use Leaf Blade after Emboar!"

Emboar repeatedly hit Scrafty with his hands, one after the other. After that, he jumped back and Serperior slashed Scrafty with her glowing green tail leaf.

"Return." N said, withdrawing his fallen Pokémons. "Vanilluxe, Zoroark, Simisear!"

He sent in his remaining Pokémons, which made Black and White grin.

"Emboar, Hammer Arm on Vanilluxe!"

"Serperior, Aqua Tail on Simisear!"

Emboar slammed his gold glowing arm against Vanilluxe, making him faint from such a strong attack. Serperior released a powerful jet of water through her tail, making Simisear also faint. Aparently they were more tired from the battle with Alder then they knew.

"Emboar, Hammer Arm on Zoroark!"

"Embo!" Emboar was about to slam his arm, but then, Zoroark turned into Black, which made Emboar stop the attack.

"That's low! Serperior, Rock Smash!" Serperior's tail leaf began to glow red-orange and she slammed it against fake Black, making Zoroark return to normal.

"I'm surprised you didn't back off a single bit." Black said, dumbfounded by the fact that White didn't hesitate in attack Zoroark disguised as him.

"I still had some bones to pick with you." White protested, as N withdrew his Pokémons.

He stood up and approached Black and White. He spoke as he walked.

"You came all this way with the intent to battle me, yet Reshiram is not reacting. Does it still not recognize you as a hero? How disappointing. I'd taken quite a liking to you, though. In all our battles, I felt you could be a Trainer who valued his Pokémons, Black! But it seems that was nothing more than a baseless assumption! Yes, as much as Trainers fight, they can never build an understanding!"

"That's it!" Black was prepared to punch N in the face, but White managed to stop him.

"Black, don't!"

"You have two options!" N interrupted. "Fight a hopeless battle...? Or else leave here, and let Pokémons be separated from humans to form a new world?"

"What are you talking about?! We just defeated you!"

"Have you forgotten that I still have Zekrom by my side?" N asked, making Black flinch. "Come, Zekrom!"

Suddenly, something broke the back of the room violently. Black covered White in fear that she would get hurt, but none of the rocks reached them. They looked up and they were amazed to see the black Dragon floating in midair.

"Itai!" White said, holding her head.

"What's the matter?" Black asked, worried.

"My head started hurting all of a sudden." White explained, not knowing the origin of it. Zekrom looked at her with its cold eyes, staring for some unknown reason. Some seconds after that, he landed on the ground, behind N. Zekrom roared, making the rest of the building shake. Its tail began to glow blue and it released a blue forcefield, releasing multiple lightning bolts from it, evaporating the water present in the room.

Black and White were afraid that none of their Pokémons could match the power of Zekrom so easily. Even if used together. They withdrew Serperior and Emboar, who were astounded by Zekrom's power.

"What do we do now…?" White asked. After she spoke, Black felt that his Bag was moving. Curious, he opened the bag, and the Light Stone floated out of the bag, astonishing the three teenagers, but N then grinned.

"I had a feeling this could happen." N spoke to himself, as the Light Stone began to glow, absorbing some sort of strange energy, and then emanated white light. It began to spin, creating a very strong air current, obligating Black and White to protect themselves with their arms. N stood still, smiling. The orb began to take a different shape, turning into a… dragon. The white Dragon roared, glaring at Zekrom.

"That's… Reshiram?" Black asked, taking out his Pokédex. White took hers as well, but she pointed hers at Zekrom, since they never really took a chance to analyze Zekrom.

"Reshiram, the Vast White Pokémon. This Pokémon appears in legends. When Reshiram's tail flares, the heat energy moves the atmosphere and changes the world's weather. This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth."

"Zekrom, the Deep Black Pokémon. This Pokémon appears in legends. In its tail, it has a giant generator that creates electricity. Concealing itself in lightning clouds, it flies throughout the Unova region. This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with lightning. It assists those who want to build an ideal world."

"Zekrom and Reshiram... Originally one life... one Pokémon. Distinctly opposite, yet exactly the same entity. Zekrom and Reshiram both appeared before ones they recognize as heroes. I see... And yes, as this is the same with you. Do you hear the Pokémon speaking? Let me tell you what he says."

Black closed his eyes and listened to the white Pokémon. He then spoke what Reshiram had said. "Become my ally, and I'll become yours…"

"Very well then. Black, as the king of Team Plasma, I challenge you! Zekrom, Thunderbolt!"

The spike on Zekrom's head began to glow yellow and sparks with yellow electricity. It then fired a stream of electricity towards Reshiram.

"Reshiram, Flamethrower!" Multiple rings of red-yellow fire appeared around Reshiram's body, and it opened its mouth, firing a stream of red-yellow fire from its mouth at the electric attack, nullifying it.

N climbed onto Zekrom's back. Black climbed onto Reshiram's, but then he extended his hand.

"Hop on, White!"

"Hai!" White took his hand and he helped her climb. She held onto him and the two Dragons rose up to the air.

"Zekrom, DragonBreath!"

Zekrom opened its mouth and a pale purple flame appeared inside it. Zekrom then pushed its head forward and released a stream of pale purple fire from his mouth at Reshiram.

"Dodge!" Black commanded. Reshiram flew to the side and turned upside down, flying underneath the flame. Black and White both held their caps, so they wouldn't fall. "Dragon Claw!"

Reshiram roared and flew up, this time in the normal position, right in front of Zekrom when it stopped the attack. The claws on Reshiram's right wing glowed bright pink and Reshiram slashed Zekrom's body with it, leaving behind a bright pink trail of energy where it slashed. Zekrom backed off in pain.

"Zekrom, Thunder Fang!" Zekrom opened its eyes and opened his mouth, showing his yellow glowing fangs, surrounded by yellow sparks. It then bit Reshiram's body, who couldn't escape in time. Reshiram's bpdy became surrounded in yellow electricity, but it somehow didn't affect Black and White.

"How…?" White was about to ask, but Black obtained the answer from Reshiram.

"Reshiram said that he won't let us get hurt no matter what." Black informed, smiling. Reshiram smiled as well, flying away from Zekrom.

"Zekrom, Zen Headbutt!"

Zekrom lowered its head and purple energy began to form in front of its forehead. Zekrom then raised its head and the purple energy grew larger and formed into a ball of shining light blue energy. Zekrom then lowered its head and flew head first towards Zekrom.

"Reshiram, Hyper Voice!" Reshiram released multiple transparent rings from its mouth at Zekrom, making the purple energy disappear, but Zekrom continued flying towards it.

"Slash!" N commanded, thinking quickly with a smile of emotion in his face. Zekrom's claws glowed white and grew longer. Suddenly, White entered in some sort of trance, with her eyes empty, but just a second after, she returned to normal.

"Reshiram, use Slash, uppercutting!" White requested. Black didn't understand why it was so important that Slash had to be in an uppercut fashion, but he decided not to ask. Reshiram nodded and its claws glowed white, growing longer.

Zekrom was about to slash Reshiram with its claws from the right, but Reshiram uppercut Reshiram with his, attacking before it. Reshiram then flew away, escaping any possibility of counter attack.

"How did she…?!" N asked, knowing that White was the one who commanded Reshiram to do the previous move.

"White, how did you predict that?"

"I heard Zekrom."

"Wait, you what?!"

"I heard him talking. He said that he was going for the right, so I told Reshiram to do Slash in uppercut, so it wouldn't get hit."

"But how can you hear Zekrom?"

"I don't know."

Reshiram spoke to Black. "Reshiram says that you might be linked to Zekrom like I'm linked to Reshiram."

"Me?!" White was pretty surprised.

"Ghetsis did say you had potential to bond with a Dragon, but not Reshiram. Maybe you can connect to Zekrom."

"Hmm… Approach Zekrom."

"Hai! Reshiram, Crunch!"

Reshiram's fangs glowed gold and it flew towards Zekrom.

"Strike it with Dragon Claw!" N pointed at Reshiram and Zekrom roared. Kekrom raised its left wing and its claw began to glow bright blue. Zekrom stabbed Reshiram's abdomen, greatly damaging Reshiram, but it didn't back off. Reshiram bit Zekrom's neck, crunching it. White quickly jumped from Reshiram's back and landed in Zekrom's head. She laid her hand on Zekrom's head and it clamed down, taking its claw out. Reshiram stopped bitting Zekrom down and back off, landing on the ground, along with Zekrom. Black got off Reshiram's back, and so did N, but White didn't. Zekrom flew away and stood next to Reshiram, astonishing N. White jumped off and smiled at Black.

N then found out something in his pocket. "Zekrom's Poké Ball… is broken?" He then glanced at White and Zekrom and understood what happened. "Who knew Poké Balls are easily broken by their will. If they bond others, they can simply destroy what bonds them to others."

Pokémons of the Day:

Zekrom - Zekrom's tail contains a generator that produces energy for its Electric-based attacks and emits a sort of anti-gravity field which enables it to float and fly through the skies with minimal effects from aerodynamic resistance and the planet's gravity. It can also cause several thunderstorms in one area. Zekrom is the only Pokémon that can learn Fusion Bolt and Bolt Strike.

Reshiram - Reshiram has a jet engine-like tail which it uses to accelerate itself when flying in high speeds. It is able to send flames from its tail into the air to incinerate everything around it. It can move the atmosphere and change the world's weather by flaring its tail. Reshiram is the only Pokémon that can learn Fusion Flare and Blue Flare. Also, If Reshiram uses Fusion Flare immediately after being hit by Fusion Bolt, its tail turbine activates and power is doubled.

**It's so close to the end! One more chapter everyone, bear with me! It's kinda sad for me though ^;_;^ But what will happen in the next chapter?**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	45. Chapter 45

"Pokémon Black and White: The True Legend"

Chapter 45 – Powerful Twilight – The Fire of Truth and the Thunder of Ideals:

**Final Chapter, everyone! It's finally here! I'm both happy and sad for finishing this fanfiction, but it had to be done, and I hoped you all enjoyed it. So please this last chapter. I hope you enjoy it ^^**

Black and White were amazed by having both Legendary Dragons on their side. Black was in charge of Reshiram, the white dragon, while had Zekrom, the black dragon, under her command. Am I the only one detecting the irony here?

N seemed to be astounded, surprised to say the least. He started thinking out loud.

"Zekrom and I have been beaten. Your thoughts, your truth... Is that what has bested me?"

"I guess you can say that." Black answered with a confident smile. He then looked up at Reshiram, who smiled back. White smiled at Zekrom, who responded with a gentle expression. This was considered the same as a smile, taking into account Zekrom was always glaring.

"Reshiram and Zekrom... Those two chose heroes upon varying qualities... Is that the case?" N asked, starting to walk fourth and back, trying to understand what had happened. He had his hand on his chin, suggesting his deep thinking. "Two heroes in the same era, one seeking the ideal, one pursuing the truth, coexisting... Could… could they both be right?"

"Maybe." White was the one to speak this time. "Maybe "truth" and "ideals" can be different among different people. I believe more in the truth, but I also have my own ideals. And our truth is different from yours. And your truth is your ideals. Maybe that's why Zekrom connected to me as well. In the end, truth and ideals can be the same thing. In a way, I guess." White explained, making N realize everything. He smiled in happiness of some sort.

"I would not deny differing ideas. In fact, in accepting differing ideas, the world will experience a chemical reaction. This... is truly the formula that can change the world..." This was his way of saying that he agreed with White. Black and White couldn't help but to smile. But then, something unexpected happened: Ghetsis entered the stage. He didn't seem to be affected by the glaring of the two dragons, though he was mainly focusing his eyesight towards N.

"After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me? What a worthless son..."

"Hey!" White protested. "Show a little respect! He's your son!"

"Then show respect to the elder ones." Ghetsis seemed indifferent, approaching N. "From the very beginning, I spurred N into seeking ideals. The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokémon was all for the glory of MY Team Plasma! To manipulate the fearful population! You did well to come that far. That at least was well done." He got closer to N, so he could be closer to his son. "But you wanted to fight a fellow, belief-driven Trainer who could also subdue a legendary Pokémon, to see if you were a true hero. And in the end, you were beaten by an ordinary Trainer for it, you utter fool! And you lost control of your own Legendary Pokémon to another simple commoner!" N had an expression that showed fear. Black and White were glaring at Ghetsis, along with the two dragons. "It seems being raised with Pokémons only made you a wretched and imperfect human in the end..." Ghetsis then turned to Black and White. "I never would have thought that both of the Legendary Pokémons would chose Trainers like you, mainly Zekrom choosing White, since it had already chosen N in the first place. It caught me completely off guard. Yet, nothing will stop me to fulfill my goal! So that I shall rule the world with an iron fist! So that I can manipulate the hearts of those humans who know but nothing!" He glanced at N again. N responded with an emotionless expression. "N has served as the king of Team Plasma. But you know the truth of why that is... And for getting in my way, I will have to eliminate you!"

"We'd like to see that happen!" Black spoke, pumped up. But then, Alder, Cheren and Bianca entered the room.

"Rule the world?" Cheren asked, confused.

Bianca continued. "Wasn't Team Plasma's goal to liberate Pokémon?"

Ghetsis laughed evilly. "That was but a lie told to help in the construction of Team Plasma. What good would come of letting useful things like Pokémons free? But by manipulating Pokémon, the potential of humans grows tremendously. You must acknowledge that! And so! It would be most pleasing for I to be the only one using Pokémons!"

Alder entered the conversation. "You fool! That's a ridiculous idea!"

"Regardless. Now then... the ones which are called a god, but are ultimately only Pokémons... And Black and White, the ones they have recognized! You have much to fear... Now, have at you! I wish to see that glorious flash of despair upon your face!"

"Black! White!" N yelled in worry.

"Try what you may! I shall not be stopped!" Ghetsis took out a Poké Ball, showing that he wanted a challenge.

"Cheren, Bianca, Alder, leave this place!" Black requested. "This can become dangerous for the ones outside the battle."

"Black, we're not going to leave you!" Bianca protested. She wouldn't leave her friends. But then N spoke.

"The power of the Dragons might hurt others with no intention! Leave the room and go help others!"

"We're not-!" Cheren stopped talking when he saw Black and White turning to them with their caps making a shadow, which covered their face. They then raised their heads, showing that they were in fact smiling.

"We thank you for wanting to help us." White spoke.

"But there are people that need more help than us right now." Black continued. "We can handle this with the help of our dragon friends."

Bianca and Cheren wanted to protest, but they couldn't say no to them. "Let's go help the Gym Leaders then." Alder suggested. The two teenagers agreed, and they left the room, leaving Black and White alone with Ghetsis and N.

"Obey me, Seismitoad, Scolipede, Eelektross, Beheeyem, Klinklang, Hydreigon!"

Ghetsis sent in his six Pokémons into the field, including a shiny Hydreigon, which surprised the two Trainers, because it seemed more menacing than a normal Hydreigon, like Iris's.

"Reshiram, Fire Blast!"

Reshiram released a powerful stream of red-yellow fire from its mouth at the opponents. As the flame traveled, the front of the flame formed into a 大 shaped blast.

"Seismitoad, Muddy Water!" Ghetsis countered, making Seimitoad release spiraling brown water from his body, extinguishing the flames.

"Zekrom, Thunder!" The bands on Zekrom's tail glowed light blue with electricity and it flew up into the air, releasing a powerful beam of electricity from it straight down towards the opponents.

"Klinklang, Charge!" Klinklang floated up and its body began to glow yellow, surrounded by sparks of the same color. The thunder Zekrom fired was absorbed into its body. "Zap Cannon!"

"KLINKLANG!" A yellow orb of electricity formed in front of the blue orb on the front of Klinklang's body. The orb suddenly doubled on size, adding blue coloring to its core. Klinklang then fired the orb at Reshiram, successfully hitting it.

"Reshiram, are you ok?!" Black asked, worried. Reshiram nodded, but the yellow sparks around its body showed that he was paralyzed.

"Klinklang, Eelektross, Zap Cannon! Both at Reshiram!"

A yellow orb of electricity formed in front of the blue orb on the front of Klinklang's body and an equal orb formed in front of Eelektross's mouth. Then, both of them fired the orbs at Reshiram.

"Zekrom, Imprison!" White wanted to protect Reshiram and Black. Zekrom landed in front of Reshiram and Black and roared. Then, a purple glowing seal-like barrier appeared in front of them, making the orbs bounce back at Klinklang and Eelektross.

"Seismitoad, intercept!" Seismitoad jumped and landed in front of his teammates. The balls hit his body, but he wasn't affected by the attacks. "Scolipede, Toxic!"

"Scoli!" Scolipede released a stream of thick purple liquid from her mouth at Zekrom, making it feel great pain, steam coming off the dragon's body.

"Zekrom, no!"

"Beheeyem, Synchronoise! Hydreigon, Tri Attack!"

"Behee-yem." Beheeyem's eyes began to glow in multiple colors, flashing, and then released a powerful sound wave, striking both Zekrom and Reshiram.

"HYDREIGON!" Hydreigon roared furiously. Hydreigon opend the mouths on his three heads and charged an orb of energy before each of them, all with different colors. He then fired an Ice Beam from the left arm head, a Flamethrower from the middle head, and a Thunderbolt from the right arm head at Reshiram and Zekrom. The Flamethrower hit Zekrom, the Thunderbolt hit Reshiram and the Ice Beam hit both of them.

"Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!"

The electric generator inside Zekrom's tail started to spin and to glow light blue with electricity. Zekrom's body then became surrounded in light blue electricity and large bolts of light blue electricity burst off its body. A violet forcefield then formed around Zekrom's body and it flew down and slammed its body into Beheeyem, Eelektross and Scolipede, greatly damaging them.

"Reshiram, Fusion Flare!"

Reshiram roared and fired a large sphere of flames with two rings surrounding it from its mouth at Klinklang, Seimitoad and Hydreigon. When the orb hit them, it created a violent explosion damaging all Pokémons with no exception.

N was amazed by how Black and White used the Dragons so easily, yet perfectly. He smiled, seeing the close bond between the Trainers and the Dragons, seeing that maybe Pokémons really did belong with humans.

Ghetsis withdrew his unconscious Pokémons and spoke again.

"What is this? I am the creator of Team Plasma, the pinnacle of mankind! Shouldn't the world change to place me in total control?!"

Black glanced at N and decided to speak as well. "So, N... What do you think about separating Pokémon and humans now?"

N became wide eyed and looked away, not sure what to answer. Ghetsis grinned maliciously.

"Wahaha! I managed to obtain the legendary Pokémon for a short while without even having to be the hero... That's all I ever needed you for, N! Look at yourself! You're a heartless, inhuman monster! Is it even worth talking with such an aberration as you?" he was yelling at N, making him shiver. "I only need you to call Zekrom back to your side!"

White laughed in despise, calling Ghetsis's attention. "Listening to you is starting to annoy me. We all know you're the heartless monster here!" Ghetsis seemed furious.

"You said it, White. He's just plain hopeless." Black then looked at N again. "N... You must be thinking about many things right now. But you were never really controlled by Ghetsis. You weren't pursuing an ideal, just acting according to your own thoughts! Isn't that why you were able to meet the legendary Pokémon?!"

"But me, a hero...? I meet no such qualifications!"

"Is that so? Well, now, if I handed Zekrom back to you, what would you do? That's what's important! Knowing what you're going to do!" White asked, trying to make N crawl out of the dark corner.

"Try to understand. We've been arguing over our own beliefs until now. And yet...! Why?!"

Black continued. "Even if we can't understand each other, there's no reason to reject other ideas! Humans don't quarrel for the sole purpose of determining who is right... Please, think about that."

"THAT'S IT!" Ghetsis shouted, revealing a strange cane underneath the vest he was wearing. "This is a prototype mind-controlling device to control Pokémons. And now, I shall take control of Reshiram and Zekrom to be mine!" He hit the cane on the floor and both Reshiram0s and Zekrom's eyes became orange. They then flew up and stood behind Ghetsis, who laughed manically as the two dragons roared. N quickly ran towards Black and White.

"Reshiram, no!"

"Zekrom!"

"They're being controlled. The only way to break them out of it is by defeating them!" N explained, standing next to black, who was in the middle.

"Wouldn't destroy the cane also be an option?" White asked, making Black and N sweatdrop.

"It would, but it's more risky, taking into account the guards." Black said, noticing how furiously Reshiram and Zekrom roared.

"Well then, let's send in everything! Serperior, Simipour, Mandibuzz, Mienshao, Reuniclus, Accelgor!"

"Emboar, Simisage, Escavalier, Braviary, Volcarona, Gothitelle!"

"Simisear, Zoroark, Samurott, Sigilyph, Scrafty, Vanilluxe!"

The 18 Pokémons faced the 2 Dragons in what it could be called a showdown between good and evil.

"Reshiram, Fire Blast! Zekrom, Thunder! Legendary Technique: _Rubīraitoningu_! (Ruby Lightning)"

Reshiram released a powerful stream of red-yellow fire from its mouth at the opponents. As the flame traveled, the front of the flame formed into a 大 shaped blast. Then, the bands on Zekrom's tail glowed light blue with electricity and it flew up into the air, releasing a powerful beam of electricity from it straight down towards fire attack. The attacks twisted around each other, forming into a red thunderbolt which travelled towards Emboar and the others.

"Emboar, Blast Burn! Simisage, Solarbeam! Volcarona, Fiery Dance! Gothitelle, Psyshock! Escavalier, Bug Buzz! Braviary, Rock Slide!"

"Serperior, Frenzy Plant! Simipour, Ice Beam! Mienshao, Aura Sphere! Reuniclus, Thunder! Accelgor, Struggle Bug! Mandibuzz, Dark Pulse!"

"Samurott, Hydro Cannon! Simisear, Fire Blast! Zoroark, Shadow Ball! Sigilyph, Air Slash! Scrafty, Focus Blast! Vanilluxe, Blizzard!"

The 18 Pokémons attacked in unison, most of the attacks swirling around each other, turning into a massive beam, which collided against the colossal lightning. But Reshiram's and Zekrom's attack wasn't powerful enough to withstand all the attacks, making the beam hit them and creating a violent explosion, which made them fall into the ground, struggling to stand up.

"Stand up! I command you to stand up!" Ghetsis yelled, but his cane broke, making the mind-control break, making Reshiram and Zekrom free once again. The only reason why they didn't attack Ghetsis was becase the attack that originated from the teamwork of black, White and N made them very weak. "Hmm. I guess I shouldn't have used this so early while still in development. Very well, I see no motive to remain here. He opened his Poké Ball, letting out his shiny Hydreigon, who had enough strength and energy left to fly. "We'll meet again, as for I, Ghetsis, will never give up the ambition of ruling the world!" Hydreigon fled the castle by escaping through the hole that the attack made in the ceiling.

"Now he's all formal." Black let out, making both White and N laugh a bit. They withdrew their Pokémons, in order to give them some rest. "Good work guys."

"Are you ok, N?" White asked with a smile, which surprised N.

"Umm… Yes. Thank you for asking."

"Don't be so formal. After all, we're friends." Black commented, making N flinch.

"F-Friends?" he asked, lowering his head.

"Well, that's at least how I see you. Well, when you're not trying to separate Pokémons from people."

"The same goes for me." White added. N looked at them, surprised, but then smiled as well.

"There's something I want to talk to you two about."

"What is it?" black asked, curious.

"When I first met you back in Accumula Town, I heard the voices of your Pokémon, and they shocked me." White and Black showed to be puzzled. "Why do these Pokémons... Why do they claim to be... fond of you...? They said they wanted to be with you."

Black and White blushed a bit, thinking of when Emboar and Serperior were still a Tepig and a Snivy.

"But, I couldn't comprehend. There were Pokémons in this world who liked people. I had no knowledge of such Pokémons until that moment. And from then on, as my journey continued, my feelings swayed. Pokémons and people were all selflessly joining their hearts to help each other. So I wanted to fight both of you, to ascertain my belief... I wanted to face you as a fellow hero. I only had met Pokémons... no, only those poor Pokémons. But I should never have opposed you when you were surrounded by Pokémons who loved both of you."

Black and White both remained silent for a while thinking, but then, they understood. "Ah! So ka!" They laid their right clenched hand over their opened palm and N sweatdropped by seeing them do that. "Apology accepted." They spoke in unison, astonishing N at first, but he then laughed.

"You two amuse me." He admitted. Black and White didn't know whether that was an insult or not. "My life is now in my own hands..."

"What do you mean?" White asked, puzzled once again.

"Black! White!" The shouting scared them a bit, but never the less, they answered yes. "You said you both had a dream... Those dreams... must be realized! Your wonderful dreams, your ideals... have the power to change the world! Black! White! You can do it!

"Thanks." Both Black and White smiled at N. N walked away towards the dragons and laid a hand on each of the dragon's head.

"Well, then... Farewell..."

"Eh?!" White asked, not understanding.

"What?! Why?!"

"I'll leave my past behind. I'll destroy this castle even. But, I need your help."

"How so?" Black asked.

"I need you to lend me both Reshiram and Zekrom. I'll leave Unova, with them as my only companions. The dark dragon of ideals and the white dragon of truth."

"But how will you control them?" White asked, not understanding that single fact.

Reshiram and Zekrom stood on their feet, recovered from the major injuries. Both of them opened their mouths and a shining white orb came out of Reshiram's, as a dark shinning orb came out of Zekrom's. the white orb floated into Black's hands and the dark one hovered into White's hands. The shining faded, leaving the shape of a Poké Ball: Black's Poké Ball was white with some red lines, stripes and flame like effects, while White's Poké Ball was dark, with blue line and stripes and blue lightning like effects.

"What are these?" White asked, as Black carefully observed his Poké Ball in multiple angles.

"Those are special Poké Balls created to bear Reshiram and Zekrom: the Light Ball and the Dark Ball. With those, you can catch both of the Dragons, making them follow your commands, including obeying another Trainer." N explained. "Catch them."

"O-Ok…" Black said, opening the Light Ball, which absorbed Reshiram into it. White did the same, absorbing Zekrom into hers. They then both opened the Poké Balls, letting out the Dragons again.

"Those Poké Balls also call upon the dragons in cases of extreme danger and get warmer when close to them. Now, please, lend me the legendary Dragons to leave my past behind and start a new shining future with the flames of truth and the lightning of ideals!"

Black and White looked at each other and then made a confident look, smiling. They turned to N and nodded, as their way of saying that he had permission.

"I thank you. Now, flee the castle. I'm going to destroy it with Reshiram and Zekrom."

"Give us some time to leave then!" White demanded, making N smile and laugh.

"Hai, hai."

"N." black called, making the two teenagers look at him. "Take good care of them, and have a great future!"

"Thank you." N said, turning around and climbing onto Reshiram's back. Reshiram and Zekrom both flew out of the castle by the entrance Zekrom made earlier. That was the 'Ready, Set, Go!' for Black and White.

"Let's go!" Black said, he and White dashing out of the castle as fast as they could.

"I hope they won't get hurt." N said to himself. "Reshiram, Blue Flare!"

Reshiram fired a powerful stream of light blue flames from its mouth at the castle, making it tremble, which was the warning signal to all the other. The sages, the Gym Leaders, Anthea, Concordia, Alder Cheren and Bianca also ran out of the Castle, but since black and White were much deeper in the castle, they still had a long distance to run.

"Now, Zekrom, Bolt Strike!"

The electric generator inside Zekrom's tail started to spin and glew light blue with electricity. Zekrom then clenched its fists and its body became surrounded in yellow electricity with large yellow lightning bolts coming off it as well. Zekrom then flew down at the castle and slammed its body into it. He then flew off of it, seeing how it began to fall apart.

"I hope they'll make it." N said to himself, as Zekrom flew back to him and Reshiram. "Let's go." He requested, as the two Dragons flew away towards the wide ocean.

The only people left inside the castle were Black and White. White was a bit on the lead. They tripped, making all their Poké Balls fall into some sort of hole.

"NO!" White yelled, worried about her Pokémons.

"We don't have time! We'll worry later! They're inside their Poké Balls, so nothing can happen to them!"

"But what if they break?!"

"They'll be ok, they're strong, aren't they? Now, let's dash!" Black managed to convince White to continue forward. White continued on the lead, but then Black saw a giant rock chunk about to fall onto her.

"WHITE!" Black threw himself at White, making them enter a room, making both uninjured.

"Black…" White said, blushing a bit, Black on top of her. It was already too late. Black covered White and both of them closed their eyes, fearing that they could get injured. After some seconds, a couple of rocks fell onto Black's right leg and on the side of hit back. He almost yelled, but he was strong enough to keep it in.

After some seconds, the noise stopped, but the room maintained mostly intact, with some minor details.

"Black… Are you ok?" White asked, knowing that some rocks fell on him.

"I'm not sure… my chest hurts a bit and my leg hurts when I move it."

"Let me see that!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Black, you could be seriously injured, and we have to take care of that as soon as we can. Take off your jacket."

Black did as White indicated and he took out his jacket. White took a look on his leg and tried to understand what had happened.

"You almost broke your leg. It will take some days to heal. You won't be able to walk straight for some time."

Black was impressed. "Where did you learn first-aid stuff?"

"It was a bit before we started our journey. I wanted to be sure nothing bad would happen to you."

"To me?!" Black asked, blushing. White blushed when she realized what she said.

"To us! I meant to say "to us"!" White corrected, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Take off your shirt."

Black took off his black t-shirt and White examined the injury.

"You broke a rib."

"You're serious-AH!" Black felt a strong pain on that zone when he tried to move.

"See? Now, get dressed. I'll try to find a first aid kit." White indicated. Black nodded and put on his t-shirt and jacket again. White searched everywhere in the room, but couldn't find anything. "Great. No first aid kit, no Pokémons, no nothing!" she sat down next to Black, a bit pissed. They were both leaned against a firm wall. White leaned her head, resting it on his shoulder. Both blushed, but softly, not really nervous. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know… we can't dig, we don't have Pokémons to make a passage… But what worries me the most is that there's no food or water here and we'll end up running out of air."

"Black…" She grabbed his jacket and curled up close to him. "I'm… I'm scared…"

"Don't." black said, hugging White. "We'll be ok." He spoke, making White look at his eyes. Her eyes were tearing up, with her expression showing that she was deeply scared, but Black had a warm smile, which made her hug closer to him, burying her face in his jacket. "Ouch… I have a broken rib, remember?"

White laughed. "How do you always ruin the moment…?" she asked, giggling. Black laughed as well, recalling similar situations. Suddenly, they heard strange scratching sounds coming from the ground. They stood up and a Simisage came out of the ground.

"Simi!"

"Simisage, you're here!" Black said, hugging Simisage, but Simisage seemed confused. "Uh?" Black broke the hug. "You're not my Simisage?"

He nodded no. Then, a Simipour, a Simisear and an Excadrill came out of the hole.

"Wait a minute… these are the Pokémons of the Gym Leaders!" Black deduced. The four Pokémons nodded. Then, a Beartic, a Watchog, a Zebstrika, a Swanna, a Leavanny, a Hydreigon and a Haxorus. "Wow. Everyone's here."

"Could you help us?"

The Pokémons helped them. They made another tunnel, making a path out of the ruined castle. They managed to find the Poké Balls on the way. Black was helped by Zebstrika in order to help him walk.

They got out of the castle, and they were well received by Bianca's breathing taking hug. Black's rib? Maybe he should check it out with a doctor.

They returned to Nuvema Town, where Black got to rest and recover from his injuries.

He received some visits from Cheren and Bianca during the week, but he hadn't seen White since that day. One night, he decided to be the one to do the visiting.

Black approached her house, using the crutches due to his broken ribs and injured leg. She looked throughout her room's window and slightly dropped her jaw seeing him there. She quickly dashed out of her house, worried about him.

She opened the door. "Black?! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be resting!"

"Gomen, gomen." He apologized, smiling. "I just wanted to see you. You're the only one who hasn't visited me yet."

"I didn't know if I should go or not. I mean... Wouldn't you want some alone time?"

Black seemed thoughtful for a minute. "Not really. I would like to see you at any time, no matter when." He answered, smiling. White flinched slightly, blushing. She clenched her fists, looking towards the ground. "White? Are you ok?"

Instead of White answering, she suddenly hugged him, astonishing him. He didn't know what to say. He dropped the crutches, so he couldn't move away. But he didn't want to move anyway. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her torso, her chin pressed onto his shoulder. Her hair created a shadow, covering her eyes. Black hugged her back, leaning his head towards hers, smelling the scent of her hair, which smelled like lilies. He took a deep sniff, loving the scent of flowers she emanated. Even though his torso was hurting, he didn't mind. They stayed like that for a while. Black didn't really understand why, but he didn't mind staying hugged to White.

Later that night, after Black left, White went back to her room. She turned on a lamp and took a piece of paper out of a notebook. She took a mechanical pencil into her right hand and started writing while listening to the music of the CD Black offered her in Castelia.

"This letter... Is to tell Black my feelings for him..." White thought, as she kept writing and writing, smiling widely, but softly.

As a coincidence, Black also heard to the music of the CD he bought to himself, and he fell asleep during the last melody, just like White did.

The next day, White, Cheren and Bianca finally paid a visit to Black's house all together. They were welcomed and they climbed upstairs, finding Black with his Pokémons. He was lying on his bed, smiling as he saw his friends approaching him.

"Good afternoon." Black said, trying to sit up, but the pain of the broken ribs stopped him from doing so.

"Don't sit up, Black." White requested, moving towards him. He put her hands on his shoulders and gently pressed him onto the bed, obligating him of staying in the horizontal position. She noticed the CD player next to his pillow, and the cover of the CD right next to it. She wondered if he listened to the CD as well.

Bianca noticed how Black and White were looking at one another, smiling softly. In a state of deduction, she smiled widely and made up an excuse to leave the place.

"Hey, Cheren, you mind coming with me? I need your help on something." She asked, pulling his arm while she was leaving the room. He was being dragged, not knowing why they were leaving so early.

White quickly turned to them, blushing a lot with a dumbfounded-embarrassed look. Her expression told everything: in her mind she was yelling for Bianca not to leave her.

Bianca waved and exited, along with Cheren, leaving Black and White alone. Well, this if not counting Black's Pokémons. Black smiled at her, which made her blush even more. She panicked and did the first thing that came to mind: she sent out all her Pokémons, which began chatting with Black's Pokémons.

"Why did you do that?" Black asked, confused.

"I thought my Pokémons could come out for a bit of fresh air." White lied, sweatdropping.

Black laughed, not understanding why White seemed nervous or embarrassed.

Reuniclus noticed the letter in White's pocket. He opened it up and began reading it, along with Braviary and Mienshao. They began laughing and White started steaming in fury.

"Get the hell out of here!" She yelled, throwing and pushing the Pokémkns out of the window. Black was wide-eyed and decided to ask about it.

"Are you ok, White? What was that letter?"

"Nanimonai, nanimonai!" She answered, quickly saving the letter back in her pocket.

With Bianca and Cheren:

Both sweatdropped by seeing the Pokémons being thrown out the window.

"What's happening there?"

"I don't know, Cheren. I really don't. Though, I have the feeling that White will try to confess her feelings for Black." Bianca guessed, staring at the window. She ten started rubbing her eyes, alarming Cheren a bit.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, it's just that my eyesight is getting worse and worse ever since those Pokémons in the Chargestone Cave used Flash right in front of me."

Cheren took out his glasses and handed them to her. "Put them on."

"Uh? Why?"

"Try them."

Bianca never thought of herself as someone who would use glasses at all. She put them on and suddenly saw the world the way it should be.

"Sugoi... I can see everything clearly."

"Glasses have that effect on people." Cheren smiled, seeing how Bianca was happy having the glasses on.

"But... Don't you need them?"

"I prefer glasses because they're more pratical to use. But it feels good to take out the glasses once in a while. Plus, I always have contact lenses at home." Bianca stated at him for a while. "N-nani?"

"You look cuter without glasses." She admitted, making him blush.

"Th-Thanks." He said, scratching his cheek. "Hey, Bianca?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to go for a walk now?"

She blushed, looking at his extended hand. "Sure." She answered, not wanting to mess up the confirmation, since she was jumping inside.

Back with Black and White:

"…White…" Black called, blushing and smiling a bit. "What are you hiding?"

"H-Hidding!? What do you mean?!"

"You're only this nervous when you're hiding stuff from people. C'mon, you can tell me. You always tell me what's bothering you."

"But… it's something involving you…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I… You… I mean…" she cleared her voice and sighed. She then sat down on his bed, so Black would see the side of her face. She closed her eyes, toughened her face and raised. "I love you." She began blushing and steaming.

She wasn't the only one though. Black's face became red too. He cleared his voice after some moments of silence.

"Iloveyoutoo."

"Eh? I didn't understand."

"I said that… Iloveyoutoo."

"Black, talk like a normal person for once." She giggled.

"I said I love you too…"

She laughed in relief and bliss. "Yokata… I didn't say that for nothing…" she faced him and gently moved towards him. Their faces barely touched and their visions crossed. White was nervous, seeming almost sad, unlike Black.

"What's the matter, White?"

"I… I wanted this to be my first kiss…"

"What do you mean? You kissed someone before?"

"Well… In the Ferris Wheel, I wasn't expecting for… N to kiss me…"

Black was now a bit sad as well. He felt sorry for her. "Did you kiss him back?"

"No."

"Then, it wasn't your first kiss. And if that doesn't help, think of this as "our" first kiss."

"…How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You always manage to comfort me."

"I don't know how I do it..." They were both smiling now.

"Now, don't dodge this time."

"Deal."

After his answer, they approached each other, tilting their heads to the side, and pressed their lips against each other. Both of their bodies relaxed and pressed onto each other too. White put her arms around his neck, pressing further into the kiss. Black put his hands on her lower back, gently locking them. Black slowly widened his mouth (not too much), and slipped his tongue into White's mouth. White replied by doing the same. After some moments of shared bliss, they separated, leaving a very thin trail of saliva, only noticeable by the light of the sunset coming from the window when reaching it and making it shine. Black was a bit embarrassed by it, but White giggled when she saw his reaction.

"You're way better than N."

"Thanks… I think… you're amazing, White."

"You're pretty amazing yourself."

They kissed again, not breaking their soft hug until it was night and White had to return home.

About a week after that, when Black's injuries were healed:

"You're going to look for N?" White asked, seeing Black with some bags prepared for a very long trip. She was a bit confused with what he said.

"N is our friend, and I can't shake off this feeling. It's hard leaving the past behind. Who knows if he won't try doing what he did again, this time even succeeding."

"For how long will you be away. Running away right after we start dating? Talk about relationship issues."

"About that…" Black drew of his pocket two tickets, handing one of them to White.

"What is this?"

"A ticket to the ferry. White, I would like for you to come with me. It might take a lot of time, and I already asked your parents and everything, they were surprisingly okay with it. So, will you come with me?"

"Of course I'll go. It seems like a very long date to me." White said, staring at her ticket.

The next day, they said goodbye to Cheren and Bianca. They received another crushing hug from her and the entered the ferry.

"I have the feeling my rib re-broke."

"I have more or less the same feeling." White stared as they began move away from their home town.

They looked into the vast ocean, hands held, with their 12 Pokémons standing right behind them. Black couldn't hold it and he pulled White into a kiss.

Thus starting their new adventure.

**It's finally over! This story, this adventure, has come to its end… but that doesn't mean that it's actually the end of it! Stay alert for the continuation of this adventure. It might take a while, but it will become a reality: the sequel of this fanfiction!**

**Please review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
